Just Wanna Make You Smile
by instrument trio
Summary: Ashimakase Nozomii, just a normal girl. Seriously. Okay, maybe she's a little weird, and maybe she's not like the other girls, but who cares. Variety is the spice of life! Watch as she starts her life and finds her place as a ninja of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

A/N : I do not own Naruto. But I wish I did. Dang, if I could write that well, or had imagination like that I would be so happy...and I'd write a lot better than I do now...anyways, enough wishing. Here's my first chapter. Enjoy I guess...

**Ch. 1 Do I Make a Bad First Impression or What?**

"Okay, why don't we tell each other about ourselves" our new sensei, a ruby eyed curly dark haired woman announced with forced enthusiasm. I'm not sure she liked this job but the smile that came with the statement seemed real. We all started at her blankly, me, the dog boy, silent boy, and shy girl.

"…Yeah, why don't I start?" our sensei said nervously, "my name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I'm 25, I like reading, cooking, and training and I dislike people who smoke, lazy people(I winced at this), and people who are full of themselves. My goal is to be the best genjutsu specialist ever and my dream…well, I haven't thought of that yet"

When no one made any move to introduce themselves Kurenai-sensei sighed and pointed to the dog boy who was sitting on the floor with his puppy.

"How about you introduce yourself?"

"Uh…well I'm Kiba Inuzuka, 12 years old. I like walking Akamaru here(at this he pointed to his puppy), training, and bugging my sister. I dislike annoying people(and what's his definition of annoying now??), things that smell to much, and when it's quiet. My goal is to be the best ANBU ever and my dream is…uh…be able to speak with animals other than dogs"

I smiled a bit at the end of his introduction. He can talk to dogs huh? Cool. I wonder what his definition of annoying is though…I hope I won't be annoying to him…

"Okay, next person" Kurenai-sensei said with a smile as she gestured to the silent boy who was sitting in a chair.

"Shino Aburame. I'm 12. I like bugs, training and silence. I dislike loud noises and obnoxious people. My goal is to master my family's jutsus and become a jounin. My dream is to observe all the bugs in the world."

…Shino is interesting…he's really straight forward, though he speaks with little emotion in his voice unlike Kiba who was practically bouncing in his seat. Interesting style of clothing too. Jacket that covers his mouth and sunglasses, nice.

"Okay, you next" Kurenai-sensei stated with another smile as she nodded to the shy girl sitting in a chair just like Shino was.

"U-uh…m-m-my name i-is H-hinata H-h-hyuuga…u-um…well…u-uh I'm 12 a-an-and I like coo-cooking, t-trying n-n-new th-things a-and r-reading. I do-don't rea-really dislike a-a-anything r-r-really…" she started, stuttering constantly as her face turned red, "M-my goal i-is to be-become m-my cl-clan's he-head e-e-eventually a-and my dream is t-to b-become more co-confident and stop s-stuttering…"

…Wow…when I said she was shy it was an understatement…no offense to her or anything. I really hope her she fulfils her goal and dream, maybe we can help…I'd at least like to try…

"Hm…okay, last person" Kurenai-sensei said as she looked at me. I felt my face heat up slightly as everyone looked at me. Kiba rolled his eyes as my face flushed, I glared slightly and willed my face to cool down.

"W-well…my name's Ashimakase Nozomii and I'm 11. I like arts, all different kinds, training, weirding people out, learning new things, and I _love _my computer" I started, smiling as I patted my messenger bag that held my laptop, "I dislike fangirls, stuck up people, people who think they are better than you, cooking, girly things, and I _hate_ the color pink. My goal is to be a great medic nin and maybe jounin or ANBU and my dream is to find my other friends who I left after I moved and to beat Sasuke Uchiha into the ground!" I finished, with a grin as I rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous gesture. Maybe my introduction was a little too weird…

Kurenai-sensei stared blankly at me for a few seconds, as did everyone else before clearing her throat.

"Okay…any questions for anyone?"

Kiba automatically raised his hand then turned to me as Kurenai-sensei called on him.

"What?" he asked sounding extremely confused.

"H-huh?"

"I mean, can you explain again…everything?" Kiba elaborated. I flushed. I knew my introduction was too weird.

"Uh…you know my name…I'm 11 because I started a year early. By arts I meant reading, writing, drawing, and playing instruments. Training, learning new things, and loving my computer speak for themselves, and by weirding out people I meant what I probably just did in my first introduction…" I started explaining slowly, trying to remember what I had said. "Sasuke's attitude bugs me hence my dislikes and my dream, his fangirls bug me too, hence my other dislike. And for the other three dislikes, they're what people expect girls to do, and like and I hate bending to other people's expectations…and for my first dream…well…" my voiced faded out at the end as I looked at the ground hoping that my explanation wasn't too weird.

"O-okay…" I heard Kiba say, I wasn't quite sure he followed what I said, "So wait, does that mean you're _not_ a Sasuke fangirl?"

"I'd rather die by being strangled by my veins that were ripped out of my body, chocking on my eye that was also ripped out and watching with my other ripped out eye as my flesh was peeled of slowly with a scalpel" I muttered darkly as I felt everyone's weirded out stares on me.

"…Yeah…okay, any more questions?" Kurenai-sensei asked, wincing as I raised my hand.

"Yes Ashimakase?"

"S-sorry for weirding you all out…I promise I'll try to restrain my weirdness..." I said guiltily as I avoided everyone's glances, "Uh…Kiba why do you have those red triangles on your face…and…uh…may I call you Kure-sensei instead of Kurenai-sensei?" I asked sheepishly.

"Everyone in my clan has these triangles on their face" Kiba responded as Kurenai-sensei blinked at my request.

"S-sorry…n-never mind…" I said quietly without looking at Kurenai-sensei, "I-I just….give everyone nicknames…just didn't want to offend you by saying it accidentally without asking…"

"I-its okay I guess…" Kurenai-sensei replied slowly as I blushed and kept looking at the ground, "any more questions?"

When Kurenai-sensei was met with silence she sighed and stood up.

"We'll meet tomorrow at training ground number 11, be there at 7 o'clock sharp" she said before using a body flicker to transport herself out of the room. We all sat there quietly for a few seconds before I stood up and ran out of the room before I further embarrassed myself. Dang, was that bad or what. First day of being on my new team, crash and boom.


	2. Chapter 2: Survival Tests Suck

A/N: Don't own Naruto. The genius known as K-man does. I wish I had imagination like that...or that I was eating some onigiri right now. No! I wish I was in Konoha! YESH! Teh mother of all wishes! Aaaaanyways, here's the second chappie. Enjoy I guess...

---

Ch. 2 Survival Tests Suck

When I woke up it was 6:30. Cursing to myself I took a quick shower, changed into a green shirt, grey vest, and black cargo pants and ran to the training grounds after grabbing my stuff, trying my new forehead protector around my neck and grabbing an apple. I arrived at about 6:56, giving me four minutes to catch my breath and eat breakfast before Kurenai-sensei arrived. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were already there and were staring as I mumbled an apology and ate a quarter of my apple before stuffing it in my back pack and sitting down to wait like the rest of them.

Kurenai-sensei arrived with a poof at exactly 7:00 holding four scarves.

"Okay, today we're doing a sort of survival exercise" she announced. I heard Kiba groan and I think I knew why he was complaining. We did a lot of survival exercises when we were still in the academy, why were we doing more now, even though we've graduated?

"The purpose of this exercise is to find all four scarves before 9:00. You can use any means necessary to obtain the scarves but don't kill each other. Close your eyes while I hide them and you may begin when I say start" she explained as we all closed our eyes. I heard her jump into a tree and dash off to hide the scarves. I tried to listen to where she was going but the wind was blowing too much. Kurenai-sensei returned after a few minutes.

"Okay, start" she exclaimed as our eyes snapped open and we looked around the clearing. Kiba and Akamaru suddenly jumped into a tree as a kunai appeared right where they were standing. Hinata and I gasped as we looked at the person who threw it, Kurenai-sensei.

"Now, now, you didn't think it was going to be easy did you?" she asked semi-mockingly as she threw some kunai at us. Hinata flipped backwards before jumping into a tree as Shino went straight into a nearby tree and I dodged the kunais before running into the forest and jumping into a tree as well. I looked carefully for a sign of the brightly colored scarves as I jumped from tree to tree. Spotting 'Hinata' I landed quietly on the tree branch.

"How do I know you're really Hinata?" I asked out loud as I took out a kunai.

'Hinata' gave a small 'eep' before turning around quickly.

"H-how do I-I know y-you're r-r-really A-ashimakase?" she replied as she also shakily pulled out a kunai.

"Hm…okay, answer this. What did Iruka-sensei quiz us on last week?" I asked warily.

"T-the g-gu-guidelines of b-being a s-sh-shinobi…" Hinata responded. I sighed audibly as I put away my kunai. She was Hinata alright.

"W-wait…h-how do I-I know you're not K-kurenai- sensei?"

"Okay ask me a question" I said quietly, looking around for any trace of a scarf.

"H-here's one th-that you a-asked I-Iruka-sensei t-two weeks a-ago…w-when snow m-melts w-w-what does it b-become?" she inquired, shaking a little. I grinned, this was a question from one of my favorite manga.

"It becomes spring" I replied, sighing in relief as she put away her kunai. "Hinata…I have a question…you're a Hyuuga right? Can you use Byakugan?"

When Hinata nodded I grinned.

"Wanna team up? If you use your Byakugan you can look for the scarves and I'll defend you if anyone attacks and warn you if anything seems odd" I suggested, smiling when she agreed after a few seconds of thinking it over.

---

Hinata had spotted a scarf some feet away and we were on our way to it. I was listening carefully for anything odd and looking around too just in case Kurenai-sensei ambushed us. So far nothing seemed out of place but I couldn't be too sure.

_**Attack at 3 o'clock**_

"Hinata watch out!" I exclaimed as I sped up to land in front of her. I flinched as some senbon pierced my arms which were in front of me to block the attack and a kunai sliced my arm slightly.

"Dang, I almost didn't get here on time" I muttered as I glanced over my shoulder at Hinata who had collapsed into a sitting position.

"Hinata, are you alright?!" I exclaimed as I spun around, ignoring the senbon in my arms.

Hinata nodded slowly and shakily got up, "U-uh…you're h-hurt…"

I waved her off.

"I'll deal with it, c'mon, lets get that scarf" I stated as I gently nudged her in the direction of the scarf. As we reached the scarf I took the time to pull out the last senbon needle in my arm as Hinata retrieved it.

"Great, now we've got one!" I said excitedly as I glanced around. I saw a flash of off whitish color a bit to the right.

Hinata noticed my gaze and reactivated Byakugan.

"T-there's K-K-Kiba" she stuttered as she moved towards him.

_**At her left!**_

"Dang it" I muttered as I ran to her left side and put my arm up, just to feel teeth biting into my arm.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled angrily, does _everything_ have to attack Hinata?

"Oh, heh, whoops. Sorry Ashimakase" I heard Kiba apologize as Akamaru let go of my arm and started licking it in his form of an apology.

"Ashi, please, not Ashimakase. Did you find a scarf?"

"Yea-no"

I sighed as I waved my now sore arm, "We can work together, wanna help us?"

"Huh? Why?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"'Cuz it'll be easier and like we're on a mission" I suggested as I waved my other arm, "of course if we could find Shino this would be a lot easier"

"Uh…sure I guess…" Kiba said slowly.

"T-thank y-y-you K-Kiba"

I grinned as I turned to Hinata.

"Shall we continue?" I asked as Hinata began scanning the forest for another scarf and/or Shino.

"O-oh, I f-found o-o-one…" Hinata stated as she began traveling in the direction.

"Great, let's get this over with!" Kiba exclaimed as he ran after Hinata.

_Thanks Taishoku_

_**No prob, now move before you loose them**_

---

I had a feeling that something was wrong as we approached the last scarf. We had found Shino and he had joined up with us, telling us he had obtained one scarf, and together we found the second last scarf. Hinata had used her Byakugan to find the scarf, I defended us when we were attacked by Kurenai-sensei, Kiba and Akamaru ran distractions by attacking Kurenai-sensei, Shino helped Kiba and Akamaru attack and helped observed our surroundings with his Kikai destruction bugs which I just learned he had. They're actually pretty cool, but that's not the point. Taishoku had continued to warn me when we were being attacked and from what direction, but she was continuously getting impatient. And the sinking feeling wasn't going away.

_**Kunais at 7 o'clock!**_

Spinning around, I pulled out a few kunai and used them to deflect the ones hurtling towards our group.

_**Shurikens at 8!**_

I sped up and chucked some more kunai just a bit ahead of me. The attacks were increasing and I was getting pretty tired.

_**More kunai at 7! Dang, if you don't hurry up I'm coming out there myself!**_

Spinning around again I took out a kunai and blocked more of the incoming kunai, but winced as 2 of them hit my arm. I glanced out the corner of my eye to see Shino and Kiba deflecting kunais and shurikens as well and groaned. We must be extremely near the scarf.

**Click**

We all froze and glanced at Kiba who had just stepped on some nearly invisible wire.

"A trip wire" Shino breathed.

"Oooh crap…" Kiba and I moaned.

_**Shoot! Kunai at 4 o'clock, 7 o'clock, and 11 o'clock! Shuriken at 12, 2, 5, and 8! Senbon at 3 o'clock. Oh my god, a windmill shuriken at 9! Man, I'm taking over!**_

_Wait, Taishoku…_

I was hit with a dizzy spell and then everything went black. I woke up blinking and looked around. Dang, I'm back here again. Being inside your own head 'subconsciously' is a little weird.

_Yay, you're back Ashi!_

_Oh, hey Renshi, what's up?_

_Not much, just watching Taishoku pull you into your subconscious and take over your body. Wow, when'd she learn that?!_

I looked at where Renshi was looking. There was a sort of 'screen' where she was watching what was happening outside. Taishoku had put up a sort of chakra shield that deflected all the weapons and everyone else was staring at her/me in shock.

"…Couldn't you have done that the whole time?" Kiba accused.

"Hm…no not really" Taishoku said while tilting her head to the side. Kiba's mouth dropped open and Hinata's eyes widened as they heard the voice change.

"Oh, I surprised you huh? Well, Ashi never told you anyways. Heh, the name's Taishoku. I'm one of Ashi's alter egos"

"W-wha?" Kiba stuttered, confused.

_TAISHOKU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!_

_**Heh, you can't. Unless you master the jutsu that allows us to all be out at the same time.**_

_Oh! Owned!_

_Shut up unless you want to be killed Renshi._

_**Oh, please do.**_

_Shu'up._

"Anyways, the scarf is waiting" Taishoku stated as she gave a smirk. Shino relented and grabbed the scarf.

_THERE WAS A REASON I DIDN'T TELL THEM BAKA! SOMETIMES IT'S GOOD TO HAVE SOMEHTING UP YOUR SLEEVE YA KNOW!!_

"Hm…maybe we should go back to the clearing now…" Taishoku said with a smug little smirk in her voice as she started heading back, leaving my stunned teammates in the dust.

_WHEN RENSHI COMES OUT AND WE'RE HERE TOGETHER I'M GONNA SKEWER YOU TO A TELEPHONE POLE! I'M GON-_

I tried to struggle as Renshi covered my mouth with her hand.

_There's pocky yo, if you calm down I'll give you some…_

I stopped struggling and tried to calm down as Renshi slowly backed away. By the time I was fully calmed down Taishoku had reached the clearing as with the rest of my team.

_**Okay, I'm coming back now.**_

I felt the dizzy feeling and blacked out again. When I woke up again I was lying on my back in the shade, still in the clearing. Sitting up slowly I looked around.

"What?" I said softly.

"O-oh…A-Ashi's awake…"

"Yeah…what happened?" I inquired as I stood up.

"Taishoku came out" Shino stated as I turned around and twitched.

"And we passed!" Kiba cheered as he appeared, standing next to Shino. I grinned at Kiba as I pulled a sitting Hinata up.

"Great teamwork guys" Kurenai-sensei congratulated as she walked up to us, "Ashimakase, I must say though, I was wondering how you knew where and when the attacks were coming from"

I flushed as I looked away.

"Family trait…"

Kurenai-sensei nodded knowingly as she continued.

"We have our first mission tomorrow, you can arrive at 7:30, training is dismissed for today."

"Yes!" Kiba and Akamaru cheered as I gave him a high five. Hinata gave a shy smile and Shino …kept silent, I'm sure he was happy though. I'm really starting to like my team.

---

Whooo! The second chappie is finally up. Thank Kami-sama. Sorry for the long wait, people who read this. I couldn't get the time to put it on...anyways, I hope I can get the third chapter up soon. Oh oh! I just noticed something! There's a little purple button right under all of this. I wonder what happens when you press it! Try it! try it:)

---


	3. Chapter 3: First Mission

A/N: And here' s my next chapter. Joy. And no, I don't own Naruto. As cool as that would be, but my writing skills suck too much for anything I write to be published. And my drawing skills? Lets not even go there. Anyways, here you go.

---

Ch. 3 First Mission: Boringly Non-Eventful

I arrived at the training grounds the next day at 7:00. Happily early I sat down underneath a tree and pulled out a peach, I didn't eat breakfast today either.

"30 minutes to do what I want, huh?" I murmured, "Hm…suggestions?"

_**Reading?**_

_Writing?_

_**Drawing?**_

_Set a trap?_

_**Become emo?**_

_SING THE EMO SONG!_

…_**Please don't…**_

I grinned to myself as I threw away the peach pit. I'll just go with listening to music, but first I dug through my bag looking for some bandages.

"How come I was the only one who got multiple injuries?" I grumbled as I started to wrap the bandages around my arms, "Oh well, it's nothing too bad"

_Luckily most of the weapons were genjutsu…_

_**You should've done that earlier**_

I shrugged to myself as I put the remaining bandages away and grabbed my I-pod. Putting on an upbeat song, I got up and stretched my arms out. Might as well train, good encouragement music.

By the time the rest of my team arrived I was still training, taijutsu with a bit of weaponry, a big stick/staff. I glanced out the corner of my eye over at them, they were watching me. I stopped right in the middle of spinning the staff over my head and sat down with my back to them.

"I really can't stand it when people watch me train" I murmured as I gently placed my staff down next to me. I then stood up and walked right past my teammates to my backpack and put away my I-pod. Turning over my shoulder I smiled at my teammates.

"Hi, good morning" I said quietly as I returned to my staff and sat down facing them.

"You use a staff?" Shino asked quietly.

"Not usually" I replied as I shook my head no, "but my family has a scythe master and a metal claw master and my sibling wants to be a katana master so I decided to do something different"

"Hey Ashi, uh…we were wondering about your alter egos" Kiba asked, somewhat awkwardly.

_Darn it_

"Yeah?" I asked wearily.

"Well, how will we know if it's really you?" Kiba asked.

"Taishoku has darker eyes and attitude, Renshi, you've never met her, has lighter eyes and is more hyper" I said simply as I flopped backwards.

"O-oh, well t-that h-helps…" Hinata stated.

"But what I'm more concerned about is getting you to switch without falling unconscious" a serious voice from above us stated. We all looked up.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei" we greeted.

" 'Morning guys" she replied as she jumped down from the tree she was in, "we have a mission today"

"What is it? Are we escorting someone? Delivering something???" Kiba was bouncing up and down, excited for his first mission I guess.

"Actually…we're helping some people move…" Kurenai-sensei replied sheepishly, "But it was either that or weeding some old lady's garden"

"Weeding isn't bad…" I muttered quietly as Kurenai-sensei started walking away. We stared at her blankly.

"Well? Come on, we've got a mission to do"

Kiba ran after Kurenai-sensei and Hinata followed as well. Shino glanced at me and then started walking after them.

_I hate moving…_

I adjusted the boxes I was carrying as I balanced precariously on a rock.

"You shouldn't do that, you'll fall" Shino stated as he walked past me. I stared at the back of his head before jumping to the next rock, barely keeping my balance.

"This isn't fair, these boxes are heavy!" Kiba complained as Akamaru dragged a bag full of extra stuff behind him.

"B-but Kiba it'll h-help m-make u-u-us st-stronger" Hinata stuttered as she smiled down at Akamaru.

"Oh yeah, good point. Are you okay with your box?" Kiba inquired as he glanced back at Hinata. Unlike us, Hinata was only carrying one box, while the rest of us were carrying two.

"I'm o-okay"

_She's not that fragile…_

I jumped to another rock and almost fell off, quickly jumping to the next rock. Shino gave me a glance before shaking his head.

**Hoo!**

The high pitched hoot startled me and I spun around on the rock and looked around.

_Wait…what?_

**Hoo! **

**Hoo!**

I looked around again, no one seemed to have noticed the sound…maybe I'm hallucinating. Shrugging, I jumped to the next rock, barely keeping my balance.

**Hoo!**

_What the...?_

That was my last thought before something ran into me, knocking me off the rock and sending me and my boxes flying. I groaned as I landed on my back and heard the boxes crash on the ground.

"I told you"

I glared at Shino's almost smug sounding voice as I stood up and looked around for what hit me.

**Hoo!**

I glanced down, only to find myself looking into big golden yellow eyes. It was a baby owl. It looked up at me, tilting its head slightly before jumping into my vest pocket.

_Hm?_

I sighed as I ignored my aching back and picked up the two boxes…or…I was going to until Shino some how picked up one of my boxes.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I turned to look at Shino, talking for the first time in about an hour "That's my box, you don't have to carry it"

"You're in pain, it won't help to carry too much weight" Shino stated simply as he started walking once again.

_Weird boy…_

"Everything okay back there?" Kurenai-sensei asked as she glanced over at us. Kiba and Hinata stopped talking and looked as well.

Shino and I nodded as I started walking again. I spared a glance at the owl chick in my pocket. It poked it's pale, tan, heart shaped face out of my pocket and looked up at my face.

**Hoo!**

I smiled down at it and increased my pace, catching up with the rest of my team.

_Heart…Shinzo…hm…_

"Alright!" Kiba exclaimed, cheering as he put down his boxes, "One more trip and we're done!"

Akamaru barked in response and jumped on Hinata's head as the rest of us dropped off our boxes and started heading back.

"If we finish within 5 minutes I'll treat you guys to dinner" Kurenai-sensei stated.

"Yes! Let's go!" Kiba exclaimed as he started running.

"Can we get dumplings" I asked quietly, tugging gently on Kurenai-sensei's sleeve as I lagged behind the hurrying Kiba and Hinata.

"Of course" Kurenai-sensei replied as she smiled at me. I gave a shy smile back and ran after my teammates, "Hey Kiba, I'll race you!"

---

There we go, the end of my torment for today. Sorry if posting took too long...I really have no excuse. Anyways, the bunny asks you to review. Please, seriously. I don't want him taking over my kitchen!!! It took me days to put back the pots and pans!!! Argh! Not the frying pan! Stay back! Back I say!! NOOOOOOOOOO...

( ).( )  
(-'.'-)  
(')-(') - Happy bunny. Lets keep him that way... :)

---


	4. Chapter 4: Laziness

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Usual disclamer, don't own Naruto or anything. yada yada. in a hurry.

---

Ch. 4 Lazy but Bad

I was gonna be late again today. I was running to the training grounds, pulling my hair into a side ponytail instead of pigtails, and I didn't even grab an apple today. I was _that_ late. I frowned as my glasses slipped down my face as I skidded around the corner and sprinted the last stretch to my final destination. I usually didn't wear glasses, but my eye sight is really kind of…bad…call it stupidity, not wearing my glasses, but I don't really like them.

**Hoo! Hoo!**

I looked down at Shinzo who was in my vest pocket, again.

"I know, I'm hurrying" I muttered as I skidded to a stop, kicking up dust and fell to my knees, panting.

"S-sorry I'm late"

"It's 7:10. Do you have a reason for being late?" Kurenai-sensei inquired, raising an eyebrow as I coughed on the dust.

"I was h-helping my mom get my brother out of bed" I panted before going into a coughing fit, stupid dust.

"Hm…well anyways, I was just telling the rest of the team that today we'd just be training. Since you're late you can just do 100 push-ups before you start to train. I want to help you focus on switching inners without fainting"

I groaned mentally as I listened to Kurenai-sensei start to instruct Kiba and Shino's spar as Hinata started working on her techniques.

_Better start then…_

_98…………99…………………100._

I collapsed unceremoniously on the ground, staring up at the clouds for a few seconds before sitting up again as I heard someone walk towards me.

"Okay, now that you're done we can start your training. You can start by explaining how you and your inners switch" Kurenai-sensei stated as she looked down at my sitting form.

"Uh…well…I'm not exactly sure…but I think it has to do with gathering chakra and switching…if that makes sense" I said quietly as I thought about it. Truthfully, I had no idea.

"That really doesn't make much sense…but we'll start you off with meditation. You know how to meditate right?" Kurenai-sensei inquired. I sighed and nodded, I knew how, but I usually ended falling asleep. Closing my eyes, I focused my breathing and relaxed. I was doing well for a few minutes before I heard someone fall to the ground.

"Dang it! What's this stupid owl doing here?!" Kiba exclaimed as my eyes flew open.

"Shinzo" I hissed, "Get over here"

My troublesome little owl just stared at me before walking over to Kiba's leg and pecking it.

"Ouch!" Kiba yelled as he hopped around, trying to both evade the owl's pecks and get away from the stinging pain. I quickly got to my feet and ran over, diving to the ground to pick up the little owlet and putting it in my pocket, getting pecked a few times in the process while indignant sounding little hoots started coming from my pocket.

"Is this owl yours?" Kurenai-sensei inquired as I stood up again, apologizing to Kiba and silently cursing the little innocent looking owlet in my pocket.

"Not really, he just won't leave my pocket and follows me everywhere" I muttered. Kurenai-sensei smiled, "Well then I guess you'll be taking care of it"

" I guess" I replied as I felt Shinzo hop out of my pocket and glanced him walking over in Kiba's direction.

"Ouch!" Kiba exclaimed, once again as Shinzo started mauling his legs.

"Shinzo!" I exclaimed as I picked up the tiny bird, once again. The trouble making little owlet gave me an innocent glance before hopping out of my hand to Kurenai-sensei, who caught him just in time.

"Can you….maybe…watch him while I train…please, Kurenai-sensei?" I begged as Shinzo cooed happily and 'climbed' onto her shoulder. Kurenai-sensei laughed and smiled at him before smiling back at me.

"Of course, now go train" she said kindly, but sternly.

"Hai" I chirped, returning to my spot, totally oblivious to my other two teammates who had been watching the whole spectacle.

Well I guess in the end, I did fall asleep like I was oh so sure I was going to do. I was woken up by a poke to the forehead that nearly knocked me over, I was that far asleep.

"Huh?" I said sleepily as I opened one eye to find myself looking at Kiba.

"Ha, so you did fall asleep!" Kiba exclaimed as I opened my other eye.

"Oh shoot! Dang it, why do I always do that?" I exclaimed as well as I hit my forehead with my hand.

"Anyways," Kiba said, laughing, "Kurenai-sensei wants you to spar with me"

I stood up and brushed off my pants as I followed Kiba into the clearing.

"What type of spar?" I inquired.

"A spar" Kiba said, "You can do anything, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, anything"

I nodded as I got into a fighting stance. I planned on using mainly taijutsu in this fight since I was still working on my ninjutsu and to me my genjutsu skills plainly sucked. Kiba got into a fighting stance as well before running at me to attack. Akamaru jumped aiming for my arm again as Kiba went for my side. I jumped and twisted so that I flew over Akamaru and dodged Kiba by jumping the opposite way of which he was attacking. I started slowly so it was a fight of mainly dodge and block for me but I eventually started speeding up so it was a fight of attack, attack, attack, block, attack, attack, slip, dodge, evade Akamaru, attack. Eventually I did a kick but my leg was grabbed by Kiba. Jumping up, I kicked Kiba with my other leg while landing on my hands so I could spin around and kick Kiba again with one foot and kick his leg out from underneath him with the other.

"Okay, enough sparring" Kurenai-sensei announced as I fell over on my back as Kiba fell on his butt. I need to perfect that move…

"Training is over for today but I need you guys to do me a favor…"

I was kicking a rock back as I shifted the bag of groceries in my arms.

"I don't believe she made us do her shopping" Kiba mumbled.

"Sh-she didn't m-make u-us…we're d-doing her a f-favor…" Hinata said cutely as I smiled over at her.

"Anyways, she was going on a date" I added as I switched the bag to my other hand and glanced over at Shinzo who was sitting on my shoulder.

"Hmph, it's still not fair" Kiba muttered. I nodded, sure, he can think of it that way. I started grinning as Shino opened Kurenai-sensei's apartment door. I just had a thought...I probably shouldn't but…

"Kiba, Kurenai-sensei has a date…" I said slowly.

"Yeah, I know that" Kiba replied. Shino glanced at me and shook his head disapprovingly. I guess he already knew what I was thinking.

"She told us she had a date, she told us where, and she told us when" I said slowly, once again as the grin crept onto my face again.

"Wha-…ooh…that's bad Ashi" Kiba said as he grinned as well.

"A-ashi…you r-really s-shouldn't" Hinata stuttered nervously. I put down the groceries and gave her a small smile.

"I just want to see who she's going on a date with. Just one peek" I assured her.

"Heck with a just p-" I covered Kiba's mouth with my hand and gave him a warning glance.

"If you like Hinata, I'll walk you home so you won't get in trouble" I suggested.

"N-no, it's o-okay"

Hinata ended up walking home by herself despite Kiba's many protests. Shino, Kiba, and I were walking to the restaurant, well Shino was walking home, it was on the way. Shino put a hand on my shoulder before he walked into his house.

"I advise you to only take a peek and then leave. I have no doubt that if you stay longer you'll get in trouble" he said quietly as Kiba kept walking. I nodded, I didn't plan on staying any longer.

"Hurry up Ashi, we're gonna miss her date" Kiba whispered loudly.

"Coming" I whispered back. "See you tomorrow Shino" I said as I ran after Kiba. Did I ever say I love my team? Well, I'm starting to.

---

XD ha. spying on sensei. how bad of us. REVIEW!!! i'll try to post the next chappie soon! promise!


	5. Chapter 5: Fate, Luck, Destiny

A/N: YES! I got this one up! It's kinda short, I'm sorry, but I just did this random 5 mile walk and kind of conked out on the couch and THEN I realized that Aki had updated to chapter 6 and then I felt guilty and anyways I should be updating and NOT getting random ideas for another fanfic, but that teen titans fanfic was so good and...okay. no more excuses. on to the fanfic.

diclamer disclamer: Although Instrument Trio does not own Naruto or anything they DO own the plot and the OCs. Instrument Trio is exceedingly happy. Instrument Trio owns something. Please ignore Instrument Trio as Instrument Trio jumps for joy. Still jumping...still jumping...what? You're still reading this? Instrument Trio suggests you go read the fanfic.

---

**Ch. 5 Fate, Luck, Destiny, Whatever. It Sucks.**

I was currently laughing so hard I was leaning on Kiba for support.

"And then he turned around and stepped on the trip wire and got fish oil dumped on his head!"

"Dude, I need to borrow that video" I gasped as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Sure, I'll give it to you later" Kiba laughed as he helped me keep up straight as he almost fell over as well.

"G-good morning g-g-guys" Hinata greeted as she walked up from behind us.

"'Morning Hina-chan" we chanted as I waved at her and put my arm around her shoulder, smiling at her when she stopped tensing up. We were walking towards the training grounds, we had a mission today. For once I wasn't totally late, or about to be late, I have Kiba to blame for that. He suggested 'picking me up' in the morning so I wouldn't have to kill myself to get to training on time. What can I say, it works.

"So you're not late today" the calm voice floated into my ears. I turned my head to look at Shino.

"Yeah, thank kami Kiba decided to wake me up today, huh?" I replied as we walked together to the training field. Shino didn't answer and I just shrugged.

"Y-you ch-changed your h-hair a-and y-your w-wearing g-g-glasses" Hinata commented as she glanced at me.

"H-huh? Oh, I guess I did" I muttered as I touched my side ponytail. I had woken up quickly and just put my hair up quickly and grabbed my glasses, "It probably looks weird…"

"N-no! It l-looks g-g-good" Hinata assured as I continued messing with my hair. I gave her a non-believing glance as I took my hair out of my ponytail, ignored the gasp from Hinata and Kiba, and replaced it in a side ponytail but with bangs instead.

"Maybe you should keep your hair down instead" Kiba suggested as I shook my head.

"Don't think so" I muttered as we reached the training grounds.

"If you say so, lets spar Hinata" Kiba replied as he and Hinata went of to train a bit before Kurenai-sensei arrived.

"Shino…uh…wanna spar?" I inquired nervously. I really didn't know how he would respond. He usually just reprimands me for the idiotic and foolish things I do, instead of talking to us. In response he got into a fighting stance and I copied him. So we were sparring I guess. I ran at him and did a jump spin kick which he blocked and countered with a punch. I guess since I was using taijutsu there was no need for his kikai bugs. I tried to punch him but he countered by slipping behind me while grabbing my arm in the process.

"It really did look good when your hair was down" he whispered into my ear.

"If you say so" I muttered as I elbowed him in the stomach and backfisted him in the side. I got my feet kicked out from under me and sent flying into a tree with two good kicks. I rebounded off the tree, and used chakra to give me a burst of speed. With that I punched Shino in the stomach, kicked him up into the air and jump kicked him into a tree…aaaaand he disintegrated into a bunch of kikai bugs.

"Darn it" I panted as I looked around in the trees for him.

"Behind you" he whispered as he kicked me into a tree again. I hit the tree this time and shakily got up.

"Oow…"

A little while later we were still sparring. No matter how many times I tried to end the spar by 'trapping' him he always used the substitution jutsu to get away. I grumbled as I jumped in the air and drop kicked Shino. I frowned at the grunt he emitted and flipped off of him hoping I didn't hurt him. When he got up and tried to punch me I grabbed his arm and hit his elbow joint then somehow in a way I can't describe flipped him to the ground.

"If you use a substitution jutsu I swear I will hunt you down and do something drastic that I will definitely regret later" I hissed, growling as Shino gave a slight chuckle. As I let go I heard clapping and turned my head to see Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, and Kiba watching us.

"Great spar guys, now let's go do that mission" Kurenai-sensei announced as I helped Shino up.

"But what's the mission? We're not helping people move again are we?" Kiba asked in a hopeful tone.

"We're babysitting" Kurenai-sensei replied as she started walking away. We followed of course, Kiba and I were grumbling while Hinata looked a bit happier. I suppose she likes babysitting. Shino, of course, was emotionless. Jeez, not even a groan or a sigh or anything. I rolled my eyes before doing a cartwheel and then running up to Kiba and Hinata. What can I say? I'm easily bored.

**Hoo…**

"Whoops, sorry Shinzo" I apologized as I gently picked up the slightly dizzy bird from my pocket. Said dizzy and now ticked bird pecked my finger before flying to my head and settling down in my hair.

"Temperamental, lazy, bird" I muttered as I put my finger in my mouth.

"You deserved that though" Kurenai-sensei laughed as she ruffled Shinzo's feathers. I shrugged in reply. So maybe I did.

"A-ashi, isn't t-this th-the way t-t-to your h-house?" Hinata asked as I glanced around.

"Yea-…wait a minute…oh crap" I muttered, "Of all the rotten luck"

**Flashback**

"Mom, we don't have school today!" the happy voice of a younger child yelled as clothing was being thrown out of the room across from mine. I stuck my head out of my room only to duck back in as underwear went flying at me.

"Watch it gaki!" I yelled as I ducked under the barrage of clothing and ran down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, now I have to find some babysitters" my mother stated in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I ran out of the house before Kiba could ring the doorbell again.

**End Flashback**

"Okay, we're here" Kurenai-sensei stated just before she started to ring the doorbell. The doorbell to MY house. Great.

"Don't bother Kurenai-sensei" I muttered as I pulled a key out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Oh, this is _your_ house" Kurenai-sensei said as she grinned, "So we're baby sitting your younger sibling?"

"Yeah, but just a warning, he's…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STAY AWAY! STAY, STAY!"

I pulled off my shoes and dropped them by the door as I ran up the stairs and skidded around the corner to my brother's room. I opened the door with a kunai in hand only to stop and stare.

"What the heck" I muttered. Inside his room, my bright blue haired brother was lying on the floor with a bigger than normal reddish brown spider on his back. Bigger than normal was an understatement, this spider was the size of a cat!

While I was frozen in shock at the door, Shinzo didn't waste any time. He flew off my head and tackled the big spider off of my brother. I would have laughed if I wasn't helping my brother up. An owlet the size of cell phone attacking a spider the size of a cat…

"Crap, Shinzo!" I yelled as I ran to the brawling animals and picked up my little owl. Shinzo flew back into my pocket as I looked at the spider….that was…sulking?

"Uh, Ashi, what's with the giant spider?" Kiba asked as he walked into my brother's room. Akamaru took one look at the spider then started growling.

"Akamaru, hush" Kiba reprimanded.

My brother walked over to the spider and started petting it.

"Aw, she's kinda cute…" he muttered. In response the spider started…purring…

"What's going on here" I heard Kurenai-sensei ask. Kiba and I turned around to see Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, and Shino standing at the door.

"Apparently my brother just found a new pet" I muttered as I stepped aside so everyone could see my brother petting the spider.

"Her name is Sango" my brother chirped as he picked her up and walked right past us, downstairs.

-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-o!o-

"Okay, this is my brother Tizuka" I stated as I gestured to the presently polite gold eyed boy sitting happily on the floor. "Tiz, this is my team. Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino" I continued as I pointed to each person respectively.

"Hi" they all chorused.

"Nai-hime(2), Hina-hime, mutt boy and weirdo" Tizuka stated as Kurenai-sensei smiled, Hinata blushed in embarrassment, Kiba growled, and Shino raised his eyebrows, "Last and not least, freak"

I glared at my brother before looking back at my team and shrugging in apology, "and that's my brother for you"

_Ladies man and all around annoyance_

_You got that right._

_**Gaki(1)**_

---

(1) ha! Yes! first time using it! okay, gaki means kid/brat. In this I mean brat. I have a feeling I missed the first one though...hm...

(2) hime means princess. Yeah, such a suck up. --

Okay! sorry this was short! I promise I'll post the next chappie...can't say when though...I hope you enjoyed it! if you did you know what to do. There's a purple button at the button that's calling your name! Do you hear it? I sure can!

**Taishoku: **Shut up, it sounds like you're holding a fundraser.

Me: oh but i am. I'm holding a fundraser for reviews!

_Renshi:_ Oh I LOVE reviews!

Me: Yeah, but back to work now, neh?


	6. Chapter 6: Cruel and Unusual Punishment

A/N: BOOYAH! NEW CHAPPIE! Okay, for all of those confused, this is Ashi. Yeah, I got a new chapter out and I am SO happy. I didn't think it would be so soon, but hey. The usual disclamer.

Disclamer: I don't own naruto. That would be a dream come true...but would also mean that I'm an amazing writer and artist. Which i'm not. I would be famous. Which i'm not(thank god). Anyways, here's the fanfic. Enjoy.

----

Ch. 6 Cruel and Unusual Punishment, Job, Mission, Whatever

"You little brat!"

"Gaki!"

Kiba and I yelled at the same time as we stomped into the living room. I was covered in silly string and Kiba was covered in honey and glue from head to toe and a few dust bunnies were attached to his legs and arms. We heard snickering and turned to glare at the sound. Kurenai-sensei was trying hard, and failing, to keep in her laughter and my brother was rolling on the floor. Hinata and Shino walked in at the same time only to stop and stare at both of us. Hinata let out an 'eep' as she tried not to laugh, succeeding unlike Kurenai-sensei, and started to help me get the silly string off my clothing. Shino just raised his eyebrow and started picking silly string out of my hair.

"I swear when I get this off and help Kiba get clean I'm gonna kill you" I growled as I turned to Kiba and picked a dust bunny out of his hair.

"Thanks" I muttered as I turned back to Hinata and Shino, "C'mon Kiba, there's a hose in the backyard"

"If it weren't for the fact that you're Ashi's little brother I would have killed you by now" Kiba growled at Tizuka as I pushed him through the kitchen to the back door. I dodged out of the way as Akamaru ran past whimpering and covered in spider web. I guess Sango got to him.

"Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed as he picked up his poor puppy and turned to glare at my brother.

"Out" I urged as I pushed him through the back door. I helped him untangle Akamaru and then dragged out the hose. I turned it on high pressure, just for fun, and because I wanted to hear him scream.

"ASHI!" he yelled as I turned it down and grinned at him.

"Oops" I said innocently as I lowered the pressure and sprayed at him again. About 3 minutes later Kiba was clean. Clean, cold, and soaking wet. And I guess I was too. Kiba had found the other hose and had gotten his revenge on me for spraying him with the high powered water.

"C'mon, I'll get you some clothes" I stated as I walked into the house, looking over my shoulder and smiling at him.

"Huh? Your brother's or your dad's?" Kiba asked as he ran to catch up with me.

"Mine"

"WHAT!?"

-o-

Kiba walked out of my room wearing one of my slightly bigger shirts and basketball shorts. I had just finished changing into another shirt and cargo shorts.

"You know, you could've told me you liked wearing boy's clothes instead of giving me a heart attack" Kiba muttered as I tossed him a hat that sort of looked like a fishing hat. It's just weird to see Kiba without a hat or hood of some sorts.

"And miss all of the fun? You're kidding" I replied. Kiba scowled at me and went downstairs. I jumped at the sudden sound of something hitting the ground and ran down the stairs to see Kiba covered in nacho cheese and Shino standing in the doorway with his eyebrow raised again.

"Okay, you're really stretching it gaki" I growled as I held Kiba back. Unfortunately for Kiba, he hadn't put on the hat I gave him, so he _was_ totally covered in nacho cheese.

"I'LL KILL HIM" Kiba yelled.

"Shino…help?" I asked/begged as I struggled to hold Kiba back. Tizuka was teasing Kiba and definitely _not_ helping. Shino walked over and held Kiba back as I opened the back door so Shino could drag Kiba out.

"What are Hinata and Kurenai-sensei doing?" I inquired as I ignored Kiba's yells at the cold water.

"Cooking" Shino answered. One word for an answer, I should've known. I rolled my eyes as I turned off the hose and walked back into the house. I picked up Kiba's now dry clothing from the dryer and tossed them at Kiba as he entered the house.

"Shino tell me a story, play a video game with me, help me think of pranks!" Tizuka chanted as he grabbed Shino's arm and dragged him to the living room. I thought I heard a sigh and shrugged as I put my clothing that Kiba borrowed into the dryer. I had the misfortune of walking into the hallway afterwards and was met with the mother of all messes.

"TIZUKA!!!"

-o-

I had finished cleaning the floors of the cheese, honey, glue, mud, grass, and water and was now sweeping the floors. Then I have to wipe the mud off the walls and get the silly string, spider webs (courtesy of Sango), and unidentifiable green goop (maybe he tried to cook or something) off the ceiling. I sighed as I finished the floor and flopped down, closing my eyes to take a break.

"W-what happened?" Hinata gasped as she walked into the hallway and looked around at the leftover mess.

"Whoa…this is bad, better get cleaning Ashi" Kurenai-sensei stated as she grabbed Hinata's hand, "Come on Hinata, we have dishes to do. Come eat lunch when you're finished Ashimakase, we made dumplings. Your brother told me you liked them"

I groaned as I closed my eyes again and took a few deep breaths before standing back up and grabbing a sponge to wipe the walls off. This might take a while…

A bit past an hour later I was finally finished and extremely tired, having exhausted my chakra cleaning the ceiling. Kurenai-sensei, seeing that there was a mess on the ceiling had used it as a training exercise for all of us. We had to put chakra to our feet and walk up the walls to the ceiling, but since this was my _house_ we had to practice on some trees outside so we didn't ruin the walls on our first tries. Hinata made it on her 2nd try and Shino made it on his 2nd as well. Kiba and I, well, we blew up trees. We put in too much chakra most of the time, so now we have two tall splintered sticks that were formerly trees in our yard. Eventually I made it up and down the tree, walking and running without destroying anything, but Kiba didn't make it up or down without bursting a hole in the tree so lucky for him, he got to use a ladder.

"Okay, inquiring minds want to know, what_ was_ that green goop" Kiba asked Tizuka as we walked into the living room.

"I didn't know you_ knew_ the word 'inquiring' or how to use it" I muttered.

"Oh shut up" Kiba muttered.

"I was trying to cook something" Tizuka said innocently, "I guess it messed up"

"No kidding" Kiba replied as I noticed something moving from behind the couch.

"U-uh…T-tizuka…" Hinata stuttered as she pointed to the couch, she had seen it too.

Tizuka spun around quickly and grabbed a frying pan from under a pillow on a chair.

"DIE!!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and slammed the pan down on whatever was moving. I grimaced and Hinata gave a little shriek as we realized that it was more of that green goop. There was a squeaky sounding growl as the squelching sound of pan hitting goop continued. Eventually my brother stood up covered in a few specks of goop.

"It's gone" he panted.

"No, it's not" Shino stated as he noticed a bit of the goop ooze out to Kurenai-sensei's foot. I saw her eye twitch as she raised her foot and stomped on the little mistake. Hinata was starting to look a little green so I nudged Kiba and pointed to her. Kiba, getting my point took Hinata's arm and led her outside.

"Ashimakase, I need a big jar" Kurenai-sensei commanded as she frowned at the bottom of her shoe. We all turned back to the living room as two more blobs of goop oozed down the hallway.

"Actually…make that three jars"

-o-

I was slowly creeping down the hallway, nervously looking back and forth, hoping not to be caught unaware by the disgusting mess my brother made. I flinched at the annoying squeaky sounding growl and spun around quickly. The mistake leaped at my face as I quickly raised the jar up, catching the mess as it attacked. I screwed the lid on quickly and sank to the floor with a relieved sigh. Kurenai-sensei and Shino were following the other messes.

"Ashimakase, get up"

I groaned as I heard Kurenai-sensei's voice and stood up again. Kurenai-sensei and Shino were standing in front of me but only Shino was holding a jar filled with goop.

"I think the last bit is back in the kitchen" Kurenai-sensei stated as she walked past me into my kitchen. Shino and I followed and noticed Kiba and Tizuka sitting at the table playing a card game.

"Have you guys seen the last blob?" I asked as I sat down next to them to watch their game. Amazingly, they seem to be getting along…for now.

"It's behind the fridge" Tizuka stated off-handedly as he gestured to the fridge. The squealing growl surprised me again as the goop leapt and attacked Kiba's hand as he started to grab an onigiri.

"Agh!" Tizuka yelled as he grabbed a frying pan off the stove and slammed it on Kiba's hand. Kiba let out a slight whimper as he hit his head on the table and left it there.

"Kiba! Kiba are you okay!?" Tizuka exclaimed frantically as he poked Kiba repeatedly. The frying pan was still on Kiba's hand.

"The frying pan is steaming" Shino stated. I glanced at it and glanced at the stove, then took the frying pan off Kiba's hand.

"O-oh my!" Hinata gasped as she walked in and glanced at Kiba's burnt hand, "I-I'll g-get the i-i-ice"

"Oh, I guess the stove was on" Tizuka said innocently, almost too innocently. Kurenai-sensei found some bandages while I was glaring at my brother and started bandaging Kiba's hands. Akamaru jumped into Kiba's lap and licked his face, trying to comfort him.

"You are SO going to your room" I growled as my brother leaped from his chair and started running away. I chased after him and eventually locked him in his room. When I got back my mom was back and looking at Kiba's hand. It's a good thing she's a medic nin.

"Oh no, Tizuka was completely behaved Nozomii-san" Kurenai-sensei said as I walked in.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as I ran up and hugged my mom.

"Oh please, call me Araila" my mom laughed as she gave me a hug back, "Where's your brother Ashimakase?"

"In his room, he's experimenting or something" I replied, truth to be told, I think he was.

"Okay, let me just pay your team and then you can go with them to give your report" my mom replied as she bent down to scratch her deer, Horisui's, head then stood up and brushed her reddish-brown hair out of her face. As she paid my team I walked to the pantry and gave Horisui a block of salt after hugging the deer. My family has an odd habit of making friends with animals, but my dad doesn't have one.

"Thank you Araila-san" Kurenai-sensei stated after my mom finished paying. As my team left I followed them, pouting as I realized I didn't get paid.

"You just babysat your brother Ashimakase" Kurenai-sensei stated, "You're not going to get paid for that"

I kept pouting and followed anyways. That was probably the worst mission I have ever done.

---

INJUSTICE I TELL YOU! TTTT

I want to get paid. No fair. Whelp. Anyways, that was the chapter. Promise to update soon. Hope you enjoyed it.

-hugs Horisui-

Luv that little deer.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Totally Oblivious

A/N: and here's the next chappie i promised. Yo, Ashi here saying that I don't own Naruto. Would be quite awesome if i did though, yes, quite awesome...Oh, and for the obliviousness...i have NO idea if she's seriously that oblivious...maybe she is...

Renshi: Oh...argument coming up...

Taishoku: Kind of one sided, no?

Me: Sorry, sorry, lost my temper for a few seconds...anyways, why are WE telling them? Let them read and find out!

---

Ch. 7 Totally oblivious…or am I?

"Argh" Kiba yelled as he fell from the tree. Shino ran up and caught him before he hit the ground as I snickered. We had convinced Kiba to practice tree walking while we were waiting for Kurenai-sensei. She had told us she had a special training session planned.

"K-kiba…i-if you c-concentrate m-more on your ch-chakra, you'll m-make i-it f-f-farther…" Hinata observed with her byakugan as Kiba took a break, panting

"Yo Kiba" I stated, grinning as he turned to me. I dug through my bag and pulled out some beef jerky, tossing it to him as his eyes lit up, "I kinda got the feeling you'd like this"

"Wow, Thanks!" Kiba exclaimed as he put one in his mouth and gave a strip to Akamaru. I grinned in response and kept digging through my bag. Exclaiming in happiness, I tossed a bag of onigiri to Hinata and a container of veggie salad to Shino.

"Yeah…I really didn't know what you guys might like, so I just grabbed some things…" I muttered in explanation as I stood up and started stretching.

"A-arigato Ashi-san" Hinata thanked as Shino gave me a nod, "a-aren't you g-going to e-eat a-anything?"

I shrugged in response as my eyes lit up.

"Oh wow! Look at that butterfly! I have GOT to catch it!" I exclaimed as I started chasing after it. Let me spell it out for you: b-o-r-e-d-o-m.

I had chased the blue and white butterfly for a few minutes before tripping over a twig and falling down next to Kiba.

"Klutz" Kiba coughed as I smacked his arm.

"Y-you were n-n-never th-this h-hyper in th-the a-academy" Hinata stated as she scratched behind Akamaru's ears.

"What? You actually noticed me? And to think I thought the only people who knew I existed were Shikamaru, Chouji, and Iruka-sensei"

"W-well, yeah…I n-n-noticed y-you…" Hinata stated as she looked at me in confusion.

I shrugged, "Well, I bet Kiba didn't. Shino probably noticed everyone…"

"Hey! I noticed you!" Kiba exclaimed indignantly as he pouted.

"Oh yeah? What row did I sit in? What did I wear or how did I act? What did I do?" I asked accusingly.

"W-well…uh…"

I scoffed at Kiba and rolled my eyes. I knew he didn't notice I was in his class, I was basically a shadow there.

"Third row, next to Shikamaru Nara and in front of Sasuke Uchiha. Green t-shirt, tan shorts. Quiet, smart, shy and kind but with a short temper. You read, wrote, and drew a lot and listened to your i-pod when Iruka-sensei wasn't looking"

I gaped at Shino. How the heck…jeez, I didn't know he paid THAT much attention to the class.

"Whoa…what about Hinata? Kiba?" I inquired as I sat up straight and gave Shino my full attention.

"Hinata: Last row. Tan jacket, black pants. Quiet, smart, and shy. Crush on Naruto Uzumaki. Good behavior, paid attention to lessons, soft spoken but a great student" Shino stated in response to my question, "Kiba: Second row, next to me. White shirt, blue shorts. Loud, annoying, obnoxious. Goofed around a lot, got in trouble a lot, spent time after school with Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, and once, you Ashi."

"Gah! Are you a stalker or something!?" Kiba exclaimed as Hinata reprimanded him/calmed him down. I smirked as I remembered that day.

**Flashback**

"Ashimakase Nozomii, Shikamaru Nara, wake up! There's no sleeping in class!"

I faintly heard Iruka-sensei yelling, but I ignored him and kept my eyes closed. I knew this lesson already anyways…read ahead and everything.

"There's no point. I already know all of this, it's too troublesome to stay awake" Shikamaru muttered as he turned his head and went back to sleeping.

"What he said" I muttered as I gestured to Shikamaru and went back to sleeping. The class was murmuring and some people were laughing. I think I heard Naruto's laughter somewhere down there. I opened one eye partially and smiled as I saw Shikamaru smirk.

"That's it! You two will be joining Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka after school today!"

"Whatever" Shikamaru and I chanted as I closed my eye and went back to sleep. Iruka-sensei fumed and was about to yell at us again when he caught sight of Chouji sneaking a few potato chips.

"Chouji no eating in class!"

**End Flashback**

I grinned as I leaned back to glance at the clouds.

_Heh, I wonder if Shika is watching the clouds right now._

_Good times, good times…_

"Wait…you like Naruto?" I stated randomly as I looked questioningly at the now blushing Hinata.

"You are oblivious." Shino stated monotonously as I glared at him.

"Well at least I talk! I mean seriously, you need communication to keep teamwork together! And do you EVER have any fun?!? C'mon be human for once!" I yelled as I started ranting at Shino, leaving Hinata and Kiba staring in awe at the one sided argument.

Shino's kikai bugs started humming dangerously as I clenched my fists in anger and tried NOT to slug Shino in the face. The few days of frustration finally erupted, but I could usually last longer without snapping…

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but I had to arrange…whoa, whoa, no fighting" Kurenai-sensei reprimanded as she stopped the fight just when I was about to loose my self control…not that I have any. Shino's "hn's" and "…'s" had snapped my last nerve and I was about to slug him in the face, I really was. I took a deep breath and walked over to a tree, channeled chakra into my fist, and punched it. I stood there with my throbbing fist for a few seconds before joining my team again.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei" I muttered as I glanced specifically away from the stoic boy.

"Hm, yeah" Kurenai-sensei said, seemingly distracted, "Anyways, today we're going to train with Team 10, Asuma Sarutobi's team"

I could have sworn I saw a blush…Asuma….hm, that's the name of…

"Shikamaru and Chouji are on Asuma-sensei's team right?" I chirped as I recognized the team number.

"The Nara kid and the Akimichi kid? Yes"

"So we're sparring against them?" Kiba inquired, "Where are we meeting them?"

"At their field, c'mon lets go, we're almost late" Kurenai-sensei said almost impatiently.

"Jeez, it sounds like you're going on a date or something" I muttered audibly as Hinata gasped.

"A-ashi, you s-s-shouldn't t-tease s-sensei l-l-like th-that"

"Sorry" I sighed as my head drooped in semi-regret. I think some of Kiba's rudeness is rubbing off on me.

---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---

Training with Shikamaru is tedious. His annoying shadow keeps flipping appearing and catching me off guard.

"Dang it Shika, can't you just use taijutsu?" I complained as I used a replacement jutsu, once again, to escape his shadow. Shikamaru smirked in response as he leaped into a tree, hiding in the shadows.

"Darn" I muttered. He was probably thinking up a plan in the trees, knowing I wouldn't approach him because of the shadows. And he knows me too, _and_ my strategies. Dang! Why couldn't I just have fought Ino or Chouji?

**Kunai**

I looked slightly over my shoulder to see a kunai heading straight towards me. I ran forwards quickly, and had to jump as another kunai came at me. I know this is part of his plan, but _what_ is he doing? I quickly found out after I dodged all of his kunai and found myself cornered between the shadows of the row of trees behind me and Shikamaru's shadow. I glanced quickly to measure the distances between the shadows. Maybe if…

"Shadow Possession Jutsu"

When Shikamaru's shadow started stretching towards me I put extra chakra into my legs and sprinted through the slight gap with my chakra boosted speed. Though it was draining my chakra I kept evading Shikamaru's shadow until he just about ran out of chakra and his shadow went back to normal. Seeing my chance, I skidded to slow myself down slightly and used my momentum to flip backwards and kick Shikamaru from the air. Being as lazy as he is, Shikamaru just dodged. I spun around and tried to kick him again with multiple kicks, which he dodged, all except for one that sent him skidding back a bit.

_Crap!_

I rapidly started doing some hand signs as I saw Shikamaru's hands position themselves into a familiar hand sign. My hands froze on the last hand sign. I frowned as I glanced at the ground, seeing Shikamaru's shadow on mine, and then I glanced back at Shikamaru. He had an intense look of concentration on his face, like he was struggling to control the jutsu. When I unwillingly started to grab a kunai I decided to try the jutsu I had started. I had just learned it, so it might not work but…

"Sonic Screech no Jutsu" I stated as I took a deep breath and let out a high pitched, head numbing scream. Shikamaru dropped the kunai, and jutsu, his concentration broken. He covered his ears, wincing as I fell to the ground coughing painfully. My throat felt like it was on fire…raw and burned.

"Ashimakase!" Kurenai-sensei exclaimed worriedly as she hurried towards us. I was still coughing and collapsed on my back, the fierce coughing making me loose my balance. The world was spinning for a few minutes as my coughing died down.

"I'm okay" I croaked as I wearily sat up and rubbed my throat, "but that really hurt…"

---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---

After listening to a particularly repetitive rant about how I could have permanently damaged my throat, I was sitting on a hill with Ino(such an annoying fangirl), Shikamaru, and Hinata, watching clouds.

"I can't wait for the festival" Ino squealed as Hinata gave her a shy smile.

"Huh? Festival?" I inquired confusedly.

"Yeah, there's a festival a few days from now. It's mandatory for shinobi and all girls must have a date" Ino explained as I frowned.

"Isn't that a bit sexist?" I asked.

"W-well, th-there _a-are_ m-m-more m-male sh-shinobi than f-female" Hinata stated.

"Still sexist" I mumbled.

"But still, the boys have to ask the girls. It's formal so you'll have to wear a kimono, but it'll be worth it" Ino practically squealed, "There are fireworks at the end. It'll be _so_ romantic, especially when Sasuke-kun asks me"

"Good luck with that" I scoffed at Ino as she glared at me. There was a better chance of Shino suddenly laughing hysterically than the Uchiha asking Ino to a festival. Seriously.

"Troublesome festival" Shikamaru muttered as I grinned at him.

"So did anyone ask you guys yet?" Ino asked.

"Y-yeah…K-kiba-kun asked m-me…" Hinata mumbled as she blushed cutely.

"Oh really?" Ino said confusedly, "I was _so_ sure he was gonna ask you Ashimakase. But anyways, that's great Hinata!"

"Huh? Why would he ask me?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Well…he's always hanging out with you and you guys always seem to be having fun together" Ino explained as she shrugged.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked, still confused, "Yeah, we hang out and have fun. We're friends. Isn't that what friends do?"

Ino blinked and turned to Hinata, "Is she really this oblivious?"

Hinata shrugged as she blushed, again, and turned back to whatever she was doing before. I scratched my head in a confused gesture and continued cloud watching.

"Hey, maybe you can go with Shikamaru, since you two know each other…" Ino stated randomly as I blinked.

"…Nah" I replied, anyways, he'd have to ask first, "It's his choice, maybe he'll wanna ask you"

"WHAT!?"

I blinked as my hearing was blown out by the intensity of the screaming. I looked at Shikamaru and Ino with a confused look on my face as their faces gained a slight pinkish tinge.

"Did I say something wrong?"

---

-laughs-

Oh the ending was sad -giggle- that was good...

-worried- I had better say sorry to Shino soon...and what about the festival? Dang it. They ARE sexist as Aki kindly pointed out. Arigatou Aki.

Okee, new chappie coming soon i hope! Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Shut Up

A/N: haha, oh it's been a while! sorry all you people who read this. school has be hectic! jeez. anyways, here's the next chappie.

disclamer: oh the usual. actually, the only thing i own is the coffee i drink about once every month that i buy with my own money. haha. that's not much. oh, i own renshi, and taishoku as well...and tizuka...and shinzo...and a few other people...i guess...anyways, on with the fic!

taishoku: it's about time gaki

me: look who's talking

renshi: oh shut up and let the poor readers get on with the fic

me: ma'am yes ma'am!

* * *

Ch. 8 Oh Shut Up

I was still peacefully watching the clouds with Hinata a few minutes or so later as Kiba and Ino argued; poor Shikamaru was unwillingly dragged in as well. Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei were flirting or something, and for the love of my sanity I wasn't listening. I saw Kiba gagging some time earlier as he was eaves dropping, if _that's_ any indication, I don't want to hear what's happening. So, what more to do than watch the clouds? I was, unfortunately, distracted from my cloud gazing because my conscience was bugging me about my earlier argument with Shino. Scratch that, _Renshi_ was bugging me about my argument.

_But what if you hurt his feelings? Maybe he hates you now?_

_**For the love of god, apologize before she drives me crazy!**_

I sighed as I turned to Hinata.

"I'll be back…I've gotta do something…"

As Hinata nodded in understanding I stood up slowly and walked over to Shino who was sitting under a tree.

"U-um…Shino?" I stuttered nervously as he looked up from what whatever he was doing, "I-I'm … sorry for yelling earlier…"

I fidgeted uncomfortably for a few seconds as he stared at me before turning back to what he was doing.

"I have a short temper…but I usually don't snap," I mumbled, "…I understand if you hate me or something…anyways…s-sorry…"

Knowing that Shino probably wouldn't respond I walked away kicking myself mentally for sounding stupid.

"Hey, I saw you talking to bug boy over there. Are you going to the festival with him? I dunno, he's kinda creepy…" Ino rambled as I came back. I glared at her from where I was standing.

"He has a name, it's Shino, not bug boy. You don't see me calling you Ino-pig like Sakura does. And he's not creepy. So what if he uses bugs? You're obsessed with a person I hate and you'd probably throw you life away for him or act like someone you're not JUST so he'd like you, which I hate to tell you, but he won't, but you don't see me calling you a poser do you?" I snapped at her, "There's absolutely nothing wrong with going to the festival with Shino, but no. I'm not. No one has asked me."

As I glanced uncaringly over my shoulder, trying to find a place to sit away from Ino, said girl was staring, shocked at my back.

"Sorry for snapping"

"You're very troublesome Ino" Shikamaru muttered as I walked away. I tried my hardest not to look over at where Shino was sitting. I know he heard me, I wasn't exactly whispering to Ino.

_Maybe you could take Shinzo._

_**They never said your date had to be human.**_

_Loop hole. You guys are bad._

I smiled as a sat down and started to doze off. Despite everything, maybe it wasn't all that bad…not having a date.

I woke up a few minutes later because of a wet tongue on my hand. I groaned and moved it away, but only got the tongue on my face as a response.

"I'm up, I'm up" I laughed as I coughed from lack of air, Akamaru was sitting on me, not that he's heavy or anything.

"You sleep a lot don't you?" Kiba laughed as he crouched down next to me to pick up Akamaru.

"Everyone does, when they're not doing anything" I replied, yawning as I stretched and grinned at Kiba.

"Hm. Well, we're all going home. Apparently Sensei has a date" Kiba said absentmindedly as he scratched the back of Akamaru's ear.

"What, no spying today?"

Kiba grinned as he helped me up.

"Hey, I heard you're taking Hinata to the festival"

There was an awkward silence as I looked questioningly at Kiba.

"Well….yeah…" he replied after a while.

"You asked our Hina-hime and you didn't tell me?" I asked grinning as I put my arm around his neck, "Aw, my little Kiba-kun is growing up"

After a few seconds I burst out laughing and almost fell over. Kiba was blushing and it was kind of funny.

"I was afraid you'd be upset that I didn't ask you"

"And deprive Hinata of a date as cool as you? No way" I replied as I gave Kiba a noogie despite his protests. I removed my arm smiling as I turned around to walk backwards.

"But, no one has asked you yet, right?"

I shrugged and continued walking backwards, hopping to jump over a stone on the path.

"It's mandatory to have a date for girls Ashi"

"Do you even know what mandatory means?" I snickered, smirking at his pout.

"Maybe Shino will ask you"

I tripped over my foot.

"You're kidding, right?" I stated as Kiba helped me keep my balance, "He probably hates me or something. He didn't even scold me for acting immature this morning"

**Flashback**

"You know what's cool? How you guys can see 360 degrees" I stated as I walked backwards in between Kiba and Hinata, not paying attention to where I was going.

"A-actually i-i-its about 359 d-degrees…"

"Close enough" I replied as Kiba pulled me away from hitting a bystander. Poor innocent bystanders, fear my walk of doom! Cough. Okay, "Oh thanks Kiba"

I felt Shino glance at me, but he didn't say a word.

"I heard there's a sensei who trains by walking around the village, on his hands!" Kiba announced as Hinata and I stared at him.

"R-really?"

"That's kind of awesome" I replied, "I don't have that kind of balance"

Just then I tripped over a crack in the ground and fell over, landing on my butt.

"…Ow…"

Kiba started laughing as I glared at him for a few minutes before laughing as well as he helped me up.

"You _definitely_ don't have that kind of balance" Kiba laughed.

"A-are you a-alright?" Hinata asked as I dusted my pants off.

"Yeah, that was stupid of me" I replied, still laughing and half expecting a comment from Shino about how immature I was being. Nope. None.

**End Flashback**

"You make it sound like you act like that on purpose just to hear him talk" Kiba laughed as I glanced at him through the corner of my eye.

"We-ell…not really, no. It's just an added bonus," I replied as I continued to walk, "but I like the sound of his voice. It's different"

It was silent for a few seconds before Kiba started snickering.

"What? What? What's funny?" I asked.

"Sure, you like it 'cuz it's different"

"What, it is!"

I pouted as Kiba continued to tease me, willing myself not to blush. His voice _is_ different. No one else's sounds like that. Everyone else's voices are remotely the same, except for Naruto's…but that just might be because he can get kind of annoying sometimes…

"Ashi…..Ashi!"

"Uh…yeah Kiba?" I replied as I blinked and began paying attention to where we were once again.

"What were you doing? Dreaming about Shino?"

"Kiba!" I whined as I pushed him. He started to laugh as I frowned and looked away.

"Okay, okay, sorry. We're at your house so see you tomorrow?" Kiba stated as he stopped laughing…only to start again a few seconds later.

"Meh, whatever. Later" I grumbled as Kiba left, laughing the whole way. I didn't say anything _that _funny…

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaand that was my latest chapter! that's actually the truth...the voice thing. i love shino's voice...but not uryuu's from bleach...is that even possible? hm. anyways, I LIVE OFF REVIEWS, SO HELP ME LIIIIIIIIIIVE!

XD that was random. review please!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Back in the Habit

A/N: whooooooooooo! chappie is up! oh yeah! dance in place! i own! i rock! i rule! okay, enough.

Disclamer: the usual. don't own naruto, yada, yada, yada

renshi: enjoy minna!

me: yay!

* * *

Ch. 9 Back in the Habit 

Two days had passed. I was still 'dateless' and the festival was in two days. Kiba had gained a habit of asking if I needed Akamaru for my date every morning since I had told him about the little loophole. My muttered answer was always the same, "Not unless Shinzo asks me first." Silly little owl, always attacking Kiba as he picked me up in the morning. My brother almost fell out the window laughing when he witnessed it one day. But you have to admit, it is funny seeing a boy and his puppy running down the street yelling while a small owlet the size of a cell phone cutely hops behind them, occasionally hooting and fluttering in the air for a few seconds. Very funny. Anyways, I spent a lot of time training quietly by myself these past few days. Training, researching, writing, drawing, and observing. Fine, I was moping too, but _everyone_ had a 'date' except me, and I could almost bet that Shino's upset with me right now. I don't know…maybe I'm overreacting…

I was starting to figure out what the team would be like without me. Kiba and Akamaru would train consistently, Kiba being as loud and obnoxious as ever, just maybe to replace the silences that would be there if I wasn't. Kiba and Akamaru would, obviously, drive Shino crazy by their loudness and annoyingness while having a good time all the same. Talk about multitasking. Shino would be a quiet, logical voice of reason and would probably only talk when seriously needed or when Kiba was bugging the heck out of him. Hinata would unknowingly become the peacemaker between the boys when they started arguing since neither boy ever wants to upset her. She would be as shy as usual, maybe even shyer. Kurenai-sensei would be the same semi-strict, kindly mother-like figure but without having to deal with the _other_ sometimes immature kid also known as me. The team would basically be better off without me since I'm nothing but a hindrance. Kiba is the defender, Shino's the voice of reason, Hinata's the peace maker, Kurenai-sensei's the mother figure, and I guess I'm…well, I don't know what I am. I'll stick to hindrance.

"For the love of God Shino!" Kiba burst out as he turned to Shino from where he was practicing, "Ashi said sorry okay? Can't you just say 'I forgive you' or 'Okay' or something?"

We all stared at Kiba while he fumed.

"Now she's all depressed, and I know part of it is because of the festival but part of it is because you never replied! Just say something! At least happy Ashi would talk! Now she barely even says hi to Hinata!"

Whoops, remind me to say 'Hi' or 'Good morning' to Hinata next time. I shouldn't stop doing that should I?

"Hm"

Oh yes. Shino's wonderful monosyllabic response. Well, you've got to hand it to him. At least he responded. Shino went back to practicing with his bugs as Kiba continued to fume and decided to take out his frustration on a training post. The poor training post. Never had a chance at living.

As fun as it was to listen to this random outburst, I had training to do. I was trying to work on my taijutsu since my genjutsu skills are seriously lacking (just good enough to pass academy, _just_ good enough), and my ninjutsu is a bit past average. My best choice was taijutsu, but unfortunately I'm lacking in strength. But what I lack in strength I make up for in speed. Speed won't do everything though, so I'm trying to find a way to add electricity to my taijutsu. I was getting my staff modified so that it could carry an electric current and I already consulted Shikamaru about electricity, asking if it was possible. I got a long winded response about how electricity shuts down major body functions like the heart and that it messes up and or stops nerve signals from traveling, mixing up muscle motion so that trying to move a finger moves your leg and how it could stop breathing. Then he continued to analyze my newly reacquired silence (yes reacquired), and told me that I tend to lapse back into old attitudes of shyness and quietness at the thoughts of friends or people I think of as friends being upset with me. And that was just the summary. I hate it when he analyzes my problems.

So anyways, I was back to training with electricity. My main goal: to successfully control the flow of electricity to my hands and sustain it there so I could shock/fry people as I attack them with taijutsu. Fun, no? Well, it might have been…if it weren't for my random loss of chakra control and all the electricity back firing and rebounding through my hands and arms. I winced once again as the electricity back fired, sending a shock of pain down my arms as well as a faint tingling sensation.

_Why aren't my arms dead yet? Doing this repeatedly can NOT be good for them._

_Dumb luck?_

…

_**Sensei has been watching. If you're putting too much at risk I'm sure she will stop you.**_

_Hm..._

**Hoo!**

I started laughing as Shinzo broke into my thoughts, startling me as he sat on my foot. The also startled owlet gave me a reproachful look as he started crawling up my pants using his talons and beak like a rock climber. I picked up the little fluff ball and placed him on my shoulders as I sat down with a random giggle. It felt good to laugh…

"I haven't heard that sound in a long time…" Kurenai-sensei stated as I abruptly stopped giggling and looked up. My teammates were all staring at me. I narrowed my eyes in a glare as I looked away.

"Okay Ashimakase, what's wrong?"

I got the feeling she wasn't asking about why I stopped laughing, but why I had been so quiet and sullen for the past few days. Hm. The reason for that happened a long time ago…

"Nothing" I stated plainly.

"Ashimakase"

Her voice had a warning tone to it that made me glance up only to shrink back as Kurenai-sensei crouched in front of me, her ruby eyes flashing in the dappled light.

"Fine. Hm…I guess it started…in the academy…"

* * *

ooooooooooh! the almost suspense. ha. next chappie is a flashback chapter! let's delve into the past of Ashimakase! fuuuuuun! 

me: sorry about the random hyperness. i just get that way

taishoku: no. you're just a spaz

renshi: hurtful! hurtful!

me: wrong. re-chan's the spaz. i'm just messed up.

taishoku: ...yeah...insult yourself.

me: do it daily:)

renshi: -eating ramen...chicken i bet-

LIVE OFF REVIEWS! YAY!


	10. Chapter 10: Flashback Chapter

A/N: here we go. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the flashback chappie.

Disclamer: oh the usual. Don't own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Ch. 10 Flashback Chapter

I love the weekends, I mean, come on, no school, time to hang out with your friends, no homework….if you finish it that is. I smiled as I recognized Sasuke's hair as I walked into the park. The three of us were pretty good friends, Sasuke Uchiha, Kayako Ichimo and me. The pretty boy, headstrong girl, and me, the tomboy. It wasn't hard spotting Sasuke from behind, seeing as the back of his head looked somewhat like a chicken's butt. Don't laugh, it's true….okay, maybe you can laugh a bit. I guess I was the only one of us with normal looking hair since Kayako's was dark green and Sasuke's was a blue tinted chicken's butt.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I yelled as I ran up to him. It was our first year in the academy and boy was there a lot of homework. I just got finished and decided to head to the park since the three of us met there a lot. We had met at orientation and had been friends ever since. I was puzzled when Sasuke didn't respond, I mean, he's quiet and all, but he usually smiled or said 'hi' back.

"Sasuke?" I asked as I stopped next to him, putting my hand questioningly on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone"

"Wha…?"

"I said," he hissed, "leave me alone. You're just like them, all of them"

"Sasuke," I said slowly, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Kayako are just like them. You're just like the rest of the girls! You're fangirls!" he yelled at me as he spun around, ripping my hand off his shoulder, his eyes on fire as he glared at me.

"How can you say that!?" I yelled back, "Whenever they chase you, who helps you get away!? Whenever they swarm you who holds them back!? When they take your stuff, who risks themselves to get it back!?"

I was close to tears now, trying hard not to cry as I stared at his impassive face.

"We're your friends," I said, almost begging, "Your friends…"

"Whatever. Leave me alone, I hate you. I hate all of you" Sasuke growled as he walked away. I stared after him as I wiped my eyes, tears rapidly falling down my face. I just lost one of my first friends….and for no reason other than fangirls…

"Fine then, I hate you too" I whispered at his back as I turned around to leave the park, just to come face to face with a red eyed Kayako. She had been crying as well, no doubt.

"He told you too, huh?" Kayako sniffed as she rubbed her eyes.

"I hate him" I replied as I fiercely brushed the last tear from my face. Kayako nodded as she clenched her hands into a fist, but she didn't look angry, just extremely sad. I guess she really liked him…I just thought he was my friend…but…I guess…I was wrong.

I got to class early again, but I don't know why I keep coming before school starts. I used to get here early just to hang out with Kayako and…

I sighed sadly as I closed my eyes, laying my head on my desk. The only other people here were …him, Kayako who just became the vice-president of…his…fanclub, a few other fangirls, that quiet kid…I think his name was Shino, and that lazy kid who sits next to me…Shikamaru was it?

Anyways, it had been a month since that day, and I honestly hadn't smiled since then, or talked, or anything. Okay, so I did smile once, but it was a sad smile, not a truthful smile. I had no friends in school any more since _they_ were the only friends I had before, so I spent most of the time I wasn't working on reading and drawing. It's interesting how before, when I was…his…friend, people knew I existed. Probably because they were jealous or something, I don't know or care, but now it's like I was never there. At least 10 people have sat on me by mistake, I swear, and when we're in line for things people walk around me like I'm a boulder in the path. I can be one of the first people in line and in two minutes I'll be the last one. It's no use speaking up either, it's like I don't have a voice. No one hears me. Heck, when we're paired in teams for a project, when I have a suggestion no one listens and we waste time on it, only to eventually go back and do what I suggested when someone else suggests it later. Very encouraging, I'm sure. So what do I do? I just stop talking. I stop suggesting, complaining, and all of that other stuff. I bet I did something to deserve this anyways, so there's no use getting upset, right?

Ha, ha. That's right, try to fool yourself. As if it's going to work, I know I'm lying. I sighed again and dug a shogi board from my backpack that I borrowed from my dad. I'll play a game against myself. Either way, I'm going to loose.

_Shogi's boring. Old men play shogi._

_**It teaches strategy, which is good if you're becoming a ninja. I'll play you Ash.**_

_Either way I'll loose. Either you, who is basically me since you're my inner, or I will loose, so it doesn't matter._

_Jeez, that's depressing. C'mon, be happy, smile!_

_And while I'm doing that you can strangle yourself with your intestines. Let's play Tai._

…_**You should lighten up a bit. I'll go first.**_

…

After a while I was loosing to Taishoku. She had me trapped in a corner, literally. I had been sitting there for 5 minutes, trying to find a way to escape, but nothing doing, I was stuck.

"If you move your piece diagonally over here you'll win" a voice stated as a finger pointed to a space on the board. I blinked as I studied the board again and noticed the person was right. I looked up to see Shikamaru staring with interest at me.

"How do you play by yourself? It should be impossible because you know exactly how you're moving…"

He gained a look of calculation on his face as he thought about it. While he was thinking I moved my piece to the aforementioned spot.

_I win_

_**You got help. That's not fair, I win by default.**_

_Whatever._

"I'll play you in a game of shogi"

I blinked and looked up at Shikamaru again. Why would he want to play with me?

"I'm bored and there's nothing to do. Will you play?"

It was freaky how he answered my question like that…but I nodded shyly and started setting up the pieces again.

"My name's Shikamaru. What's yours?"

"…A-ashimakase…"

"Okay. Well, you can start"

"No fair! How come you always win?" I complained as Shikamaru smirked at me and Chouji watched from the sidelines. It had been a few weeks since I met Shikamaru and I had finally gotten out of my depressing silence.

"Unlike you, I actually think about my moves before I make them" Shikamaru replied as I frowned and grabbed a potato chip from Chouji's bag of chips.

"But I do think before I make my moves"

"But you get impatient and move anywhere in the end" Shikamaru stated, "but sometimes you actually _do_ make a good move…"

"You're troublesome, you know that?" I mumbled.

"The more you say that, the more Shikamaru does as well" Chouji stated as I tried to take another chip, "No! That's the last one!"

"It's true. Troublesome isn't it?" Shikamaru stated as he yawned and took a bite out of his onigiri.

"Yup! That's what makes it fun!" I chirped as my eyes flashed light brown, "Let's go doodle on Iruka-sensei's chalk board!"

"You'll get us in trouble again Renshi" Shikamaru replied without looking up from the book he had just started a few seconds ago.

"Aw, how did you know it was me? You didn't even look up…"

"It was kind of obvious Renshi. Your voice is different"

"Not fair!"

My eyes flashed back to their regular shade of brown as I blinked.

"I think it's getting worse. What did she suggest now?" I asked, completely lost to what happened in the past few seconds.

"Doodling on Iruka-sensei's chalkboard" Shikamaru replied as he grabbed another onigiri.

"Oh fun" I stated as I grabbed Shikamaru's last onigiri, "at least it wasn't Taishoku this time. Last time she beat up Koji didn't she?"

"Yeah, poor kid" Chouji stated as he finished yet another bag of chips. I shrugged as I flopped down on my back and stared up at the sky. I was happy again, I found new friends, and this time ones that I could share my secret of Renshi and Taishoku with. I couldn't do that before. And even better, they don't judge me for it.

"Lunch time is over kids!" Iruka-sensei yelled from the academy doors.

"Who says we ditch class?" I asked, grinning happily as I sat up.

"History of Konoha. Ugh. I'm with you" Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, lets get more chips" Chouji suggested. I laughed as we sneaked away. It felt good to smile again.

* * *

Yeah, that was a weird chapter. Anyways, there you go. i hope you enjoyed it. Afterwards, its back to reality. The festival is coming up soon, I wonder if she'll get a date in time. Moreover, i wonder how the festival will go. Okay, i don't, but you might. ha. Tune in next time to Just Wanna Make You Smile, fate willing, with reviews of course. That makes it SO much better. 


	11. Chapter 11: Hospitals

A/N: Whoo, sorry for the long wait. Here's the next installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile created by yours truly, otherwise known as Ashi, Fumie, or whatever the heck you want to call me. Usual disclamer, don't own Naruto, or the characters, blah blah. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 11 On the way to the Establishment of Cruel and Evil Punishment**

We were on our way to the hospital. It turns out I had a little mishap with chakra and electricity rebounding up my arm. Somehow I cut of the chakra flow to my arm. Kurenai-sensei had Hinata look at it and then decided we were _all_ going to the hospital. Yay. I feel so…dare I say it, troublesome…like I'm wasting everyone's time…which I probably am.

"But I still don't understand how you managed to cut off the chakra going to your arms" Kiba questioned, once again, the 5th time in the past few minutes.

"Believe me, if I knew how, I'd do it to your mouth" I muttered irritably.

"Hey!"

"No fighting guys" Kurenai-sensei warned. Kiba muttered under his breath as Akamaru barked, making Hinata giggle.

"U-uh…A-ashi…w-where's Shinzo?"

"He comes and goes whenever he wants" I replied as I smiled at her, "He's not a pet so he gets annoyed when I treat him like one…not that he's never not annoyed…but…yeah"

I blew some runaway strands of my hair out of my face before sighing.

"Do we have to go? Can't we just find somebody to help me with my arms _without_ going to a hospital?"

"It would be wise to go to the hospital, so yes, we have to go…oh, hey Kakashi" Kurenai-sensei replied, switching from an exasperated tone to a polite tone after spotting the aforementioned sensei.

"Yo Kurenai" Kakashi replied, lifting his hand in a lazy greeting. Oh judging by the look in her eyes…_that's _what she meant by saying she hated lazy people…oh…I looked away from the weird, masked sensei to glance over his students. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and…

"Uchiha…" I growled.

"Nozomii" he replied with his usual non-caring tone.

"Oh your students know mine?"

This seems to be the understatement of the year. We were in the same class together, some of us used to be friends, two of them are have a grudge against each other…yeah, I think we know each other. I turned as I heard a growl from Kiba, my eyes widening as I saw his glare.

"You jerk" he stated as Shino held him back. If not, I'm sure he would have done something stupid since a mad Kiba doesn't think at all.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura exclaimed as I gave an audible sigh.

"Let it go Kiba" I muttered before turning back to the other team, "Why are you guys here? None of you look injured"

Yes, we had reached the accursed building of torture and cleanliness. There is _way_ too much white in that building, my eyes don't adjust to it very well.

"Naruto-baka got hurt on a mission" Sakura stated as we all glanced at the blonde who wasn't hurt in the least…except for maybe his pride. Remembering Hinata and her crush on Naruto, I glanced back at her to see her worried, red, face. It can't be healthy to blush like that, not at all.

"You don't look hurt" Shino stated quietly, surprising everyone, "You don't have one single scratch"

"Oh wow, it talks!" Naruto gasped, sincerely surprised. I was in a close enough range to stomp on his foot. "Ack! I mean he, he!"

I gave Naruto a sarcastic little smile as he glared sullenly at me.

"Well Naruto accidentally walked some dogs into a minefield so we're just getting him checked up" Kakashi-sensei stated as he continued to read a little orange book. When'd he take that out? Kurenai-sensei was staring at the book in distaste, obviously peeved.

"Hope you're okay Naru, or we won't be able to go for ramen today….actually cross that. I hope I'm okay or else no one's paying for your ramen today" I stated as I experimentally flexed my fingers and winced at the pain tingling in my arm.

"You've got to be okay Ashi! Ramen man won't give me any more ramen unless I pay off my debt or I pay for it" Naruto practically begged. I laughed at the pathetic look on his face before realizing that basically everyone was staring at us.

"…what?"

"You're going out to ramen with Naruto….and you've done it before….?" Kiba questioned, slightly confused and almost teasingly.

"Is this like a ….date?" Sakura asked, seeming almost disgusted with the idea. There was a brief period of silence before Naruto and I burst out laughing.

"A date she says" I giggled, basically leaning on Naruto.

"That's really good" Naruto laughed as he struggled to stay standing, "reeeeeeeeeeeally good"

After a few minutes of near hysterical laughter I composed myself enough to explain as Naruto burst out into random giggles every few seconds.

"Since my parents are out of town I go eat ramen for dinner while my bro' stays at a friends house. Naruto always eats ramen and I pay for his dinner when he's broke…he's always broke" I ignored Naruto's complaints about the broke comment as I continued, "You guys are free to join us, well, except the Uchiha. We usually eat at about 7" I gave Hinata a small smile as I explained; I didn't want her heart broken, especially by me. As I ignored complaints again, this time from Sakura about Uchiha instead of Naruto, I gazed out into a nearby crowd, spotting familiar blue hair.

"Oh no" Kiba growled as he looked towards where I was staring. A few seconds later, he arrived.

"Hey freak, mutt boy, bug boy, Hina-hime, Nai-hime" my brother greeted as he ran towards us, "Hey guys" he waved to the other team, smirking as they recoiled.

"Just 'cuz you're Ashi's brother doesn't mean I won't kick your butt" Kiba growled again, "Why are you here?"

The rest of us remained quiet, watching the stand off.

"Field trip" Tizuka replied, "That's not the point. I trained them!"

"Them?" came our wary reply. I got the feeling I did _not_ want to know what he was talking about.

"The blobs!"

Yep. I was right. I _didn't_ want to know.

"What blobs?" Kakashi-sensei asked. He's compromising our sanity right now…

"Don't ask" my team and I warned, seemingly too late seeing the fact that he already asked.

"I really did train them, watch!"

Tizuka brought out a jar from his pocket and after seemingly whispering to it for a second or two looked at us again, an entertained glint in his eyes.

"One!" he exclaimed. We all stared at him, blinking, but a sudden screech made us turn our heads to look at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sasuke-kun help me!" Sakura yelled frantically as she ignored Naruto, the only person actually trying to help. Yeah that's right, ignore the one helping you and call for the one who doesn't care at all. And I thought you were supposed to be smart.

"Two!"

We all watched with growing amusement as the blob leaped from Sakura's head and landed on the Uchiha's. There was a snicker of restrained laughter before Kiba, Naruto, and I began laughing our heads off, watching Sakura's failing attempts to help her 'Sasuke-kun'. Unfortunately for her, every time she took a step towards him, he took two more steps away from her. Apparently he prefers the blob to her, ouch.

"Three!"

We all half expected the blob to go for Naruto, but to our confusion, it landed on Kakashi-sensei's book. There was a weird sound as the blob began to digest the work of literature….crap….thing. Kakashi-sensei stared in shock as his book was fully digested while Naruto and Kurenai-sensei grinned, Sakura was cheering. I guess the book was bad…

"T-tizuka, t-that wa-was mean" Hinata reprimanded.

"Sorry Hina-hime" Tizuka apologized. The weird thing, he actually sounded sincere. Stupid kiss up brat.

"I must say that I do like number three though" Kurenai-sensei laughed as Kakashi-sensei mourned over the loss of beloved book before doing his little eye smile and whipping out another. Both his team and mine twitched as he started giggling. That's just….wrong.

"Sensei…Ashi's arms?" Shino inquired.

"Oh, right"

I could have laughed, sensei forgot? Oh well, it's not like I was complaining or anything, her forgetting means I don't have to go to the hospital.

"C'mon Ash, the sooner we do this, the sooner you're out of the hospital" Kurenai-sensei stated as she started walking towards the institution of doom.

"Hai. Tiz, scram. Later Naruto, pray for me" I stated as I sighed and followed my team, ignoring the Uchiha's annoyingly aggravating smirk.

* * *

Oooooookay! as much as I'd like to say I'll update soon...I have no idea whatsoever of when I'll update. Maybe if fate is kind, it'll be soon. Review please! I live off them! seriously. Ja matte! I'll write soon i really hope i do, dattebayo! 


	12. Ch 12: Things Fall Slowly Into Place

A/N: Whoa. I know i haven't updated in a while, and i'm sorry for that. Here's the next chapter.

Disclamer: Don't own the Naruto characters and...yeah, the usual

enjoy minna!

* * *

**Ch. 12 Things Slowly Fall in Place**

The angry words echoing in my head, I walked sullenly out of my house, determined on getting the heck out of there.

'You're really mean sometimes, you know'

I don't need to hear what I already know. And anyways, it's not true…right?

'And you wonder why people like your brother better than you'

But, they don't….or….no…they do. Well, it's not like I meant to hurt him. I was just practicing my aim. He walked in and distracted me, I didn't mean to hit his arm with the kunai, I swear…who am I kidding? There's no point in justifying myself. They're probably right…

A few tears rolled down my face, and although I furiously swiped them off, more took their place. Giving up I kept walking, only to bump into someone. I looked up, to find myself staring at dark sunglasses. Shino. Without thinking I spun around and ran away, stopping at a nearby park and collapsing under a tree. Not long after, I heard the quiet sound of feet approaching and felt someone crouch down next to me.

"Ashi?"

Shino's quiet voice had a hint of emotion in it which I couldn't quite recognize, but that didn't matter. Without warning, I tackled Shino in a hug, knocking him over as I continued to sob quietly. Shino gave a grunt of surprise as he was knocked over before awkwardly wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"I never try to be mean….it was an accident" I sobbed quietly, "I didn't mean to hit him with that kunai. Why do they keep yelling at me?"

Eventually I stopped crying and moved away from Shino, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I-I just…needed a hug…"

As I moved back to lean against the tree, Shino nodded and made no comment..

"You said your parents were out of town"

"It doesn't matter" I growled as I made to stand up, but was stopped by Shino's hand on my arm.

"Ashi, if you don't tell me what's happening, I can't help you"

"I don't need help" I growled in response, but I sat back down anyways, "My parents just stopped by to check on us. The got in just as I was loosing my temper. My brother was aggravating me and got in my way as I was practicing throwing kunai so I snapped at him and accidentally hit him with one. The crap bypassed the fan and hit the ceiling"

Shino gave me a look asking 'so why were you crying?' I shook my head and stared at my hands.

"You don't understand. This _always_ happens. He does something to annoy me and I loose my concentration and patience. He gets hurt, just when my parents come in so they only see that part. Then I get yelled at"

As I was met with silence again I stood up sighing and started pacing in an agitated manner before pausing and staring out at a pond. Dragonflies skimmed lazily over, barely touching the water in the fading sunlight. A hazy fog reminded me of a dream as I found myself sighing once again.

"It doesn't matter…forget about it…it never happened…but, why are you here?"

I turned around abruptly to look at Shino, confused.

"Seriously, why are you _here? _Your house is on the other side of town"

The silence was peaceful, yet a little nervous, which seemed to be coming from Shino since I was fine. That's not right. Shino isn't one to be nervous. He isn't one to show any emotion.

"Do you still need someone to go to the festival with?" Shino asked calmly, belaying my suspicions of nervousness. I never was too good with reading emotions. I blinked in surprise before scratching the back of my head on confusion.

"Wait, what?"

Shino gave me a look as if to say 'you heard what I said.'

"Okay, okay. What I don't get is, why ask me?" I elaborated as I sat back down next to him, "I half bet Kiba made you ask me. I mean, seriously, who would want to go the festival with me? I'm not cute like Hinata, or fun to be around like Sakura, or popular like Ino, thank Kami on that one. Heck, there's probably nothing good about me…nope, nothing that I can think of… Oh, but of course, it's a pity date. Well, thanks, that makes me feel a lot better, now I have more to laugh at myself about"

Shino shook his head when I finished fuming out loud.

"Don't compare yourself to others. Why? Because you're not them, you're you. I asked you because I wanted to, no other reason" he stated quietly. I resisted the compelling urge to stare at him.

"You just asked yourself a semi-pointless question that needed no answer" I mumbled.

"You missed the point"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, offering my hand to Shino, to help him up.

"If you're absolutely sure it's me you want to ask, heck, if you're absolutely sure you want to ask someone, then fine" I stated, "But if I find out that Kiba _did_ persuade you to ask me, I will make your life heck, Iswear"

Shino ignored my comment and grabbed my hand, letting me help him up.

"Pick you up at seven. Kurenai-sensei's house right?"

"Mmm…whatever" I muttered as I turned to leave, but paused for a few seconds before turning around again and giving Shino a quick hug and a mumbled thanks. So with that I left, not turning back to see the expression on Shino's face, and completely forgetting why I had been crying earlier.

Well, that was yesterday. Great timing huh? Especially since the festival is today. Apparently because of this we have the day off. I'm supposed to go to Kurenai-sensei's apartment later today because my parents aren't in town, again, and Hinata decided to join me since her father seems to be in a REALLY bad mood for some reason. We decided to wander around town for a little bit, play some games, eat snacks at food stalls, listen to music, buy stuff, and things like that. Hinata and I met up with Kiba and Akamaru at a Frisbee toss game, and we found Shino at a koi pond. After meeting up, we just sort of wandered around aimlessly, pointing at random stalls, staring in awe at the decorations; we even saw the Hokage. It was a great day outside, and all, but it was HOT. We were presently collapsed under some trees, relaxing in the shade; the sun was torture. Kiba had taken off his jacket, I removed my excess clothing, leaving me in a black tank top and shorts, and we had even persuaded Hinata to take off her jacket, leaving her in a black v-necked t-shirt. Only Shino still had his jacket on, and I'm sure he's dying.

"It's hot" I whined as I hung upside down from a tree branch.

"You're going to fall" Shino stated, "And we're all hot. It doesn't help that you're wearing all black either"

"Yeah, talk about my inconsistencies when you're wearing a jacket, brown pants, a jacket, a black t-shirt, and did I mention you're wearing a jacket?" I retorted as I lost my grip on the tree as predicted by Shino, who coincidentally caught me as I fell, "Whoops. Thanks. Anyways, Kiba's wearing shorts and ditched his jacket and even Hinata took off her jacket. What you're wearing is insanity Shino"

"Ha, he told you you'd fall" Kiba laughed, interrupting my tries to persuade Shino to at least take of the flipping jacket. He's making me uncomfortable just looking at him.

"Shut up Mutti"

While we were wearily bickering, Hinata was drinking cold water from her water bottle, occasionally pouring some out for Akamaru, and Kurenai-sensei was buying me a kimono. She insisted after I told her I didn't own any that fit, so much for that excuse. I personally just think she wanted air conditioning. But if you think we were suffering, think about Akamaru and Shinzo…actually, Shinzo was at home, enjoying the air conditioning, but Akamaru was practically baking.

"It's too hot" Kiba groaned.

"We know" Shino replied, abruptly ending the conversation. None of us tried to pick it back up again although the silence was almost deafening, it was too hot. Kiba gave a sudden yell and jumped up.

"Who did that?"

"H-h-huh?"

"Someone sprayed water on me!" Kiba exclaimed, looking slightly drenched.

"Your hair is dripping on me" I muttered dismissively. Kiba gave a little smirk and shook his head, sprinkling water all over us in response.

"Kiba!" I yelled, scooting closer to Shino and Hinata, away from him, "Oh, it's on now"

I dug through my backpack and eventually pulled out a water gun.

"Prepared to be terminated" I laughed as I pointed the toy at him.

"What the heck Ashi?"

I shrugged in response, "I knew it'd be hot today" I replied as I pulled the trigger and splashed him with cold water.

"No fair!" Kiba complained before digging through his backpack and pulling out a water gun as well, "Now, it's fair"

"And you looked at me like _I_ was weird" I muttered.

"Don't get us wet" Shino warned as I grinned and started shooting at Kiba. I shrieked when Kiba hit me back and jumped into a nearby tree. Water gun fight. Add bored ninja pre-teens and chakra and you have the ultimate water gun war. C'mon, you know it's awesome. Somewhere in a nearby tree a mysterious figure laughed.

"Dance minions, dance"

It was silent…too silent. I was crouching behind a bush, nervously looking from side to side. I saw a bit of movement to my left and smirked.

"Gotcha" I whispered. There was a fulfilling, startled yell as the boy scampered behind a tree. That was one of the boys…where was the other one? Realizing that by attacking I had revealed my position, I started to sneak away from the bush. It's still too silent…

"Aaah!" I yelled as cold water splashed down my back. I turned around just in time to see a flash of blonde and pulled the trigger, splashing water all over him.

"Owned!" I exclaimed as I ran out from behind the bush and jumped into some trees. I started to run, trying to find a new hiding spot before I was caught. Hearing two faint thuds, I turned around quickly, pressing my back to the trunk of the tree. The two boys grinned evilly as they flicked their wet hair out of their eyes.

"W-wait…th-this is unfair" I said nervously as my eyes darted to the side, looking for an escape, "Two against one, no fair"

I glared as Kiba and Naruto started laughing before grinning and pulling the trigger, splashing water in their faces. I took advantage of their surprise and used the time to jump down from the tree and run to the main clearing. I'm still wondering why Naruto, having the day off, came here instead of Ichiraku's to hang out with us instead of eating ramen.

_Why __**did**__ he come here?_

_No matter to me._

I glanced at Hinata and Shino, where they sat, still under the tree. I don't know why they're not playing. I mean, sure it's really hot, and running around seems stupid and idiotic, but when you're getting splashed by cold water, it's worth it.

_Maybe Shino lacks the capacity to have fun_

_**You are **__**so**__** lucky he can't hear you…**_

_I dread to think of what he'd do…probably glare at us…_

_And ignore us for a month_

_**He'd probably be sulking**_

…_You know, for someone so mature…he can be really immature sometimes…_

_Actually, it's kinda cute…_

_What? It is!_

_You know what? Up yours!_

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I just dodged a stream of water that was coming at me. Jeez, was I that out of it?

_**If you dodged the water…and Hinata and Shino were behind you…who did it hit?**_

"Oh crap" Kiba muttered as he backed away slowly. Confused I turned to look at where the water went and began backing away as well. Shino was standing up, wet, looking pretty pissed, and his kikai bugs were humming dangerously.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked, confused as to why we were so nervous. He wasn't there last time Shino was surprised and hit by water. His kikai bugs started swarming by themselves, ignoring Shino's commands, and it took 10 minutes and a lot of drained chakra to calm them down.

Kiba had already gestured to Hinata to move away and she was in her jyunken stance, ready to defend herself if it was needed. Kiba and I were watching the kikai swarm warily, crouched down and ready to move. Shino was calming them down, but the slightest sound and or movement would set some of them off again. I prayed to Kami that Naruto would get the hint and not do anything stupid.

"Hey guys, why are you all so tense, and what's with all the bugs?"

_Oh, c'mon Kami-sama? Was that too much to ask? I just wanted to live for a few more years._

The swarm was getting agitated again and was about to strike in Naruto's direction.

"Baka, watch out!" I yelled as both Kiba and I tackled Naruto out of the way, just in time.

"Yo, Ashi…any time now?" Kiba asked nervously. Ha, that's funny, a nervous Kiba.

_**Not the time Ashi. Do you want me to take over?**_

_No, I have to learn to do this by myself._

_I still don't see why though, don't kikai bugs __**eat**__ chakra?_

_Whatever works, works, okay?_

I did a few quick hand signs and put my arms in front of me, palms facing the bugs.

"360 Chakra Shield Jutsu"

Chakra started moving out from my hands, surrounding Kiba, Naruto, and I in a half sphere of chakra, and just in time as well. The kikai bugs hit the shield and grabbed on, starting to eat through the barrier. I bit my lip and added more chakra. According to Shino, his kikai bugs were calmer when eating, and so that's when it was easiest to regain control. My hands twinged painfully as my chakra supply started cutting off. I grimaced and resisted the urge to shake them out.

"Any time now Shino?" I called, noticing holes starting to form in the shield. Squinting my eyes, I let out a short chakra burst to fill the holes in, but not before a kikai bug landed on my shoulder. I turned to look at it, shivering as it started climbing down my arm. I fought the urge to squirm and took a deep breath, concentrating on maintaining the shield. I wasn't afraid of bugs, but feather light touches _really_ bothered me. To the point of maiming myself with my nails, or something drastic like that.

_Breathe…ignore the kikai bug…focus on the shield…_

_Heh, I bet that tickles. Must be annoying, but what if there were twenty?_

_**And I thought I was cruel, you sadistic little imp**_

_I learned from the best!!_

I felt a shiver crawl up my back as I unwillingly imagined it and I bit my lip harder, but not to the point of drawing blood.

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

"Shino??" I asked, not letting my desperation show. Only one bug, and I was being driven crazy.

"Okay, they're calm now" Shino stated as I sighed in relief and let the chakra flow to my hands stop. The solitary kikai bug flew off my finger and landed on Shino's jacket, disappearing into the folds. My hand immediately flew to my arm, scratching one long welt down the length. I felt everyone staring questioningly at me, but as I felt myself swaying slightly I slowly sat down and rested my head on my knees as I waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Ashi…that…was…AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and down in excitement. Where does this boy find the energy? "What was that anyways?"

"That was me and Kiba saving your butt you midget" I replied breathlessly as I tried to regain my breath.

"A-a-ashi, are y-you o-kay?" Hinata asked concernedly. I wearily raised my hand to give her a thumbs up before letting it collapse next to me. The last time this happened I was unconscious, but, it had been a cold day out, and I can't stand the cold, at all.

"Hey Naruto?" I called, smirking as he replied yes, "Next time, I'm letting him kill you"

"What! That's not fair!" he whined as I laughed. There was a rustle in a nearby tree and we all stopped to look as a blunette jumped out of the tree holding a water gun.

"Prepare to be o- What!? C'mon, it's over already?" Tizuka complained as we sighed in exasperation, "Darn, and I had my water gun, water grenade, _and _my high pressure hose"

"High…pressure…hose?" Naruto queried with some traces of fear woven into the sounds of disbelief.

"Tiz no baka, you have 5 seconds before I let Kiba kill you" I growled. My patience was done today.

"Wha? That's not fa-"

"Three…two…"

"Uh, um…water grenade!" Tizuka exclaimed as he threw the toy to the ground and jumped away. A few seconds later it exploded and we were all drenched with water. Hinata and I were coughing, Naruto was standing there looking as dumbfounded as usual, Kiba was covered in cheese, there was an angry humming noise coming from Shino again an…wait, what?

"OH C'MON!" Kiba yelled as he wiped cheese of his face, "IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?"

Naruto started laughing as did Hinata through her coughs. Shino sighed before flicking his wet hair away from his glasses his eyes in an exasperated gesture which made my face heat up for a second before I turned my head away to look at a ranting Kiba.

_You're blushing Ashi_

_It's the sun…I think_

_**Denial**_

_Shut up_

I sighed before flopping down on my back and closing my eyes, ignoring the teasing from Taishoku and Renshi, and listening to the sounds of Hinata's cute laughter. We all paused as the sound of someone landing in the clearing rang through our ears. Opening my eyes, I saw Kurenai-sensei standing there, her face looking a bit flushed and her eyes sparkling. No doubt she ran into Asuma-sensei on her way back.

"Ashimakase, I found you the cutest kimono" she exclaimed. Her voice seemed giddy with joy or…something.

"You're blushing sensei" I stated monotonously.

"Never mind that, you'll have to try it on" sensei said, changing the topic, "I think it will match your eyes…why is Kiba covered in cheese?"

We paused for a minute, glancing over at Kiba before bursting out into new peals of laughter. After the laughter died down and Kiba had stopped pouting, Kurenai-sensei asked Shino and Hinata to help get him clean and told Naruto his sensei should be arriving soon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. If Naru's supposed to meet his team at 10 why is he going now when it's 2?" I asked confused as Kiba yelped in the background, getting cold water dumped on him by Shino. Hinata was too nice.

"His sensei is terminally late. He can't get _anywhere_ on time" Kurenai-sensei explained as we laughed. I groaned mentally, my muscles felt like jelly, or limp meat. Actually, when you think about it, they probably _were_ limp meat. With all the heat coming from the sun today, all the exercise, and build up of lactic acid, I'm surprised my muscles haven't fallen off the bone yet. Oh ha, what a morbid thought.

"Ashimakase Nozomii" Kurenai-sensei called, breaking into my thoughts.

"Hai Kurenai-sensei?"

"I've been calling you for the past minute or so" Kurenai-sensei stated sternly, "If you keep blanking out like that you'll get in trouble in the middle of a battle"

I sweat dropped as I mentally imagined myself doing that…oh, scary. I blinked as I felt myself being dragged off.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked as I dragged my feet along the ground.

"To my house, you're going to try on the kimono, and then we're gonna get ready for the festival" Kurenai-sensei replied as Hinata followed behind us. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Sensei! The festival isn't till 7, it's only 2!" I complained. Kurenai gave me a smile that sent shivers down my spine. Images of makeup, dresses, and hours of doing hair flashed before my eyes. Oh the inhumanity, sensei wouldn't do that right? …Of course she would…

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Tune in next time for the begining of the festival! Hopefully the girlyness won't kill Ashimakase, and what's this? Two more people at Kurenai's? Shino did _what?_ Why is he acting so weird? **This** might prove to be interesting.

REVIEWS are welcome!

Ashi of the instrument trio


	13. Chapter 13: Festival part 1

A/N: Okay, here's the next, and long awaited chapter. Sorry it's taken so long, and sorry for the supreme suckiness. It's been typed and all, but, i just didn't like how it flowed, and i'm still not liking it.

-sighs-

Well, it's longer than usual this time as an apology gift and so...yeah...enjoy.

Disclamer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto aka K-man. The few things I own have little relevance.

* * *

**Ch. 13**

**Festival: Uneventful so Far**

"I was right!" Kurenai-sensei exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, "It does go wonderfully with your eyes!"

"You said that 4 hours ago when I _first_ tried this thing on" I muttered as I looked down. It was actually a pretty piece of fabric. The light blue at the top really did match the ring of blue in my eyes, and it was pretty cool how it faded into a smoky dark purple at the bottom. I also loved the light blue stars embroidered along the bottom and the silver cherry blossoms scattered throughout. All in all, I loved the kimono, except for one tiny insignificant little detail.

"Kurenai-sensei, it's _still_ too form fitting" I complained as I looked down at curves I wish I didn't have.

"Hey, you know what they say, if you've got it, flaunt it" Ino commented as she smoothed out her sky blue kimono, "And girl, you and Hinata have definitely got it"

Yeah, that's right. Ino and Sakura were at Kurenai-sensei's house as well. Why, I have no idea, but here they were.

"If you want it, you can have it" I muttered as a retort as I fidgeted uncomfortably. I thought I had it bad, but Hinata had it _way_ worse. I mean, talk about _curves_. No wonder she wore such baggy and padded clothing. I think that we were the only two girls in Konoha _that_ overly self-conscious. Everyone else wore tight fitting clothes and clothes that showed off their skin. The only time I actually showed off any substantial amount of skin was this afternoon, and then only because it was hot enough to fry a T-bone steak on the sidewalk. Ha.

"Ku-kurenai-s-sensei, I r-really th-think i-its t-t-too t-tight…" Hinata commented as she fidgeted as well. I glanced at Hinata as Kurenai-sensei finished with Sakura's hair. Her kimono started as pale lavender then slowly darkened to smoky grey. It had an image of a full moon and its reflection on a lake trailing on the bottom. It was gorgeous and definitely fit well.

"Great! Now we just have to fix Ashimakase's hair and do makeup and then we're basically done" Kurenai-sensei exclaimed as she stepped away from behind Sakura, appraising her work. Sakura's hair was in a messy bun and she had makeup on. I don't find any use in describing it; I'll just say she looked prettier than usual, especially in her dark red kimono. But it wasn't Sakura who your eyes were drawn too; nay, it was Kurenai-sensei. She looked stunning in her red, gold, and white kimono, her hair down as usual and her ruby eyes accented by smoky grey eye shadow. Asuma-sensei won't be talking for a while after looking at her, I can tell you that.

"Okay Ashimakase, your hair"

I sighed looking at her instruments of torture. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

It seemed like an hour later that it was finally finished though Hinata insisted it was 15 minutes tops. The curling iron scared me like no tomorrow, yet I love heat. Oh well, lets not dwell on that. I was itching to pull my hair into a ponytail, the ends it tickling my neck. Did I ever tell you I _hate_ feather light touches? I was fidgeting so much I was afraid the stool would collapse.

"Ashimakase if you don't stop fidgeting, I'll force you to wear makeup" Kurenai-sensei warned as I froze up immediately. Talk about incentive.

"But, makeup would look good on you! Think of all the looks you'd attract" Sakura chirped as I turned my icy cold stare on her, "U-uh…n-not that you d-don't look good now or anything…I mean, your hair is gorgeous!"

I rolled my eyes as I headed toward Hinata who was getting her makeup done by Kurenai-sensei. I have to admit she looked awesome, way cuter than usual. Who am I kidding, this is Hinata, she's always cute.

"Kawaii!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tightly, laughing at her blushing face.

"D-d-do I look al-alright?" Hinata asked nervously as she pulled on her kimono. I nodded as I pulled her hands away.

"You look fine, now stop fidgeting"

_**Hypocrite**_

_Shut up_

I blinked, noticing the lack of bickering over the Uchiha brat, and turned my head to glance at the fangirls. They were staring at me in shock like I had just sprouted another head with five eyes.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"That was incredibly….girly of you" Ino said in awe as I glared at her.

"Oh, am I not allowed to actually act like a girl once in a blue moon?" I snapped. Oh yeah, I was still ticked with her.

"It's not that, it's just that, you usually don't" Sakura pointed out as I turned my glare on her.

"Well I'm sorry that acting like a girl disgusts me. I'll remember to not do that again" I growled, stopping as Hinata put a hand on my shoulder.

"A-ashi…s-s-stop being r-rude"

I nodded, smiling apologetically at Hinata as she left the room before turning my annoyed glare at the two and leaving after Hinata. I stood there for a few seconds, resisting the urge to maim myself with a kunai enough to not have to go to the festival, but that wouldn't be fair to my team, and anyways, there was a rumor that the Hokage worked something out. That still didn't stop my annoyance with the kimono.

_Hey, at least it's not a dress_

_**Good point there**_

_If it __**were**__ a dress, I could tell you that I wouldn't be going. Its almost as bad as being an Uchiha fangirl_

_Nothing's as bad as that._

_Hm…I still wish I could wear pants…_

A knock echoed on Kurenai-sensei's door, pulling me away from my annoyance. Kurenai-sensei asked me to answer it from the bathroom and I complied, playing with my newly wavy strands of hair. I glanced at the clock, noting it was 7 o'clock as I rested my hand on the door knob. A memory flashed before my eyes again, making me smile despite myself. Yeah, it was 7, and if he was as punctual as usual…

"Oh, hey Shino, right on time" I greeted as I opened the door all the way, "Come on in. I'm sure Kurenai-sensei would love to see you before we leave"

"Who is it?" Sakura and Ino yelled from Kurenai-sensei's bedroom. I yelled the answer back as I glanced at what Shino was wearing as I did a double take, seeing his mouth uncovered. That was a first. But his clothing choice was unsurprising. Black, dark blue and grey.

"Aw, Kase-chan's boyfriend came on time" Ino sighed as she entered the room.

"When did I give you permission to call me that?" I questioned as I glared at her upon her entrance. Shino frowned in disapproval as he placed his hand on my head. I glanced upwards at him, and sighed seeing his frown.

"Sorry" I muttered to Ino, looking down at the floor. Ino shrugged and went back into the room, to do some last minute…something or other as I turned to Shino.

"Uh…sorry about that. Anyways, you look nice" I complimented as I grinned and headed to the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?"

_Talk about bipolar…_

_Ignoring_

Shino gave me a hum in response as he reached over my head and grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

"Water"

"Sure" I chirped as I closed the cupboard door after him and jumped up onto the counter, swinging my legs like a 5 year old. I nodded my thanks as Shino handed me my water before taking a sip. I held the cool glass in my hands as Shino finished his water and put it away in the sink.

"So what's this festival for anyways?" I wondered out loud as I stared into the glass, looking at my reflection.

"Chunin Exams" Shino replied as walked back into the living room. I slid off the counter top and followed after him, plopping myself in the seat next to him as we waited for everyone else to arrive.

_What? No compliment?_

_On what??_

_How you look! Seriously, you look great._

_Now you're making me feel vain. That's like me saying I look great. Conceited._

_Well, only if you look at it that way._

_**Oh stop bickering. He already said it.**_

_He did?_

_**He's not one to talk. He said it through actions. Baka.**_

_Say what now? Prove it._

_**Didn't you see gaze lingering? Obvious.**_

I felt my face heating up as the two of them continued to bicker. For some reason, Taishoku's revelation was making me nervous.

_Uh…can we drop this?_

_Why?_

_Just…drop it…_

…_**She's blushing.**_

…_shut up_

A slight sound interrupted me from my…interesting…conversation with my inners. I looked up quickly, noticing it was as close to chuckling as Shino would ever reach.

"What?"

"You're blushing"

I narrowed my eyes and turned away as Shino patted my head. I resisted the urge to raise my eyebrows. I know I'm not the authority on acting weird, but, this was beyond odd. I was too preoccupied with figuring out why Shino was acting differently to hear amused giggling coming from the hallway leading to Kurenai-sensei's room.

…This was going to be a long festival.

* * *

Shikamaru arrived at 7:15, 5 minutes earlier than I thought he would, looking like he actually made an effort to look nice. And hey, it worked…wait, no, that's just the yukata. I love that shade of green. Anyways, apparently his mom was being troublesome, and I had to wince upon hearing the excuse. Have you ever seen her in a bad mood? She could make the most hardened, emotionless, emo brat cry. And the way she switches from 'I'm going to murder you with a frying pan, chop all your limbs into tiny pieces and feed them to the deer' to 'Come in, have a drink, eat some cookies, how about a hug?' is just creepy. She is the most bipolar woman I have ever met. As I said, poor Shika.

Kiba arrived at 7:17, and Kurenai-sensei scolded him for making Hinata wait. Kiba expression looked aggravated, as if he had already been thoroughly chewed out by his mother, and maybe his sisters…wait, I bet he was. Ha. Kiba didn't look bad in his red and grey yukata, but I had to resist the urge to tackle him and mess up his hair. Mainly because I was wearing a kimono, and partly because Kurenai-sensei would take out her loving wrath on me…anyways he looked too scared to do it himself, and I was itching to do it for him. Luckily, when Naruto arrived at 7:19, he did it for him.

Naruto was actually wearing a yukata, which surprised me; I didn't know he had one. Just for that fact, I didn't rag on him when I noticed it was, obviously, orange. Seriously, he has some non-orange clothing I got for him on his birthdays, but that doesn't mean he ever wears them. I've been arguing with him for years over wearing them, but apparently, they're too precious to him to wear for training, and he likes orange. I understand that I guess, but seriously, I was wasting my money. Hinata was crushed when she learned Naruto was going with Sakura, but the oblivious idiot didn't notice at all. Hinata was depressingly silent until Asuma-sensei arrived at 7:20, despite our attempts to cheer her up. Sakura went scary fists of painful fury on Naruto for it, and though I wanted to do the same thing, I thought it was cruel, cuz Naruto had absolutely no idea about what he had done.

By the time Asuma-sensei arrived, Shikamaru had been sleeping for a while, the two fanatic idiots were arguing…again, Hinata was fiddling with her fingers and muttering about different recipes under her breath, Naruto and Kiba were playing tic-tac-toe, I was doodling on Shikamaru's hand, Shino was leafing through a random book he had found on a table, and Kurenai-sensei had checked her makeup about twenty times. I opened the door before Asuma-sensei could knock, and all of the girls except Hinata and Kurenai-sensei glared disapprovingly at him.

"Oh thank you kami-sama! We can go!" Kiba exclaimed as he grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed out. Naruto and I hurried after him, and everyone else walked out at a normal pace after us.

"Hey" Kiba stated randomly as he turned around, "Do you think we should have left Kurenai-sensei there by herself with Asuma-sensei?"

"What are you talking about?" I replied confused, "It's her apartment"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about"

It took me a few seconds to get what Kiba was talking about, and then I smacked him over the head and hurried past him, trying to get any images out of my head.

"W-w-what a-are they ta-talking a-a-about?" Hinata asked Shino as she saw my face distort in disgust before I smacked Kiba.

"Don't worry about it Hinata" Shino replied, knowing exactly what Kiba had just said. There's really no need to destroy Hinata's innocence, is there?

When we got there, we were all just standing there, fidgeting, waiting for the council to finish their boring speech so we could get the heck out of there. We wanted to change out of our kimonos and yukatas and go to the festival the Hokage had arranged for us teens, pre-teens, and older kids, so that we wouldn't have to die of boredom. However the Hokage convinced his old teammates, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane on the council to allow it. I don't know since they're a stuffy and traditional, but he did, and he's our hero for the night. Seriously. But this speech was dragging _on _and it almost seemed that it would never end.

That was bad enough, but when Utatane-sama announced there was to be one 'real' dance for everyone who attended before festivities could go on as planned, it took all conscious effort not to groan in aggravation. The speech finally did end though, and so the dance started. When it was finally over, you should have seen the rush to get changed. I could have laughed, wait, yup, I did. Especially when everyone stared at me when I ran off to get changed. I don't think anyone thought a person could move so quickly in a kimono, and a dress kimono at that.

* * *

"I felt so sorry for Naruto when he was trampled" I said sympathetically to Hinata, while trying not to laugh. We were headed to the area the Hokage set aside for us so we wouldn't have to die of boredom and so that we could _party_.

I had happily changed from that admittedly beautiful but constricting kimono into a teal and grey tank top, tan cargo capris, black sneakers , and I had ditched my usual gloves for a black and teal arm warmer on my right arm with a teal star. My hair was finally back in its usual ponytail, and I was no longer tempted to scratch up my neck at tickling sensations. Hinata was looking more comfortable in a pale purple long sleeved and looser shirt with a pale blue stitching of a rose on the corner, jeans, and black flats, and was giggling softly as I told her stories of my brother and his friends.

We had spotted Sakura, wearing a pink halter top, a flowing white knee length skirt, a white headband and black boots, and Ino, wearing a sleeveless light purple Chinese style turtleneck blouse that stopped above her belly button and a matching light purple mini skirt with a white belt hanging loosely off the side and dark purple boots, before they ran out of Kurenai-sensei's house, arguing, oddly, about food. Tomatoes vs. sweets i think...

"Yo, Ashi, Hinata, over here!" Kiba yelled, as we spun around to where we heard his voice. He and Shino were standing by a food stall, waiting for us before sitting down to order. Kiba was wearing a red polo, tan cargo pants and sneakers, and was currently messing up his hair to his own liking. I rolled my eyes upon seeing him, he's so weird. Shino, however, was wearing a light and dark grey partially zipped hoodie with the hood down, a black shirt underneath, jeans, and sneakers. To top that, his mouth was still uncovered. I basically had a heart attack, no scarf or anything. Dude, this day was getting way to weird.

We headed over to them, grinning as we sat down.

"Did you order yet?" I asked, as I spun around on the stool like a little kid.

"No not yet, but we got the drinks" Kiba replied just as the drinks were set in front of us. Water for Shino and Hinata, soda for Kiba, and tea for me. Wow, we know each other too well. I took my tea and grinned as I recognized the scent. Jasmine, my favorite.

"What would you like to order" the waiter, a teen with messy black hair and brown eyes who was just a few years older than us, asked. As I looked up I saw that he was staring at Hinata, who was happily and obliviously reading her menu. Kiba and I were glaring at him as we cleared our throats.

"I'll have the house dumplings" I said with a slight growl. Kiba ordered the exact same thing, so we decided to split it. Shino ordered vegetable salad, and Hinata ordered the onigiri plate. As the waiter left to get our orders Kiba and I finally relaxed. I turned to Kiba mouthing that I'd handle it before turning to Shino.

"Hey Shino, you're not wearing a scarf or anything?"

Shino glanced at me from the corner of his eye as he sipped his water.

"I was. Kiba stole it and ripped it up"

I rolled my eyes and kicked Kiba. He just _has_ to go and make tonight awkward. Troublesome. We continued to chat until our food came. The waiter was still staring at Hinata, and just when it seemed he was about to start flirting with her, the chopsticks I was holding broke apart and one went flying, almost hitting the waiter. I sweatdropped, realizing I had unconsciously been channeling chakra into my hands in anger. I was lucky they didn't blow up like the trees near my house.

"Uh, excuse me, can I have a new pair of chopsticks?" I asked the waiter who sighed and handed me a new pair. As he approached me I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to my level.

"Her father is Hiashi Hyuuga, and if he doesn't kill you for flirting with her, my friends and I will hunt you down, and I promise you, your death won't be pleasant" I growled as I glared at him, before releasing his shirt and taking the chopsticks.

"Thank you" I chirped before starting on the dumplings. The poor waiter staggered away nervously before escaping behind the door in the back. Kiba and I snickered as we continued to eat.

_Harsh…_

_Yeah, so we're overprotective. Sue us._

_**You**__** need to control your chakra when you're angry. Not only did you send one flying like a missile, but the other one is almost burnt.**_

I glanced down at the other chopstick to see it partially charred. Whoops.

_Yeah, I'll get right on that the next time we train._

I felt eyes on me and turned to see Shino staring at me as if asking what that was all about. I shrugged and glanced to Hinata. Shino nodded, understanding as I went back to her food. Hinata was still oblivious, having missed everything, which would usually be physically impossible, if not for the fact that she had seen Naruto at the stand next to this one, a ramen stand. The boy was wearing an orange vest, a blue long sleeved shirt I had gotten him for his birthday, and black cargo pants. He stuck out almost as much as usual. I laughed before turning back to the food, noticing Kiba about to grab the last dumpling. I smacked his hand with my chopsticks before grabbing it.

"Dude! What was that about?" Kiba whined as I ate the dumpling.

"Dude" I replied, copying him, "There were 16, and you ate 10. This is mine."

Kiba pouted and I ignored him, as I finished my tea. We all left our share of money on the table as we left.

"Yatta, let's go find something to do" I stated as I stretched, "Should we find dessert, look at random merchandise, wander aimlessly, or dance?"

I laughed, not believing I had just suggested dancing. I really dislike dancing, but the idea had popped into my head as I saw the dancing section where a giant crowd of people were dancing.

"A-ashi, th-th-there's y-your b-b-brother" Hinata stated as she pointed to him, dancing with his friends Yamato, a cheerful sandy copper haired and green eyed boy known mainly as Yam, Sora, a sandy blonde and purple eyed level headed girl who used her psychic bloodline limit daily to calm down my spaz of a brother, and Akira, Kiba's younger sister who looked uncannily like a younger version of his older sister Hana, but with wavy hair and a shorter temper than their mom.

"Why don't we wander around?" Kiba said almost instantly after spotting his sister. We ignored him for a few minutes, watching the two younger boys do the worm before Kiba started complaining. As Shino set off in a random direction away from the dancing kiddies we all followed behind him until Hinata, spotting a shop she wanted to look around in quietly informed us. I had to grin at her shyness before grabbing her hand and jogging to the shop.

As soon as we entered the quaint little shop, we all scattered, Hinata heading towards a section covered in paintings, Kiba looking around at little trinkets, Shino wandering off to the books, and me, well I had my eye on a grey scarf I had seen. I was definitely going to buy it for the obvious reasons of returning a bit of normalcy to my day.

_Party pooper.  
_

_Whatever. Black or grey?  
_

_**It really doesn't matter, as long as it does it's job**_

Honestly, I had nothing against Shino showing his whole face, it just…weirded me out, and every time I glanced over at him, I couldn't help but fidget. It was too weird. No doubt I'll be having weird dreams tonight...I sighed as I snatched the grey scarf, and was about to pay for it before a flash of color caught my eye. 4 strands of ribbon were basically screaming at me to get them. They were the perfect colors too. I smiled as I picked up the brown, red, grey, and pearly violet ribbons before then heading to the counter to pay. As I finished, Kiba and Hinata were just paying for their things. I stood outside the door, waiting with Shino for the two of them to finish paying.

"Hey Shino, I got you a scarf" I stated as I handed him the scarf I had just bought, grinning at him. He nodded in response as he took the scarf, the air of discomfort leaving as he wrapped it around his neck, covering his mouth once more. I stood there humming a random tune, smiling as I saw Hinata walk out with a ying yang necklace around her neck, blushing while looking a painting she had bought. I blinked as I felt something cool on my neck and lifted it slightly to see a Konoha necklace being placed around my neck. I glanced up to see Shino fastening it and smiled again, my face slightly heating up.

"Thanks"

A moment later Kiba walked out grinning, though his face dropped for a few seconds when he saw Shino with his scarf.

"Aw, Ashi, couldn't you leave him for one night without covering his mouth?" Kiba pouted.

"What makes you think I bought it?" I replied, raising my eyebrows, "And anyways, that was cruel Keebs. If he decides he wants revenge, I'm not gonna stop him"

"Too late" Kiba replied "I've already received my concussion for the day"

Kiba waved me off as we started walking again, only to stop at Hinata's pained gasp. We all turned to see Naruto talking to Sakura, gesturing to the dance floor. Sakura repeatedly shook her head no, but Naruto persisted. The baka was asking Sakura to dance in front of Hinata! And just a few seconds ago we had heard him saying hi to her as well. That…idiot.

"Hey" Kiba said softly to Hinata as he gently tugged on her arm, "Forget about him, just for a moment and dance with me"

Hinata turned to Kiba and we all saw she had tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug as she started sobbing. I sent a fierce glare towards Naruto who had somehow convinced Sakura to dance with him. Sighing, I rubbed her back gently until she calmed down a bit. She pulled away, looking downwards, tears still streaming slowly down her face. Shino placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Kiba gently wiped away her tears.

"Go on Hina-chan, go dance with Kiba" I urged quietly as I gently nudged her towards Kiba and away from Naruto. She went dragging her feet slightly as a slow song started to play. Shino and I watched as they began to dance, Kiba hugging her comfortingly as they swayed to the song. I smiled with a pained look on my face before turning to look at Naruto, my hand twitching as I imagined wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Don't kill him" Shino stated unemotionally, making me crack into a smirk at the fact that he wasn't holding me back.

"Meh" I growled as I headed in the blonde's direction, "He'll live"

* * *

Okay, again, sorry for the wait. Just a hint though, reviews make me update faster.

Next time on Just Wanna Make You Smile...

More dancing. Yay. Too bad Ashi hates dancing...Moonlit walks through a grove of Sakura Trees, and a bogus appology. Oh, and maybe they'll be fireworks... figurative or literal, who knows? I guess you'll have to tune in to find out.

Ja ne, till next time everyone!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Festival part 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Just Wanna Make You Smile. Sorry for the wait. Um, personally, this chapter didn't reach my approval levels for a good next chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and it's characters are owned by Kishimoto.

* * *

**Ch. 14 Festivals are Complicated  
**

Kiba, Shino, and I sat watching Hinata dance happily with Naruto. She wasn't fainting, which was an immense improvement for her, but her face was still unbelievably red. Hinata didn't ask him, there was no way in the world she could have. Kiba asked for her, telling Naruto that she really wanted to dance with him, but was too shy to ask. That of course was an understatement, but that's not the point. Naruto accepted, and Hinata fainted, but eventually regained consciousness enough to dance. I'm afraid she'll faint as soon as the song's over though. She seems to be in shock.

"You must really like Hinata, Kiba" I said quietly, observing the look on his face. It was somewhere between depression, frustration, and acceptance.

"Well yeah, she's my friend and teammate" Kiba said as his face slowly started turning pink.

Shino shook his head, as if saying 'you know that's not what she meant'. Heh, I guess I'm getting better at reading Shino speak.

"You're not fooling anyone man" I muttered as I glanced up at the stars, "Honestly. But hey, you'll find someone for you"

Kiba gave me a pained smile as the song ended. Hinata stumbled over to us, beaming with the song Run It blasting in the background.

"I-I j-j-j-just d-d-danced w-w-w-w-with…"

It didn't look like she believed what had just happened. We all smiled at her, though she was in her own world, and caught her as she fell into a faint as we all predicted.

"She's just too cute" Kiba sighed, depressed.

"Okay, I'm going to give you your own advice" I said, frustrated with his mood, "As much as I hate dancing, forget about this for a minute and dance with me"

Kiba just stared at me, making me roll my eyes and grab his arm. Luckily it was a fast song, upbeat; hopefully it would cheer Kiba up a bit. Unluckily, I hate dancing to fast songs. Kiba better appreciate this.

"We'll be back" I told Shino who nodded at me, taking care of Hinata in her unconsciousness.

A slow song and two fast songs later, Kiba had finally cheered up to his usual obnoxious self and Hinata was awake, talking with Shino. I was annoyed. I still don't like dancing. Last time it took two hours for me to warm up to dancing and having fun, so it's easy to say, I'm not exactly having fun. I was embarrassed because people were staring at me, like they didn't know I could dance. It was almost as bad as when my classmates stared when I wore the kimono, or when my mom and dad popped up for a few seconds in the traditional part of the festival and obsessed over me wearing a kimono, taking pictures and everything. I wanted to kill something.

Anyways, Kiba convinced Hinata to dance again, and they were off, having fun. I decided to walk with Shino and we were presently walking in silence. I was completely enthralled by the way the moon shone through the Sakura trees, and by the fireflies flying around peacefully around us, so I was surprised as Shino's hand appeared in front of me holding a gorgeous flower. I glanced up at him and when he nodded I gently took it from him, ignoring the tingling I felt as our hands brushed. As I gazed at it, it suddenly erupted into dozens of brightly colored butterflies, flying around us, bathing the sky in a flash of color.

"Whoa…" I gasped, spinning around, watching them all fly up into the sky before turning to Shino.

"That was _amazing_" I whispered in awe. Shino just reached over and grasped my hand and we continued walking on the path littered by Sakura petals, him pointing out and describing different insects and plants, me listening, completely enthralled, just as before.

I know you're expecting me to say I blushed when he grabbed my hand and all, but believe it or not, I'm a contact person. I love hugs and glomping people, and if I can't hug or glomp, holding hands is good too. Anyways, can you imagine me glomping _Shino_? I may be weird and all, but that's just plain odd…and awkward. But anyways, I can remember the first time I held Shino's hand.

* * *

**Flashback**

"You can't blame Kiba for that! Akamaru's still a puppy!" I yelled at Shino, whose eyebrow twitched as he retorted.

"Inuzuka has supposedly had him for a while so he should have potty trained him"

"Even puppies can make a mistake Aburame!"

"Ninja dogs are to be held in the highest regards which means at this age puppies should know where to go to relieve themselves. Why? Because at this stage, they should be treated as adults, as we are when we graduate from the academy. You should know that, Nozomii"

"Every mistake is an opportunity to learn Aburame. Get over yourself" I growled as I curled my hand into a fist.

It hadn't been long since our mission of helping that couple move, and our teamwork had gone down the drain since then. Kiba was still laughing his head off, although Akamaru looked somewhat guilty for 'relieving himself' on Shino's pants. I was arguing on Kiba's side cuz he's awesome, Akamaru's still a puppy even if he's a ninja dog, and because Shino's 'I-know-everything-and-act-superiorly-mature' attitude got on my nerves.

As we continued to argue Hinata nervously tried to interrupt our argument. We both stopped ranting at each other and looked at her nervous form as she poked her fingers together in her customary manner.

"A-ano….w-w-we should r-really t-try to b-be f-f-friends…."

Kurenai-sensei walked up from behind Hinata and laid a hand on her shoulder, frowning at us.

"Hinata-chan is right you two. For teamwork to work properly, everyone should be friends, or else you won't be able to trust each other under certain circumstances and missions will fail"

I pouted and opened my mouth to complain, but Kurenai-sensei gave me her 'talk-and-you'll-be-punished' glare, and I wisely closed my mouth before walking away to pound on a training post. After a few minutes of contemplation and aggravation, I finally decided what I was going to do. Sighing, I walked over to the area Shino was training in. Kurenai-sensei, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and even Shinzo stopped what they were doing to watch what was happening. I shrugged and approached Shino, grinning at him before grabbing his hand.

"I decided that we're going to have to be friends. I like glomping or hugging my friends, but that'd probably make you overly uncomfortable, so I'm gonna hold your hand instead. I don't care if you don't like it, cuz it's either this or handcuffs, and I'm sure I'd loose the key"

Shino stared at me for a few seconds before muttering to me, "There's something wrong with you"

"No, I had sugar this morning. I'm just hyper"

I get the feeling that he rolled his eyes at me, so I shrugged and let go of his hand.

"Friendship is not a thing you can just proclaim, so I'm gonna try to not get on your nerves and hopefully you'll be able to tolerate me. But I'm still gonna hold your hand randomly, so get used to it"

I turned around and walked back to the training post and began kicking it again. Kurenai-sensei sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, that's an interesting way to become friends…just…don't kill each other"

Unknown to Kurenai-sensei, it really hadn't been me talking, but Renshi. I was still fuming, and somewhat embarrassed, I mean, what the heck? Holding hands? Renshi was a sadist. I just nod and agree to her plans because it's easier than arguing with her.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Anyways, it was really peaceful and we were enjoying ourselves, that is, until we were interrupted by a haughty acting girl our age I faintly remember being in our class.

"Nozomii right?" She asked, ignoring Shino completely, "Someone's looking for you" She pointed to where they were waiting and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Shino" I stated, "Might be important"

For some reason, I felt that it wasn't going to be important at all, but it was the only way to get rid of this girl. When I saw who was 'looking' for me, I frowned and turned around, intent on leaving him standing there.

"Wait, Ash…er…Nozomii"

"What" I hissed refusing to turn around.

"I'm sorry" he said simply. I froze then finally turned around to glare at him.

"You're sorry. _You're _**sorry**" I stated, starting out in a normal tone then escalating to a yell. If it were any other self absorbed emo jerk I would have accepted it, but this is _the_ epitome of emo jerks. Even Hinata's older cousin, Neji, doesn't match up on most days. That and the fact that he never does anything unless it benefits him, yeah, I wasn't buying it.

"What do you want" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Just to say that I'm sorry for saying I hated you. Some fangirl told me you guys were fangirls as well, so…yeah" He said before smirking, "So, do you want to dance?"

Man, I felt like smacking him _so_ hard his head would go flying off, orbit the world 5 times and land on Pluto. Actually, I felt like barfing, _then_ smacking his head off. Instead of answering though, I stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking up and grinning evilly.

"_You_ apologized so I would be your friend and protect you from the fangirls, _you _just want me to dance with you so that your fangirls might think we're going out, or something stupid like that" I stated, smirking, "I bet those fangirls are stalking you right as we speak. Its your fault you know, for getting rid of us"

As I spoke I slowly stalked toward him until I was standing right in front of him, glaring the whole time, cruelly loving the look of frustration and anger on the Uchiha's face.

"I'm not stupid Uchiha" I whispered angrily, "You wouldn't listen to a fangirl if your life depended on it. If you're being tortured right know, it's your fault. You reap what you sew. Jerk"

I emphasized my last word by poking him hard on the chest before backing up a bit, smiling at him. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously but then stared mortified at me as I yelled out my tiny bit of revenge.

"Seriously Sasuke? You really want to dance with your fangirls but can't choose because they're all so cute?" I exclaimed, _loudly_, "Aw that's so sweet!"

I bit back a laugh as I jumped away from the Uchiha, just in time as well, as a literal second later, all the fangirls jumped him, and he was drowning under a sea of the misery he caused himself…Okay, I helped a _tiny_ bit too.

I gave him one last glare before turning away on my heel, storming angrily past the dancing area, only to gasp as someone grabbed my arm, twirled me around, and placed their hands on my waist to keep me from moving.

"What's wrong?"

I stared at Shino's sunglasses blankly for a few seconds before putting my hands on his and trying to pry them off of me.

"Nothing" I growled as I tried harder to get away, but his grip tightened, "Let go"

"Calm down Ashi"

Knowing Shino, when he's serious, nothing gets past him or away from him. I forced myself to calm down and frowned, realizing how immature I was being. His grip relaxed and I stared at him, wondering if he was going to actually let go. I had things to pummel.

"Dance?"

I think the world stopped for a second. Either that or my heart. It took me a few seconds to remember to breathe and even longer to realize there was a slow song playing.

_**Say something baka**_

"O-oh, um….sure?"

_**Pft. Smooth**_

My face was basically on fire as I put my arms around his neck, and it was impossible to look at him for the first few seconds. Now I know how Hinata felt on a daily basis. Poor girl. Eventually my heart stopped trying to kill me, though it was still beating fast, and I allowed myself to look at Shino, only to notice something.

"S-Shino?" I took a deep breath as he looked at me. It was pathetic enough with my blushing; I didn't need to be stuttering as well, "Why are you all wet? It wasn't my brother, was it?"

"Kiba and Naruto"

I stared questioningly at him. Kiba and Naruto? What were they doing?

"Uh...a water fight? Why?"

"Fighting over Hinata"

I basically tripped as I heard that. Fighting over Hinata? I understand why Kiba would do that, but Naruto? Today is _beyond_ weird.

"What was wrong?"

I glanced back at Shino, blinking before exhaling softly.

"The Uchiha asked me to dance"

The slightly curious expression on Shino's face completely dissolved; in fact, I wasn't even sure it was ever on his face. I mean, this _is_ Shino we're talking about. I bet the look never _was_ on his face in the first place. Right now, it looked as emotionless as possible. It looked…fake.

_**Am I the only one hearing humming?**_

_Good, I'm not imagining things._

"Um, yeah, so I got him swarmed by fangirls" I stated uncomfortably. The humming died down, and again, it was like it had never happened.

The rest of the dance proceeded in awkward silence, as I waited impatiently for the song to end. I still had things to pummel.

"Ashimakase, calm down"

I blinked, refocusing on Shino.

"Neh?" I asked, then noticing Shino's smoking jacket, "Oh my…! I'm sorry Shino"

I panicked, backing away though the song hadn't ended, even though I hadn't burned through his jacket completely.

"Oh man, I am SO sorry…uh…um…"

_**Again. Smooth**_

_You have such awesome luck…_

_Oh crap, oh man I have to learn how to control my anger. Meh, I hope he's not angry…_

I glanced at Shino sheepishly, not knowing what to do with my hands.

"Uh…you're not angry, are you?" I asked quietly, wincing as the pitch of my voice rose slightly from it's usual low and ignorable tone. Shino looked at me before messing up my hair in a gesture I was beginning to get used to.

"You need to learn how to control anger"

"I _know_ and I'm _so_ sorry" I apologized, biting my lip, "I didn't hurt you did I? Oh no, I didn't burn any bugs did I? Aaah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I'm awfully panicky tonight…and I have _no_ idea why.

"_Calm_"

"Okay, okay" I stated, taking a deep breath, "Alright, I'm sorry. Do you want me to pay for the jacket?"

I'm so relieved my voice went back to its usual tone. Shino shook his head and I sighed. Great, now I'm still feeling guilty.

"A-ashi, w-will you d-d-dance w-with me?" Hinata asked as she popped up next to us, her face flushed, but a grin on her face. She was obviously enjoying herself.

"U-um…well" I said, glancing downwards at her. She's so hard to say no to.

"Go"

Hinata and I glanced at Shino inquisitively before Hinata shyly grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. Please Don't Stop the Music was blasting on the speakers and I sighed, it could be worse.

Hinata started dancing and I slowly picked up the dance, it wasn't too hard. Soon I began to start having fun, and found myself laughing with Hinata as we spun around and clapped hands before starting all over.

"Hey, can I join?"

We turned to see a girl with two buns in her hair who looked to be a year older than us. I shrugged and Hinata smiled shyly.

"S-sure"

"Great! I'm Tenten" she stated, grinning at us.

"This is Hinata, and I'm Ashimakase. Er, just call me Ashi" I replied, pointing to Hinata and then myself, a habit I gained from Naruto I suppose.

"Nice to meet you!" Tenten chirped, "You guys looked like you were having fun, and I couldn't help but want to join"

I grinned as Hinata smiled shyly. Tenten smiled back at us as she started dancing, and I watched as Hinata joined along. It was actually kinda interesting watching both of them dance. Tenten danced freely and happily like the wind, breezing joyfully through her movements with practiced ease as her pale pink off the shoulder blouse sailed along with her movements, while Hinata moved gracefully and gently like water, with a beautiful flow, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Heh, technically, I was jealous. I'm a stiff little weirdo. I can dance, but it won't be _good_.

"C'mon Ashi, dance" Tenten laughed as she grabbed my hands, thus forcing me to dance.

* * *

"Alright! Let's start open mike! Any volunteers?" Iruka-sensei asked, interrupting the music. We all stopped dancing and wandered over to the growing crowd. There were a few raised hands in the front, and Iruka-sensei pointed to one, causing two boys to jump onto stage. Kiba and I slapped our faces as we realized one of them was my brother.

"Testing? Testing? Okay, we need a singer" my bro called over the speakers, "Our lead has a sore throat"

"What are you singing?" a voice yelled from the audience. A smirk formed over my brother's face, his multicolored speckled eyes glittering.

"Hips Don't Lie"

A whole variety of girls' hands shot straight up into the air and I began to shuffle backwards, dreading the smirk on Tizuka's face.

"Um…I can't choose. Yam, any suggestions?"

The copper haired boy grinned, immediately pointing in my direction.

"Ashimakase Nozomii!"

And thus the doom unfolded.

"Huh? Nee-chan? Okay, I guess" Tizuka replied, lazily scratching his blue-haired head.

Kiba pushed me towards the stage through the crowd of people, grinning as I tried to fight him.

"Dude, if I'm being tortured, you're coming with me" I growled as I dragged him on stage as well. The crowd cheered as I reluctantly grabbed the microphone, and I sighed, purposely looking over the crowd's head. I faintly heard "Go Ashi" reverberating through the crowd, and I recognized Naruto and Tenten's voices.

"U-um, yeah. This is a dancing song s-so um, grab a partner and uh…get ready to dance" I said nervously, though it sounded like a low monotone in the speakers. The crowd looked somewhat unsure after hearing my voice, as if they doubted I could sing. Oh well.

"Everybody has to dance" my brother stated bluntly as he stole the microphone, "Everybody"

He shoved the microphone back at me and grabbed a key chain, pouring chakra into it until it grew into a regular sized trumpet.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Tizuka shouted to the crowd, reveling in the cheers as he brought the trumpet to his lips. As he started the introduction Kiba leaned over to me.

"Hey, he can really play"

"Yeah and you're my dancing partner so shush and get ready"

Yam grabbed a microphone and started singing.

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting  
Shakira, Shakira_

My brother cut of chakra to his trumpet, which turned back into a keychain as he caught the microphone Yam tossed at him.

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (_si_), bonita (_si_), mi casa (_si, Shakira Shakira_), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

I sighed and took a deep breath before holding the microphone to my mouth. Oh geez.

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

I shrugged and grabbed Kiba's hand. He grinned, and spun me in and then back out as I continued singing and dancing to the chorus.

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

The crowd was dancing and actually having fun, and I guess I was too. Dancing with Kiba was fun, even if it _was_ on stage, and my bro and Yam were having fun rapping and singing, out of reach of their fangirls. As soon as the song was over though, at the sound of the applause, I started blushing and immediately jumped off towards the back of the stage, away from the crowd.

"Hey Ashi, wait up!"

I ignored Kiba as I continued to run, the sounds of the next group singing. I could clearly hear Ino and Sakura singing When I Grow Up, making me wonder how they were actually cooperating.

"Ashi, _wait up_!" Kiba grabbed my arm, forcing me to slow down, "Jeez, where are you going man?"

"As far away from here as possible" I muttered, rubbing the bridge of my nose in a sheepish gesture. Kiba rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, turning left, somewhat toward the stage.

"Okay, we'll go far. But I want to see the open mike"

I frowned then shrugged, letting him drag me along. Kiba eventually found a tree that was close enough to see the stage, but far enough for my liking. Entertainingly, Shino and Hinata were already in the tree, as if they knew that's where we were going to appear.

"T-that was r-really good A-Ashi…"

I flushed and turned my head away, rubbing the bridge of my nose again.

"Um…yeah. Never again"

"O-oh…"

Hinata looked somewhat depressed and I sighed, wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Neh, Hina-chan, did you have fun?"

Hinata smiled shyly up at me, nodding hesitantly.

"I know Kiba had fun" I stated, nodding at the grinning boy, "Yo Shino, did you have _some_ semblance of fun?"

"I suppose"

"I then declare this night seized" I commented, pumping right fist into the air as Hinata giggled quietly.

"Well then, I guess this night was worth it, huh?" Kiba stated, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"Y-yeah, it w-was" Hinata replied. Shino nodded, his hands in his pockets in a relaxed position as a loud bang rang overhead. We all glanced upwards and saw the colorful flashes of the fireworks exploding overhead.

"W-wow! They're b-beautiful!" Hinata gasped in pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah they are" Kiba mumbled, glancing down at her with a rare gentle look in his eyes before looking back up at the sky. My gaze traveled over all three of them, three of my best friends, before I grinned and looked back up at the fireworks bursting in the sky.

_Yeah, and watching with them makes it so much better_

_Definitely_

_**Can't get better than this**_

* * *

And that was the end of the festival. I'm sorry that I can't write festivals and parties well, because all I seriously do is stand and watch people dance at dances. I'm not a dancer, and I barely get asked to dance anyways. Anyways, tune in next time for the start of a new mission. Hopefully this one will be entertaining and a break from all the annoying D missions. Then again, who knows what fate has in store for Team 8.

Please review. Depending on how many I receive I will try to post the next chapter sooner.


	15. Chapter 15: Missions can be torture

A/N: Hello peoples! Here's the next installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile. Yay party! Okay, anyways. I just wanted to clear this up 'cuz it was bugging me after writing the last chapter. Okay, Kiba wanted to dance with Hinata 'cuz he likes her, and Naruto wanted to dance with her because she's the only person who actually _wanted_ to dance with him, other than Ashi, but then again, Ashi doesn't _ask_ people to dance. She just doesn't. Okay, not unless the situations are dire. Anyways, onto the next chapter.

Disclamer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. I own none of his characters.

* * *

**Ch. 15 - The Missions Never End  
**

Kiba scowled at me before yelping and trying to yank his arm back as I helped him clean his bite and scratch marks with an antiseptic cream that Hinata made in her spare time.

"Scowling at me won't help Keebs" I muttered as I pointedly tightened my grip around his wrist.

"Well I'd stop scowling if you'd just leave it!"

Kiba's arms were basically red, covered in large welts with bite marks spread sporadically. He had scratches ALL over. Even with his _jacket_ on during the attack, he was still freakishly injured. All I received was a giant scratch welt that started at my left shoulder and ended at my wrist, and smaller scratches on my right arm as well as a small scratch under my right eye. Hinata and Shino? They got none. _No_ injuries _at all_.

"You want me to leave an injury that could potentially get infected, leaving my best friend with a limb that may need to be amputated? Yeah, cuz I've always wanted an armless best buddy" I bit back, "Now shut up and suck it up you big baby"

We were sitting in a Korean Barbeque restaurant, a relieving break from all the ramen we ate. I mean, ramen is great and all, but seriously, the food can stunt your growth. We were waiting for the food to arrive and Hinata was getting fidgety staring at Kiba's injuries. After watching Hinata fidget for two minutes I finally asked her if she had anything to help Kiba's injuries. But Kiba, being the stubborn semi-prideful boy he is refused the cream. Thus began helping him, though I could have easily left him there to get infected.

"What about your injuries?" Kiba retorted, "Won't _they_ get infected too?"

"Unlike you, I'm not a complete idiot" I stated monotonously, "I cleaned them and bandaged my arms at the vet's office"

I let go of Kiba's arm, finally finished with it and rolled up my sleeves, showing him the bandages that ran from my wrists to my upper arms.

"A-are they h-hurting? I-I've g-got s-s-something to n-numb i-it…" Hinata asked quietly. I turned and smiled at her from across the table.

"Nah, they're good. Kiba's might be stinging though. Antiseptic is never a pleasant experience"

Hinata nodded knowingly as she searched through her bag as the server with the food arrived. As he set out the different meats and vegetables, we continued talking.

"What was with that rabbit anyways?" Kiba complained as he grabbed a few pieces of meat with his chopsticks and set them over the grill.

We had just returned from our mission, helping over at the vet's office. All in all, it was pretty fun; there was just one down point: the curse of the office a.k.a. the maniacal rabbit.

"It seemed evenly tempered to me" Shino stated as he put on some extra pieces of meat as well.

"Other than the rabbit, the mission was pretty good. I liked washing the dogs" I commented.

* * *

_Hinata and I looked down at the two muddy dogs staring up at us panting. I grinned at the cute looks on their faces as Hinata cooed at them. One, a brown Labrador puppy was soon busy chasing its tail, entertaining itself profusely, while the other, a black Pomeranian continued staring at us, cocking its head cutely before giving a short, cute yip._

"_C-can I w-wash the fluffy one?"_

_I nodded at Hinata who smiled widely and gently picked up the Pomeranian before heading to one wash station as I scooped up the muddy mess of brown fur and headed to the second station. After rinsing them off the mud and scrubbing them down, we rinsed them off again gently before trying to towel dry them. Of course being dogs, they shook their fur, spraying us with water. We shielded ourselves with our arms, laughing before completely drying off the dogs and taking them into a pen of already washed dogs. We were sopping wet, and definitely having fun. Outside we could hear Kiba yelling as a giant bulldog dragged him around instead of letting him clip its nails. It had just come back from being walked by another genin team and had just finished its check up. In an adjacent room, Shino was helping the vet on duty by writing down diagnostics. A cute yip brought me back to attention as a Cocker Spaniel stood waiting for its turn. I laughed and crouched down, scratching behind its ear and letting it lick my face. So far, this mission was awesome._

* * *

"Yeah, but everything was better than that rabbit" Kiba growled, "Well, except for that cat. Man was that thing spoiled"

Hinata and I laughed as Shino flipped a few pieces of meat.

"I just think they don't like you" I stated.

"Well _duh_, I smell like dog"

"A-as l-l-long a-as y-you know th-that" Hinata teased, causing Kiba to flush slightly.

* * *

_Hinata gently pulled the brush through the fluffy white cat's fur as it purred in content while I took the time to clean the kitty litter in its cage. Meanwhile, Kiba walked up grumbling, holding a plate of cat food up to the cat._

"_Here. Your food" he muttered angrily, as if feeding a cat was a huge disgrace. The cat eyed Kiba with its green eyes in disdain for a few minutes before turning its head, sticking its nose up in the air in disgust._

"_What!? This is the fifth brand I've tried!" Kiba yelled in frustration._

_The cat sniffed haughtily and nuzzled its head against Hinata's hand lovingly, staring triumphantly at a bristling Kiba from the corner of its eye. Kiba stalked off muttering curse words under his breath, sticking the cat food in yet another less spoiled cat's cage before heading back to the pantry to find a different brand of cat food._

"_Why don't you look up the cat's file" I called to Kiba in the back, "Maybe it says something about its food preferences in there"_

"_Oh yeah…good idea"_

_I groaned at the fact that Kiba didn't even think of the idea before returning the kitty litter box to its cage, scratching a cat under the chin gently as I passed._

"_Alright, got to sweep the floors" I muttered under my breath, grinning as the cat rejected yet another brand of cat food from Kiba. I glanced at the frustrated boy who was pacing on the floor before looking back at the triumphant look on the cat's face as it continued to nuzzle Hinata's hand lovingly. I shrugged and picked up the bowl of cat food Kiba had previously tried to offer it before putting it in front of the cat, which immediately began eating. _

**Heh, I like this cat**

_I smirked and pet the cat briefly before heading off to find the broom._

"_The heck!! Stupid cat!!"_

* * *

"So Shino, how was working with the vet?" Kiba asked as he picked up a few pieces of meat from the grill. Hinata copied his actions as I bit into a piece of perfectly seasoned and grilled meat. Yum.

"Acceptable"

"Aw c'mon, you've gotta say more than that" I prodded as I reached over and flipped a piece of meat that looked close to burning before flipping another piece of perfectly cooked meat.

"Hm"

* * *

"_Aburame-san," the vet stated in her beautifully pitched voice, "Please check the patient's temperature. I assume you know where the thermometer goes"_

_Shino watched as the gorgeous red head sauntered out of the room to check on another pet before looking down at the dog on the examination table. He reached over stiffly and picked up the thermometer before looking back at the dog again. The copper and white King Chevalier Spaniel whined pitifully, putting its paws over its eyes as it spotted the thermometer. Shino briefly sympathized with the dog before gently lifting up its tail. The sooner he did it, the sooner this awkward moment would be over for the both of them._

* * *

"Some were not the most pleasant experiences" Shino amended briefly before lifting a piece of meat to his mouth and eating it, blatantly stating the end of the conversation.

"Not the most pleasant?" Kiba queried, "I would have just said scarring. Poor dog"

"My aunt would do that to my cousin since he always spat out the thermometer. My cousin learned his lesson" I commented, drinking some of my soda. Hinata winced briefly before adding in her two cents.

"Th-that must h-have b-b-been a-awkward. I f-f-feel s-sorry f-for A-A-Akamaru n-n-now…"

"Yeah," I added, "poor dog"

Kiba spontaneously began laughing and we all looked at him in surprise before relaxing as he pulled a feather out of my hair.

"You're still covered in feathers Ashi"

I sighed and blew a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm gonna be dreaming of birds for the rest of the month"

* * *

_There were two birds sitting on my shoulders and one sitting on my head, and I hoped briefly that none of them pooped on my shirt. I slowly opened the metal bird cage in front of me, hoping that the squeaking noise didn't startle the birds before sticking my finger out in front of the bird inside the cage, causing it to step docilely onto my finger as I brought it out._

"_Okay Tori, onto the cage" I said as I placed the bird onto an already cleaned cage before turning back to its cage and leaning over to pull out the poop and food covered tray in the bottom. As I stood up I heard rustling and felt another light weight settle on my head as a few down feathers floated down in front of my face._

"_Great. Well, just don't poop on my head, neh?"_

_I frowned as I gently wrapped up the dirtied paper on the tray into a messy ball, careful not to touch anything still wet. Then I trudged over to the garbage can and chucked it in before scuffling back to the tray and putting new paper in the bottom and replacing the tray in the cage. There was a sudden squawk before three more birds flew to me, two landing on my shoulders, and one more landing on my head. As I saw some bird droppings falling from the corner of my eye, off my head, my eyes widened._

Whoa! Poop off the port bow!!

**Seriously, just shut up.**

"_Um…guys?"_

* * *

"Th-that _w-was_ p-p-pretty f-funny A-Ashi" Hinata pointed out. I pouted.

"But _you_ weren't the one under all the birds" I complained, "I _still_ smell like bird!"

"But you didn't get pooped on" Kiba pointed out.

"It was _close_!" I stressed, "It _almost_ hit me!"

An odd sound came in Shino's direction, somewhere between a hum and a chuckle that caused us to glance at him before turning back to the conversation, grinning.

"Yeah, so all of that was just fine and dandy, but what about the rabbit?" I asked, "That creature is the embodiment of all evil in this world"

"I l-liked it"

I shrugged, picking up some bean sprouts from a nearby bowl before biting into another piece of meat.

"All animals love you Hinata" Kiba pointed out, "Right Shino?"

Shino merely bit into another piece of meat, not bothering to answer the question. Kiba and I rolled our eyes.

"W-well, it w-wasn't t-too b-b-bad…"

* * *

"_Alright, so the last thing we have to do is give this thing a shot" Kiba stated cheerily as we all walked towards the cage._

"_I believe it's a rabbit Kiba, not a thing" Shino stated matter-of-factly as Keebs growled at him slightly._

"_I know that!"_

_We all paused before we reached the cage as we noticed the reinforced steel bars on the cage and the seals spread over it._

"_U-uh…"_

"_This….isn't a good thing, right?"_

_We all looked on nervously at the cage, eyeing the seemingly innocent brown eyed grey rabbit in the cage._

"_Um, well, it looks innocent enough" Kiba stated, taking one step forwards. Just then the vet walked into the room._

"_Oh, you're on the last chore? Okay, just finish this and I'll get you guys your pay" she stated before winking at us, "You guys are the best"_

_The vet sauntered out of the room, swinging her hips, causing Kiba to stare after her drooling._

"_**Man**_, is she_**hot**_"

"_Oh jeez" I sighed, smacking him upside the head, "Put your tongue back into your mouth Keebs so we can finish this"_

"_Right, right" Kiba stated quickly, turning his eyes back to the cage, "So, we just give the thing a shot…"_

_No one made a single effort in moving any closer to the cage, so Kiba sighed before walking up to it, albeit, slowly. As he opened the door, he turned to us._

"_Hey, the thing's not too bad"_

_Just then the innocent looking rabbit went psycho. Its fur bristled, turning into spikes as its eyes turned blood red. It opened its frothing mouth and leaped at Kiba's face, spitting wildly._

"_Holy crap" I stated with no emotion, "That'd explain the seals on the cage"_

_We watched as the dust ball of fighting limbs roll back and forth across the veterinary office floor, crashing into tables along the way. I slowly walked toward the brawl and reached out, gently picking up the fighting fur ball._

"_Um, I guess the rabbit isn't too bad" I stated awkwardly as I cradled the now calm rabbit in my arms._

"_He seems to like you" _

_I glanced back at Shino inquisitively._

"_How do you know the rabbit's a he?"_

"_He is"_

_My curious look fell into an empty glare before I glanced back at the rabbit. We all ignored Kiba's groaning in the background. I sighed and raised the rabbit up to my face level. It looked back innocently, like it had no mental problems at all._

"_It looks kind of…docile"_

_I don't know, maybe the rabbit hated the word, or maybe it was against any reference to its looks or something, but suddenly, all I saw was red and there was a sudden burning pain under my eye. I held it back away from my face and stared at the fake innocent look on its face._

"_Heck with that, this thing's a demon in disguise"_

_That was also probably the wrong thing to say. The rabbit's eyes snapped back to red and suddenly a long welt appeared from my left shoulder to my wrist, slicing through my sleeve. As the rabbit somehow leaped out of my arms I tried to catch it, and was rewarded for saving its life by a multitude of scratches all over my right arm, and a few along my stomach._

"…_Ow"_

_As the rabbit started opening its mouth to bite my arm Hinata snatched it away from me, and suddenly it was calm again._

"_The fur actually cuts skin…." I muttered, looking at all the smaller scratches on my arm._

"_Y-you should g-go c-c-clean u-up…"_

"_I will" I said, walking toward the bathroom, "Everything stings"_

_When I got back from the bathroom, with everything disinfected and bandaged, the rabbit was safely back in his cage, and Hinata and Shino had_ _**no**_ _injuries at all._

"_Miracle makers" I muttered as I grabbed a broom to sweep the mess Kiba made when he fought with the fluffy demon._

"_Ashi"_

_I looked up when Shino said my name, and blinked when his thumb gently brushed over the skin of my cheek._

"_Blood" he explained briefly, showing me his thumb._

"_Um, okay…" I stated quietly, "Thanks"_

_He walked away and grabbed another broom as I commenced sweeping, locking what just happened into a corner of my memory I would avoid accessing. I couldn't help but remember the warmth of his thumb on my cheek though; that was a lingering memory that wouldn't leave no matter how hard I tried to stow it._

* * *

"Yeah, the rabbit was cruel" Kiba stated firmly, as I nodded in agreement. The waiter walked forward and gave us the bill before leaving to help some other customers.

"4400 yen" Shino stated bluntly as he took out 1100 yen and added it to the pile of yen Hinata had already placed down. I sighed and took out 1100 yen from my bag and placed it on the table as well before waiting for Kiba to get out of the booth.

"So, we finished eating, want to go catch a movie?" Kiba asked nonchalantly.

"U-um th-that s-s-sounds g-good…" Hinata said as she glanced outside, "I-it's g-going t-t-to rain s-soon th-though"

"We can watch and go quickly" I stated, "So what movie?"

* * *

Well, that was the chapter! Reviews are nice!

On the next chapter there will be arguments, a date(that may or may not be covered), and a lot more. Tune in next time to Just Wanna Make You Smile!!


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Bday to me

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I know i'm really bad with updating. I try hard though, i just get writers block. _**Vicious**_ writers block. this chapter just did not want to type out. It fought tooth and nail to just get from my brain to computer screen. It continuously changes POV's somewhere half way, and i'm still not satisfied with it... Anyways, enough excuses. Today's (somewhat filler-ish) update is dedicated to birthdays!! Yeah right, like i need a dedication to update. Anyways, I know of at least 2 people/characters, maybe more, with birthdays this week, so that's my theme for the chapter! Enjoy!

A/N: I do not, nor have I ever owned Naruto. I own some characters, and some plot elements. All credit, however, goes to Kishimoto, because he just pwns like that.

* * *

**Ch. 16: Nothing is as Bad as it Seems**

"I can't believe you!" I ranted as I stormed through the pouring rain, "And you're supposed to be one of my best friends?"

"Jeez! What's with you Ashi?" Kiba yelled back as he stomped after me, "All I did was suggest we watch a chic flick!"

I stopped walking and turned to glare at the soaking wet boy, not bothering to even try to move my wet bangs out of my eyes.

"_That's_ the point! I'd think you'd at least _know_ me if I was one of your best friends" I seethed, "Why'd you suggest it anyways? Because Hinata and I are girls?"

Kiba stopped and awkwardly scratched his cheek.

"Well…yeah"

"That's idiotic" I stated coldly, "You should at least know I would hate soppy romances. And what about Shino, hm? You were just going to drag him along to watch something even _you_ don't want to watch?"

"Well, if he didn't want to watch it he could have said something!" Kiba growled in frustration, "and anyways, I didn't see _you_ suggesting anything"

"U-um guys…you shouldn't f-fight…" Hinata protested quietly as she and Shino hurried after us. We were too far gone to listen.

"I didn't know _what_ I wanted to watch" I snapped as I resumed walking through the down pour, trying to calm myself down, "But you know what? Fine, I'm sorry for snapping. And I'm sorry for assuming that you'd at least know one thing about me. I mean seriously! How hard is it to see that I hate girly crap!? But no, never mind. I'm sorry"

"Oh no, poor poor girl. Her friend suggested that they should go to a chic flick" Kiba scowled as he flung his hands in the air, "But wait, do you even count as a girl? I mean, how many friends do you even have who are girls anyways?"

As my eye twitched unconsciously, Shino shook his head in aggravation as Hinata covered her mouth, wondering whether it was possible or even worth it to stop us.

"I mean, all the girls I know at least act like girls, hang out with girls, oh, and they dress like girls too. I wonder if you've ever done that without being forced to?"

Kiba was on a rampage, and I half expected that he had no idea what was coming out of his own mouth. Then again, I half expected he knew _exactly_ was he was saying too, which didn't help this situation. My hands slowly curled into fists as Kiba continued to yell, mindless of my murderous aura.

"You know, maybe if you acted normal you'd actually _have_ friends who were girls. I mean, you weren't always the easiest person to make friends with" Kiba stated as he shook his head like he _pitied_ me or something, "You were either emotionless, buried in a book, or messing with other people's heads. And you _wonder_ why people don't know you. _You never give them the chance_"

Kiba's eyes widened slightly as a cold and emotionless chuckle bubbled up from my throat. He flinched backwards when instead of staring at the ground like I had been for a while, I looked up towards him.

"Oh wow. I've been acting pretty irrational haven't I?" I asked rhetorically. I saw Hinata's eyes widen as well when she heard my emotionless voice, and I felt Shino's gaze center on me.

…_Ashi…_

_No. I'm making a mistake. I'm not taking this out on them._

_**Well, today hasn't been the best of days, but it wasn't entirely too bad. I think you were just expecting too much.**_

_And you've got to admit, the mission was __**actually**__ kinda fun…_

_Yeah. Actually, compared to last year, today was actually pretty fun…_

"U-um…Ashi?"

Hinata's nervous voice snapped me away from my conversation as I blinked and tilted my head to the side.

Heh heh, it's been miserable outside this whole week" I stated apologetically, "I guess it finally got to me. I'm sorry for taking my frustration out on everyone"

I bowed as I apologized and shoved my wet hair out of my face.

"I really hope you can forgive me for loosing it like that Kiba" I stated as I turned to him, "You really are my best friend, I just…well, sorry"

"Wait, what just happened here?" Kiba asked as he stared at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"I guess I'm bipolar or something" I shrugged as I frowned, "but, I'm really _really_ sorry…I guess…I just expected more out of today…"

With one last apologetic smile I turned and ran off, through the downpour, cursing myself for being an idiot. Just as I left however, my brother walked up to my team, humming.

"Oh heeeeeeeeey Kiba"

Kiba twitched as he turned around and glared at Tizuka.

"_What?_"

"Oh nothing" Tiz replied, grinning through his wet blue bangs, "I've just got a message for you"

Kiba stared expectantly at Tizuka as the wet boy rocked on his feet, his hands held innocently behind his back.

"_Well?_"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Kayako wanted to meet you at Ichiraku's…for a date…I think"

Kiba scratched his head in confusion before shrugging and walking towards Ichiraku, intent on finding out what the heck Kayako wanted. Tizuka grinned and waved at the leaving boy, but before he could leave himself, Shino's low voice rang out from the muted drumming of the rain.

"Tizuka-san, Ashimakase just ran off saying she expected more out of today. What did she mean?"

The academy student paused, tilting his head as if trying to remember something then nodded in understanding.

"Oh, she didn't tell you. Well, she doesn't like the fuss anyways. Today is her birthday. I thought you would've noticed _something_…Kaa-chan took her out to do her hair…"

* * *

**_Earlier that morning_**

_Shino and Kiba walked out to the training grounds only to see Hinata and Ashimakase already there, which was a miracle considering Ashimakase almost always cut it close when trying to make it to practice on time._

"_But Ashi, it l-looks so good down. You should leave i-it…"_

"_Unfortunately, no matter how good it might look, it's only going to hold me back. We have a mission today right? I can't be messing up" Ashimakse replied cheerfully as she pulled her now slightly wavy hair back into a low ponytail. A stubborn section of her hair decided it enjoyed freedom and fell from Ashimakase's grasp, making her blow it away from her face in frustration. Hinata giggled at Ashimakase's disgruntled face as she pulled a hair clip from her bag and pulled the section away from her face._

"_How troublesome…"_

"_Yo Ashi, what's up with the hair? Going to a party or something?" Kiba asked as Akamaru yipped a greeting._

"_Something like that I guess…" Ashimakase replied, shrugging as she turned to pull a senbon out of Shinzo's beak, just in case he tried to swallow it. It was then when Shino noticed a gold glint in Ashi's ear that hadn't been there yesterday._

"_New earrings?"_

_Ashimakase looked up, surprised._

"_U-um, yeah. Kaa-chan got fed up with my onyx ones…I guess?" she replied, fiddling with the new small gold hoops._

"_They look nice"_

_Ashimakase smiled faintly as her face colored slightly._

"_Thanks…I'll tell her that"_

"_Hey, wasn't your mother on a mission?" Kiba asked as he sat down next to the girls while placing Akamaru on the ground._

"_Yeah, she and Tou-chan came back today. They're leaving for a medical meeting tomorrow though"_

"_Oh, okay. Cool" Kiba stated as Shino leaned against a nearby tree. Just as Hinata opened her mouth to speak, however, a clap of thunder rolled out from the sky causing them all to look up at the no longer blue expanse._

"_You're kidding me" Ashimakase stated, though she didn't sound incredulous or amazed, "It was clear only minutes ago"_

"_Well, it did seem muggy today, compared to yesterday…" Kiba stated thoughtfully._

_Ashimakase shrugged and resumed her tug of war with Shinzo, flinching as the first drop of rain fell on her cheek._

"_Go figure"_

* * *

Hinata gasped in shock as she turned to look down where I had just escaped.

"B-but, why didn't she tell us…?"

"Well to Kayako, this is make Ashi miserable week, and today is specifically torture Ashi day" Tizuka explained, still rocking on the balls of his feet, "And when people know about Ashi's birthday, Kayako usually finds a way to preoccupy them so they can't hang out with her"

"O-oh…that's c-cruel…"

"Yeah, well, I went to buy Ashi a new stock of pocky today, so maybe she'll be happy today!"

"I doubt it" Shino stated matter-of-factly, "Seeing as how Kiba was just yelling at her about how she doesn't act like a girl or make it easy to befriend her"

"Seriously? And he just ran off to Kayako?" Tizuka asked, shocked, "Jeez. Nee-chan's best friend is an idiot"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Kiba**

Kiba glanced warily with the green-haired girl he was sitting with at Ichiraku's. Sure she was pretty good looking and all, but it didn't make sense to him why she invited him here. Over the counter, old man Teuchi was giving Kiba odd looks, as if he had betrayed someone.

"Hey Kiba-kun, aren't you going to eat anything?" Kayako asked sweetly as she took a bite of her diet ramen. Kiba shook his head as he glanced down at Akamaru who was eating some fish cakes.

"I ate some Korean Barbeque with my team not long ago"

Kayako stared at him with oddly calculating ruby eyes before smiling disarmingly at him.

"Okay then. That sounds good"

Kiba watched Kayako warily as she continued to eat her ramen cheerfully.

"Um…no offense or anything, but I was kind of wondering why you invited me here…"

Kayako looked up sharply, before smiling again.

"Actually, I was pretty surprised that you showed up…considering everything and all"

Kiba's eyes narrowed as a bad feeling washed over him.

"What do you mean…"

Kayako smiled patronizingly at Kiba as she set her chopsticks down and folded her hands neatly over her black mini skirt.

"Oh come now, you can't believe that I'd ask you out because I _like_ you or anything. I mean, granted you _are_ cute, and Akamaru is absolutely adorable, but I live for Sasuke-kun, and Sasuke-kun only"

"That's what I thought" Kiba commented as a low growl began in his throat, "But, there must have been _some_ reason you invited me here"

"What? She didn't tell you?" Kayako laughed, though the sound made Akamaru cover his ears and Kiba wish he could do so as well, "Today is _Kase-rin's_ birthday"

Kayako mockingly glanced at the bristling Kiba from the corner of her eye.  
"So, by consequence, today is torture Ashimakase day. For example, how would you feel if the girl _you_ loved only paid attention to one boy who was undeserving of her affections?" Kayako stated coldly. For a few seconds, Kiba was reminded of Hinata and Naruto before Kayako resumed her hateful explanation, "The only girl Sasuke-kun actually takes seriously is Ashimakase, and that's because she doesn't hold back and might actually be able to beat him. That can't be allowed, so every year, I mess up her birthday a bit. You'd be surprised as to how much it affects the poor girl. She used to be such a little hyper spazzing ball of childish innocence"

Kiba's breath caught in his throat as he painfully recalled the words he had spoken not to long ago.

"Heck, I remember when she was about 9. Her mother bought her this cute little top that she was always finding excuses to wear. In fact, she wore it for her birthday, but Shikamaru and Chouji never came. Nah, unfortunately Shikamaru had chores he 'forgot' to finish, and Chouji got food poisoning"

Kiba was basically drowning in guilt by now, and was fidgeting slightly on his bench. Ugh, how could he be so _stupid_?

"She's probably beating up her birthday log by now" Kayako laughed, "That log has gotten brutal beatings every year. It's practically stained in her blood. If it's anything like last year, she'll come to practice late like she's been doing the whole week thanks to my booby traps and get in major trouble"

Kayako smirked at the boy, who was looking physically uncomfortable, before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're such a doll. Thanks for making my plans work this year"

With another laugh, Kayako strutted away, smirking as Kiba exclaimed, "Shoot! I'm such an idiot!" before he ran off toward Ashimakase's house with Akamaru following.

* * *

**Later at the Nozomii compound**

I had just finished training on a training post in front of my house's compound when I spotted Kiba approaching with an odd look on his face. Seeing as Shino and Hinata were already inside the house drying up after giving me my semi-belated birthday greetings, I half assumed Kiba was ticked off at me and had been avoiding me. Biting my lip, I turned away to move the training post back to the shed where the training materials were put before I returned to clear up the rest of the things I left lying around. The rain had slowed down to a slight drizzle, and the sky had all but cleared up.

"Ashi…"

Kiba's voiced startled me enough to make me jump a bit, before I lowered my gaze to him. He was standing awkwardly in front of me, not exactly looking at me.

"…Kiba…" I replied nervously. My hands started playing with the edge of my vest as my gaze slid off of him. "Look…earlier…everything you said was true…and I'm sorry for-"

I was cut off as Kiba wrapped me in a hug, with his head resting on my shoulder. I stiffened for a few seconds before I calmed down enough to stand there limply. Kiba muttered something into my neck and I blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"I said, I'm such an idiot" Kiba muttered, "It was a stupid argument, and I'm sorry for bringing all that crap up"

"But it was all _my_ fault" I protested though I knew Kiba was smirking faintly.

"Why can't you just accept my apology?" Kiba chuckled, though he didn't release me from the hug.

"'Cuz it's _my_ fault? I should be apologizing, not you. You didn't _do_ anything"

"Oh really?" Kiba asked as he let go of me, pulling away to show me the smug grin on his face.

"Yeah" I replied, frowning at him.

"Well then, you've got to prove it"

"I will by shoving your face into the dirt" I retorted as my eyes narrowed. The only warning Kiba got was a twitch of my finger as I tackled him into the mud. After a few minutes of various threats and victorious shouts we had both finished fighting, completely covered in mud. Tizuka stood by the front door, shaking his head as he watched the both of us trying to stand up in the mud, only for the other to drag us down.

"Jeez, I get that you were angry at each other, but you didn't need to drown yourselves in mud" Tiz scolded as he frowned at us, as if he was more mature, "How _stupid_"

"Stupid is as stupid does gaki" I retorted as I flung a handful of mud at him, smacking him on his shirt.

"Aaah! I just changed! Naomi will _kill_ me!" Tizuka screamed in horror as he ran into the house again, proclaiming his imminent death.

"Who the heck is Naomi?" Kiba asked as I pulled on his leg, making him face plant into the mud again.

"Kayako's sister, his _almost_ girlfriend. She is…commanding"

"Akira will kill him" Kiba stated off-handedly as he managed to sit up and knock me off my feet.

"That she will" I agreed, nodding as I rubbed mud into Kiba's hair.

"Have you two made up yet?" Shino asked from the front door, where he was clean, dry, and out of range from any mud that might be thrown while I was still lying on the ground.

"Not yet" I replied before I pushed Kiba's face into the mud and grabbed a handful of mud, stuffing it down his jacket, "Okay, I feel better now"

Kiba pulled me backwards as I tried to get up and dumped a handful of mud onto my head, grinning as he stood up, using chakra to stand on the top of the mud.

"Me too. I think my work is done here"

As he walked off smugly towards the house, I grinned and tackled him, positioning myself on his back as he tripped and came close to losing his balance.

"To the house Kiba-no-baka!"

"You're just lucky it's your birthday" Kiba growled as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. We all know you're a giant softie. Move my noble steed!" I cheered. Shino shook his head in amusement and turned back indoors, returning with the dreaded hose from the yard.

"Oh shoot" Kiba muttered as his eyes widened.

"Run!"

* * *

Hahah, that hose is evil. and to those who catch it, yes it is that hose from the babysitting mission. Hopefully the next update will get off the fillers and onto the actual plot line. That's my mission anyways.

**_Next time on Just Wanna Make You Smile _**

_ They're going on a mission. Finally. What? It's an escort mission? Maybe it's a princess, or an important government official, or even a famous architect! Wait, what? Hinata's not going? Hiashi-sama disapproves? What's this about the Nozomii clan? A waste bucket of blood line limits? What's going on here?_

Reviews are very welcome. Feel free, because they help me too. Inspiration is found in many places. 'Till next time!


	17. Chapter 17: Training is Tiring

A/N: Hello, readers! It's time for another installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile! *cheers* I seem to have gotten this typed faster than expected, but not posted as fast as I had wanted, but at least it's here. This chapter is a bit more serious than usual, as I was on a 'once-in-a-blue-moon not high off life' kick. Believe me, they are rare when I am writing. Anyways, this chapter brings us into the _actual_ plot of Just Wanna Make You Smile, or as close as we're gonna get. Aren't you excited? Anyways, to the story...

Disclamer: Instrument Trio really does not own any of the Naruto characters, or anything other than parts of the plot and OC's. Everything else pretty much belongs to Kishimoto. Honestly.

* * *

**Ch. 17 **

**Things Noticed When You're More Asleep than You Look**

* * *

_Two figures alighted onto a thick tree branch, laden in moss. As the first looked back to speak to one last figure who gave a slight nod before disappearing in a flash of smoke, the second looked down at a group of three standing near a giant gate. A shaggy haired brunette boy in a grey hooded sweatshirt grinned widely at a shy looking, pale eyed bluenette in a baggy grey hooded sweatshirt, who poked her fingers together before smiling and petting the white puppy who poked his head out of the brunette's sweatshirt. Standing next to them, looking completely unemotional, was a brunette whose face was basically blocked from view by his grey jacket which covered his face up to his mouth, and his sunglasses which blocked the view of his eyes. With a slight fluttering noise, one downy grey feather slowly floated down from the tree tops, heading towards the group of three. As it fell down past their heads, the shaggy haired boy and shy girl remained oblivious, but the emotionless figure stiffened and looked up. Not seeing anything, he resumed standing in his apathetic position, looking slightly wary._

_Whether it was from fatigue or the slippery moss, the second figure lost its balance for a brief moment, causing the first figure to take hold of its arm, ensuring its balance._

"_Careful" the first figure warned in a voice slightly tinged from worry._

"_Hai" the second figure replied, in a voice that plainly announced its want of sleep, "Did she leave to report…?"_

"_Hai. Everything is ready. Shall we enter?"_

_With a tired nod, the second figure bounded sloppily off the branch and landed roughly on the ground, accompanied by a sporadic flapping of small wings, as the first figure appeared simply on the ground with a burst of pale smoke. The three figures were already in fighting positions, ready to attack, when…

* * *

  
_

Clapping. The sound rang through the air as the first figure looked upon team 8 with appreciation.

"My, Ashimakase, I am quite impressed with your friends. Did you see how they were immediately in fighting positions? Each of them alert and ready to defend themselves, each other, and their village. What a promising group you rookies are becoming!"

With a sigh, team 8 returned to their relaxed positions, staring at the man with unveiled curiosity.

"Hm?" the man asked, slight disappointment ringing in his voice, "You don't recognize me? I'm Ashimakase's father"

I shrugged, disturbing Shinzo from his perch on my shoulder, when my team looked at me before looking back at my father. They were probably trying to spot our similarities. That shouldn't be hard. I got my father's black hair, his brown eyes with the unique ring of color around the pupils. Blue for me, green for him. And I got his failing eyesight, which reminds me…

"Tou-san, you lost your glasses again"

"Ah! That explains the blurriness!"

My team stared in shock at the bubble headed-ness of my father as I sighed, stifling a yawn. At once, the humor left his voice as he looked down at me in concern.

"Ashimakase, I insist you head straight home and get some rest. You went through some strenuous training, and you will be training with your team tomorrow. No excuses"

"I will Tou-san" I mumbled tiredly, "Don't you have to check into the hospital?"

Before we could blink, my father's spazzy attitude was back as he pouted at me.

"But…but…"

"Just hand in your report to the secretary?" I interrupted.

"But…but…my secretary is…" Tou-san paused and looked around secretively before whispering, "_Scary_"

Hinata let out a giggle as my father grinned at her. Ruffling both her and my hair, he tossed Hinata a piece of candy and gave me a box of pocky.

"For a job well done" he explained as he glanced at Shinzo, "When you finish talking to your friends, go get Shinzo looked over and get some rest"

With a silent burst of smoke, father was gone, and I was left with an overly tired owl, standing in front of my confused friends.

"…Ashi…you father….is _weird_"

With another burst of smoke, he returned, cuffing Kiba over the head with his fist, while reading from a medical diary. Kiba yelped in indignation as Hinata laughed, and Shino let out an amused sounding, yet monotonous "You deserved that"

"I heard that Inuzuka-no-gaki" he stated, "Children today have no sense of respect for their elders"

With a grin, Tou-san tossed me a bundle of black fabric from his pocket.

"You forgot your gloves. Sayonara"

With another silent poof of smoke, he was gone, leaving us in a state of silent confusion as I slid on my gloves and flexed my fingers in appreciation.

"So Ashi, where were you? You look dead tired" Kiba asked, as he slung his arm over my shoulder. I wearily gave him a half hearted smile.

"Are you doing anything important now? If not, I'll tell you while we walk. I have to send Shinzo over to your sister for a check up. He trained just about as much as I did." Shinzo gave a small hoot, as if to say, 'You'd better believe it, punk', as I smoothed his feathers a bit.

* * *

_I stared up at the giant tree in front of me. It must have been at least 15 feet wide, and as for its height? There were clouds preventing me from seeing the canopy. The branches themselves were too far up to see beneath the clouds, so a hundred feet or more wasn't a bad guess. I had to strain my eyes just to look up, however, as the forest around here was so dense, little to no sunlight came through. Heck, I wasn't even sure the sun was even __**out**__. _

"_Um…I'm sorry Kaa-san, Tou-san, you want me to __**what**__?" I questioned, my voice breathy with awe. Mother sighed, dragging her hand through her green tinged black hair as she fixed me with a 'I __**know**__ you heard me' look._

"_You are going to shadow wrestle with this tree while we train Shinzo on chakra control"_

"_Shadow wrestle with __**this**__ tree? It must be hundreds of years old! There's no way I can do that!"_

"_We're not saying you can, this is just a chakra control exercise" Tou-san replied, "We know you've learned tree walking, and we'll do water walking soon, but this is a jutsu important to our old village, so you _must_ learn it"

* * *

  
_

"Um, Ashi," Kiba interrupted, "What's shadow wrestling?"

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead with a lethargic motion, obviously displaying my fatigue.

"Do you know about the Nara Clan's bloodline limit?"

Kiba stared at me with uncomprehending eyes.

"Uh…no?"

Shino cleared his throat in his authoritative, 'I'm about to say something important, so listen and listen well' manner, and I sighed, cutting him off.

"Just tell him the basics. No need to get technical"

I shivered as he fixed me with, no doubt, a chilling glare before continuing.

"The Nara Clan deals mainly in the manipulation and use of shadows" he stated simply.

"Um, okay?" Kiba replied, "But what does that have to do with shadow wrestling?"

"It's a technique where you use your chakra to elongate your shadow and connect it with the shadow of another. Then using your chakra, you must try to control the other's shadow" I explained, "Since every living thing has chakra, it can be done on all living things. Trees, especially old ones, are really good at it"

"T-that sounds really interesting" Hinata commented softly.

"Yeah, sounds cool" Kiba commented, "What does it do to the person you're using it on?"

I stifled a yawn before fixing my weary gaze on Kiba.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This is a jutsu native to a certain village. But it's not a specialized jutsu like the Nara's. It does nothing. If it did, do you think the Nara's would allow knowledge of it to have spread? Clans are _very_ jealous of their techniques and secrets Kiba. Even _you_ should know that"

A slightly put-off look developed on Kiba's face as I raised an eyebrow apathetically at him. Hinata frowned slightly as she centered her gaze on me.

"That was b-blunt, Ashi-chan"

"I'm dead tired, okay?" I sighed as a shrugged apologetically, "I can't really say I'm using my best judgment by even telling you what I was doing, let alone actually thinking about making tactful comments"

I was faced with stares from all sides, to which I sighed at, and apologized.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'm sorry. I'll try to be polite, but don't expect any cheerfulness"

* * *

_A few days later, I found myself stuck in a daily schedule. After my usual hour of shadow wrestling, I was sitting down, concentrating profusely in a chakra taxing style of meditation. As a sweat drop ran down the side of my face, the blurry image of Taishoku sitting in front of me with her hands in the sign of the ram slowly began to clear._

"_Good, good, now Sho-ai(1), you're using too much chakra. Your image is great, but your form is still insubstantial. That means Shima-ai, you need to push more chakra through the bond" Tou-san dictated, as we both grimaced. _

_Taishoku slowly decreased the amount of chakra she pushed forth as I slowly did the opposite. On the other side of the tree surrounded training area, Kaa-san was training Shinzo in agility, maneuvering, and stamina, while Horisui helped her by foraging for any herbs that could be of use in lowering our fatigue._

"_Tou-san, why isn't Renshi doing this too? And _why_ are we doing this again?" I asked as we took a break, Taishoku wearing a special chakra manacle on her wrist that enabled her form to stay in the outside world. Tou-san smiled at us as he tossed us both an apple, which we accepted gladly._

"_It's hard enough to keep and solidify Sho-ai's form, already, right?" he asked us, as we both nodded, "Well, having Ran-ai out would be worse because you'd have to split your chakra between one more person. When Sho-ai goes back, she can train with Ran-ai, so you all get training."_

_We both nodded in understanding as we enjoyed the sweet crunch of the apples._

"_And as for why you're doing this? In your mother's clan, as you have been told many times, they inherit a special trait called Seishin-bunretsusho(2), which splits up personalities into multiple people. Usually, the middle child or youngest child stays on the outside while the others stay inside, but if the members cannot give their multiple personalities their own bodies by the age of 13, they become what we call Seishin-bunretsusho-kanja(3), and the people fight for dominance within one body. To prevent this, once a member of your mother's clan reaches the age of 12 they undergo a special training program to prevent them from becoming a Seishin-bunretsusho-kanja"_

_We nodded in understanding as we continued eating, when Taishoku came up with another question._

"_Otou-san, why did you not develop the Seishin-bunretsusho?"_

"_Good question" he commented, grinning, "The main reason is that it is a trait that needs to be developed from birth, and cannot be copied. You both know of the bloodline limit of the Nozomii Clan, the Chi no Dorobo(4). One of its few setbacks is that is that if the trait needs to grow and develop from birth, just as a child needs to grow and develop from a baby, the trait cannot be copied"_

"_And another setback is that the trait it copies is not as good as the original, right?" I asked, tossing and catching my half eating apple nonchalantly._

"_Exactly. Thus, if you were to, lets say, copy the Byakugan, you could probably only see the chakra flow of your opponent and see a few feet farther than normal. You would not be able to see chakra points, 360 degrees, nor have its long range"_

"_And another setback is that to gain their limit, you must marry into the clan, am I correct?" Taishoku added, smirking as father nodded._

"_Great! You two have done your homework" he complimented._

"_Either that, or you like telling stories too much" Taishoku replied, smiling faintly. Father mock frowned before clapping his hands in finality and standing up straight._

"_Break time is over! You have one more hour of meditation before you call Renshi out to work on shadow shuriken and shadow walking. _

_We both groaned as we tossed our apples away and resumed our sitting positions, holding out the sign of the ram.

* * *

  
_

"Your clan is…confusing" Kiba commented as we walked up to his sister's veterinary office, knocking on the door.

"Yes, it is a bit, but that's why we study and train for two weeks non stop" I stated matter-of-factly.

"T-that would explain why Otou-san gets upset when I talk about your clan" Hinata stated quietly. She might of well have been whispering.

"Mm?" I asked, faintly smiling at Hana, Kiba's sister as she let us in. She examined Shinzo while he was sleeping in my arms for a few seconds before gently taking him from me for a full examination and some rest.

"O-oh, nothing!" Hinata stuttered, as she blushed in embarrassment. I stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Oh, I knew that. Most powerful clans hate us" I commented, "They have some name for us…something about trash…I think. Anyways, I heard it was hard to be accepted into Konoha because of the Uchiha and Hyuuga, but we made it anyways. It's a good thing my parents' research is rare, I guess"

Hinata looked depressed, and I ruffled her hair with one hand, while yawning into the other.

"S'okay Hina-hime" I slurred as I yawned again, "When people dislike you for a long time, you learn to accept it or ignore it"

"Oi, Ashimakase-san"

We turned as Hana walked back in and waited for her diagnosis.

"Shinzo has an extreme case of fatigue and some chakra loss. He's also missed some of his check ups, so we'll just keep him here for a few days. Three most likely"

"Okay. Thank you Hana-san"

Hana smiled and turned back to her office before pausing and looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, and tell your brother that if he doesn't get Sango in here within the week, both of them are going to be quarantined, and he doesn't want to _know_ the amount of shots he'll be getting"

I grinned and nodded before following the rest of my team out the door. They were already waiting for me when I got outside, so we just continued in the direction of the Nozomii compound.

"A-ano, are you hungry, A-Ashi-chan?"

I shook my head slowly, "I'd fall asleep if I tried to eat. I'm wasting chakra just trying to stay awake"

"Don't do that" Shino stated, talking for the first time since he explained the Nara clan to Kiba, "You'll get sick"

"And if I don't, I'll fall asleep right here. Are you volunteering to give me a ride back home? Because, I'll gladly accept it"

Shino raised an eyebrow and continued walking, unsurprisingly. I sighed and shrugged as Kiba snickered behind me.

"Meh, it was worth a shot" I muttered, stopping as Kiba jerked on the back of my shirt to stop me from bumping into someone.

I glanced up, spotting two identical twins. Their hair was braided into an elaborate twist, and their make up was faultless. They had a pale complexion, as if they didn't spend much time in the sun, though they still had color in their cheeks. They were wearing expensive traveling kimonos made out of expensive silk I recognized from my parents' travels in Silk Country, specifically in an area which specialized in the trade of silk for the rich dyes used to decorate their kimonos. I also noticed their geta and tabi socks, although those made little difference in who the twins were or their status. However, around the neck of the gentler looking twin, I spotted the twisting symbol of the Yamitachi clan, and immediately recognized the girls.

The younger and gentler twin was Maemi Yamitachi, and was known widely throughout the non-ninja villages because of her beautiful singing voice. The older and more untrusting looking twin was Ryoko Yamitachi, known mainly for cruel rumors, though also known for her rarely shown artistic skills. The only reason for them to be in a ninja village, was if they were searching for an escort. I sighed mentally. I'm only this perceptive when tired and close to collapsing. I immediately bowed low, surprising my team as I apologized humbly and formally. My guess is that they didn't know I knew how to be formal, or something equally insulting.

"Yamitachi-ojo(5) and Yamitachi-ojo, may I be as curious as to inquire to where you are heading?"

Maemi-dono smiled faintly as she saw the surprised faces of my team, before they too bowed in respect.

"Oh," she stated in a voice as light and delicate as spring, "there's no need to be so formal. We are just heading toward the Hokage tower"

"No need to be so humble, Maemi-ko" Ryoko-dono sneered as she looked at us with disgust. Or at least Hinata and I, "These commoners know their place. Why should we correct them for that?"

Taking a deep breath, Hinata stepped forward, confronting the two heiresses.

"S-sumimasen Yamitachi-ojo and Yamitachi-ojo. As the h-heir to the Hyuuga clan, of whom I do believe do business with your family, I will gladly show you to the Hokage tower."

"Ah! Hyuuga Hinata-san!" Maemi-dono exclaimed in recognition, "Please do"

Hinata, continuing with her role, led the way as we followed behind for protection. Shino was nodding in pride at how Hinata was handling herself, as Kiba stared in awe.

"That was….._amazing!_ I didn't know Hinata could do that!"

"She's the heiress of one of the best known clans, of course she can do that" I retorted, ending with a yawn.

"And how did you know about them!? You were so proper, it was weird"

I gave him a lazy grin before stumbling, bumping into Shino.

"Ngh…Sorry Shi-" I broke off into another yawn, as I collapsed, fatigue finally catching up to me in full force. Shino gently leaned me on Kiba before turning to Hinata and the Yamitachi twins and apologizing for his untimely departure. Then with a bow, he and Kiba left, Shino carrying me piggy back as I quickly began to lose consciousness, and Kiba grabbing the bag that I had dropped. I faintly remember hearing Hinata remind us that we had a mission briefing to attend tomorrow before I fully dropped into slumber.

* * *

"_**S-sorry Ashi-chan, I-I c-c-can't…"**_

"_**Oh, I see…"**_

"_**O-otou-san! I-I-I…"**_

"_**Hn. Talking to this filth. I should…"**_

"…_**forbidden from going on this mission! I will not have my daughter..."**_

"_**Ah, sumimasen Hyuuga-san. The Yamitachi's are your client, so what if instead of Hinata not going, I…"**_

"_**Hn. So the clan of the waste bucket of blood line limits actually knows its place. We shall…"**_

"_**Wait Ashimakase, we will make a compromise. Instead…"**_

_**I looked confusedly between soft understanding brown eyes, hard cold pearl eyes, and depressed, hurting lavender eyes. What was I supposed to choose?**_

"_**Ashi!"**_

"_**Ashi!"

* * *

  
**_

"Ashi! W-wake up Ashi-chan!"

I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes as I looked around for the familiar voice.

"Hina-hime?"

"Ashi, d-down h-here" her voice came from under my window. Yawning, I shuffled to the window, poking my head out and looking down.

"Hinata, it's like…2am. What are you doing here?"

She looked up at me with red rimmed lavender eyes. She had obviously been crying. Startled awake by this revelation, I frowned and immediately climbed out my window, dropping to the ground wearing only a pair of shorts and a dark blue sweater over a tank top.

"Hinata-chan!? What's wrong?" I asked, worry coloring my voice. At the sound of my frantic voice, Hinata broke down into quiet sobs.

"I-it's not f-f-fair…I-I-I…h-he…"

I enveloped Hinata in a hug until she calmed down a bit.

"Hinata, breathe. What's wrong?"

Pulling away, she looked up at me with depressed, hurting lavender eyes. A chill of déjà vu ran up my spine as I looked down at her.

"S-sorry Ashi-chan, I-I c-c-can't…I'm not a-a-allowed t-to go on the m-m-mission. F-father th-thinks th-that…"

A slight frown formed on my face as I nodded, interrupting her. Who would want the heir of their clan to go on a mission with a member of the waste bucket of blood line limits? For all he knew, I'd try to steal the byakugan, and make a mockery of his prestigious clan.

"Oh, I see…"

"A-ashi-chan, it's n-n-not like that! I-I j-just…"

I gave Hinata a fake smile, as I turned back toward my bedroom window.

"Hina-hime, if you don't get home, your father will come searching for you, and you'll get into trouble. As for the mission, we'll see tomorrow at briefing"

As I started to walk up the wall, Hinata sniffed, and I turned back to her, my eyes softening in sympathy.

"Oi, Hina-hime?" I called, smiling faintly at her as she turned around, "It took a lot of guts to sneak from your place. Don't worry, 'kay? Things will work out"

With a half hearted smile, Hinata slipped away from the Nozomii compound, and for a few seconds, I could hear the soft thumps of her feet hitting the ground. With an aggravated groan, I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. All this because of a blood line limit I had barely inherited? I mean seriously. It's not like I could copy the byakugan unless I married into the clan, and Hiashi-sama _knows _that. Argh. Life sucks.

* * *

Numbered Explanations

(1) Sho-ai: The father's nickname for Taishoku. Ai means love, so it's just a short cut of the name with love at the end. Ditto with Shima-ai for Ashi and Ran-ai for Renshi, except for the fact that Ran actually means something: Lily.

(2)Seishin-bunretsusho: Basically japanese for Schizophrenia

(3) Seishin-bunretsusho-kanja: Japanese for Schizophrenic

(4) Chi no Dorobo: Blood of the Theif. Self explanatory, no?

(5) Yamitachi-ojo: The ojo at the end means princess. It is an ending that shows respect such as -san, -sama, or -dono. Ashi calls them that because they are the heirs to a wealthy fortune and business.

~*~*~

Well, this week has been full of fun and joy. I basically bruised the knuckles on both of my hands. One by slamming it into the sharp edge of a wooden desk, and the other by slamming it repeatedly into a hard piece of plastic that would. not. break. Fun. Thus, typing is freakishly hard. Yes, i'm using this as an excuse to not update as fast, and no, it will not at all influence the rate of my updates. So feel free to yell at me to update faster.

Anyways, did anyone else other than me think of Zetsu after reading about the Seishin-bunretsusho-kanja? I can imagine him being related distantly to the mother's clan and turning into a missing nin before the age of 13. Hence, split personality. This only came to me _after_ I had finished writing the chapter. I had to laugh. Does that mean Ashi is distantly related to a half plant/half man missing nin? Odd.

_Next time on Just Wanna Make You Smile_

_It seems the rumors on Ryoko Yamitachi _are_ true. Especially the ones about her dislike of females. Why the heck does she dislike Ashi so much? What did Ashi ever do to her? Seriouisly. It's not like she stole her boyfriend or her potential love interest. What's this? More dressing like a girl? Acting proper? Ashi _just_ made it past the festival, and now she has to do it _again? _The consequences of failure are too steep for her to mess up. Oh jeez, life just can't any get worse._


	18. Chapter 18: Compromises

A/N: Here's the next installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile! Yay! This chapter did not want to be typed at all. I seriously was flooded by inspiration numerous amounts of ideas that _weren't_ this. It frustrated me beyond belief, and i'm still not completely satisfied with this chapter. Well, anyways, my serious mood still hasn't lessened up, thus the continuation of the serious chapters. The plot continues! -cheers-

I missed my Christmas deadline, but a few days after isn't too bad, is it? I'm sorry that this isn't Christmas themed, but after finally starting the actual plot, I couldn't bring myself to go back. That, and I didn't have any other inspiration. Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: Instrument Trio owns nothing but a few characters and elements of the plot. Kishimoto owns the rest.

* * *

**Ch. 18 **

**Compromises Leave No One Happy

* * *

  
**

As I yawned and stretched in my bed before sluggishly crawling out of it, I smiled faintly thinking about how much easier it was to wake up in the morning when something important was happening that day. After waking up at 5:30, I finished everything I needed to in an hour, leaving me with an hour and a half of free time before I was to meet my team at the Hokage's Tower. After tossing Tizuka into the cold shower to get ready for school and reveling in his startled yelps, I grabbed a pear and walked outside. I smiled at the sunrise that painted the sky different shades of red, peach, and orange as I walked aimlessly through town. A few ninja were up already, some who obviously had things to do were running stealthily over the rooftops, while others were wandering and enjoying the cool morning as I was.

It was obviously too early for Naruto to be awake, I noticed as I walked past Ichiraku Ramen. The stall was void of any eye burning flash of orange, though a few early risers were sitting, drinking tea and conversing quietly. Randomly choosing a direction, I found myself wandering through the tea district until I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized as I stumbled back, glancing up to look at the person.

"It's okay" the person replied, causing me to smile.

"Oh, hi Tenten! What's up?" I greeted, immediately recognizing the bun wearing teenager I met at the festival.

"Oh, Ashi, long time no see!" Tenten greeted as well, smiling, "I just came here for a bit of tea before I meet up with Lee to train. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure" I shrugged, "I've got time to spare. Who's Lee?"

"Oh, he's my teammate" Tenten replied as she began walking in the direction I had just come from, "Along with Neji Hyuuga"

My face darkened as I remembered where I had heard Neji's name. He was Hinata's cousin. The one with a vendetta against the Hyuuga main branch family that apparently hated her with a passion. Her once beloved cousin who had betrayed her in ways beyond his and her comprehensions.

"Oh, Neji-kun won't be there" Tenten stated, probably noticing the abrupt change of emotion on my face, "His uncle, Hiashi-sama, is apparently talking with the Hokage, and Neji had to stay at home today"

I smiled grimly, that made sense, faintly. While Hiashi-sama was away from the Hyuuga manor, they'd need as many people as possible to watch over and protect the manor from any contingency.

"Yeah, they're talking about the mission my team is going on" I stated emotionlessly. Tenten paused briefly, glancing at me.

"Oh. I think I heard that it's going to be an escort mission" Tenten commented, "Yeah. You're escorting some Hyuuga clients…"

"…the Yamitachis" I muttered under my breath, "even better"

"The Yamitachis?" Tenten asked, actually stopping this time, "Have you heard the rumors about the eldest, Ryoko?"

I stopped, turning to look at her over my shoulder, "I usually don't bother to listen to them" I replied lightly, "Why?"

"She's a two faced jerk" Tenten replied, "She's known for stealing boyfriends and being cruel to girls, any girl, it doesn't matter. There've also been rumors about her dealing with enemies of the people she hires in order to make money"

"Wow" I commented after giving a low whistle, "I wonder if the last one is true. I already know she hates girls"

"You're not worried about the boyfriend rumor?" Tenten asked, looking somewhat confused as we resumed walking.

"Um, no? I don't _have_ a boyfriend, so I can't really be worried…" I answered, shrugging, "Unless she just doesn't like girls to have friends who are boys. _Then_ I'm worried"

"So, the Aburame's not your boyfriend?" Tenten wondered out loud, "I saw the way you acted around him, and just kind of thought…"

"Nah, I just don't like dancing" I replied, laughing sheepishly. I knew exactly what she was talking about though. It's just that I didn't like him like that, and even if I did, he didn't, wouldn't, _couldn't_ like me back.

"And anyways, relationships between teammates would ruin teamwork"

"Heheh, yeah" Tenten replied somewhat sheepishly. I turned to look at her, taking note of the somewhat guilty look covered by innocence. Interesting.

"So, you guys graduated last year?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we've been together for a year" Tenten replied, "We haven't changed each other much though. Neji _is_ slightly less of a jerk…_slightly_, and Lee is slightly less enthusiastic…_slightly_"

I frowned.

"So…Neji is a jerk with a stick twisted diagonally up his butt, and Lee is hyper and all together overenthusiastic?" I simplified.

"Basically. Last year they were _so _much worse though. Our sensei doesn't help either. He's just as bad as Lee" Tenten answered, shrugging, "But that's not the worst thing. The worst thing is the way he and Lee _dress_"

"Huh? What's so bad about it?" I asked in confusion. Tenten grimaced as she turned to face me.

"Well, you see…"

"Tenten, my youthful flower! You have arrived!" I heard a loud and enthusiastic voice exclaim. I winced, "Oh! Who is this blossom, Tenten?"

We both turned abruptly toward Tenten's teammate. However, upon seeing him, I twitched. Painfully.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Green. That's the first thing that registered to me. It actually wasn't a bad color, it was forest green. Considering we live in Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was logical. And for him, it actually wasn't a bad color. Where things went wrong started with what he was wearing. It was a one piece suit, a completely green one piece suit…made of _spandex_. Have you ever seen anything made entirely out of spandex before? It literally _molds to your body_.

"He's got nice muscles" I stated, slightly dazed.

"Yup"

He had a bowl haircut, like someone literally put a bowl on top of his head and cut his hair using it as a mold. It was shiny too; his hair was obviously well taken care of. And then his eyebrows. They…needed a trim. I mean, they matched his face well, but they were a bit extreme.

"My name is Rock Lee, the beautiful blue beast of Konoha. What's yours?" Lee queried as he bounded up to us, flashing a smile. I literally do mean flashing. He has the brightest and whitest teeth I've ever seen.

"Ashimakase Nozomii…" I replied, still dazed.

"Uh, Tenten, is your friend okay? She seems a bit out of it" Lee asked concernedly. Tenten managed to place a twitchy smile on her face.

"She's just a bit in awe, Lee" she replied as she snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Hey Ashi, snap out of it"

I blinked, laughing sheepishly as I scratched my head.

"I'm sorry…Lee-san you're just…….cute" I stated, offering a slight smile. Lee literally lit up in delight as he smothered me into a hug, the most amusingly adorable blush on his face.

"Thank you Ashimakase-san! I was expecting 'weird' or 'freaky'"

"You're kind of weird too, Lee-san" I managed to choke out, "but that's okay"

"Lee, you're choking her" Tenten stated bluntly, causing Lee to let go immediately, apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry Ashimakase-san! It's just that that was the first time anyone ever said that to me!"

"That's because everyone stops at the spandex and eyebrows" Tenten offered, "But, yeah, I see what she means"

Lee smiled brightly.

_Wow. Who needs light bulbs when they've got Lee?_

**...heh**

_Happy Lee is cute._

_What about Shino?_

_**Happy Shino? What?**_

_No, sulking Shino is cute…I mean…uh…_

"Lee-san, do you specialize in taijutsu?" I asked, distracting myself from my inner conversation and snickering voices.

"Yeah, he does. How did you know?" Tenten asked, looking at me curiously. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure; it was something in the way he walked. Not to mention, his muscles are more developed than people who do genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu equally, or one more than the others" I explained, "That and he hugs hard"

Lee grinned widely, giving me a thumbs up, "That was a very youthful observation Ashimakase-san! Yes, I specialize in taijutsu because I lack the ability to do anything else. But Gai-sensei has taken me under his wing. I shall become a taijutsu master!"

His grins were as infectious as Naruto's. I had to grin with him.

"I don't doubt it Lee-san" I replied, "That's interesting though. I think my parents did some research on a case similar to yours. Anyways, may I train with you Lee? My taijutsu needs work."

"Of course! I'd be happy to help such a youthful blossom train!" Lee exclaimed, smiling brightly. I laughed. Tenten seemed a bit unnerved at how quickly I had accepted and taken to Lee.

"Um, yeah. I'll be over here doing some weapons practice" Tenten stated awkwardly. I laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can barely hit a target to save my life sometimes" I confessed, sighing.

"Oh, I can help you with that" Tenten replied cheerfully. I smiled in gratitude as I turned to Lee.

"Okay, let's spar!"

After twenty five minutes of sparring with Lee, I was about ready to drop. He was _fast_, and that was without chakra. In order to get anywhere close to his speed, I actually had to use my top speed and add chakra as well, which is new for me. Even when training with my team I never use my top speed, let alone my chakra with it. Judging by the look on Tenten's face, I was pretty fast, but she didn't look completely impressed, which led me to believe that Neji is faster. I'm pretty much okay with that. I haven't trained in speed for a while.

"That was very good Ashimakase-san!" Lee complimented as I sat down, panting.

"Lee-san, you're a taijutsu _monster_" I managed to gasp out, laughing slightly. Lee smiled in response as he sat next to me.

"You're not bad yourself, Ashimakase-san. You just need to remember to watch where you're attacking and to change your stance slightly to make sure you can dodge and move easily" Lee replied, showing me exactly what he meant as he explained his reasoning. That was one thing about sparring with Lee, he gave constructive criticism to what you did, no matter if he won or lost, and he was kind about it too. Kiba, on the other hand, would laugh if he won, though not meanly, and would still help you when you needed it. Shino gave criticism, although it was not completely constructive, and offered his help when needed as well.

"Jeez, I swear I got only 5 hits in" I stated, still breathing heavily.

"That's 4 more than my first time sparring Lee" Tenten commented as she sat down next to us. She immediately took out a kunai and began sharpening it.

"Haha, Lee, you're a beast"

"Blue beast of Konoha, actually" Lee replied, giving another thumbs up. Tenten and I stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, which Lee joined in a few seconds later.

"Okay Ashi" Tenten said after we had gotten over our laughing fit, "Let's see you throw a kunai"

* * *

"Hey Ashi!"

I turned around in my seat when I heard Kiba's voice ring out behind me. He, Hinata, and Shino walked up and joined me in the booth I was sitting in.

"Oh, hey guys" I greeted as I took a sip of my tea. I gestured to a waiter to bring over some more cups and some water for Akamaru before I turned back to my team.

"Where've you been? We've been looking for you for a while" Kiba asked as I poured myself more tea before handing the tea pot to Hinata, who was sitting next to me. She still looked slightly upset from last night.

"Oh, I wandered, trained a bit, then got hungry" I replied vaguely as I glanced at the clock hanging in the shop. It was about 7: 30, "My breakfast was a pear, and I'm still kind of hungry"

"Who were you sparring with?" Shino asked suddenly, surprising me.

"Huh?"

"Your arm"

I had rolled up my sleeve as a force of habit. When I was younger I tended to spill my tea, and my sleeves often got soaked. Now I rolled them automatically. What I hadn't noticed when I rolled my sleeves today was the bruise that had appeared on my arm.

"Wow, that's a nice one" Kiba commented, poking it. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I didn't see it there. Jeez, he hits hard"

"W-who?" Hinata asked in curiosity. I glanced at her and smiled as I rolled my sleeves back down.

"Rock Lee. Do you know him?"

"Aa. He's N-Neji-niisan's teammate…" Hinata replied quietly, her expression becoming a bit more depressed as she mentioned her cousin's name. I patted her on the back before turning back to my tea.

"Why were you training with him?" Kiba questioned, taking a sip of his tea and making a face at the taste. I laughed at him.

"His teammate, Tenten, invited me to. Hinata and I met her at the festival" I answered.

"The girl with the buns" Shino supplied as I nodded to confirm his guess. There was a peaceful silence as we drank our tea that no one wanted to interrupt.

"Any injuries?" Shino inquired. He was looking directly at me, as if daring me to even _try_ lying.

"Mm, bruises, one cut from a kunai that's more like a scratch, but that's it" I replied truthfully, "Nothing that should affect the mission in any way, shape, or form"

_That's if I'm even going_

_Oh shush. Have faith_

"Hey Ashi, you okay?" Kiba asked, looking at me worriedly. My depressed thoughts must have shown on my face.

"Yeah, I'm good" I replied as I placed money for the tea on the table, "We should probably head over to the Hokage's Tower"

My depression seemed to bring out Hinata's as well as we walked towards our destination, causing Shino and Kiba to continually give us worried glances. Eventually, when we arrived, Shino pulled me aside to talk to me while Kiba tried to cheer Hinata up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he inquired.

"No, not really" I replied, "but it's all clan politics. It doesn't matter much"

That had to be one of the most untruthful statements of the century. It mattered. In fact, depending on the outcome of Hiashi-sama's meeting with the Hokage, all my relationships with my friends could possibly change, not to mention mission availability. If worst came to worst, the range of missions I could receive would drop drastically due to the reluctance of other clans to work with me, all due to the fact that Konoha's greatest and most influential clan harbored an intense dislike to my clan. The dislike between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans weren't as bad, mainly because both clans were had high influences in Konoha; however, my family was a transfer from a different village in order to create a small alliance. If one thing went wrong with clan politics, our standing was as good as gone.

"_Right_" Shino stated, obviously not believing me. If I was him, I wouldn't have believed me either. Sighing silently, he reached out and brushed my bangs away from my face, "Don't worry, okay?"

With that he turned toward where Hinata and Kiba were waiting to be allowed entrance into the mission briefing room, leaving me frozen in surprise.

_What…was that?_

_**Danged if I know.**_

"Yo Ashi, you coming?" Kiba called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming" I replied as I walked over to them, just in time for us to be ushered inside.

"This way please," the Hokage's assistant ushered, guiding Kiba and Shino into the missions room. However, as Hinata and I approached, the assistant held his hand out, "Excuse me Hyuuga-sama, Nozomii-san, the Hokage and Hyuuga-sama are waiting in another room"

Hinata paled drastically as I put my hand on her back to steady her.

"Breathe Hinata, breathe. It'll be okay" I comforted, feeling quite nervous myself. My legs were shaking, and quite frankly, if anyone popped in and yelled 'boo', I'd probably throw up. Hinata looked up at me with wide eyes, shaking slightly.

"A-Ashi I-I-I…"

"Hinata" the cold, firm voice startled both of us, causing both of us to snap our heads upward in surprise.

"O-otou-san! I-I-I…" Hinata started to say before she was cut off by an increasingly chilling glare.

"Hn. Talking to this filth. I should have never allowed the Hokage to place you on the same team as her"

Hinata and I both stared in shock at the pure disgust in his tone.

"Hiashi-san, we've already discussed this" came a tired voice from behind Hiashi-sama, "Teams were made based on skill and other observations made to ensure proper teamwork and compatibility. Background checks have been made. There is no threat from Nozomii-san being on your daughter's team"

"In that case, I am completely insulted and disappointed in my daughter" Hiashi growled. Hinata shook, and I reached down to grab her hand. She glanced at me, horribly close to crying. "Hinata is forbidden from going on this mission! I will not have my daughter dirtying my clan's name by traveling with and associating with this _filth_"

My breath caught in my throat and I choked slightly. Everything that happened next was an out of body experience, like I was watching my body grow a mind of its own. I bowed as I cleared my throat slightly, causing both Hiashi-sama and the Hokage to glance at me.

"If I may be allowed to interrupt, Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama?" I asked.

I was in awe of how controlled my voice was sounding. It was level, polite, and in its usual low octave instead of jumping up an octave like it usually did when I was nervous. The Hokage nodded slightly, his warm brown eyes guarded as Hiashi-sama glared coldly at me. "Ah, sumimasen Hyuuga-san. I realize that the Yamitachi's are your client, and that it's very important to impress them and give them a good impression of your clan. May I suggest instead of Hinata not going, instead I remain here? Thus Hinata could properly influence your clients as well as ensuring a strong position as your heir"

There was silence in the room as both adults contemplated my suggestion before Hiashi-sama's posture changed slightly, causing both Hinata and I to straighten up warily.

"Hn. So the clan of the waste bucket of blood line limits actually knows its place. Perhaps we shall follow this course of action" Hiashi-sama stated simply, turning to look at the Hokage, "Unless, you have another course of action, Hokage-san?"

The Hokage nodded slightly, his expression serious.

"In fact, I do" he replied, "We will make a compromise. Instead of not allowing one of the girls to complete the mission, they'll both go. They'll complete the mission, and we will have the Yamitachis give feedback on the mission's proceedings. If all goes well, we shall have no complaints. However, if they point out any unsatisfactory actions, punishments will be made as you see fit"

Hiashi-sama contemplated the compromise for a few seconds before nodding firmly.

"The terms are satisfactory"

"Well Nozomii-san, do you agree with the terms?" the Hokage asked watching me with a serious look, though his eyes showed kindness and understanding.

I looked nervously between the soft understanding brown eyes of the Hokage, the hard cold pearl eyes of Hiashi-sama, and the depressed, hurting lavender eyes of Hinata. What was I supposed to choose?

"They are satisfactory, Hokage-sama"

And so my fate was sealed.

* * *

"Ashi, are you okay?" Kiba asked, once again. I was getting annoyed by this question. No, I was not, but that didn't matter, did it?

"Yeah, why?"

Hah. Lies.

"You're being forced to dress up in a girly fighting kimono and you're not complaining" Kiba stated bluntly as I looked up from the various kimonos Kurenai-sensei had chosen for me.

"I'm still a bit tired," I laughed, smiling faintly, "I don't think it's fully occurred to me yet"

Yes, I was lying still, though I was tired. I stifled a yawn as I chose five kimonos, all shades of green and blue.

"Okay" Kiba stated uncertainly before grinning, "I am _so _ready to be out of Konoha. Our first time getting a mission from the outside. This will be _awesome_"

Akamaru barked in agreement as I laughed, bending down to scratch him behind his ear.

"I hope so" I stated simply, straightening up and gathering the clothing as Kurenai-sensei called for us to hurry up. The Yamitachi sisters were waiting outside, Maemi-san talking to Hinata, while Ryoko-san talked to Shino. Spotting me exiting from Kurenai-sensei's apartment, Ryoko-san gave me a mean-spirited smile before placing her hand on Shino's arm and laughing. I stared at her in confusion before shrugging. That was odd.

"Are we ready to go?" Kurenai-sensei asked as I straightened the fighting kimono I was wearing.

It was dark green silken material that reached past my knees with a pale tan obi. I was wearing shorts underneath, just in case, as well as my usual black gloves, and fishnet 'leg warmers'. My hair had been let out, straightened so it lay naturally, just touching my shoulders. I hated my outfit, dearly. It was beautiful, but uncomfortable. Hinata was wearing the exact same outfit as I was, but without the fishnet and gloves, and in a dark grey with a pale blue obi. She looked beautiful, and definitely more comfortable than I.

"Hai Kurenai-sensei. We're ready"

With one last glance back at Konoha, we started on the road to the Yamitachi Manor in Silk Country. I gave my parents a small, depressed smile and a wave as they watched us leave. They waved back, smiling proudly, expecting me to do well. I cannot dare to disappoint. Let the mission begin.

* * *

I just want to point out that Ashi finds Lee cute as people find puppies cute. Nothing more, nothing less. Now that that's done with...

~*~*~*~

Thanks for the Reviews!

I'd like to thank:** XiaBubbleQueen, SomeOtherPerson, and Shinoskunoichi** for last installment's reviews. They made me feel all bubbly inside. :D

~*~*~*~

_Sorry, no preview for the next chapter this week. I can say, though, that it includes cruelty from Ryoko, discomfort on Ashi's part, and...tofu? Tune in next time to find out!_

Reviews are very welcome!


	19. Chapter 19: Mission Day One

A/N: Welcome to the next installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile. Sorry it took so long, I actually had planned for it to be updated in January. The only problem? Massive case of writers block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, not Instrument Trio. Instrument Trio, however, can lay claim to a few characters and parts of the plot.

* * *

**Ch. 19 Mission: First Day**

* * *

I spent the first two or so hours lost in my thoughts, and they, were unfortunately, stuck back in academy times. Not that my academy years were bad, or anything. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto took care of that. What made them unfortunate was that I was stuck back in kunoichi classes. Honestly they were a waste of valuable recess time. All the boys got to enjoy their break from classes, but all us girls were herded up and dragged into those stupid classes. Well, at least it didn't happen every day; that would've killed me.

From the beginning it was like the instructors were immediately against my attitude and were intent on changing me. Now that I think about it, it makes sense. I mean, have you ever heard of a hug loving, unconfident, kunoichi with absolutely _no_ feminine charms? I mean, not that I have any now, at all, but at that time, I just thought the world hated me.

I did pretty well in every single class but the kunoichi classes. The only thing I could do decently was flower arrangement, only because it was the only thing that faintly interested me.

**

* * *

Flashback**

_

* * *

We were out on that stupid flowery hill studying flower arrangement again. I admit it was pretty out here, but the scent of flowers drowned out __**everything**__. The group was spread out over the hill, staring intently at the kunoichi instructors as they taught about the various aspects of being a kunoichi. I will never understand how any lesson could be so __**boring**__, but at least it's not tea ceremonies or the random lessons about flirting and stupid stuff like that. Seriously, when will I __**ever**__ need lessons about flirting?_

"_Nozomii-san, will you __**please**__ put down that book and pay attention to the lesson?" the instructor asked irately. She was a short tempered blonde Chuunin who just seemed to hate __every single thing__ I ever did. I almost rolled my eyes as I looked up at the teacher, from where I was sitting at the _far_ back of the group._

"_Hai sensei. I'm sorry, I was just reading about snapdragons and jasmine" I apologized, marking my page and placing the book down._

"_Jasmine, while not the most beautiful flower is well known for it's scent" the assistant teacher piped up, looking confused as she twirled a strand of black hair around her finger, "But why would you be reading about snapdragons?"_

"_I like them" I stated simply, shrugging._

"_They are a flower not traditionally used in flower arrangements" the sensei snapped, "I haven't even seen them in many Western arrangements. They are, and always will be, a weird, foreign flower. Now stop fooling around. What is the difference between the moribana and nageire styles?"_

"_Moribana uses shallow vases and is used with the Western styled arrangements" I recited emotionlessly as I stared at the sensei with a look as close to a glare as possible without openly showing disdain, "Nageire uses tall vases and is more traditional. It's also used in tea ceremonies"_

_Both sensei's were a bit thrown off, not expecting me to have known that, mainly because I had been reading during their whole lecture. A few of the girls in the group started whispering before the teacher gave me a glare._

"_Hm, well, good enough …Detention for speaking back earlier"_

_The group started laughing, jeering at me as I shrugged. It doesn't matter how many detentions they give me, I won't respect them any more than I do now._

"_Haha, that's what you get for trying to be so smart Ashimakase" Kayako taunted, making faces at me. I gave her a confused look._

"_I'm not trying to be smart. Didn't you know that?"_

_Kayako looked flustered as the laughing stopped before sneering at me, "That doesn't matter. I hope you enjoy detention"_

_I walked into detention with a sigh, dropping my stuff next to Shikamaru as I slumped over in my chair._

"_Ashi? Why are you here? You didn't get in trouble during class" Naruto queried from his seat in the front. I looked up with a yawn as I gave a lazy grin._

"_They said I was talking back to a teacher"_

"_Huh? Which teacher?" Naruto asked, obviously confused, "You barely spoke today in class, I think you were sleeping"_

"_That's probably because she __**was**__" a snickering voice retorted from the right of Naruto. I glanced down at Kiba and stuck my tongue out at him._

"_And what were__** you**__ doing Inuzuka? Were you licking your desk, or was that drool?" I retorted, laughing when he glared at me. I turned to Naruto, shrugging, "You wouldn't know her. She teaches those stupid kunoichi classes"_

"_Are they really that bad?" Naruto asked innocently, "You're learning about flowers and stuff like that. Don't girls like that sort of stuff?"_

_Kiba laughed loudly, grinning, "I don't think she __**knows**__ she's a girl"_

"_Oh shut up Inuzuka" I rebuked, rolling my eyes. It was silent for a few seconds before Naruto groaned in aggravation._

"_Why is detention so __**boring**__? Anybody wanna ditch?"_

"_Heck yeah" Kiba replied, standing up abruptly, causing Akamaru to yelp from his position in his hood. Naruto and Kiba headed toward the window while I watched, faintly amused._

"_Didn't you escape through the window yesterday?" I asked, grinning, "There's no way Iruka-sensei's gonna let you get out that easily"_

"_Oh yeah?" Kiba retorted, "Watch and learn Nozomii"_

_I watched, still grinning as Naruto and Kiba vaulted out of the window. Almost immediately, I heard yelps of pain and surprise, and I rushed to the window, glancing up. Naruto and Kiba were covered in scratches and bruises and hanging upside down from their feet, groaning. I burst into laughter as I noticed Iruka-sensei's smug face looking up at them._

"_You guys are so troublesome" Shikamaru groaned as I made it back to my seat._

"_Everything's troublesome to you" I reminded, still laughing as Chouji finally made it into the classroom._

"_Hey guys, did I miss anything?"_

**

* * *

End Flashback**

* * *

And flower arrangement was the best out of _all_ the kunoichi classes. After trying hard during my first few years of academy, I basically gave up and spent most classes being reprimanded for not sitting still, dozing off, and doing origami while I was supposed to be listening. It's a wonder I graduated from academy with the grades I got from those classes. I think the kunoichi that taught those classes _still_ hate me. But I guess one good thing came from them; they kicked me out of the majority of my hugging habit when I was young.

A slight movement distracted me from my thoughts as I sidestepped a small rock that was approaching rapidly toward my ankle. I paused, turning to watch it continue past me, before I turned back to the group. Judging from the speed and the fact that it was aiming _directly for _my ankle, not just rolling toward me, my guess is that it came from Ryoko-san's direction.

"Anything wrong, Nozomii-san?" a voice with barely hidden scorn asked as the rest of the group stopped walking. I smiled pleasantly at Ryoko-san as I resumed walking, catching up with the group.

"No Yamitachi-san, everything is fine" I replied, "I'm sorry to have made you worry"

Ryoko-san looked a little put off as she huffed and nodded stiffly, turning around as the group resumed walking as well. She sauntered up to Shino, giving him a shy smile as he looked down at her with no expressive response at all, merely acknowledging her presence. She took the tiny movement of his head, however, as a question to what happened, or probably just used it as an opportunity to boast her greatness and amazing kindness.

"Nozomii-san stumbled a bit, and when I looked back I saw that rock rolling by" she stated humbly, "I was worried that she might have been hit by the rock or something. I'm glad she's okay though"

She laughed pleasantly as she smiled at Shino.

"She's a bit clumsy, isn't she?" she inquired amiably, "That's alright though, it's quite endearing"

Shino gave her a 'hn' that left me wondering if he was actually listening to her blabber at all or just replying because it was what he probably _should_ do, but Ryoko-san took this as an affirmative that he was listening and looked over her shoulder at me, giving me a smirk. When she turned back I bit my lip, trying to hold back a laugh. What was she trying to do or prove? Honestly, I just feel sorry for Shino right now, having Ryoko-san trailing off of him like Naruto chasing ramen.

"Nozomii-san?"

The voice this time was lighter, more pleasant, and sweeter. I turned my gaze to Maemi-san who smiled at me kindly.

"Yes Yamitachi-san?" I inquired. Maemi-san was walking in the middle of our group talking with Hinata and Kiba amiably. She was so different from her sister, it's almost amazing.

"Oh, call me Maemi, please" Maemi-san replied, "Um, anyways, I was talking with Hinata-san and Kiba-san about Akamaru, and they said you have a little owl as well?"

I smiled slightly as I joined the three of them, nodding.

"Ashi, please" I replied, "but yes. His name's Shinzo. He's a baby spotted owl"

"Aw, a spotted owl?" Maemi-san asked, "He must be cute. I didn't think they were native around here"

"H-he is really cute" Hinata laughed, "but he's causes a b-bit of trouble sometimes"

"They're probably not native" I replied, after we had discussed the many problems Shinzo had made, "I found him a few months ago, or, he found me. The thing is, there were no adult spotted owls around, or in the area at all, and at the age I found him, there was no way he should have been out of his nest, let alone without his parents"

"And so now you're taking care of him?" Maemi-san asked, smiling brightly, "That's so sweet of you!"

I felt my face heat up as I smiled awkwardly, rubbing my arm in embarrassment.

"Oh, um…thanks"

Maemi-san giggled before reaching over to scratch Akamaru behind the ears.

"Oh, you're embarrassed! Haha, that's cute"

When I turned my head away, my awkward smile turning sheepish, which caused Hinata and Kiba to start laughing as well. When they finally finished laughing, Hinata shyly spoke up, blushing slightly.

"U-um, Maemi-san, I h-hope you don't m-mind me asking, b-but…um…how old are y-you?"

Maemi-san laughed, a bright, cheerful sound not unlike her giggling, just more vibrant, before smiling brightly at Hinata.

"Oh, I don't mind, not at all. I'm 15, almost 16" Maemi-san replied amiably, "May I ask you guys the same question?"

"O-oh, well, I'm t-twelve" Hinata responded softly.

"I turned twelve about two and half weeks ago" I added with a smile.

"And Kiba-kun?" Maemi-san inquired cheerfully. Kiba gave a grin in response to the ending Maemi-san had unknowingly added to the end of his name.

"Well, I'm twelve right now, but I'll be turning thirteen in a month and a few days" Kiba replied. Maemi-san looked awed.

"You're ninja and you're this young? That's amazing" she gushed, flushing in excitement, "Oh, and so lucky. When I was younger I had wanted to be a ninja as well, but, no matter"

Up ahead with Ryoko-san and Shino, I heard Ryoko-san scoff, and I fought back an involuntary twitch. What was _with_ that girl? On the other side of Maemi-san, Kiba met my gaze and rolled his eyes with a grin. He had obviously heard Ryoko-san scoff too.

"Oh, I do hope you won't mind another question" Maemi-san commented cheerily, "but I was wondering what you do for fun when you're not training"

"O-oh, well, I guess I like to cook" Hinata responded after a few minutes of thought. Maemi-san's face brightened as she began asking Hinata about what she liked to cook. Kiba joined in, adding a few comments every once in a while, as I smiled, answering any questions asked as I drew my attention to the surrounding area as well. I rebuked myself silently for losing focus from the point of the mission: to escort and protect the Yamitachis. While I was getting back into focus after being distracted by memories of the past and, regrettably, Ryoko-san's annoying personality, I missed the annoyed glance Ryoko gave me when she noticed I wasn't paying attention to her at all.

* * *

"We'll be setting up camp soon, so be on the look out for any rivers or streams" Kurenai-sensei announced suddenly, causing us to all turn immediately to her and respond with curt nods.

Hinata and Kiba's reactions were the most obvious. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan, scanning the area while Kiba set Akamaru down as they both began searching for water by scent, and sound. Shino and my reactions were more subtle, mainly because we didn't have to physically move from our spots, and there were no physical effects from what we did. Shino discreetly released some kikai bugs, disappointing Ryoko who watched him eagerly, probably hoping he would do something cool. As for me, I activated my Sound Canyon Jutsu, using the sleeves of the fighting kimono, that I had been recently cursing in my head, to mask my hand signs. Within a few seconds we all pointed, almost simultaneously, north east.

"We smell damp soil that way" Kiba stated, nodding with his head in the general direction.

"Yeah, I heard running water north east from here too. Maybe three or so miles?" I added, confirming Kiba's statement. Even with Sound Canyon deactivated I still heard Ryoko-san's scoff at my statement.

"She didn't _do_ anything, but they listen to her. What a joke"

My cheek muscle twitched ever so slightly, and I noticed Kurenai-sensei give me a quick glance.

"A-actually A-Ashi, it's about five miles away" Hinata corrected, "But yes, it is in the north east. There seems to be a small clearing, and there are no other ninja around the site"

Ryoko-san scoffed quietly again, causing another twitch in my cheek, and another glance from Kurenai-sensei.

"Right, listen to the pathetic girl with the creepy eyes. As if she can even _do_ anything"

My hands clenched tightly into fists, the fabric from the gloves preventing me from cutting into my skin, but making a slight noise as it constricted forcibly. My gloves started heating up perceptively, making me realize that I needed to calm down. I took a deep breathe, releasing the tension in my muscles. It was a meditative type of forced peace, so I didn't notice the small amount of smoke escaping from my hands, but Shino, as overly observing as usual did notice, and gave me a covert glance before adding in his two cents.

"Location is confirmed"

Ryoko-san gave Shino a slight confused look, but didn't comment, and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of contempt, which thankfully no one seemed to notice.

"Good job" Kurenai-sensei replied with a smile, "Let's continue then"

We walked in relative silence, because it was getting late, and we were all getting tired. Thankfully for my mentality, Ryoko had gotten tired a while ago and had stopped kissing up to Shino. Shino also looked visibly relaxed as well. I mean, a person can only take so much.

"Excuse me, Yuuhi-san?" Maemi-san asked quietly, "When do you think we will reach our destination?"

"It shouldn't take long. We will most likely arrive tomorrow if we don't encounter any trouble" Kurenai-sensei replied. Maemi-san smiled graciously, nodding in acceptance as the silence returned. A slight rustle in a nearby tree made me immediately on guard, as I looked around discreetly, disguising my glance as a motion to stretch my neck.

There were no movements in the trees, nor was there any wind. Suspicious, I reactivated the Sound Canyon jutsu, paying more attention to my surrounding. Nothing happened for quite some time, and there was nothing out of the ordinary at all occurring. I glanced at Akamaru, who didn't look disturbed by anything at all, and then at Shino, whose kikai beetles weren't acting up either. Nevertheless, I waiting a while with the jutsu activated. Eventually, I began feeling a bit foolish, and deactivated the jutsu. It was a waste of chakra.

"What are we planning for dinner?"

We all turned toward the voice. Ryoko-san stood there, waiting patiently, obviously expecting an answer. I tilted my head in confusion. During this whole mission, so far, Ryoko-san had only talked to Shino and Kurenai-sensei and had never addressed us as a whole; nor had she ever honestly started a conversation.

"Maybe grilled fish, since we're near the river" Kiba supplied with a slight shrug. Ryoko-san nodded, "Yes, but what about us women?"

_Women? Is she calling _us_ women, or her, Maemi-san, and Kurenai-sensei?_

"W-we'll be eating f-fish too, w-won't w-we?" Hinata asked in confusion as Ryoko-san shook her head with a slight look of scorn on her face.

"Of course not. We females should not be forced to digest such coarse food, no matter what the circumstances" Ryoko-san preached as I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "We deserve better, something more refined"

_What's wrong with fish?_

_My doom senses are tingling_

_Oh shut up Renshi_

"What do you suggest, Ryoko-san?" Kurenai-sensei inquired, humoring the girl.

"Why, tofu of course. For breakfast we may have salad, but tofu is the only thing refined enough for our delicate constitutions"

I forced back my gag reflex, raising my hand to my mouth in disgust. Ryoko-san noticed my movement and glowered at me, missing Kiba's smirk of amusement at her statement.

"Anything wrong, Nozomii-san"

"I apologize for worrying you" I replied stiffly, "but I don't generally eat tofu. It disagrees with my stomach"

_And tastes like crap_

_**It has no taste, baka**_

_Says you. I say it's nasty trash_

Ryoko-san looked at me with uncovered disdain before sniffing daintily, "Are you allergic, Nozomii-san?"

"Not exactly" I replied slowly, watching her warily.

"Well then, a few days shouldn't hurt, right?" she stated simply, "I insist you join us"

I looked toward Kurenai-sensei for help, but she gave me an almost imperceptible shake of the head. I sighed slightly and nodded.

"Of course, Yamitachi-san"

She nodded primly before turning back around to face the direction we were walking in. The swish of her silk kimono almost blocked a sound I was quite familiar with, metal slicing through air. I scanned the surroundings frantically before noticing the kunai heading straight toward Ryoko-san.

It might have been possible to throw a kunai to deflect the oncoming weapon, but it would require curving the kunai around Ryoko-san, and personally, I wasn't confident of my kunai throwing abilities. No one else was in a position that was easily accessible to the kunai, nor could they react fast enough if I alerted them. There was a possibility that I could try to intercept the kunai and catch it, but it was a foolhardy decision that would leave me open to any attack if the ninja who threw the kunai decided to continue his attack. My other, and seemingly best chance was to move in front of Ryoko-san and deflect from there. It would place me in a position that would result in the kunai aiming for my stomach and liver, but hopefully I'd be quick enough to deflect it.

It all occurred in a rush of air, the clang of metal on metal, and startled yells, and suddenly it was over. I stood in front of Ryoko-san with a kunai in hand as everyone else stopped in shock. I turned to glance over my shoulder with a sheepish grin of apology.

"Sorry about that." I stated simply, "I took too long to react"

"W-wait, what just happened?" Maemi-san asked in a shaky voice.

"Ashimakse deflected a kunai that happened to be aiming toward your sister before the rest of us could react to it" Kurenai-sensei explained while Hinata began scanning the area with her Byakugan.

"Th-the area's c-clear Kurenai-sensei" Hinata eventually stated, "A-and there are n-no traps a-around e-either"

We all relaxed immediately, though we all took a quick glance around the area.

"Great job Ashi" Kiba complimented, clapping me on the back, "By the time I noticed it, you were already moving"

I smiled slightly before a clearing of a throat stopped the smile in its tracks. I turned to Ryoko-san with a questioning gaze.

"I suppose it must be said. Thank you" she stated stiffly as I fought the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"That's alright Yamitachi-san," I replied simply, flinching as Maemi-san gasped.

"Ashi-san, you're bleeding!"

I glanced down, finally noticing the blood trailing down my hand. I laughed slightly in surprise before checking for any other injuries. There had been two kunai, though I noticed only one, and the second apparently had been slightly deflected by my kunai. It, however, still managed to cut my hand and my side slightly through the kimono.

"Don't worry Maemi-san, it's not much" I consoled as I crouched down to look through my backpack. I fished out some bandages and quickly wrapped my hand before replacing the roll and standing up.

"We're not far from the river. I'll dress it properly there" I stated simply. Kurenai-sensei nodded and continued to walk, having paused to make sure I was okay.

"A-ashi, I h-have s-some ointment you c-can use w-when we get there" Hinata said quietly as she appeared beside me. I smiled before blinking as I noticed something.

"Hinata, you have a scratch on your arm. When did you…?"

"O-oh, I'm not sure…It must have b-been when you deflected the kunai. I accidentally brushed against a b-branch because y-you startled me"

"Ah, sorry"

Hinata smiled, accepting the unneeded apology before moving back toward Maemi-san and Kiba. I sighed, stretching and wincing when I strained the cut on my side. I laughed slightly, muttering under my breath.

"That was stupid of me"

"Hm?"

My head snapped toward the voice, twitching as I noticed it was Shino.

"Jeez, don't you make _any_ noise when you walk?" I questioned, calming down from the initial shock. Shino raised his eyebrow in amusement before glancing down at my hand.

"Is that the only injury?"

"No, I got cut on the side, but it's only a scratch. If it's bleeding, it's not much" I replied simply, shrugging. Shino shook his head and there was a frown in his voice when he spoke.

"You're always the only one getting hurt"

"Hm? Feeling guilty for not reacting faster?" I asked, smiling slightly as Shino's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance.

"I'm just kidding" I stated, laughing as I resisted the random urge to hold Shino's hand.

"Tofu?"

"Minor issues" I replied vaguely, scowling slightly, "The last time I ate it by itself I was sick for a few days. Not to mention, eating only tofu won't provide us with enough energy if we encounter any enemies"

"High in protein" Shino reminded simply as my scowl returned.

"Yes, but not in carbs"

A muscle twitched in Shino's cheek. He was amused and trying not to show it. The fact that I realized this surprised me, and I smiled slightly, scratching my cheek at the random awkwardness. How long must I have been observing Shino to be able to realize this? Now that I think about it, I notice reactions from Shino that I don't on other people…Yeah, that's awkward.

"What?" Shino asked, noticing my slightly nervous action. I looked up questioningly before a smile appeared on my face which dissolved into laughter. Shino stared at me with an eyebrow that always seemed to be raised around me. The thought made me laugh more as I tripped, clutching onto Shino's jacket to keep me from falling over. Shino's hand grabbed my arm until I regained my balance…and sanity.

"Hahah, sorry Shino" I said simply, giving him a grin. He merely shook his head, deciding to ignore the random outburst. Ahead of us, Ryoko-san glanced back with a chilling glare, which I missed. I was preoccupied with answering a question Maemi-san asked as we entered the campsite.

* * *

The tents were eventually set up, with little difficulty, although the tent I was assigned to put up had a vendetta against me. Every time I finally got it standing, I would take two steps away, and it'd drop to the ground. I swear Ryoko-san was watching me, laughing. Not that it was an absurdly paranoid idea. Keebs was laughing at me too. I almost flipped out on him, restraining myself from making obscene gestures and or cussing the poor boy out. Stupid tent.

Dinner was depressing. After this mission I hope to never eat tofu again. Ever. I spent the whole time we were eating looking mournfully at the fish Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru were dining on. And Kiba knew it too, judging by the way he kept grinning at me. The conversation was limited, and Maemi-san filled the silence with questions, especially after Hinata tried to talk to Ryoko-san about her art work, which ended with a scathing silence.

Guard duty was eventually figured out. And by eventually, I mean every single rotation plan was shot down by Ryoko-san, who claimed we females needed our beauty sleep. After a bit of arguing, Kurenai-sensei eventually managed to point out to Ryoko-san that unless we _all_ took rotations, Kiba and Shino would be too tired to do anything tomorrow. Ryoko-san agreed with a scowl as Maemi-san sighed, rolling her eyes at her sister's stubbornness.

Eventually, we finally made it to bed. We had two tents. Kiba and Shino shared one, again, due to Ryoko-san's protests and complaints, and we girls shared another. Five people crammed into a tent which would have barely housed four is _not_ a pleasant experience. Kurenai-sensei's suggestion of Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and I sharing one tent while they took the other tent would've been _way_ better. Slightly cramped, yes, but way better.

"Good night guys" I yawned as I crawled into the tent, followed by a sporadic chorus of 'good night's. Kurenai-sensei's sleeping bag was closest to the opening, with Hinata, Maemi-san, and Ryoko-san's sleeping bags in the middle. I maneuvered around Maemi-san and Hinata who were already inside. Hinata was brushing Maemi-san's hair while they chatted about gardening, of all things. I shrugged and made my way to my sleeping bag. Apparently Ryoko-san was sleeping next to me. I waved off the chill of discomfort before crawling under my sleeping bag, placing my glasses in a place where they wouldn't be crushed.

"Good night Hinata, Maemi-san" I mumbled, receiving a good night in response. There was a sound of the flap being opened as Ryoko-san sauntered into the tent. After maneuvering around Hinata and Maemi-san, she 'slipped', managing to somehow jar her foot into my side, _right_ where I had been injured by the kunai. As I hissed in pain, she gave a completely unapologetic smile.

"Whoops, sorry. Good night Nozomii-san"

"No, it's fine" I replied through clenched teeth, "Good night Yamitachi-san"

* * *

Ah, Ryoko. I'm not sure why, but i have such a hard time writing her character. Anyways...

**Special thanks to...**

**Shinoskunoichi, SomeOtherPerson, XiaBubbleQueen, BlackWingzObi, Kita Kudai, BellaLacey, and Dragon of Twilight**

**for the reviews last chapter!**

_No preview this week either, sorry guys. But you can be sure to look forward to more Ryoko, more annoyances, and issues, because, nothing ever goes exactly as planned. Always expect the unexpected!_

_**~ Ashi of the Instrument Trio ~**  
_


	20. Chapter 20: Mission Day Two

A/N: Here's the next installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile! I'm incredibly happy right now because I actually _updated early_ for once! I've had a few days of free time, so I decided to update for you guys. I want to apologize in advance for the English subbed jutsu names. Five days without internet connection will do that to you. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Instrument Trio does not, nor will they ever own Naruto. They can, however, lay claim to a few characters and the plot

**

* * *

Ch. 20 Mission: Day Two

* * *

  
**

I guess it's sad to notice that I got a better night's sleep out here, in a cramped tent, next to a girl who _kicks in her sleep_, and with guard rotations than I usually do at home. Maybe it's because I'm more relaxed at home. I can let my guard down more, and that means my thoughts wander. Out here I was so tired by the end of the day that I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I had guard rotation second after Kurenai-sensei, so I actually woke up early for once after getting a somewhat good night's sleep. When I woke up, Kiba was on guard duty. Poor Keebs had the last rotation.

"G'morning Ashi" Kiba yawned, waving wearily. Next to him, Akamaru had dozed off and seemed to be dreaming about chasing something, judging by his rapidly moving legs.

"'Morning Keebs" I replied, laughing slightly, "I'll bring some water when I get back?"

"Yeah, thanks Ashi"

I waved as I headed toward the river. I took a quick dip, half to wake myself up, and half because I just felt like I needed it. The water was _cold_, but refreshing, and I was out quickly. I put my hair into a low ponytail and braided it to keep the leftover water from running down my back in rivulets before I grabbed a canteen and filled it with water for Kiba. When I returned, Kiba was talking to Maemi-san who probably just woke up.

"Good morning Maemi-san. What brings you out here so early?" I greeted as I tossed Kiba the canteen before sitting on a log next to Maemi-san in front of the fire pit.

"Good morning Ashi-san" Maemi-san greeted with a smile, "I just had to go to the bathroom, and when you left my sister started claiming more territory"

I gave Maemi-san a questioning look which caused her to laugh before explaining.

"My sister likes to stretch out when she sleeps. If there's someone in the way, she kicks" Maemi-san elaborated, "So when you left, she turned on me. Right now I'm a little worried about Hinata-san; I mean, _I _have bruises all over my legs, and I'm sure you do too"

We were interrupted by Kiba's short chuckle which turned into a long, drawn out yawn. Maemi-san giggled as I shook my head in amusement.

"Hey Kiba, why don't you jump into the river?" I suggested, "I'm sure it'll wake you up"

"Um, I guess?" Kiba replied uncertainly as he glanced back at the tent Kurenai-sensei and the rest were still sleeping in.

"Oh, I'm sure Ashi-san can take your shift for just a bit" Maemi-san persuaded, smiling as she reached over to scratch Akamaru's ears. We both smiled as Akamaru's foot started tapping involuntarily before I glanced up at Kiba, who yawned again.

"Five minutes Keebs, five minutes"

Kiba gave me a thankful smile and walked out of the clearing. A few seconds later, a yelp rang through the clearing, which caused both Maemi-san and I to laugh. A bit later, after I had made sure the area was clear and started the fire for the fish I had caught Maemi-san spoke up.

"Ashi-san, I apologize"

I turned to face her, confused, "Apologize, Maemi-san?"

"Yes, for my sister's behavior"

"Okay, apology accepted" I replied simply, checking on the fish before turning my gaze up to the sky. The clouds were puffy today.

"You're not curious?" Maemi-san inquired in confusion.

"Curious about what, Maemi-san?" I asked, turning back to her. She sounded weary, like she had had to apologize and explain for her sisters actions many times before, and slightly confused to why I didn't seem to care.

"About why my sister acts this way, of course" Maemi-san replied, "You really don't want to know?"

"There's no need" I replied, "I'm sure she has her reasons, but I don't need to know"

There was silence as Maemi-san stared at me, probably examining or appraising me, before she broke out into a small smile.

"You're different, Ashi-san, from the other girls" she commented quietly before gasping, covering her mouth, "Oh, I hope you didn't take that in a bad way though. I meant that in the best way possible"

I turned to Maemi-san with a shrug and a smile, "I think being different is a compliment. Shall we have miso soup for breakfast?"

Maemi-san laughed as she nodded, "You're so optimistic Ashi-san"

_I am?_

_Well, you're more optimistic than __**Taishoku**_

_**Watch it imouto**_

_Yeah, yeah_

"I'm not quite sure about that Maemi-san" I laughed nervously as I turned the sticks that the fish were cooking on around.

"Oh but you are. And you're patient too" Maemi-san complimented, "If I were you, and _I_ was dealing with my sister, I would have slapped her already"

_I'm glad that we agree on something_

"So I take it a few of your former clients did so?" I queried before wincing, "I'm sorry, you don't need to answer any questions. Honestly, I don't need to know"

"No, it's okay. Yes, a few tried, but most of our former clients that my sister decided to be cruel to have been disbanded from ninja service"

I stared at Maemi-san, and she nodded solemnly.

"Yes, even the ones who didn't slap her. But some of them tried to attack her when no one was watching" Maemi-san stated while shrugging, "Not that I blame them. If anyone tried to steal _my_ boyfriend, I'd be mad too. That's why I admire your patience"

I shrugged as I tended to the fish, while Maemi-san started making the soup, "I guess I'd be mad too, that is, if I _had_ a boyfriend"

Maemi-san looked up curiously at me before turning toward the boys' tent where Shino had just happened to emerge from. She gave me one more look before turning back to the soup, smiling.

"You really are quite an interesting person Ashi-san"

Before I could even glance at her, Maemi-san turned to Shino with a smile.

"Good morning Aburame-san!"

"Good morning Yamitachi-san, Ashi" Shino greeted in response as he walked up to us.

"G'morning Shino. Kiba's at the river if you're wondering"

Shino nodded, scanning over the camp site before turning back to us.

"Injuries?" he questioned. I had barely noticed the injury on my side and my arm wasn't bleeding at all.

"I'm good. Want some fish?"

A muscle in Shino's cheek twitched as he accepted the fish I offered him.

"I'm glad you find fish amusing" I stated with a slight laugh. Shino raised an eyebrow in question of my statement and I grinned as I went back to watching the fish. As Maemi-san handed me a bowl of miso soup I glanced at her grinning face.

'What?' I mouthed in confusion. Maemi-san just grinned wider before turning to where Kiba was returning from the river.

"How was the water Kiba-kun?"

"Cold" Kiba replied with a cheeky grin, "Really, really cold"

* * *

I'm amazed at how women can stick to their diets the way they do. I've been on a 'tofu diet' for one day, and I _already_ want to jump into a cupboard full of bread and meat. And honestly, if it weren't for the clients we had, I would be complaining. Unfortunately, Renshi took over that job for me.

_Why can't you just eat some bread? When you're hungry, we're hungry_

"So, we should arrive at our destination by this evening, correct?" I asked Kurenai-sensei quietly. She glanced down at me, smiling in amusement.

"Why are you in such a hurry for this mission to be over?"

I smiled sheepishly in response as Kurenai-sensei nodded.

"Yes, by this evening or earlier"

_Food glorious fooooooooooood!_

Hinata and Maemi-san were talking again, this time about their favorite types of weather. I was entertained. They really _do_ have amusing conversations.

_You know what sounds good? A dumpling filled with red bean paste. Oh, oh! Korean barbeque! Oh my god, __**ramen**__._

Ryoko-san was hanging off of Shino again while arguing with Kiba. Apparently she thought dogs weren't the smartest animals. And that was putting it nicely. I don't know what's wrong with her. I mean, if she wants to make Shino like her, dissing his friends is _not_ the answer.

_What I would give for some of mom's onigiri, or maybe some of her yakisoba…jeez, I can almost __**taste**__ her food…_

"I'm going to go insane…" I muttered under my breath. Kiba glanced up, looking at me in confusion.

"Hey Ashi, are you okay? You look sort of distracted"

"Oh really? Who would've thunk?" I grumbled under my breath again as Kiba continued to look at me quizzically.

"Ashi?"

"What? Oh, uh sorry. Yeah, just a bit distracted" I replied hurriedly, giving Kiba a less than encouraging smile.

"And I'm supposed to trust my life in _her_ hands? When do I write my will?" Ryoko-san muttered. Joy and flipping' rapture. I just _love_ this mission.

_And I would __**love**__ some foo-_

_If you don't shut up there will be __**murder**_

_**There's always duct tape**_

_Please._

"Yamitachi-san?"

"Yes?" Ryoko-san answered. She looked smug as she turned around. I wonder what she was expecting.

"I was wondering what you eat during festivals. I hope you don't mind the question"

A vein near Ryoko-san's temple twitched and I forced back a grin. Too bad I can't make a habit out of ticking Ryoko-san off. If I knew it was this easy I would've started a long time ago.

"_I'm sorry_ Nozomii-san, but I was having a conversation with Inuzuka-san"

"Oh, my apologies for interrupting Yamitachi-san"

Oh yes, ticking her off is fun. Kurenai-sensei sent me a warning glance and I nodded. No antagonizing the client. Right. I definitely can't afford to anyways.

* * *

By the time it was about five pm, we had almost reached our destination. We had maybe a mile left before we reached the Yamitachi manor in the land of Silk, and we had been walking at a pretty decent pace. Time was passed, of course, by chatting, but also because of some observations. Who knew that just by _talking _to Shino I annoyed Ryoko-san so much?

**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

  
**

_I walked up to Shino, catching both his attention and Ryoko-san's. Ryoko-san had decided to continue to aggravate Kiba and was now arguing with him __**and**__ her sister while leaving Shino alone._

"_Um, Shino?" I asked, catching his attention and Ryoko-san's. I glanced up at her; she was giving me that smirk again._

"_I was just thinking, about Ryoko-san I mean. She's usually around you, right?"_

_Shino gave me an odd look, as if he was questioning my motives. Up ahead, Ryoko-san's smirk grew even more._

"_Well, that ambush attack yesterday was aimed at her, so I thought maybe you should stay near her and protect her" I commented simply, "Because, I…well, I'm not really sure she likes me that much"_

_Shino and Kiba, who glanced back at me, gave me odd looks which I decidedly ignored._

"_I don't know, maybe it's something I said? Or maybe it's my attitude…did I do something?"_

"_No" Shino replied, "Why are you so worried?_

_I shook my head silently as I pressed my lips together. Why should they have to get into my problem? I gave Shino a weak smile and started walking away, only to be stopped when he grabbed my arm._

"_Ashi. If you don't tell us what's happening, we can't help you"_

_I bit my lip as I looked down at the ground for a bit. It's hard to keep things to yourself when people care. I looked up with a grin._

"_Don't worry about it, okay? You know me and my self-pitying moods. I'll be fine"_

"_That's the problem" Shino replied. There was a frown in his voice, "I know you"_

_I glanced at him before giving him a smile and walking away again. Ryoko-san gave me a scathing glare when I walked up. I swear the leaves on bushes behind me __**shriveled **__when they came into contact with her glare. The glare only worsened when Kiba patted me on the shoulder while giving me a smile. Great. Now she hates me even __**more.**_

**

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

  
**

Despite Ryoko-san's glares of death, our last few minutes of traveling to the Yamitachi manor were actually quite pleasant. Maemi-san started telling stories about the things she used to do when she was younger, for fun. We learned all about the hideouts they used to make out in their garden maze, as well as the things they used to do in the summer: swimming, climbing trees, covering important clients with paint. Basically, they used to have a lot of fun. During the whole time she was telling us her stories, however, Maemi-san kept glancing back toward Ryoko-san. I don't know whether to assume that she was afraid to say something Ryoko-san didn't want us to know, or if her stories had something to do with why Ryoko-san is the way she is. Probably both if you ask me.

"Oh, and one day Seiji-kun, Ryoko, and I ruined our father's _whole_ dinner! Ryoko had this idea to make a swimming pool in the hallway, right? Well, we ended up flooding our floor, and the floor below where Otou-san was hosting his party. We got into _so_ much trouble!" Maemi-san laughed as she told us the story. Hinata's eyes were open wide in disbelief, and Kiba was laughing.

"Oh wow, how'd you manage to get a swimming pool in a hallway anyways?" Kiba laughed as Maemi-san gave him a sheepish smile.

"We managed to do a lot of things. We got in trouble for them too" Maemi-san replied with a bright smile.

"W-who's Seiji?" Hinata queried, glancing curiously at the two twins.

"He was our best friend when we were younger. He works as a servant in our manor" Maemi-san replied, "We still hang out with him sometimes th-"

"We _don't_ need to tell them our whole life story, Maemi" Ryoko snapped as she glared at all of us. Our smiles immediately slid off our faces as Maemi-san apologized meekly. We walked in silence for a few minutes. It was suddenly broken when Kurenai-sensei suddenly threw a kunai into the trees.

We immediately positioned ourselves around the twins while Kurenai-sensei stood in front of us. There was a rustle in the trees before a figure dropped from the trees and landed in front of us.

"Haha, I was wondering when you'd do something" a scratchy and amused voice stated, "You'd noticed me for a while, Yuhi Kurenai"

We all stiffened as we held up kunais to protect the Yamitachi twins and ourselves. He was tall, but stood with a slouch. He had dark hair, dusted with silver or grey, his eyes were covered by a dark red cloth, and a scar trailed from underneath the cloth from his left eye to his chin. There were multiple scars all over his arms, one that seemed to descend from his shoulder, but was blocked from view by the dark red sleeveless shirt he was wearing. He was wearing camouflage pants and ninja shoes, and was leaning on what looked to be a stick or metal bat.

"Chimaru Sosuke" Kurenai-sensei stated with finality as her stance shifted slightly. She was on guard, ready to attack.

"You're not going to ask what I want?" Sosuke asked. He sounded like he was laughing at us, and his lips twitched, as if he was trying not to smile, "It's okay, I'll tell you anyways. The twins please"

Inside our manmade circle, Maemi-san gave her sister a nervous glance. My gaze traveled over each of my teammates before landing on that…thing Sosuke was leaning on before turning back to him. I couldn't find his forehead protector, and there was no other indicator I could see of his home village. He seemed to be somewhat young, and judging by how none of us had noticed him other than Kurenai-sensei, he was skilled.

"I see your students are interested in my little friend here" Sosuke laughed, "Well…"

"Get down!" Kurenai-sensei yelled as we dove down, Kiba and Shino making sure the twins were okay. I managed to catch a glimpse of the weapon as it sailed over our heads. It looked like a bat, but when thrown, sharp spikes protruded from it. Well, jeez. Don't want to get hit by _that_. Although it was thrown at us, it technically would have missed us. One of the larger spikes threw off its course. That thing is _not_ aerodynamic.

"Hahaha, look at them jump! Nice reflexes" Sosuke commented, clapping his hands in a mock congratulation.

"Enough of this!" Kurenai-sensei snapped. Sosuke chuckled, scratching his head.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want, hm? Well," his voice suddenly changed causing us to all freeze up as if there was ice in our veins instead of blood. My breath caught in my throat, and when I managed to glance to the side, I noticed Hinata and Kiba's hands shaking, and I could actually _hear_ Shino breathing. "It's a fight you'll get"

He just disappeared, and suddenly he was in front of us. There was a clang as Kurenai-sensei intercepted him, kunai in hand. In another flash of metal they reappeared farther away, and in another flash they were in another place all together.

"So, this is a _real_ battle" Kiba commented. His voice was shaking.

"What, did you think there'd be skipping and people throwing daisies?" I retorted. I could hear the nervousness in my voice. A kunai embedded itself into a nearby tree making us all flinch. I noticed the blood on the kunai and had to look away. The little skirmishes and sparring we had done before this mission were _nothing_ compared to this.

"Hinata, calm down" Shino stated suddenly. I glanced to the side at Hinata. She was hyperventilating. I watched Kiba reach over and grab her hand before turning back to the fight. It took a while to get used to the speed at which they were fighting, but after a few seconds I could actually see them _while_ they were attacking, not just the flash of the weapons.

"These are fights that can be decided in a matter of seconds" Shino commented.

"At speeds like this, one opening and it's over" I confirmed. It was silent again as we watched the fight, every once in a while deflecting kunai until it happened.

"K-kurenai-sensei!" Hinata gasped as Kurenai-sensei failed to dodge a kunai. It hit her arm and lodged into a tree. Sosuke looked over his shoulder and gave us a smirk. Maemi-san whimpered and backed up, causing Sosuke's smirk to widen.

"Ah, you're afraid, hm? Sosuke commented, "Smart"

Kiba and I glanced at each other, nodding as he stepped forward.

"Are you coming at me one at a time?" Sosuke asked, "Fine, I'll enjoy myself then"

"What are you guys doing?" Kurenai-sensei yelled at us as she tried to rip the kunai out of her arm, "Run!"

"With all due respect Kurenai-sensei" I started, watching Sosuke warily.

"He'd catch us before we could get anywhere" Shino finished.

"So how about we buy you some time?" Kiba asked with a grin as he placed Akamaru on the ground.

"You've got some loyal kids here Yuhi-san" Sosuke commented in amusement, "Too bad they're not as smart as I'd hoped"

"Stick it where the sun don't shine, why don't you?" Kiba retorted, doing a few hand signs.

"Diagonally?" I suggested with a smirk, doing a few hand signs of my own beneath the, again, hideously long sleeves.

"Human Man-Beast Transformation Jutsu!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru transformed into him while they both crouched on all fours.

"Hm, this is interesting" Sosuke stated, turning around fully with raised eyebrows.

"Heh, well don't blink" Kiba retorted before jumping, "Fang Over Fang Jutsu!"

The man/dog made tornado smashed into Sosuke, sending him flying into a tree as Kiba and Akamaru jumped away, skidding back. Sosuke stood up and cracked his neck before coughing into his hand. He looked at his hand with a smirk before showing it to us.

"Oh look, there's blood"

"360 Chakra Shield Jutsu" I whispered as I spread my hands out on either side of me. We all watched as the half sphere of chakra flickered into existence before I turned to Hinata.

"I've never tried this, but in theory it should work" I muttered, "Hinata, can you try to put your hands on the chakra shield? Slowly pump your chakra, it should work…"

"In theory" Ryoko-san reminded. We ignored her.

The shield flickered for a second before reappearing. It actually looked _stronger_.

"Your chakra control is better," Shino told the surprised Hinata, "so the shield is better"

"Remind me to teach you this" I muttered before walking through the shield, "Don't leave the shield, you can't get back in. I'm going to help Keebs"

"Good luck" Maemi-san stated shakily as she gripped onto her sister's arm.

"Inner Summon Jutsu: Ran" I stated as I bit my thumb before doing a few hand signs ending with horse. There was a flash of chakra that gave an orange glow before turning into Renshi, a bunshin, but Renshi nonetheless.

"You called?"

"No time for smart remarks" I replied quickly, "Move"

Renshi nodded as she ran, doing rapid hand signs. I followed, speeding past Renshi to catch Kiba as Sosuke sent him flying in our direction with a punch.

"You okay Kiba?" I gasped as I helped him up.

"Yeah, be careful of his right hook. It kills" Kiba coughed out, "Is that Renshi?"

I glanced up to watch Renshi elbow Sosuke in the gut before giving him an uppercut to his chin. She was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, dark brown shorts, regular issue ninja shoes and a glove on her left hand: her usual outfit that made it easy to distinguish between the both of us, other than the fact that I wear glasses and she doesn't.

"Yeah that's her" I replied before running to help Renshi. She had tried to jump kick Sosuke's head and was thrown into a tree. I helped her up as we glanced at Kiba who nodded.

"Fang Over Fang Jutsu!"

Renshi and I ran, hidden by Kiba and Akamaru, and as they hit Sosuke again we jumped, doing rapid hand signs while we were positioned above him.

"Twin Fireball Jutsu!"

Kiba and Akamaru jumped out of the way, before redoing the jutsu, slamming into Sosuke while he was distracted by the two fireballs. Renshi and I landed behind Sosuke, immediately throwing two kunai, one at his lower back and one at his neck. Before they actually hit, however, Renshi and I were punched, sent flying into a tree and bushes, while Kiba was hit by one of the two kunai we threw, and Akamaru was kicked into a tree.

"Shoot" I coughed out as I stood up from the bush I was thrown up to as I wiped my bleeding lip, "That hurt"

"You all right Kiba?" Renshi yelled out from where she was thrown. She was next to Kurenai-sensei who stared at us with a look between worry and a glare. Kiba nodded, pulling out the kunai as he rushed over to Akamaru, "He's okay too"

"You can't fight him! Just run! I'll take care of it" Kurenai-sensei yelled again, as she tried once again to pull out the kunai.

"Yes, please. Listen to your sensei" Sosuke stated calmly, "I'll finish her off and come for you. That'll give you a, what, five minute head start? You might even reach their manor"

From where I was, I could see his back, and I noticed about four black dots on his shirt, at random intervals. I glanced back at Shino before glancing at Sosuke's shirt again.

"I hope they've sucked enough chakra" I mumbled before shifting into a fighting stance. Sosuke turned, hearing my movement.

"Oh, you still want to fight, do you?"

I ran at him, feinting with a jump kick to his chin before actually kicking the side of his head and his chest. I heard air being knocked out of him as I kicked him again, in the chin, making his head snap upwards before I smash kicked him in the head, sending him toward the ground. Landing behind him, I grabbed him, flipping him over me before kicking him toward Kiba who kicked him in the gut before beating him into the ground with the help of Akamaru.

_**It cant' be this easy**_

"No, he'll get up" I gasped out as I managed to stand up from the ground.

_We'll have to send him toward Kurenai-sensei_

"Got it" Renshi replied, rushing toward him. However, we were all knocked off our feet when Sosuke punched the ground. The resulting energy wave threw us all back, and tossed the twins to the ground while Hinata and Shino barely managed to stay upright.

"Okay" Sosuke growled as he stood up, "That _actually_ hurt"

Before we could even blink Sosuke had knocked us all away, hitting Renshi with that deadly right hook, kicking Kiba into the chakra dome and punching Akamaru in Renshi's direction. Before I could even wince at the sound of Kiba smashing into the chakra dome, he was in front of me, holding me up by my throat and choking me.

"You've got a powerful kick little girl" Sosuke growled as his hand tightened ever so slightly. I coughed as my hands clutched his, trying to rip them off.

"A-Ashi!" Hinata yelled from the chakra dome.

"Now let me see" Sosuke drawled, pretending to think, "Weren't there only six kiddies? Where'd the seventh one come from?"

I glared at him, digging my nails into his hand.

"Let go" I choked out. He merely laughed as his hand tightened, making me cough again as my air supply was lessened.

"So, you're a Nozomii, huh kid?"

What the? How the heck would he know that? We're not an important clan at all. I doubt many people know about us.

"I never thought I'd find anyone from the Village Hidden in the-"

I kicked him in the stomach, making him cough and hold his stomach with one hand as he smirked at me.

"Oh, so they don't know, hm?"

His grip tightened and my vision started getting blurry.

"Why don't I just tell them for you then?"

* * *

Haha, a cliff hanger! I haven't had one of these in a while. Hopefully the next installement will be up soon so you guys won't have to suffer as you wonder what happens next.

**Special thanks to...**

**SomeOtherPerson, XiaBubbleQueen, Kita Kudai, ShikaKibaShinoGal, and Shinoskunoichi**

**for the reviews last chapter!**

**

* * *

_Finally, at last, a preview!

* * *

_  
**

_What a fight. Will Ashi be okay at the end? The team arrives at the Yamitachi manor, **finally**, but what's going on here? At first everyone seems nice, but then something changes. No doubt Ryoko-san is behind it all. Well, great. It's not like things can get worse...can they?_

_**~ Ashi of the Instrument Trio~**_


	21. Chapter 21: Mission Day Three

A/N: Here's the next installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile! I'm sorry for the delay, I honestly had hoped to post it earlier, but I was utterly distracted. With what, I don't exactly remember, but all I know is that I couldn't make it to the computer as often as I would've liked. Sorry for the long wait after the cliffhanger, and for the suckish-ness of the end of the battle. This chapter did NOT agree with me and must've super glued itself to the insides of my brain. Ugh, sounds painful. I'm not sure, things seem a little rushed to me, but hopefully you'll all enjoy the chapter. P.S. sorry for the freakishly long Author's Note. If you actually read the whole thing, I apologize for wasting the few (hopefully) seconds of your life. On with the fic!

**Disclaimer**: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto, but does own a few characters and elements of the plot

* * *

**Ch. 21 Mission: Day Three

* * *

  
**

Through my steadily darkening vision, I continually glared at Sosuke while digging my nails deeper into his skin. He didn't show any signs of pain, but I could tell it bothered him.

"So how about it? I just tell them your little secre-"

"It's not a secret" I spat at him, though my voice sounded hoarse are hardly audible.

"Not a secret hm? Then why do you cover it?"

"Cover what?" I wheezed. A trickle of discomfort went down my back; he couldn't mean _that _could he? How would he know about that…unless he's actually from…

"Yeah, that's right, I'm from that village," Sosuke sneered, "but I left, you should think about it"

I managed to growl at him before it turned into a cough.

"But yeah, I know about _it_" he whispered as he placed his hand over my gloved hands, "Why do you wear gloves, hm? Have you had enough experience with weapons or fighting to wear gloves? Maybe they're for a fashion statement?"

While he was talking, I managed to move my hand enough for me to pinch the skin near his elbow. If no one has ever pinched you in the bend of your elbow, I can tell you that it _hurts_. Sosuke flinched and moved his arm away, surprised by my actions. I used the brief moment of time to complete a few hand signs before he could react.

"Sonic Screech no Jutsu"

The first few times I used this jutsu, my throat was hoarse for hours and Kurenai-sensei reprimanded me for using a jutsu above my level. Well, it wasn't any better this time either. The resulting sound made everybody cringe and cover their ears, but for Sosuke who was directly in front of me, I assume the sound was torturous. He let go of my throat and covered his ears, only for me to hit him with a chakra powered kick to the ribs. I enjoyed the sound of ribs cracking as I collapsed to the ground. I watched with blurry sight as Kiba and Akamaru slammed into him, forcing Sosuke back in Kurenai-sensei's direction. I heard him shout as he was caught in one of Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu before my eyes closed.

I must have blacked out for a few seconds or minutes, and when I woke up again I managed to get a glimpse of Hinata and Shino chasing after Sosuke and Kiba checking up on the twins. Jeez, I missed the _whole_ battle. I heard footsteps approaching and managed to sit up with a groan as Kurenai-sensei knelt next to me.

"Are you okay Ashimakase?" Kurenai-sensei asked with a sigh as she placed a hand on my back to help me sit up.

"Well…" I started, wincing at my gravely voice before I broke out into a coughing fit.

Kurenai-sensei sighed again as she rubbed my back before giving me a bit of water to drink, "I don't know whether to compliment you and Kiba on your fighting, distracting, and planning, or to scold both you for going against my orders and _you_ for using a jutsu I've plainly _told_ you not to use"

"Scold" I mumbled, "Probably deserve it"

"Yes, you do, but not now" Kurenai-sensei agreed firmly, "Can you walk, or should we break a minute?"

"If I say walk, will we?" I asked faintly as I looked up at Kurenai-sensei's slightly amused and worried face. Kurenai-sensei smiled and shook her head no before helping me walk up to a tree.

"Sit here and try not to talk"

"Roger" I croaked, giving a smile at her pointed look in my direction. A few seconds later Kiba limped over with the help of Maemi-san while Ryoko-san walked behind with a look of disdain on her face.

"You and Kiba were amazing Ashi-san!" Maemi-san gushed as she carefully sat Kiba down next to me, "Are you okay though?"

I nodded with a slight smile as I scooted over to give Kiba some space on the tree trunk.

"I'm sure even as ninja, women aren't supposed to rush out into the fight" Ryoko-san commented with slight disgust, "You should have stayed back with Hyuuga-san, Nozomii-san"

I wanted to tell her off, or at least give a smart remark, but Kurenai-sensei told me not to speak so I just nodded with a frown. It was at this time when Shino and Hinata decided to literally drop in, jumping down in front of us from the tree we were leaning on.

"A-actually you're wr-wrong Yamitachi-san" Hinata answered for me, "W-women and m-men are b-basically equal as ninja if they're f-fighting enemies. There's n-no need for women to st-stay back"

"In this case, it is better that Kiba and Ashi fought rather than us" Shino added in, "Why? Because they are both more easily distracted than us and could not have protected you two as well, and because in this case speed was more crucial than power"

"Thanks Shino" Kiba retorted dryly at Shino's earlier statement. Shino raised his eyebrow before turning back to the twins.

"If you say so. I was merely stating what our father taught us as kids" Ryoko-san replied somewhat defensively. Hm, maybe she was brainwashed into her antipathetic attitude…

"Hinata, Shino, reports on Sosuke" Kurenai-sensei requested as she dropped in. I hadn't even noticed that she left.

"He disappeared, heading in th-the opposite direction of wh-where we are traveling"

"His trail wavered. He is still disoriented from the genjutsu but we cannot catch up. We have neither the speed, nor the time to do so"

Kurenai-sensei nodded as she stood up silently.

"All injuries accounted for, yes?"

"Throat, bruises, slightly twisted ankle" Kiba listed as he stood up with the help of the tree trunk.

"Throat should be healed by tomorrow" I croaked out, ignoring the amused look Ryoko-san sent me. Kurenai-sensei nodded in acceptance of the news.

"We lost valuable time because of this fight. We'll reach the destination later than expected, but we'll reach there tonight"

The twins nodded in acceptance as the rest of us stood up to start heading up to the Yamitachi manor.

* * *

The greeting when we arrived was enthusiastic…to a point, I mean. It was like 9 at night. People were _tired_, but we still got the happy faces and polite kindness. Maemi-san and Ryoko-san were ushered away to get cleaned up and rest while the 'head servant' addressed us.

"It is late, so we will give you some rooms" the man told us in a slightly egotistical manner. My eyebrow twitched, and I was glad that it was dark out. I have no more energy to mask my emotions.

"Thank you" Kurenai-sensei replied. I could hear the smile in her voice, "Can we also get some clean bandages? We have a few injuries to address"

"Of course" the servant replied with a bow, his greasy black hair fell into his face, "I'll send a medic to your rooms right away with medical supplies and some food for dinner"

"Thank you" Kurenai-sensei thanked again, "Your kindness is appreciated"

"No need. We are indebted to you for taking care of our heiresses"

Kurenai-sensei nodded as the servant led us to our rooms.

The compound was big, no; it was _huge_, and actually quite beautiful. They had a large courtyard filled with various flowering trees and shrubs with a pond in the center. There were also various paths that led all over the compound, and some that led outside to the village where the villagers lived. As grand and beautiful as it was, we were tired, and our rooms were on the opposite side of the compound. I swear, it took like 3 and a half minutes to 4 minutes to walk there, and we were speed walking. By the time we reached our rooms, I was swaying on my feet, barely able to stand upright. I was basically asleep standing on my feet, and it was only 9 pm! Chakra loss sucks. I helped Kiba with wrapping his ankle after we iced it for a few minutes to reduce the swelling, as Hinata helped Kurenai-sensei wrap up her shoulder. It would have been better if we had a medic nin, the majority of our injuries would've been healed, but we made due with what we had.

* * *

What could've been a four day mission turned into more than a week long one. The lack of a medic nin really set us back a few days. My throat healed within two days, and Kiba's ankle was good enough to walk on in about five. It was Kurenai-sensei's shoulder that we were waiting on. It had gotten an infection a few days after the fight, and was just _now_ starting to heal properly.

"Good morning Ashi" Hinata greeted as I walked into the room. She was kneeling next to Kurenai-sensei, helping her change her bandage.

"G'morning Hinata, Kurenai-sensei"

"Good morning Ashimakase"

"How's the shoulder doing sensei?" I inquired as I searched around for my hair tie. I wasn't about to walk around the compound with my hair down. Who knows what snide remarks I'd overhear if I tried.

"It's doing better. We should be able to leave in about a day or two"

I gave Kurenai-sensei a smile, guarding my actual emotions which were along the lines of 'Thank Kami-sama! Freedom!!!' Every single thing I had done in this village earned me glares, mumbles, and insults. It wasn't this bad in the beginning; people were actually kind and accepting. Then, Ryoko-san happened.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

  
**

_I walked around the compound looking for Shino. This place was so big, that it made finding people a hassle. All together __**way**__ too troublesome. I stopped to ask one of the gardeners if he had spotted Shino, and he pointed me in the right direction._

"_Shino!" I called, speeding my walk up slightly as I spotted him and Kiba talking to a worker who was trying to repair the ceiling on a part of the manor that had been destroyed by a storm. We had taken to helping out with odd jobs as long as we were staying on the compound._

"_Excuse me for interrupting" I apologized, bowing to the worker who just smiled at me with a nod before continuing his conversation with Kiba. Shino was watching me expectantly, and I smiled._

"_Good morning Shino, I didn't see you this morning"_

"_That's what you called for?" Shino asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head no._

"_I came because Hinata was looking for you" I explained, "She's in th-"_

"_Excuse me, Nozomii-san?"_

_I turned around, ignoring the fact that I had just been interrupted. It was a kid, maybe about 8, and he was watching me warily. Okay…what have __**I**__ done?_

"_Yes, that's me" I replied with a nod, "Did you need something?"_

"_Yamitachi-san said there was some trouble in the kitchen and thought you could help"_

Kitchen…right

"_Of course. I'll be right there" I replied with a slight smile before turning back to Shino. The kid scampered off, as if bees or snakes were chasing him._

"_Where was I? Oh yeah, Hinata's in the school house. She says they're having a hornet problem"_

_Shino nodded before heading off toward the school building. With a sigh I turned back toward the kitchens. I had just come back from there and the only thing the people there were doing was cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Unless the water randomly caught on fire or the taps weren't working and the kitchen was flooding, I doubt anything was wrong. As I passed the garden, I spotted Ryoko-san smirking at me while pretending to talk to the gardener. I sighed and continued on toward the kitchen. There were a lot of dishes from breakfast, I'm sure they'd appreciate my help.

* * *

_

**End Flashback

* * *

  
**

Since that day, I've been dodging glares and trying my hardest not to get in anybody's way. It's really hard since I've been helping around the school house with Hinata. Even though I've always been entertained at the sheer tactlessness of little kids, it can get to be beyond annoying. To put it simply, their parents told them blatantly not to be around me, along with other not to be repeated statements, and they picked up on it. Fast. Granted, I'm a useful tool for silencing classrooms, but as soon as I leave, the whispers start. And then there are the adults. Kids whisper. Adults speak _out loud_. They _expect_ you to hear. That goes for the teens too. In fact, the only people I actually talk to are Hinata and Kurenai-sensei at night or in the morning, Kiba and Shino when we're all in our rooms, discussing our plans, Maemi-san, and Mimi.

Mimi was a little 4 year girl whose parents had been jailed for conspiracy. Against the heiresses. Mainly Ryoko-san. Imagine that. She lived on the compound and some of the servants took care of her. During the day, she wandered around since she was too young to go to school. For all the servants cared, as long as she was out of trouble, she could do whatever she liked.

"T-they wanted your help i-in the garden…" Hinata called, breaking me out of my thoughts as I headed toward the door. I smiled faintly as I nodded.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen? I was going to grab something small"

"N-no, I'll get something later"

"I'm fine Ashimakase"

With a nod I exited the door, closing it quietly. I walked past the gardens on my way to the kitchen, noticing a few miserable looking plants. The gardener glanced up at me, nodding slightly as I went by. That was the most acceptance I got from the general populace. Suddenly, I lost my balance, stumbling as a weight landed on my back. I grinned as I placed my arms behind me to keep the little girl from falling. Blonde hair draped over my shoulder as a cheerful face popped into view.

"Good mornin' Hope-chan!(1)"

"'Morning Mimi. Have you had breakfast?"

"Nope! They have eggs today!"

I laughed. I was stuck with miso soup and tofu.

"Alright. Let's get something to eat then"

Mimi cheered as she gave me a hug before I carried her to the kitchen, piggyback. I was still slightly surprised that no one went ballistic that this little innocent kid was hanging around me. I thought for certain when I first met her that I was going to get in trouble.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

  
**

_I was returning from the school house, lost in thought. I had been told by some servant that Ryoko-san was holding a meeting or party or __something__, and needed someone to help serve her guests. I guess I had been chosen as her helper. Why in the world would she choose_ me_, if she hates me? Or at least, I'm pretty sure she hates me. I was completely preoccupied with my thoughts, so I was startled when the little girl crashed into my legs, and landed on the ground staring up at me._

"_Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized, as I looked down at the little girl. She looked to be about 3 with blue eyes that rivaled Naruto's and bright golden hair. She was scuffed up, and looked like she had just been rolling in the dirt. I fought the urge to pick her up as her lip wobbled dangerously._

"_Are you hurt? Can you stand up?" I asked._

_Suddenly the little girl's lip stopped wobbling as a bright grin appeared on her face. It was akin to Naruto's 'life-is-great' grin he gave on a daily basis. Her arms lifted toward me as the grin stayed on her face._

"_Up, up!"_

_I looked at her questioningly as I scratched my head, "You, uh, want me to pick you up? What will your parent's say?"_

"_Momma and Dada are in the house with the big bars" the girl chirped, "Mimi saw them yesterday. Mimi likes their clothing, lotsa stripes"_

Okay, _so they're in jail? Despite that fact, she was pretty well spoken for a girl her age._

"_Who takes care of you Mimi-chan?" I asked, giving the girl a smile._

"_Servants!" she exclaimed with a giggle, "And Mae-san! We're playing tag! Up, up!"_

_Her cheerful attitude was contagious, and I felt a grin sneaking up on my face as I bent down and picked her up. Maemi-san appeared around the corner, looking relieved as soon as she spotted Mimi with me._

"_Oh good, Ashimakase-san, you found her. Do you think you could watch her for me, I have to attend my sister's meeting"_

"_I apologize Maemi-san" I replied as my grin slipped off my face, "Your sister has asked me to help serve at her meeting"_

"_Oh, nonsense. Why would she do that? We have many servants who have nothing to do today. I'll go find one of them to help" Maemi-san replied cheerfully, "Well, if you _do_ decide to watch her for me, can you clean her up a bit? I found her playing in the garden"_

_With a nod of agreement, I watched Maemi-san walk away happily, until Mimi's pulling on my shirt sleeve distracted my attention._

"_Mimi's name is Mimi. What's yours?"_

"_Ashimakase" I replied simply, "We have to get you cleaned up. Where do you stay Mimi-chan?"_

"_Mimi can't say your first name, what's Shi-san's last name?" Mimi questioned as she pointed in the direction I was to go._

"_Nozomii"_

_Mimi giggled as she started playing with my hair, apparently trying to braid it, "Okay Hope-san!"_

_Later when I had finished wiping the dirt of Mimi's face, a servant had entered the room. I managed to ignore the glare she tossed at me as Mimi grabbed my hand and basically dragged me out of the room._

"_C'mon, I wanna show you my puppets!"

* * *

_

**End Flashback

* * *

  
**

That measly glare was the worst I've gotten for being around the little kid. After taking Mimi to breakfast, I dropped her off with a servant before heading over to the garden to help the gardeners. The day passed quickly after that. I found myself all over the compound, helping with random jobs. I helped the gardener with his planting issues, the oven in the kitchen wasn't working, so I had to get a fire started, later I was helping a few electricians with their work, and soon after that Kiba and I were painting some buildings. By the time it got to dinner, I barely made it through my soup. Jeez, I was getting sick of miso soup. After helping Kurenai-sensei with her shoulder because Hinata was already asleep (she was amazingly more tired than me) I stumbled off to bed, only to wake up hours later when I heard a thump of metal hitting wood and a muffled scream. I jumped out of bed immediately, throwing the blanket off of me as I grabbed my glasses and a kunai and rushed outside wearing only a t-shirt and shorts.

The first thing I noticed was a tingling feeling as my skin contacted the air outside. As I quietly walked toward the area I noticed the noise from, I noticed a scorch mark on the ground, and a splotch of blood. The sudden sound of footsteps on the roof startled me into loosing my grip on the kunai. A small trail of blood ran down my palm as I fumbled with the kunai and regained my grip. Just when I was about to examine the roof for the noise I was blinded as a light flashed into my eyes. I hissed and covered them with my hand as I peered around my hand toward the light. A couple of guards were standing there, scowling at me as they surrounded me.

"Where's Ryoko-sama?"

Oh _crap_…

* * *

If i'm correct, I _do_ believe I've left you all with another cliff hanger. Sorry. I'll try to update soon on this one as well.

(1) Mimi pulled Hope from Nozomii because Nozomi means hope

_**Special thanks to...**_

_**MorphicxSaline, XiaBubbleQueen, Kita Kudai, SomeOtherPerson, CrystalHeart27, and Dragon of Twilight**_

_**for the reviews last chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

There's a preview this week

_Ashi has been jailed by the compound guards. What the heck? What part of 'I **didn't** do anything' do they not understand? Well, they're not going to get any information out of Ashi while she's half asleep. What? Ryoko-san's been kidnapped by the ninja she conspired with? Ugh, things can't get any worse. WHAT? They want **Hinata** in return for Ryoko-san's life? You've got to be **kidding** me!!!_

I've been wondering if the previews are actually liked. If not, I might stop them, but if they are, I'll try to continue. Feel free to comment in your reviews.


	22. Chapter 22: Mission Day Four

A/N: I am _so_ sorry about the slow update. I've been having computer issues (viruses of ALL kinds), not to mention I've been grounded off the computer for a few weeks. And of course, the usual reasons: writers block and saving issues. Anyways, this chapter has a lot of what I'm not good at writing. Fighting and interrogation scenes. I don't know _how_ writers can do them so well. I guess it means more research for me. Since the update was delayed for such a long time, I tried to make it up by the length. Nine pages on Word. I think that's good...anyways, I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors and enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer**: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto, but they _do_ own a few elements of the plot and characters

* * *

**Ch. 22: Mission Day Four  
**

* * *

I let out a muffled groan as I was thrown into a hard metal chair. One of the guards yanked my arms behind my back while I was distracted and tied my arms tightly behind my back with a rope. Jeez, talk about rope burn. They stalked out of the room while I was checking out the rope burns and left me in complete darkness.

"Great" I muttered, rolling my eyes as the one syllable word echoed through out the room. I took a few minutes to try to worm my hands out from the knot that tied them before letting my head drop backwards in defeat onto a metal rung on the chair.

"Ouch. Shoot"

I wanted to avoid burning the rope if possible. First off, it would _hurt_, second off the smell of smoke would send guards running in. So, with the most obvious solution ruled out, I ended up staring at the ceiling thinking of solutions, dozing off, and waiting for the guards to come back in and question me.

**SLAM**

I woke up with a yelp, partially from being startled, and partly because I felt like I almost ripped my arms out of my sockets when I jumped. I hissed as I tried to stretch my arms, not noticing that the guard who woke me up was talking until he slammed his hands on the table again.

"PAY ATTENTION KUNOICHI!!!"

"Ack! Sorry!!" I apologized as my eyes snapped onto him. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand before looking back to me.

"Before we start, what time is it?"

"It's twelve thirty in the morning" the guard replied with barely a second thought before folding his arms on the table, ready for business. Ugh. I had gotten less than an hour of sleep since I'm pretty sure I spent most of my time trying to figure out how the heck I was getting out of here.

"Kunoichi, what were you doing last night at eleven thirty?"

"Well…I woke up because I heard a noise, so I went out to investigate. There was a scorch mark on the ground and some blood, so I thought someone had been attacked. I heard a noise on the roof and was about to find out what was happening when you and your friends ambushed me and dragged me down here" I explained fairly slowly, watching him carefully and judging his reaction. He nodded without actually listening to my words and went on to his next question.

"Where's Ryoko-sama, kunoichi?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know she was missing until you guys accused me of…" I broke off into a brief yawn, "…sorry…until you guys accused me of attacking her"

"Who are you working with and what do you plan to do with Ryoko-sama?"

_Okay, is he even listening?_

_**Obviously they have a preconceived notion of what you've 'done.'**_

_Yeah, that's obvious._

"My team and I were hired by Ryoko-san and Maemi-san and our mission was to protect and escort them back to this village safely" I replied simply, "Other than that, we have no further plans"

"If that's true, why are you and your team still here?" the guard retorted with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Injuries" I replied, trying to keep the growl out of my voice. This is going to be a _long_ questioning process…

* * *

Four hours later and with a cumulative hour and 48 minutes of sleep, they were _still_ questioning me and getting increasingly annoyed with my answers and/or lack of logic. That seemed to be the issue however; the more tired I got, the less sense my answers made.

"For the _last_ time. _Who_ are you conspiring with, and _what_ are your plans?"

"I'm not conspiring…but watch the goats….they…have a…vendetta….against pickled…plums" I muttered as I began dozing off in the middle of whatever explanation my fatigued mind created, "The tuna are…angry," I yawned, "They're planning….to slap….your turnips"

A harsh, stinging pain against my face startled me, as I woke up with a slap happy giggle. That must have been the 10th time they had slapped me awake.

"Ouch, face…bruised….heheheh apples"

"Somebody get some ice water" the interrogator sighed as the guard standing in the shadows walked up and dumped a barrel of _freezing_ cold water over my head. I yelped as I sat straight up and shook my soaking wet hair out of my face.

"THAT WAS FLIPPING COLD" I yelled, seething as I shivered. The interrogator chuckled before going back to business.

"Why have you kidnapped Ryoko-sama?"

"_I didn't_" I replied through clenched teeth as I continued to squirm. There was ice down my shirt and it was _COLD_.

"What are your plans?"

"I _have_ none" I growled in annoyance, "None. N-O-N-E. None! Is it _that_ hard to understand? I realize that you haven't slept for hours, but even a _child_ would be able to understand by now that _I HAVEN'T __**DONE**__ ANYTHING_"

**SMACK**

The guard who had dumped the water on me backhanded me on the face, hard. Spots blinked in front of my eyes as I turned to him, glaring as I cracked my neck and spat the blood out of my mouth and onto the floor.

"Feel better now?" I hissed to the guard who backhanded me again. That's going to leave a nasty, _nasty_ bruise.

"Look kunoichi," the guard growled, "Ryoko-sama has been causing your life to be heck for days, and we know you know it. That makes _you_ the prime candidate for her disappearance. And the fact that you were at the scene makes you _that_ much guiltier. So just fess up"

"To what?" I snapped, "Doing nothing?" I scoffed as I rolled my eyes, "You people know _nothing_ of torture or heck. Why would I do anything to her when I don't care? What _she_ does is akin to what fangirls do to people they dislike. I'm _used to it,_ to her and her pointless sabotages"

The guard moved to backhand me again, but the interrogator grabbed his hand, stopping him as he dragged him out of the room, "Don't think you're off the hook yet kunoichi. We're going to question you until we get the information we want out of you"

"It'd be more useful to go after Ryoko-san" I answered, "You're wasting time with me since _I. didn't. do. anything_. Every minute you're not looking for her is a minute she could be getting tortured"

The door closed with a slam, and when I was sure they had exited I sighed, dropping my head and letting the tears that had been pooling at the corner of my eyes from the pain fall as I probed my lip.

"Ouch" I hissed as I turned my head to wipe away what was left of the few tears from my face on my shoulders, "Okay, cut the ropes with chakra….focus…."

My focus was broken almost immediately when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I stiffened, glaring at the opening door, only for my glare to die in confusion when I recognized Seiji, Ryoko-san and Maemi-san's former best friend and servant.

"What are you doing here?" I asked emotionlessly, ignoring the fact that I was _still_ drenched.

"Getting you out" he whispered as he motioned for me to be quiet. He walked up to me and immediately started untying the knots holding my arms behind my back as he continued whispering, "I know it wasn't you that got Ryoko-sama kidnapped. She's been conspiring with cloud ninjas. They demanded she give Hinata to them, and she refused"

"Why?" I questioned, confused. What would _she_ care about Hinata?

"When she asked them what they were planning to do to her, they didn't reply. They just smiled, and some started laughing"

"What happened?"

"They threatened her and she tried to get away. One of them threw a kunai to catch her sleeve and then they grabbed her and ran away"

"Right….and how do you know this?" I asked in suspicion as I tried to turn my head to see him.

"I followed her when she left her room" Seiji replied after a few minutes of silence, "I've been trying to persuade her to stop conspiring against the ninjas she hires because she'd get hurt. She doesn't listen to me anymore"

"One last question" I replied after his answer, "If you knew what happened, why didn't you tell anyone I didn't _do_ anything?"

"I _tried_" Seiji replied apologetically, "but the guards just laughed at me and told me to beat it. So I sneaked past them to help you get out…and these knots…won't…budge…"

I tried to move my arms, noticing in appreciation that the knots were looser than before.

"Move back" I muttered, channeling chakra to my arms when he let go of the ropes. Making sure my focus was solely on the ropes, I let my chakra spike. After a half a minute later, I felt the telltale heat of fire and I strained my arms, ripping the burning rope apart. With a hiss, I rubbed my sore and slightly burnt arms before standing up shakily and grabbing an ice cube that had fallen on the table when the ice water was dumped on me.

I heard Seiji gasp, and turned to him with a questioning look. He shrugged sheepishly, "That was cool"

I gave him a slight grin and a shrug before turning to the door.

"My teammates probably woke up because of that chakra spike" I muttered as I wiped the blood from my lip and pressed the ice to the burn on my left arm, "How do we get out of here?"

"Oh. Right. Follow me" Seiji replied, heading toward the door. I followed him through a literal maze of hallways until we reached the outside of wherever they were holding me. I continued to follow him until we reached where my team and I were rooming.

"You're teammates just went to talk to the lord of the manor and the guards who grabbed you. I think they're discussing your interrogation"

He paused, biting his lip before glancing around with nervous brown eyes, "I don't want to get you in trouble or anything….but, please _please_ rescue Ryoko-sama. I realize she's done nothing but antagonize you, but she doesn't know any other way to act"

I chuckled emotionlessly as I scratched my head, "Yeah, I knew you had _some_ ulterior motive for getting me out of there"

Seiji started apologizing profusely and I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder and startling him into becoming quiet.

"Look, I'm going to go change and then I'm going after her. I assume you know which way they went. When my team gets back, tell them where I went" I stated, giving a slight grin at the hopeful look that appeared on the sandy blonde's face.

"Thank you _so_ much, and I'm sorry that I'm getting you into trouble" Seiji basically gushed, bowing repeatedly as his face lit up.

* * *

After he calmed down and gave directions to where the kidnappers went, I told him to leave unless he wanted to get into trouble, and headed back into the room to change. I was _so_ happy to be back in my usual clothes after about a week of wearing disgustingly annoying frilly blouses and skirts, but I didn't have time to dwell on the comfort. I hurriedly put on my black pants and green long sleeved shirt, and ran out of the room, putting on my grey vest as I headed in the direction Seiji pointed out.

I found myself running through the forest, and though Seiji's directions were great since he had followed the kidnappers quite a far distance, there really was no need to follow them. There was a trail that was easy to follow, in fact, too easy. They obviously wanted us to come after them. There were footprints on the branches, as if they channeled too much chakra to their feet and made imprints, footprints in dirt that was obviously soft enough to leave marks, blood marks on the tree branches and ground, damaged branches and foliage, and even ripped cloth from Ryoko-san's clothing.

_**So, we're obviously running head first into a trap**_

_Yeah, it's such a comforting thought_

_I just hope Seiji gives everyone the message and they follow us quickly. There's no way I can go against a team of Cloud nin._

_**Yes. This will be fun.**_

_The sad thing is that I have __**no**__ idea if you're being sarcastic or not…_

_**Tch.**_

The trail eventually led to what looked like a run down cabin. There was one guard in front of the one entrance, and a few high windows. There was a chimney, but it didn't look like it had been in use for a while. All in all, it didn't look too hard to get into. This was easy. _Way_ too easy.

_Any hiding nin?_

_**None. At all. This is **__**not**__** right.**_

_And we can't wait for the team, because she's been kidnapped for at least five hours._

_Kami, this is stupid. It'll be most likely suicide to go in, and we can't afford to wait._

_**And you can't pull any of us out due to the lack of focus which comes from the lack of sleep.**_

_Crap._

A pained scream broke me out of our discussion and I turned back to the cabin, noting that the window's lit up in time with the scream. Jutsu.

"Shoot" I growled, turning to the guard at the entrance.

_Either genjutsu…_

_**Or pressure points.**_

_Since my genjutsu sucks…_

The guard was knocked out before he even realized what happened. With chakra enhanced speed I appeared behind him and hit a pressure point in his neck that laid him flat within seconds. Hopefully it wouldn't leave a mark and he'd be down for a while.

"Going through the door would be idiotic…"

I quietly went to the nearest window and peered in. I couldn't see Ryoko-san, but I could see a person looked more like a scientist than a ninja at some device, looking at the monitor at some graphs. I heard Ryoko-san scream again, and I watched the levels on the graph fluctuate wildly until the scientist gave a signal to someone and the graphs stayed level and then dropped. Ryoko-san's scream faded as the graph returned to normal. I muttered under my breath as I looked for another window. I couldn't see anything from here.

The next window I chose was slightly open, and I could hear voices through it. This time I could see Ryoko-san inside a makeshift jail cell with a chain clamped around her wrist that connected to the cell wall. Talking to her were three ninja who I recognized to be Cloud from one of their forehead protectors. The leader, a tall, well muscled, dark haired man with spiraled tattoos crossing his bare arms, was the one actually talking, while the other two, a white haired man who stood stiffly, crossing his arms, and a brunette with his metal gloved hands hidden in his pockets stood behind him, as if they were back up, just sneering at Ryoko-san. Ryoko-san looked burnt, or singed. The floor around her also was burnt, and I could hear crackling in the air. Lightning. They were torturing her for information. When the leader of the squad nodded in the direction of the brunetteone of his backup whose hands remained in a handsign, he wove through a few quick handsigns and pointed at her, shooting lightning as he watched the scientist. When the scientist signed to him, he stopped his technique with a nod. As Ryoko-san stopped screaming, she happened to glance up at the window where I was, looking for another way to get in. The window would do, but I'm not sure it was the best place. I signed for her to stay silent as I climbed in anyways, using chakra to stay on the ceiling.

"So if we release you, will you hand the Hyuuga over to us _now_?"

"No" Ryoko-san replied haughtily.

"You know we won't hesitate to hurt you. In fact, why don't we raise the intensity of the electricity?" the leader threatened as he turned to his backup.

"Now why do that, when you have her teammate?" Ryoko-san replied with a smirk as I froze, shaking my head frantically as I landed silently on the ground.

"Now what do you mean by that, Yamitachi-san?"

Ryoko-san gave a somewhat cruel grin as she gestured in my direction. My thoughts raced as she pointed. Okay, I have to attack. Sonic screech would be bad, and fire won't help. Lightning obviously won't work, so I'll have to stick with sound....I made a few quick handsigns and made a basic sound wave that knocked out people when it hit them head on. I aimed for the two henchmen, but only hit one head on. As they turned around, the white haired one I hit wobbled woozily and collapsed, and the brunettesecond backup, the one who actually had done the jutsu wobbled a bit before falling on his knees and throwing up. The leader, who was only hit slightly, just shook his head a bit as if shaking off a dizzy spell before giving a grin. _Dang_.

"Well, look what we have here. The Hyuuga's teammate"

"Oi Raizoku, Kumatso's out cold" the brown hairedsecond ninja commented as he wiped his mouth with a harsh glare in my direction.

"Tch"

I moved quickly from my position to behind the scientist, who was the closest to me. I grabbed his hands with one hand before putting a kunai to his neck.

"Apparently you need to monitor the amount of electricity you use or else you'll end up killing your target" I commented as I pulled the kunai closer to the scientist's neck, "Release Ryoko-san, _now_"

"As if you could kill him" the leader, Raizoku, laughed, his cold grey eyes flashing "I bet you've never killed anyone before. You're only a little kid"

"Now's a good of time as any to learn" I retorted as I moved the kunai slightly, slicing slightly into the scientist's throat, making the man whimper.

"Hahaha, you've been taught well" Raizokuleader commented with amusement, "Too bad your hands are shaking. How about this? You drop your kunai and release our scientist, or your client here gets fried"

_Dang!_

I narrowed my eyes, watching as the other ninja started forming handsigns before pointing to Ryoko-san with a cruel smirk.

_Dang!_

"Well? You have five seconds" Raizokuleader stated, "And if you even _think_ about doing any jutsu well…there goes your client"

"Five…" the second ninja started the countdown, "Four….Three…Tw-"

My kunai clattered to the floor as I stepped back with my hands in front of me causing Raizoku lead ninja to smirk, "Good, good. You Konoha ninja _are_ taught well" he laughed as he gestured for his conscious teammate to restrain me, "I must say Ryoko-san, it was a risk, but you were right. We'll get the information from her instead of you then"

I turned to Ryoko in confusion as she gave me a haughty and amused look, "She's a tough one to crack. Usually most of the ones I've hired would have threatened me by now, but since she didn't…Well, she's a ninja. She risks her life with every mission"

"Che, this is one cold blooded chick. Even _I_ couldn't sell out a person like that" the brunette ninja laughed as he chained my arm to a wall. I glared at him and managed to trip him as he turned to leave, ducking as he tried to backhand me. I'd had enough of those. Seriously.

"Enough" Raizokuthe leader snapped as he turned to me, "We've wasted enough time. Tell us about the Hyuuga's weak points"

"Seriously? No" I replied incredulously. RaizokuThe ninja grinned as he turned to his teammate.

"Did you hear that? 'No.' Well, since she's a ninja, I think she can handle a bit more than what Ryoko-san received, don't you Shoyatsu?"

"Oh, definitely" the backup ninja replied as he smirked at me with cruel black eyes, "Definitely"

I took a deep breath as I watched him complete the handsigns. This was going to hurt.

* * *

The scream made the whole team flinch as they immediately sped up on their chase after their missing teammate.

"Shoot! That was Ash!" Kiba growled as he and Akamaru raced through the trees, paces ahead of the rest of team 8.

"What made her think of going by herself?" Kurenai-sensei asked herself out loud as she followed behind the rest of her team. Hinata and Shino remained quiet in the middle, worrying as they increased their pace.

"Th-there's a cabin not far a-ahead" Hinata informed as she activated her Byakugan, "There's o-one person outside who's knocked o-out, and s-six p-people inside,…o-one is Ashi and th-there's a-another one wh-who's knocked o-out"

"This trail is too obvious" Shino stated, sounding slightly annoyed, "This was no doubt a trap"

"Ashimakase _couldn't_ have missed this" Kurenai-sensei agreed, "_What_ was she thinking?"

"S-seiji-san t-told me he broke her out of the i-interrogation r-r-room and asked her to r-rescue Ryoko-san" Hinata commented quietly, "H-he said the C-cloud nin are b-b-back…"

There was a pressing silence before Kurenai-sensei nodded firmly, "Alright. We're almost there, let's hurry"

* * *

Blinding pain. It was all I felt. It was like all my nerves were on fire, and I was blind to everything but burning white. It seemed to last forever, but suddenly, it was over and there was an absence of everything but random colored spots in front of my eyes. Slowly, I became aware of actual shapes and colors, but everything looked blurred, and some things had doubles. My glasses had definitely cracked. After sight came sound. It rushed at me, hitting me all at once: the crackling of the leftover electricity, the low, mocking voice of Raizoku, Ryoko-san's voice, almost normal except for the sarcastic tone and coldness, the sound of someone else groaning in pain, and the footsteps of at least four people running.

_Hypersensitive hearing because of the electricity?_

_**No, normal hearing. They're here**_

"That was an interesting little trick there kunoichi" Raizoku sneered, "Redirecting some of the electricity back to the sender. I bet it still hurt like heck though"

I glared at him as I spat the blood that came from biting my tongue at him. The sense of déjà vu swept over me as I had a short flashback to the interrogation earlier today. My luck this week definitely sucked.

"Hahaha, this kunoichi has guts!" Raizoku laughed, "Too bad you didn't hit Shoyatsu with enough electricity to actually knock him out. Shoyatsu, if you would"

"Heh, I'm going to enjoy this" the backup laughed, forming rapid handsigns, different from his earlier ones. I stiffened, my thoughts going a mile per hour and turning up with nothing. I was out of time, they were going to-

"What the heck? What _is_ this?" Shoyatsu yelled, waving his arm rapidly. I looked up, only seeing what seemed to be a blurry black mass on the brunette's arms that was quickly advancing up to his shoulders.

"I see you have backup kunoichi" Raizoku commented, throwing what looked to be a cruel grin in my direction. I turned back to Shoyatsu, whose right side of his body was now almost completely covered in the moving black mass. The humming that accompanied it gave me the answer _he_ was looking for.

"…Shino"

"FANG OVER FANG"

"Ryoko-san, get down!" I yelled, instinctively ducking as the wall with the door broke down, sending splinters and wood chunks flying throughout the cabin. The next thing I knew, Hinata was right next to me, examining the chain that held me to the wall.

"H-have you t-tried breaking it w-w-with ch-chakra?"

"Between ticking them off, being betrayed by a backstabbing spoiled brat, and being hit by brain numbing amounts of electricity" I muttered, "Surprisingly, yes"

"W-we could try pushing ch-chakra into it f-from b-both s-s-sides…" Hinata suggested nervously, ducking as a bolt of electricity flew over her head. I nodded, focusing part of what was left of my chakra on the chain as Hinata pushed her chakra into it as well. With a groan, the chain fell apart and I grinned wearily at Hinata who gave me a brilliantly happy smile. Ugh, chakra deprivation backlash sucks.

"W-we did it!"

"More like you did it Hina-chan," I replied tiredly, "I'm so tired I can…barely stay awake…let alone focus chakra"

"A-ashi!? D-don't fall asleep n-now!"

"Take her outside!" Kurenai-sensei exclaimed as she ran past, chucking kunai at Raizoku.

"H-hai, sensei!" Hinata replied, helping me up and heading toward the giant hole in the wall. We made pretty good progress, and made it more than half way to the hole, dodging stray bolts of electricity, weapons, and Kiba until the ninja I managed to knock out decided to wake up.

"Oh look, the kunoichi and our target" the white haired ninja, Kumatso I think his name was, sneered as he got up shakily, "How lucky"

I felt Hinata shaking slightly as her grip on my arm tightened. Maybe she recognized the nin from somewhere, though I doubt he was one of the original ninja that I heard tried to kidnap her when she was younger.

"Hinata, close your ears, use chakra to block them, do _something __**now**_" I muttered to her as the nin advanced on us with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why don't you just be good little girls and come with us?" he snapped, and as he reached toward us I quickly went through the familiar (and repeatedly forbidden by Kurenai-sensei) handsigns.

"Sonic Screech no Jutsu"

He reeled backwards, covering his ears in pain as he collapsed onto the ground. He didn't seem to have the same defense as that Sosuke guy from earlier. Hinata pulled my arm, snapping me from my reverie of staring Kumatso writhing on the ground.

"Oh…right"

We were just about out of the doorway when Hinata tripped, grabbing on to my sleeve to steady herself. I glanced down and saw Kumatso holding onto Hinata's ankle, sending a pained grimace at us.

"Got you"

Hinata let out something between a yelp and a scream, and suddenly Kumatso let go with a pained yell, holding his hand to his torso. Hinata grabbed my hand, dragged me out of the door, and kept running until we were into the forest.

"W-wh-what w-w-was that?" she panted, hugging herself as she stared down at her leg.

"Whatever it was, it was awesome…you should practice…when we get back home" I yawned as I slid down to the forest floor, closing my eyes as I leaned against the tree, "Sorry…can't keep my eyes open"

"I-its okay" Hinata whispered as she slid down to a seat as well, hugging herself as she scooted closer to me, "I'll t-take watch"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter of Just Wanna Make you Smile. Hopefully my next update won't take too long.

**Special thanks to...**

**_Kita Kudai, Lucille Donovan, SomeOtherPerson, XiaBubbleQueen, roseandthorns19, and .is._**

**for the reviews

* * *

**_Preview Time!!!!

* * *

Team 8 is **finally** leaving the Yamitachi manor and ending the mission. Thank Kami! But what's this? Ashi might be on mission probation when they return because she went to help Ryoko-san without her team? As if things weren't bad enough, there's an ambush on their way back. What Sosuke's back? And what's this about Ashi's old village and her old friends? Oh jeez, things can't possibly get worse...  
_


	23. Chapter 23: Mission Day Five

A/N: Oh my goodness. I am SO sorry for the long update time. Between finals, the laptop crashing, writers block, and compter issues I was completely out of it. People can attest to how much i've been complaining about my lack of writing. I apologize SO many times over and hope this chapter is compensation enough (which i know it isn't. i 've got the next chapter in the workshop right now, i swear). I apologize for the suckish quality because I, as previously stated, haven't written in a while. No, that's a lie. I've been writing finals papers, but that's about it. Anyways, here's the next installement. (ps. spyware sucks like no other)

**Disclamer: **Instruement trio does not own naruto, but does own a few characters and aspects of the plot

* * *

**Ch. 23: Mission Day Five**

* * *

"_Release Ryoko-san __**now**__" I growled, holding the kunai up to the scientist's neck. He stood rigidly, shaking and sweating in fright of the cool and sharp metal pressed up against his jugular. One twitch in the right direction and he could be dead. His life was held in my hands and he _knew_it._

"_As if you could kill him" Raizoku laughed mockingly, his cruel grey eyes flashing me a challenge. _Do it_, they seemed to say, _I dare you_, "I bet you've never killed anyone before. You're only a little kid"_

"_Heh, well now" I replied cruelly with a smirk as my hand twitched ever so slightly, "That's not exactly true anymore, is it?"_

_There was a pained gasp and a slight gurgle as the scientist fell to the ground, clutching at his neck as if to stop the flow of his life blood leaving his body. I glanced down at him impassively, smirking once again as I lifted the bloody kunai to my lips and licked his blood off the tip. The last emotion to cross over his paling face was horror as the light dimmed from his eyes. A cruel sounding laugh rang from where Raizoku was standing as he shook his head in amusement._

"_You've got guts kid. Who knew, Konoha nin _are _taught well"_

_An equally cruel laugh joined his cold one as my eyes traveled down to my blood stained hands and the growing pool of blood._

"_Yes" a cold and emotionless voice I just recognized as my own hissed, "Yes we are, and you're next"_

* * *

I woke up stifling a scream as I sat straight up. I glanced around wildly before recognizing the room back at the Yamitachi compound. I was in my usual clothes, and they _weren't _covered in blood. Unfortunately, the metallic taste of blood was still in my mouth, and I was gasping for breath. I could still see the empty eyes of the scientist from my dream, and when I looked at my hands, all I could see was red. I gagged, hurriedly untangling myself from the death trap that were the sheets that covered the futon as I ran to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time to start dry heaving. I shivered as I sunk to the floor hugging myself and feeling nauseous. Just outside the room door I could hear an argument. The two voices sounded like Kurenai-sensei and Ryoko-san, so I tried to listen through my shivering.

"_Nevertheless I must apologize to your team" Ryoko-san insisted._

"_I will be sure that they get the message Yamitachi-san" Kurenai-sensei replied stiffly._

"_I'm sure you will, but I find it necessary to apologize to Nozomii-san in person" Ryoko-san replied in what she may have thought was a pleasant tone, but instead it betrayed some of her dislike._

"_Unfortunately," Kurenai-sensei replied sounding slightly aggravated, "Nozomii-san is still unconscious after the interrogation you instigated purposely and her attempt to save you despite knowing of it, so I will tell her of your apology when she wakes up"_

"_Yes, alright" Ryoko-san replied before breaking off. There was a weird silence before I heard her voice again, "Excuse my asking, but will Nozomii-san be punished for what she did? In my opinion she shouldn't be, but, I'm not sure how things work with you ninjas…"_

That right there was definitely a lie.

_Kurenai-sensei sighed, contemplating her answer for a few seconds before responding._

"_Nozomii-san…should have waited for us, especially after being broken out of interrogation. I'm not sure what will be done, but she might be put on mission probation"_

"_I see" Ryoko-san replied, sounding somewhat disappointed, "Well, may I give her this?"_

It was silent for a few seconds, and Kurenai-sensei was probably debating whether to say yes or no. Just as Kurenai-sensei began to answer, I was hit by a wave of nauseousness and rushed back to the toilet again as I started throwing up. Kurenai-sensei was suddenly there, holding my hair away from my face as she rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Are you alright Ashimakase?"

I sent a faint glare in her direction as I slid back down the floor, shaking slightly and taking a few deep breaths.

"You…knew" I managed to croak out, batting her hands away from me as she tried to help me, "You knew and you didn't do anything"

"I believed you could handle it, and you did" Kurenai-sensei replied as I stood up, refusing to look at her.

"Did you know about Hiashi-sama's deal too? The hokage told you about what happened, and you decided to stay out of it because _I could handle it_" I growled in response, narrowing my eyes at the slight nod she gave accompanied an apologetic look.

"Ashimakase, I stayed out of it because I _knew_ you could handle it. Yes Ryoko-san was a slight challenge, but I knew you and Hinata could complete the mission with little trouble" Kurenai-sensei replied, giving me a stern look that obviously said 'this argument is over.' I ignored it.

"Yes, and I'm _sure_ we'll get great feedback from them. Even though I disappointed Ryoko-san by _not dying_ I'm sure she'll understand. And when we return, I'll be exiled and Hinata will be disowned. Won't that be _wonderful? _Oh yes, I was definitely able to handle it" I retorted sarcastically as I returned to the bedroom and began searching for my shoes.

"Ashimakase _that's enough_" Kurenai-sensei snapped. I paused, pressing my lips together in aggravation before continuing to look for my shoes, "What, may I ask, are you doing?"

"I am looking for my shoes Yuhi-sensei" I replied emotionlessly. She flinched slightly before giving me one of the most scathing glares I've seen in a while.

"You will stop, Nozomii, get into the futon, and get some rest. Am I clear?" she commanded, leaving no room for disagreement whatsoever.

"Perfectly Yuhi-sensei" I chorused as I immediately stopped my search and returned to the futon, grinding my teeth in suppressed anger in order to keep the futon from combusting into flames. I listened to Kurenai-sensei walk out of the room in a controlled manner before burying my face into my hands while resisting the urge to scream or punch something in frustration. Perfect. Just perfect.

_**Losing your temper was **__**not**__** smart imouto**_

_Do me a favor and just shut up_

_**Hn.**_

* * *

I escaped the room after resting for a while. Kurenai-sensei was completing the last of her packing, and my things had already been packed. I didn't want to be in the same room, lest I lose my temper _again_ so I left to the kitchens. Never in my life would I have thought the kitchens would be my escape from life, especially because I despised them with a burning passion. The servants watched me warily as I washed the dishes. It might have been because the water in the sink was steaming even when the water from the tap was cold. Then again, it could've been the ticked off look on my face. Eventually I became annoyed with them avoiding the area I was in and forced myself to calm down.

"Nozomii-san, if I may ask, why are you upset?" one of the servants asked after gathering enough courage to inquire. I almost dropped the plate I was washing in shock.

"It's nothing" I replied somewhat stiffly, "I just got into an argument with my sensei"

"A-Aa" the servant replied nervously, smiling slightly at me with shy brown eyes, "Well, Nozomii-san, would you like some dinner?"

This time I actually _did_ drop the plate in shock, managing to catch it right before it hit the ground.

"Dinner? I thought you all disliked me" I replied in confusion as another servant gave me a shaky smile.

"Not at all. You're a hard worker and we appreciate your help. We're also extremely grateful about what you did for Ryoko-sama. This is the least we can do" she replied, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"So…you're not trying to poison me?" I asked warily, looking unsure as the three servant girls began to giggle. The eldest servant, a cold, aged woman gave me a glare as she scoffed and left the kitchen. As she left I heard her mutter something about how they should and how my death wouldn't be a loss. So, some of them _do_ still hate me. That makes sense.

"Of course not Nozomii-san" the last remaining one, a brunette with bright honey colored eyes replied, "Shall I make some miso soup?"

_They might as well poison you_

_If it's their way as apologizing, I'll accept_

_Whatever. Tofu is still poison_

* * *

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino arrived a few minutes after we had just finished breakfast. I had insisted they eat with me because the idea of me eating by myself with them watching and giggling was just plain creepy. As soon as my teammates entered the kitchen, the servants glanced at each other with small smiles before separating to do random jobs that weren't located in the kitchen. I sighed, shaking my head as I started piling the dirty plates into the sink, ignoring my teammates for a few seconds.

"Do you want dinner?" I eventually asked, feeling unnerved by the feel of their gazes on my back, "There's extra miso soup and rice if you want it, and I'm pretty sure there are eggs, I could make an omelet, fried rice, or something…"

I heard shifting cloth and then silence for a few seconds before Kiba spoke up somewhat tentatively.

"Kurenai-sensei wanted us to check on you..."

"A-are you o-okay Ashi?"

"Yeah?" I replied with a small, and slightly fake confused smile. Kiba must have bought it because he became visibly less tense, but Hinata still looked unsure, and Shino looked as if he didn't believe a word I said. He knows me too well.

"Are y-you sure? Sh-she said you looked r-r-really angry when you left…" Hinata replied, prying more into the subject. I gave her a sheepish smile as I put the last plate into the sink.

"Yeah…I needed some time to cool down I guess…" I explained, "I got a bit frustrated"

"But you're feeling better now?" Kiba asked hopefully. The look on his face made me grin, and I shrugged.

"Short temper, but it doesn't last long"

_Lies_

_Shut up_

Kiba and Hinata looked visibly relieved, but Shino hadn't shifted at all. Jeez, I could never get anything past him.

"Well, I still have packing to do…" Kiba stated as an excuse to leave, and Hinata nodded as well, both looking to me for my answer. I grinned again as I stuck out my tongue.

"I'm already finished"

"Tch, I bet Kurenai-sensei helped you pack" Kiba retorted, scowling slightly.

"Nah," I teased, "I'm just that tidy. I bet you have clothing hanging from your windows"

Kiba rolled his eyes as he opened the kitchen door, leaving with Hinata behind him.

"Obsessive compulsive freak!"

"Lazy mutt!"

Hinata laughed as she and Kiba left the area and I let my smile linger on my face as I turned back to the dishes before sighing. Ugh. I _hate_ cleaning. Shino continued to watch me as I returned the uneaten food to the fridge and after that while I wiped off the table until I began to fidget.

"…Um….Shino, are you just going to stand there?"

"You're still upset" he replied simply, making me pause and turn to him in confusion.

"Um?"

"You're cleaning"

"So you're telling me I clean when I'm upset?" I inquired, still confused, "Ha, my parents would love that. I can just see them telling Tizuka to tick me off just so they can get the kitchen and other rooms cleaned. And then to really annoy me if they wanted the backyard cle-"

"You do things you hate when you're upset" Shino interrupted, "And you ramble when you're cornered and want to distract people from the topic"

I had opened my mouth to give a retort, but found I had nothing to say to that, so I turned around to continue the cleaning instead. He left me to it for a few minutes before breaking the silence again.

"Why do you do it?"

"What…am I doing exactly?" I replied without looking up from my task of scrubbing the mini mountain of dishes.

"Punishing yourself for doing something wrong"

"By doing things I hate?" I finished with a slight laugh, "If I do something wrong, and I know it's wrong, why shouldn't I? Hopefully I'll learn to not do it again"

Shino's gaze, which had been inquisitive in the beginning changed. I could actually feel it, as if the air around me had grown colder. It was unnerving.

"Ashi no one has their life all together" he stated after a period of uncomfortable silence, "That's why we have friends. People we can rely and lean on when we need help"

"Hn" I replied, taking a line from Sasuke's book. Most of the time I'd have been amused or amazed that Shino was talking so much, even if it was scolding, but right now…

"That means coming to us when you're upset, not beating yourself up about it" Shino stated, and I finally decided to respond, spinning around to face him.

"So it's wrong to not bother people with my problems is what you're saying?" I snapped, glaring at Shino, "Because, honestly, not too many people care. They have their own problems to deal with. And anyways, the problem isn't me scolding myself mentally, I just snapped because I was being dealt too many things at once, okay?"

"And during the festival?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I paused, remembering back then when I had snapped as well: the crying, the _hugging_, the suppressed emotional trauma. I scowled, feeling my face heat up as I turned away. I _didn't _want to remember that.

"Your point?" I growled, turning back to the dishes. I began scrubbing them hard as I tried to ignore Shino's voice.

"You bottle your emotions and beat yourself up over it. Then you snap. It's unpredictable, it's dangerous, it will get you into trouble"

I let out an unconscious scoff, and when he continued talking, I could hear the frown in his voice.

"Next time, come to us when there's a problem" he stated simply, "Ashi"

"Fine, fine" I replied in exasperation, "I'll _try_, are you happy?"

Shino gave me a short nod, and I sighed, shaking my hands dry before running my fingers through my hair. I guess he's back to stoicism now.

_Kami, I can _never_ win an argument_

_You managed Keebs and Hina-chan well though_

_That's because I know how they react_

_**Shino's still unknown**_

_He keeps _changing_. At the beginning he'd never talk unless he was annoyed, and now I get a whole _lecture? _I'm so confused…_

"Ashi"

I blinked as I was pulled out of my inner conversation.

"Oh, sorry. Were you saying something Shino?"

I found myself fidgeting slightly again, trying my hardest to hold Shino's glasses obscured gaze as he observed me.

"You're tired"

I blinked in response before nodding slightly, "Yeah. A bit. I _should_ be resting, but after that interrogation and trying to rescue Ryoko-san I just…" I replied, trailing off and turning my gaze to the floor. Even after Kurenai-sensei had commanded me to get some rest, every time I closed my eyes all I saw was blood and dead, sightless eyes staring up at me. And I hadn't even killed the guy.

"Get some rest"

"What? Um, I still have dishes to do and some last minute stuff…"

My protests broke off as I watched Shino walk over to the sink and resume where I left off. I watched him quizzically for a few seconds before sitting down at the kitchen table grudgingly.

_Sure, I'll get some rest, but I won't like it_

_Heh_

* * *

After a few minutes, Ashimakase's breath had slowed down enough to signify sleep. Shino paused from drying the last of the dishes and turned to watch the sleeping girl. There was no doubt she was tired and probably suffering chakra withdrawal. From what he had heard, after she was caught as the 'conspirator' of the elder Yamitachi's disappearance late last evening, she had been interrogated until early this morning. Straight out of interrogation she ran headlong into what she had to have known was a trap, all to rescue a client she knew hated her. After rescuing her, she had only slept for about five hours before getting up and heading to the kitchens to avoid everyone.

Shino watched as Ashimakase shifted in her sleep, twitching slightly as her hair brushed against her cheek. Frowning, he walked up to his teammate, gently brushing her hair away from her face in order to check if he had seen correctly. Right under her cheekbone, there was a bruise. That alone wasn't surprising, knowing of the interrogation. However, Shino noticed, she had what looked like a friction burn on her wrist. It was probably from being cuffed by the Cloud nin. He also found what looked like a small scratch made from a branch on her arm. None of these injuries were out of the ordinary except for the fact that they look like they had just been made. The only issue was that she had been channeling chakra for most of the day and the increase of chakra to these areas should have already started the healing process. Even without chakra in those areas, the healing process should have already begun; something as small as that scratch should have been healed already.

Shino's frown deepened as he rested his hand on Ashimakase's forehead after ghosting his fingers over her bruised cheek once more. She felt warmer than usual and let out a slight whimper when he moved his hand. Either she was sick or having chakra control issues, though judging by her injuries, chakra control was the likely problem.

Shino returned to the dishes, contemplating his observations as he finished her self appointed chores. He'd have to watch her on the way back. Shino missed both the dark eyes watching from the door and the scowl that accompanied as the figure stalked away, but he didn't miss the aura of intense dislike, and glanced at the door before going back to the dishes. The sooner they completed the mission and left for Konoha, the better. The switches from hostile attitudes to friendliness in this village were enough to put anyone on edge.

* * *

I apologize once again for the long updating period. Hopefully this time my update actually won't take long

**Special thanks to...**

**_Kita Kudai, santa. clause. is. a. stalker, XiaBubbleQueen, Aubrey Le Blank, Roamin-Tigeress, duckichan87, SomeOtherPerson, _**

**_Chocolate Ham Patties, and blusnwbunni _**

**for the reviews!!!!**

* * *

_::Preview::_

* * *

_This time, previews continue from last time's update._

_Team 8 is finally on it's way home from that mission. Thank kami-sama. But what's this? Ambushes? Sosuke? Old village buddies? What's going on here? Things can't get worse, can they?_


	24. Chapter 24: Mission End

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the new chapter of Just Wanna Make You Smile. I apologize, first off. I didn't mean for the wait to be so long, but at least it wasn't as long as usual. I was writing one chapter, but I ended up with about 14 pages. I usually update with 7. It was my fault, i guess. I didn't want to end the chapter. I decided, since I usually take forever to update anyways, that I'll post both for you today, so here's the first! Enjoy!

**Disclamer: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto, but owns some characters and elements of the plot**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 24 Mission End...Finally**

**

* * *

**

Early next morning found us standing in front of the village gates waiting for Maemi-san. She was bringing the reports that Hinata and I asked for (as per the agreement requirements) under the impression that we wanted them in order to work up to and/or surpass our first out of Konoha mission. And so we were here, in front of the gates, waiting. I managed to preoccupy myself between observing the plant and animal life around us, and joining Hinata and Kiba in playing with Akamaru. Kurenai-sensei watched us quietly, still looking upset, while Shino stood there silently, waiting patiently. Just as Kiba was getting antsy, Maemi-san ran up, looking flushed as she carried Mimi with one arm.

"I apologize for being late" she gasped as she approached, pausing to catch her breath, "Otou-san just finished signing these, and then I had to find Mimi"

Kurenai-sensei smiled as she accepted the reports that Maemi-san offered to her.

"Thank you Yamitachi-san" Kurenai-sensei replied graciously, "We apologize for having troubled you"

"Oh, not at all. I'm happy to do so. I wish you a safe journey ba-" Maemi-san was interrupted by a loud wail, and all our gazes turned to Mimi who started bawling and fighting in Maemi-san's arms. With an aggravated sigh Maemi-san put her on the ground, and she immediately attached herself to my leg. I glanced up, slightly confused and nervous as Maemi-san smiled sadly.

"She's been having temper tantrums ever since I told her your team was leaving. I had to pry her from her bed this morning"

I stared back down at my legs with a slightly horrified look on my face before glancing back up again.

"I'm not good with crying kids" I semi-whispered, with a panicked look on my face and in my voice. Hinata and Maemi-san looked at me with a sympathetic looks on her their faces while Kiba shook his head and shrugged.

"Sorry, can't help you there" he replied. I groaned silently before bending down to pick up the bawling child. I bounced her gently on my hip for a while, murmuring to her quietly until her crying decreased.

"Okay, okay, enough crying, alright Mimi?" I stated, wiping the tears from her face. Mimi looked up at me with watery blue eyes before wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face in my shoulder.

"Mimi doesn't want Hope-san to leave!" she whimpered, as she began sobbing again. I winced as I patted her back, trying to calm her down again.

"I have to leave, Mimi. I have to go home"

"Take Mimi with you" the tiny blonde wailed.

"I can't Mimi, I'm sorry" I apologized, rubbing her back as she continued to cry, "I'm a ninja Mimi, it's dangerous and you could get hurt"

"Mimi doesn't care! Mimi will be a ninja too"

I glanced desperately at Maemi-san who shrugged.

"If it's possible for her to become one I have no objections" she commented with a faint smile, "She's stubborn. Even if you say no she'll find a way, I'm sure"

_Ugh, just like Naruto…and Tiz for that matter_

_And Kiba. Maybe you just attract them_

_Ha. Ha. Shut up._

"She may be too young" Kurenai-sensei interrupted, finally commenting on the (in my case) disaster in action, "Most children start the academy at the age of six"

"I see. I'm sure that if by that time she still is insistent on being a ninja we can make arrangements" Maemi-san replied, gesturing vaguely back to her village, "I'm sure Tou-san won't mind. In fact, I'm sure he'll find many interesting opportunities in the exchange"

"So, Mimi will become a ninja?" Mimi asked in excitement, her tears miraculously stopped. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and tried to stop my disturbed eyebrow twitch and ended up with Kiba laughing at the expression on my face. Yeah, thanks buddy.

"Maybe, if Yamitachi-sama agrees" I replied gently, "But that means that Mimi will have to behave, obey what Maemi-san says, and not cause trouble"

"Mimi can do that!" Mimi chirped, smiling brightly as she hugged me tightly, "Mimi is happy! Will Mimi live with Hope-san?"

"We'll see Mimi" Maemi-san replied, holding her arms out so I could transfer the now cheerful blonde to her. I sighed in relief as I glanced at the happy toddler with a smile.

_**Well, that was interesting**_

_With the manipulative power little kids have they could rule the world…_

…_**Now you're being paranoid**_

_Probably._

"Well, it's time for us to get going" Kurenai-sensei stated as she picked up her bag. We all followed, slinging our bags over our shoulders, waving as we turned to leave. I punched Kiba, who was still snickering, in the arm, smirking as he complained, before glancing up at the sky. The weather would be nice today.

"Wait!"

We all stopped, glancing back. I managed to recover from stumbling over a stone in the path just in time to see Ryoko-san (and Seiji who happened to be awkwardly carrying many packages) _actually running_ toward us, trying to catch up. When she arrived, she bowed, startling us. Her face was flushed and strands of hair had started escaping from her bun. Seiji stood back a bit, to watch whatever was about to happen. He looked a bit startled when Ryoko-san bowed, but honestly, I think we all felt the same way.

"I apologize, I meant to see you off but I was sidetracked" Ryoko-san apologized.

"Aa. We understand Ryoko-san" Kurenai-sensei replied, albeit, somewhat coldly. I glanced at her before turning back to Ryoko-san, thoroughly confused.

"I wanted to thank you for escorting us back home" Ryoko-san continued, blushing slightly. I wonder if she's that good at controlling facial expressions… "And to apologize for my horrible behavior"

"O-oh! N-no, i-i-its okay Yamitachi-san" Hinata protested as I fought the urge to roll my eyes. No, let her grovel Hina-chan. It'd make me feel a _lot _better.

"No, I insist you take this as an apology for my actions" Ryoko-san replied, accepting a parcel from Seiji and handing Kurenai-sensei a translucent box with what looked to be a tea set inside and bowing once again.

"Yamitachi-san" I stated, my voice wavering slightly from the surprise of being bowed to by _Ryoko-san_ more than one time. Yes, I wanted her to apologize, but I didn't actually think she _would_ and actually look like she _meant_ it, "It's…_really_….not necessary to bow to us"

I blinked slightly when her eyes met mine, wondering if I had imagined the _glint_ I had seen, but then it was suddenly gone and she smiled apologetically.

"No, I really must" Ryoko-san replied, "To you especially. I am sorry for being so hard on you. Please accept my apologies as well"

I frowned slightly as a wrapped box was thrust into my hands, and I looked at Ryoko-san with an uncertain smile.

"Um…thank you. Very much. It will be treasured" I replied haltingly as I scanned her face for any sign that this was a trap. Ryoko-san merely smiled and nodded, though I managed to hear her mumble something under her breath. It took a few seconds for me to process what she said, and by that time she had _flitted_ to Hinata and handed her another parcel.

"_Since that servant saw them in the kitchen, I suppose I have one last chance…"_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_Never mind that. What happened in the kitchen?_

_Jeez…I've got no idea…_

I watched as Kiba and Akamaru were handed gifts, and fought back a sudden wave of longing for Shinzo. Who knew that you could miss such a troublesome chick after only about two weeks of being away? By the time I snapped out of it, Ryoko-san was standing in front of Shino with what could only be described as a sly look on her face. She glanced at me with a triumphant look before turning to Shino and masking her expression with a shy look.

"I…must apologize. I didn't know what to get you so…"

"O-oh!"

"Wow"

"No way" Kiba laughed, a grin appearing on his face. I think that was the general idea to explain what happened. With one more smug glance in my direction, Ryoko-san had stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Shino. On the cheek however, thank kami for the collar on Shino's jacket.

_That was…unexpected_

…_not really…when you think about it…_

_**Just highly inappropriate…for a person in her position**_

Personally, Shino's response was the best one: nothing except a raised eyebrow. How typical of him. Ryoko-san looked slightly put out with the lack of a real response, and I couldn't help the amused smile that started to creep over my face. It was all I could do to not start laughing. Now _that_ was interesting.

"Well then" Ryoko-san stated after clearing her throat, most likely in embarrassment, "I'm sorry to have delayed you"

"It's fine Ryoko-san, we don't mind" I replied, hoping she'd take the smile on my face as friendliness and not amusement at what had just occurred. Obviously, by the dark look she sent briefly in my direction, she didn't. Oh well, "Thank you for the gifts"

"A-a-and thank you for giving us a place to s-stay" Hinata added, bowing. Ryoko-san gave a slight nod before turning around and heading back to her village. Seiji followed with a bright and thankful grin in our direction, and we smiled back, waving. As soon as Ryoko-san and Seiji were out of hearing range, Kiba and I broke down, laughing our heads off.

"Oh my kami, the look on her face!" I laughed, leaning on Kiba.

"I bet that was your first kiss too, huh Shino? How was it?" Kiba asked, grinning widely as Shino sent what was most likely a glare in our direction.

"I don't think it counts Keebs, I'm pretty sure a first kiss has to be on the mouth" I speculated with a smile as I draped my arm across Kiba's shoulder before scratching Akamaru, who was in Kiba's jacket, behind the ears.

"Alright, enough teasing. If we continue at a good pace, we may make it back home by tomorrow afternoon" Kurenai-sensei interrupted, a small smile on her face as she started walking. We followed immediately, chatting freely now that the mission was over. I dropped back, catching up to Shino who glanced at me briefly before going back to whatever the heck he was doing.

"Hey, Shino?"

Shino glanced in my direction again, signaling that he was listening. I gave him a slightly embarrassed smile as I scratched my arm awkwardly.

"Um…thanks for insisting that I go to sleep yesterday…I guess I needed it"

"Mm" was his noncommittal response. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, though I know my cheerful look fell flat for a few seconds. I shrugged to myself before hurrying up to catch up with Hinata, only to pause when Shino grabbed my wrist. I winced slightly before looking down at my wrist, seeing what looked like rope burn wrapping around it. What….?

"Take care of yourself Ashi" Shino muttered quietly, his fingers reaching up to trail lightly over my cheek before dropping down back to his side. I blinked, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly as I stared blankly at Shino, who was acting as if nothing had just happened. Um…

_One of these days, I'm going to ask him __why__ he keeps doing that_

_**Right…**_

_I'm serious!_

_I'm with Tai-tai. Every time he does, your mind goes blank_

_It does not!_

_**It does.**_

_Yup_

_Shut up…_

"Yeah…" I eventually replied, albeit shakily, "I've got to get better at that…I guess"

"Or think before you act"

I frowned, huffing as I turned away from Shino.

"I think! I just make…really bad choices"

I could just _imagine_ Shino raising his eyebrows and I scowled.

"It's not that amusing. Jeez" I muttered, walking off. I glanced back in time to watch Shino's _other_ eyebrow raise up to meet the other one, and couldn't help but grin. God he's lucky. I wish _I _could do that.

* * *

Kiba scowled as he looked around the path we were walking on, glaring at the trees.

"It's all trees! Everywhere! I am so _sick_ of trees!"

"Kiba, you live in _Konoha_, the village hidden in the leaves. Where there are leaves, there must be _trees_" Shino replied, sounding annoyed.

"At least in Konoha there's _sunlight_" Kiba snapped, causing Akamaru to whine slightly, "and I _swear_ I've seen that tree before!"

I glanced at the tree he pointed at and shrugged. They were all starting to look the same to me.

"We're not lost Kiba, calm down" Kurenai-sensei sighed, rubbing her temples. Akamaru whined something to Kiba, and Kiba nodded with a scowl.

"Yeah, they're annoying too"

"W-what?" Hinata asked Kiba, looking slightly confused.

"The birds…"

"Birds…"

"Yup" Kiba replied, stretching and gesturing behind us, "Akamaru says there's an especially smelly one back there"

Kurenai-sensei glanced at Kiba sharply, glanced at Shino and me meaningfully, and then returned her gaze to the front, yawning slightly.

"M-maybe we should t-take a b-break…" Hinata suggested, scratching her temple as she looked at Kurenai-sensei for an answer. I was distracted and didn't catch the answer, but I was fine either way.

"…Oh…_those_ birds" I commented as a few birds flew overhead in one of the few patches of sunlight that managed to reach us. I casually stuck my hands in my pockets as I looked up to watch them fly, "For such a mellow place, they make a bit of noise"

It was quiet for a few minutes as we all watched our surroundings. We had finally reached a place where there was enough sunlight to look around, actually _see_ your surroundings, and not be freaked out. It was peaceful until Kiba and Akamaru somehow got into an argument about beef jerky. How or why, I'll never know.

"A-ano, Shino…what do y-you think ab-about the birds?" Hinata asked quietly, to the background of Kiba flailing as Akamaru chomped on his fingers. Haha, that argument got violent quickly.

"I've been watching the bugs. They seem to be reacting to a plant of some sort"

"O-oh, that's interesting…"

I smiled faintly to myself, watching the two conversations, and it randomly occurred to me how much time I spend watching my teammates instead of actually talking to them. I mean, I talk enough, I suppose, but I watch just as much…and while I'm thinking on my relationship with my teammates…I should probably apologize to Kurenai-sensei…

"Heheh…" I laughed under my breath with an uneasy smile, "…right"

Man do I fail at teamwork.

* * *

"There's a clearing up ahead. We'll stop to rest there" Kurenai-sensei announced suddenly. We nodded, shifting our packs as we stretched, grumbled, and did whatever. We'd been walking for a while. When the trail opened up into the clearing, I could have gasped…after complaining about my burning eyes, that is. It had been pretty dim on that trail, so walking out into the bright sunshine was like murder. We wandered around the clearing for a bit, gathering items we'd need like wood for fire or sticks to grill fish on. Kiba and I were both searching on the south side of the clearing for firewood when we paused. There was a rustling sound, and since there was no wind…

"Did you hear that?" Kiba asked, turning to look at me.

"Good, it's not only me" I replied, glancing in the direction where the sound was coming from. Kiba and I both whipped our heads around when we heard the sound of whistling metal, and immediately leaped away from where we were standing, skidding to a stop in the middle of the clearing. About one second after we moved, two kunai landed where we had been standing, followed by senbon littering the area. By that time, we were all in the middle of the clearing with our backs to each other, brandishing kunais. Immediately soft thuds were heard as four ninja landed in the clearing, surrounding us. There was a chuckle as a kunoichi dropped from a tree and landed, twirling a kunai on her finger.

"Well well, what do we have here?" she cooed, "a genin team coming back from a mission? Oh, how precious"

"We were wondering when you'd show yourselves" Kiba commented with a bark of laughter, "We were getting sick of you trailing us"

"Oh?" the kunoichi replied, raising her eyebrows, "is that so?"

"What other reason would we break off into teams of two to gather _firewood_ of all things" I retorted with a roll of my eyes, "I doubt we're that inept"

"Ah, two smart mouths I see. We know a remedy for that"

There was barely a twitch to warn us, and suddenly there was a clash of metal on metal and we were fighting.

* * *

And that was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll get started right away on the next chapter!

**Special thanks to...**

**_Valkyriegorbash, santa clause is a stalker, Kita Kudai, XiaBubbleQueen, Roamin-Tigeress, bloodpinktwilight, and crystalbluewolve_**

**for the reviews!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_::Preview::_

_

* * *

The fight has started, and boy is it vicious! They're getting injured right to left! But something shocking occurs on the battle field...I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! _


	25. Chapter 25: A Slight Delay

A/N: And here's the second typed chapter! I'm so excited that i'm getting it up today! I let Aki read it first (she's almost like my own little beta, but she never criticizes enough. For shame. :D) and she absolutely loved it. Seriously, I wish I could post what she said without giving the chapter away. Personally I think I was a little shaky on some of the scenes, but hopefully, if Aki loved it, so will you guys. I think I trust her judgement, I mean, have you seen the things she's written for Instrument Trio? Pure genius! So, before I start, a round of applause for Aki, because she's the greatest...or one of them. Well, after this chapter I have stuff to do. Assignments to read, Gaaraxoc and Sasukexoc things to write...so it may be a while until my next update. I hope I get a new one up soon though!

**Disclamer: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto, but does own a few characters and elements of the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 25 A Slight Delay**

**

* * *

**

The ninja I was fighting against almost immediately forced the kunai out of my hand, and came at me with his own. In retaliation I grabbed his wrist and twisted it with one hand, and with my other in a fist smashed down on his wrist. He cried out as his wrist cracked and the kunai dropped from his hand before leaping back, glaring at me. I grabbed two more kunai and ran at him while he was still of guard. As I approached he threw a kunai at me, forcing me to jump. I flipped over him, chucking one kunai at his neck and landing behind him to parry his strike with my other kunai. I ducked as he tried to punch me, only to get a firm kick to my ribs that sent me flying into a tree with the air knocked out of me.

"Gah" I muttered, spitting blood out to the side and wincing in pain as I coughed. That might have cracked a rib. I gasped and jumped into a tree as I noticed the shadow of two shuriken heading toward me even though I saw no actual shuriken. A few seconds later I heard two thuds as dents appeared in the tree I was standing on. Shadow shuriken. What…?

"Heheh, confused, aren't you?" the ninja laughed, smirking as I scowled.

"Fireball jutsu!" I said as I quickly finished a few hand signs, sending a good sized fireball at the ninja. I leaped after the retreating ninja, completing more hand signs as I landed.

"Flaming Shadow Chain jutsu" I exclaimed, holding my arm out to the side as what looked like a chain of fire formed in my hands. I glanced up at the sun quickly before turning back to the nin and running at him. I narrowly dodged the shuriken he threw, though I felt one imbed itself into my arm. With a scowl I cracked the flaming whip at him, smirking as he dodged, only to scream in pain and fall to the ground, holding his side which had just burst into flames.

"But you missed..." he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Doesn't matter if the whip misses" I replied shortly with a shrug before snapping the whip at him again. The ninja used a substitution jutsu, and I ducked as a large branch burst into flames over my head. As I was recovering from almost being scalded by a giant burning piece of wood, the ninja appeared behind me, hitting me with a roundhouse kick that sent me flying into _another_ tree, even though I barely blocked it with my arm. I winced as I rotated my shoulder, ducking as the ninja tried punching me again, only to get kicked _again_ into the tree. I coughed as I got up, covering my ribs with my arm, while cracking the whip with my other hand. With a determined scowl, I ran at the ninja, aiming the whip for his neck this time. Just before it or its shadow met him, however, he flipped out of the way, only to smack his head on a low hanging tree branch, knocking himself out. I blinked as I watched him fall, glancing between the branch and the unconscious man on the ground multiple times before shrugging. Unfortunately, I stopped concentrating on the flame whip and it…exploded, I guess…or _something_ happened. I yelped, feeling the intense heat, before I managed to cool it down to just a flaming fist, though I just _know_ I'm going to have burns _all over_ my hand.

Hinata yelped in pain as she went flying into a tree near me. I watched her wipe a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth as the kunoichi she was fighting sped at her. I dashed at her and punched the kunoichi in the gut, only to find myself punching another log.

"God that's annoying" I hissed as Hinata stood up and stood with her back facing me. Her byakugan was on and she was scanning the trees as I scanned the bushes.

"Are you o-okay Ashi?"

"Decently. You?"

"P-pretty go-Ashi, your right!"

I ducked as Hinata performed a Jyuken on the kunoichi's fist, deflecting the punch and cutting off her chakra. As the kunoichi turned slightly with the force of the deflection I shoved the heel of my palm into her side knocking the air out of her and sending her stumbling back. Hinata slid into a Jyuken stance and I copied, sliding into the stance that Rock Lee had taught me. The kunoichi raised an eyebrow before sliding into her own taijutsu stance and pulling up the sleeves of her kimono styled shirt to show an odd contraption. Hinata and I stared at it in confusion before jumping out of the way as senbon needles flew out at us. I hissed as I felt two enter the arm that I used to block my face before looking back to the kunoichi, who merely smirked at us. I frowned before forming a few new hand signs and letting my hands fall down to my sides. I haven't practiced this jutsu much…

Beside me I could feel the chakra in Hinata's hands flare, and a few seconds later I felt, rather than saw, sparks flying between my fingers. With one quick glance at Hinata, I used a substitution jutsu to appear behind the kunoichi, and attacked her from one side as Hinata attacked from the other.

* * *

While Hinata and I were fighting the senbon user, Kurenai-sensei was fighting the kunoichi who seemed to be the leader, while Shino and Kiba each fought against their own opponents. Kiba, with the help of Akamaru, knocked out his opponent pretty quickly and started helping Shino's opponent who had a nasty habit of using ice jutsu to freeze body parts and make it aggravatingly hard to move. Akamaru's left front leg and right back leg were frozen, as well as his tail, and had to move away from the battle to prevent getting crushed by the ninja. Kiba was bruised all over from slipping and falling constantly, and covered in cuts from his previous opponent whose vest actually damaged those who came into contact with it at high speeds. Not to mention that his leg was pretty damaged from an odd shuriken. Shino's glasses were cracked, and he had a few nasty cuts from kunai and shuriken. There was one especially bad one on his side. Their opponent, however, had been hit a few times by the Fang over Fang, and winced with every few breaths he took, and was unknowingly losing chakra at a quick rate thanks to Shino's kikai beetles. While they were battling their opponent, Kurenai-sensei was facing off against the lead kunoichi whose lightning jutsu made it tough to get close to. To add to the problems, her previously injured shoulder had been hurt again by another kunai, and there was a deep gash on her thigh. She managed to deal just as much damage to her opponent though. The kunoichi had a few broken fingers, due to the genjutsus she fought to get out of, and there was a deep gash stretching from her shoulder to her waist.

While Kiba forced the ninja they were fighting to back up in Shino's direction so Shino could deliver a finishing blow to his back, a figure in the trees shifted slightly. With a sudden movement, the figure threw something forcefully at the two boys just as Hinata managed to throw a kunai at the kunoichi we were fighting, hitting her in the stomach. I turned, confused as to why I could still hear the sound of metal slicing through the air, before my eyes widened in horror.

"KIBA!"

"SHINO!" Hinata and I both yelled at the same time. She had turned at the same time I had, and both of us noticed the familiar sword hurtling toward our two friends.

"_DUCK!"_

Both of them _just_ managed to dodge the spiky sword, but while they were in the process of standing up again, a familiar figure was racing toward them. By the time Hinata and I had yelled at them to duck, we were already in motion, sprinting toward them, Hinata ready for a Jyuken, and me with my hands still sparking electricity. We both struck at the same time, hitting the ninja right before he could attack Shino and Kiba. Hinata had done a Jyuken on his lower back, shooting chakra _up_ his spine, while I hit his neck, sending electricity _down_ his spine. Our two opposing chakras and attacks clashed in a place they really should _never_ clash, and the man went down, twitching spasmodically on his way to the ground. It was Chimaru Sosuke. Hinata gasped as we finally caught a look at the man, and I stumbled back. It wasn't from shock however. When I had attacked him, whatever had happened previously with the fire shadow whip happened again, but this time the chakra and electricity backfired up my arm _painfully_. I cried out in pain as I landed on the arm I just fried, and sat there for a few seconds, nursing the pain as Hinata stood in front of Sosuke, staring blankly.

"A-ashi…" Hinata said shakily, and I glanced up quickly. Her voice was full of tears, "I-I th-think we k-k-k-killed h-him..."

I gaped at her, uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before crawling up to the felled man. I took off my glasses with one hand and held it up to his open mouth, frowning when they didn't fog up. I hurriedly put my glasses back on and placed my fingers on his neck. I felt like my heart had stopped as Kiba and Shino walked up.

"Thanks guys, we would've been de…what are you doing Ashi?"

"H-his….hearts not beating…" I whispered breathlessly, barely noticing when Shino bent down as well to check for a pulse on the other side of his neck.

"Shino?" Kiba asked, glancing at Shino for confirmation.

Shino shook his head in response and stood up slowly. Kiba looked serious for once as he walked over to Hinata, who was shaking, and put his arm around her shoulder. Hinata turned immediately, burying her head in his shoulder as he rubbed her back comfortingly. As Shino leaned down to brush my hand away from Sosuke's neck, I finally remembered that I needed to breathe as I fell backwards against Shino's legs, still in shock. I barely felt his hand on my shoulder as my mind flashed back too all those dreams and visions of the scientist who didn't actually die. When was that? Yesterday? Two days ago? Oh my god, I just killed someone…oh my god…oh my god.

I didn't realize I had been muttering out loud under my breath until Shino's face appeared in front of mine as he rested his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Listen. You may have killed someone, but you are a _ninja_, and would have had to anyways. You have to move on"

I closed my eyes as I shuddered, bending my head down to hide the tears starting to pool in my eyes.

"But you didn't hear…the scream…he let out when…we hit him" I whispered shakily, clutching the fabric of my pants in my fists.

"Ashi, look at me"

I shook my head as I clenched my fists harder. The scene of Sosuke getting hit, screaming in pain, and falling down replayed itself in my head as I bit back a sob.

"Ash"

My eyes snapped open as I felt his fingers gently raising up my head. He reached his other hand out and brushed the bang that usually fell over my eye behind my ear before resting that hand on my cheek. I felt my face heat up slightly as his thumb gently brushed a stray tear away from my cheek, causing my mind to go completely blank.

"Don't linger on it" Shino said softly, his thumb still stroking my cheek, "It's okay to move on. Just remember that I'm always here when you need help"

I sighed, closing my eyes as I thought about it. It's already hard enough for me to ask for help, and I linger on _everything_, but…

Before I could answer, a harsh whistle rang through the clearing, surprising all of us. Shino and I jumped to our feet, immediately turning toward the sound while Hinata and Kiba looked over as well, Hinata wiping tears from her eyes.

The lead kunoichi was standing on a tree branch with her hand raised up in some hand sign. We all watched, confused, as she dropped her hand back down.

"The alpha is down. Retreat!"

"Hai!"

I looked around in confusion as two ninja, Kiba and Shino's opponent, as well as Hinata and my opponent, immediately picked up their fallen comrades and disappeared.

"O…kay?" Kiba commented with a shrug as he placed Akamaru back into his jacket, "What was that about?"

"Good job team" Kurenai-sensei complimented wearily as she limped up to us, "Let's leave and find another clearing to recuperate. The commotion may have alerted other ninja or bandits to our location"

We all nodded in response before heading off to pick up our littered weapons. In the middle of picking up one of my kunai, I paused as I flashed back to what happened before that whistle.

"Oh…my…god"

_Oh my god is right girl! Wow!_

_**Heh, that was amusing. Not only did you blank out, but you froze too.**_

_If you even try to ask what that was I'll come out there and deck you_

_Your point being?_

_Isn't it obvious? He l-_

_Okay, no more. Shut up. Go back to whatever you were doing._

_**Mm?**_

_We've got injuries, we need rest, and we need to get back home. This can continue later_

_I think she just doesn't want to hear it_

_**For once imouto, I think you're right**_

_Tch. When are you gonna learn? I'm __**always**__ right_

_**Feh, keep dreaming**_

I shook my head, still in shock, as I bent down to pick up a few of my kunais that were littered on the ground. I paused as I heard the soft sound of cloth shifting, and I turned, looking around. From where I was I spotted some items lying on the ground next to Sosuke's body. I took a deep breath, and though I was still shaken from killing a man, I slowly made my way over to where the items were, only to stop in my tracks.

My eyes widened as I bent down to pick up the three weapons. One was a shuriken, almost of the standard make, if it wasn't for the sharp barbs all over it. It was specially made to cut easily, and be a pain to remove. I should know, I've had firsthand experience with it many times, including today. The second item looked almost like a smoke bomb. It was black, big enough to take up the space in one palm, and there was a familiar design carved into the surface. The design was unfortunately worn down, making it hard to see what it was. I rolled it over in my hand until I found a hatch, and carefully lifted it up, looking inside. I bit my lip, willing my heart to stop beating so quickly as I caught site of the orange and green tags designed with the familiar chain and ball scythe in the background that could cause blinding if blown up in close proximity. The last was a kunai, almost normal except for two features: the wrapping on the handle was made of green and faded orange cloth, and inscribed on the blade were five kanji signifying letters and a symbol. A, K, A, Y, and D with a fist that looked like it was coming out of the darkness beneath them.

"Y-yoroi…" I whispered, clutching the kunai in my hand as I stared at it, "Why does Sosuke have this…?"

A sudden wheezing cough startled me into dropping the shuriken and flash bomb as I whipped my head toward Sosuke's body.

"He's the first….and will not….be….the last…" I heard a raspy and grating voice whisper as I stared in shock, "I will…..collect….you all…"

"HOLY SH-" I yelped as Sosuke's hand shot out and grabbed my ankle as his head slowly turned toward me. There was a bloody grin on his face and I yelped again as I stomped on his wrist with my foot, breaking it as I stumbled back, hyperventilating.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap" I repeated as I backed away, only to bump into someone and jump, still freaked out.

"Whoa, Ashi, what's wrong?" Kiba asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"O-oh my freaking god, he's s-still _alive_" I replied, stumbling over my words as I clutched at my chest, trying to calm down.

"What? Dude, breathe" Kiba replied, as he peered around me to look at Sosuke's body, "Holy- what the???? He's not there!"

I spun around as Kiba yelped and heard three pairs of footsteps as Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai-sensei rushed over to see what we were yelling about.

"What's going on?" Kurenai-sensei asked as we started to explain what had happened. A frown appeared over her face as she patted the still shivering Hinata on her shoulder.

"I see…" she replied slowly, looking over at the site where the previously dead body had lain with searching eyes, "And Ashimakase, what are you holding?"

"Huh?" I replied smartly as I glanced down at my hand. I was still clutching the kunai, "O-oh, I found this near Chimaru Sosuke's body…I…had a friend…who used this exact kunai. I think Sosuke has kidnapped him or something…"

"And you said he's alive?" Kurenai-sensei replied with a concerned and upset look on her face, "This is not good. Did he say anything?"

"He said…" I said after a few second, "That he was the first and not the last, and that he'd…collect us all"

"First and not the last" Shino repeated. I could tell he was frowning, "What or who is he referring to?"

I frowned as I stared at the kunai, clutching it even tighter in my hand.

_Guys…Shoot…I hope they're alright_

_

* * *

_

We made camp eventually after we had left the clearing and bandaged our many wounds. Kurenai-sensei and Shino had lost a bit of blood, but we didn't realize anything was wrong until Kiba noticed Kurenai-sensei leaning against the tent pole, and Hinata and I saw Shino with his hand to his forehead looking lightheaded and pale. Kiba and I set up camp while Hinata attended the both of them. We managed to set up the two tents, start the campfire (we had a few issues and I eventually just shot a fireball at it), and catch and cook some fish with few problems. While Kiba was watching the fish, I switched between bandaging up Akamaru's few cuts after heating him back up by the fire and helping Hinata with the salves she was making. The ice jutsus had left Akamaru chilled, and even being in Kiba's jacket hadn't helped much. Akamaru was still shivering, and there was no doubt that he was going to become sick later.

Hinata, Kiba, and I all had injuries of our own that were bad; they just weren't as bad as the other three's. Hinata was having trouble using her hands for a lot of things. We suspected she had injured her chakra channels from over using the jyuken. Her arms and legs were also wrapped up to the point of mummification. She was currently walking around the camp wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts. Kiba was limping from the gash in his leg, and he had a few cuts on his arms and a cut over the tattoo on his cheek. Hinata and I had to argue with him for a few minutes in order to get him to sit down and not aggravate his injuries. I was feeling a bit sluggish and dizzy, probably from chakra deprivation. I had managed to get one of the barbed shurikens stuck in my shoulder, so now I actually have a gash there, as well as various cuts all over, and burns on my hand from my chakra mishap.

After eating dinner, we all crawled back to our tents after a brief argument over who would be taking watch. Eventually Kurenai-sensei's logic beat out ours and we agreed to take as close to equal as possible shifts, though Kurenai-sensei still managed to get the longest shift. Shino had taken the first shift, and we went to catch as much sleep as possible. I felt like I had closed my eyes for only a few seconds, and suddenly Hinata was shaking me awake after having taken her own shift. Time passed slowly and I found myself dozing off after listening to the sounds of owls in the treetops. I stood up when I heard the sound of the tent unzipping and faced Kurenai-sensei when she stepped out of the tent.

"Ashimakase" she yawned as she walked up to me, "Go get some rest"

"Hai" I replied quietly as I nodded and walked toward the tent. I paused for a few seconds before entering. I should apologize. I really should. There was no need for me to snap at her like I did yesterday…

"Ashimakase, is something wrong?" Kurenai-sensei asked as she turned to look at me. I frowned faintly before putting a smile on my face and facing her.

"Um…no. Goodnight Kurenai-sensei"

Kurenai-sensei smiled faintly as she turned away and I crawled into the tent, immediately climbing into my sleeping bag next to Hinata. I fell asleep within seconds.

_The sound of whistling metal met my ears as I spun around. I spotted a sword flying straight for Shino and Kiba and yelled out to them…but nothing came out. I could only close my eyes and cover my ears as Kiba and Shino finally noticed the sword, but it was too late. I felt, rather than heard the thuds as their bodies hit the ground._

"_A-ashi…"_

_I spun around again, only to see Hinata behind me, lying on the ground. There were senbon sticking out of her body, and a few in her neck. She was bleeding from a gash in her side and looked at me with fading eyes._

"_A-ashi …" _

_I covered my mouth as her eyes slowly dimmed, biting back a sob. What in the world had happened?_

"_Kurenai-sensei!?" I yelled frantically, searching for her and hoping that she too wasn't dead._

"_Looking for this?" I heard Sosuke ask as I spun around once again, coming face to face with Kurenai-sensei. She was being held by her hair as Sosuke held a bloody kunai to her neck. She was covered in so much blood that I didn't know if she was alive or already dead._

"_Kurenai-sensei!" I gasped. I could already hear the tears in my voice._

"_They're gone Nozomii" Sosuke stated, dropping Kurenai-sensei's limp body to the ground, "All of them. And now you're alone"_

_Sosuke's cruel laughter filled the air as I crumpled to the ground, sobbing. I felt something wet seeping into my clothes. I looked down and immediately wished I hadn't. The ground was covered in blood._

I sat up, choking on a scream as I woke up immediately. My hands were clenched, and I was hyperventilating. As my vision cleared up, I noticed the sound of someone sobbing, and after a few seconds, I realized it wasn't me. I turned to the side and noticed Hinata was shaking beside me. She had curled up into a ball, and was crying in her sleep as she clutched her arms.

"Hinata….Hina-chan…wake up" I whispered with a cracking voice as I shook her awake. Her eyes snapped open as she covered her mouth with her hands, muffling a scream. She sat up quickly, with her hands still covering her mouth as she sobbed quietly. I crawled closer and hugged her.

"A-ashi" she whimpered as her hands clutched my shirt, "A-ashi, y-you were a-all d-d-dead…all of y-y-you"

I was at a loss for words, even though I dreamt the exact same thing. I didn't even know what I'd want someone to say to comfort _me_, so how was I supposed to comfort Hinata?

"Let's…go find Kurenai-sensei" I whispered. Hinata gave a small nod as she detached her hands from my shirt. I opened the tent and crawled out first, holding Hinata's hand. I located Kurenai-sensei after a few seconds of searching around the dark clearing.

"Um…Kurenai-sensei…?"

"Hm? Oh, Ashimakase, Hinata, what's wrong?" Kurenai-sensei asked, turning as we approached. I paused, wondering how to respond. I mean, how stupid would it sound to tell her 'We had a bad dream.' How old are we? Five? Well, Hinata solved my problem for me.

"W-w-we c-can't sleep s-sensei…"

Kurenai-sensei sighed as she smiled faintly at us, "Well, I can't say I have anything I can recommend for you…why don't you get a drink of water? Or even better, go visit the boys, I'm sure they can help"

Hinata nodded meekly as Kurenai-sensei patted her head and gave her a smile. As Hinata headed toward the boys' tent, I paused once more.

"…Sorry for…yesterday sensei…" I all but whispered, hoping my voice would carry since it was quiet. It probably should. As Iruka-sensei told me once, my voice isn't made for whispering. It carries too easily.

I caught up to Hinata, who was standing in front of the boys' tent, hugging herself tightly. I sighed as I walked up behind her, stopping to stand awkwardly in front of the tent as well.

"Um…guys…can we come in?"

I heard shuffling inside, a yawn, and a curse before the tent was unzipped. Shino appeared with a disgruntled look on his face, rubbing his cheek with a slight scowl before glancing at us and immediately letting us in. Hinata crawled in first, and I followed, sitting at the entrance. I watched, shivering, as Kiba pushed a pillow in between the large space between his and Shino's sleeping bags before holding his arms out for Hinata to crawl into. A faint smile appeared on my face as I watched Hinata get comfortable next to Kiba with a faint blush on her sleepy face.

I eyed the space left and frowned slightly as I bit my lip. I might as well go back to our original tent. It was snug enough already with the three of them there, and I could deal with lack of sleep in the morning anyways. Hinata was okay, which was what mattered. She had an interesting talent of making people want to watch over and take care of her.

_**So, your decision has nothing to do with the fact that you'd be sleeping next to Shino?**_

_Why are you still awake? Sleep!_

_**Heh…**_

"Ashi?"

My eyes landed on Shino, who was sitting on his sleeping bag watching me. Kiba and Hinata had already fallen asleep, and I smiled faintly as I noticed Kiba's hand lying protectively across her waist.

"I was…just about to head back…sorry for disturbi-"

"You're shaking" Shino interrupted.

"I…I'm…cold…" I replied, looking down instead of at him.

"You're wearing long sleeves"

"I-I'm still cold" I replied, with a faint stutter as I continued to look away.

"And stuttering. Bad dream"

I stiffened before nodding slightly, feeling a bit sheepish. Shino patted the spot next to him. I glanced at it before shaking my head and scooting closer to the door of the tent.

"I kick" I protested. A muscle in Shino's cheek twitched as he nodded his head toward Kiba.

"So does he"

I glanced at Kiba with a faint grin on my face before glancing back at the spot, undecided.

"Your tent is empty" Shino reminded. I felt my eyes widen slightly. I forgot about that. I really didn't want to sleep in the tent alone.

"Okay" I replied softly as I crawled over to the spot, avoiding Hinata's legs as I lay down. Shino lay down after me, and I turned around so that I was facing him.

"…Good night Shino"

"Good night"

As my eyes started to close, I felt Shino drape his hand over my waist. I sighed softly, feeling safer here in this tent with Shino, Hinata, and Kiba, than I did in the other tent. I fell asleep within seconds of closing my eyes. Outside the tent, Kurenai-sensei glanced in our direction before turning her gaze to the moon with a smile. It seemed like things were working out.

* * *

Haha! Two chapters out in one day! New record! Anyways, since there obviously haven't been any reviews yet, I guess I'll find something else to comment on. I decided that when I get to the chunin exams I'll probably start posting another fic if I have any that are ready for posting. Either that, or I'll start working on my rewrite of What Could Start with a White Camellia. I've decided to make it your choice (I never could chose anything. I still can't). So the choices are:

White Camellia

Sasukexoc (if I've written and typed enough)

Shikamaruxoc (I have to find my backup disk. It was deleted from my first computer when it crashed)

Gaaraxoc (if I've written and typed enough)

Fic/one shot that I've worked on but haven't posted (Aki wants another chapter. How troublesome)

Please feel free to pm me or cast your vote on your review if you have a choice. No more than two votes please. I'll announce the winner on the next update. And sorry for the lack of information on the last one. If I get another chapter written up for it, it will most likely contain a bit of nejiten. If I don't, well, lets just say it's about light hearted revenge.

* * *

_::Preview::_

_

* * *

_

_It looks like there's a problem. The after affects of the battle turn out to be nastier than first thought. And **finally** they return home. What? More suckish missions? Come **on**_


	26. Chapter 26: A Predicament

A/N: I actually posted twice in one day again! Sadly, it's not two chapters of Just Wanna Make You Smile, but hey, I posted! Sorry for the horribly long wait. You don't know how much I've been beating myself up over this. I seriously need to pick up my updating speed. Well, once again, this chapter did not want to be written, but I dealt with it. Sorry, it's slightly shorter than I would have liked, and I only reached about half of what I wanted to cover, but I'm sure you can agree with the fact that I seriously needed to update. I'm not quite satisfied with it, but it's decent enough so, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto, but does own some characters and elements of the plot**

**

* * *

**

**_Ch. 26 A Predicament_**

**_

* * *

_**

Interestingly enough, in the morning, I either woke up around the same time as Shino, or he woke up late, and I honestly doubt he woke up late. As I was sitting up, he was putting on his glasses. I turned to let him dress in peace and noticed Akamaru had curled up on Hinata now that Kiba had left the tent. I smiled faintly as I quickly changed into my usual outfit.

"Good morning Shino" I greeted quietly as I finished. He nodded in response as I looked at him carefully, wondering why he hadn't moved from his sitting position.

"Um, are you okay?"

I fought the urge to sigh as he raised an eyebrow, asking for clarification.

"You look a bit pale…" I murmured, able to see mainly because he hadn't put on his jacket on yet. It's not often I can see his whole face, and I definitely wasn't complaining.

_Ha! Enjoying the view?_

…

_Aw, she's speechless. How cute_

_**Embarrased. Cute.**_

…

"Oh! Your injury! Um, are you okay? Did it re-open? Are you feeling light headed? Sluggish? Nauseous?"

"I'm okay"

I resisted the urge to twitch at the two word answer as I nodded in response and gestured toward the large injury on his side, "Okay. Can you lift your arm or do you need help rewrapping your injury?"

Shino handed me the roll of bandages and I grabbed a jar of Hinata's ointment before scooting forward and pausing awkwardly.

"Um…can you take off your shirt?"

Shino gave me a _look_ that probably would have embarrassed me in any other situation, but it was early morning and I was still tired. I heard him sigh as he pulled the shirt off over his head with a little bit of difficulty.

"Sorry" I murmured as I unwrapped his old bandage, wincing at the redness of the gash. I frowned, before glancing up at Shino with an apologetic face, "This is going to sting…"

I winced when he flinched as I disinfected the gash before putting Hinata's ointment on it.

"It's too bad Hyuuga-sama won't let Hinata become a medic nin" I commented as I wrapped the bandage on Shino's injury.

"Hm?"

"The Hyuuga see becoming medics as beneath them. It's kind of sad considering their Byakugan, and I hate the fact that Hinata makes her ointments and stuff behind her father's back…"

"They don't want to be taken advantage of" Shino replied simply. I nodded as I finished up with the bandaging.

"That's what I thought, but Hinata's exact words wore 'beneath us', and I can bet anything they aren't her own words" I commented before leaning back on the balls of my feet and looking back at Shino, "Okay, done. Any other injuries you can't reach?"

I did a quick glance over noticing that he had wrapped up all the smaller cuts on his arms and legs, but missed a small cut on his cheek. That could probably be ignored.

"The opposite shoulder" Shino prompted, turning his head slightly to motion to his left shoulder. With a nod, I slipped behind him, only to pause in shock.

"Shoot! What happened?"

The area was red and looked painful. It was covered in scratches, almost as if someone with claws had slipped behind him and scratched him, but the scratches weren't in a long straight path. They were random and all over. To add to the injury, the area looked as if it was beginning to bruise. I traced a particularly long scratch from his shoulder blade to his spine, frowning as Shino stiffened up.

"Kiba's opponent flew into me after his Fang over Fang" Shino explained tersely as I cleaned the area up and placed a bandage over it.

"I'd love to give you an ice pack…" I sighed as I moved back to Shino's front, "But, I don't have one, and I don't think it would do much good right no-"

I paused as I noticed a long cut stretching from Shino's shoulder to jugular vein on the side of his neck. I felt cold as I slowly brought my hand up to touch the injury. The cut obviously wasn't deep, but it was too close to comfort. The image of Chimaru Sosuke throwing his sword at Kiba and Shino immediately came to mind and seemed to replay in slow motion as I once again was reminded of how close his sword came to hitting them.

"Ashi. Breathe. Calm down"

I snapped out of my thoughts, taking a deep breath as Shino clasped my hand with both of his and moved it away from his neck. He watched me carefully as I shivered before forcing the memory out of my head and grabbing the ointment again.

"What…gave you that cut?" I asked shakily, avoiding Shino's gaze as I cleaned the cut. I couldn't escape Chimaru Sosuke in my sleep, and he was still lurking around when I was awake as well.

"Most likely a kunai. I did not notice it until my watch last night"

I frowned faintly before scooting back to return Hinata's ointments. I paused as I glanced at Hinata, frowning as I examined her carefully. She looked a little pale…then again, I'm sure we all looked pale, most likely from blood loss, though I'm not sure if you could tell with me. My skin tone might make it a bit hard…

I snapped out of my thoughts as my stomach grumbled, and a faint smile slid onto my face as I turned toward the tent door.

"…breakfast sounds nice"

* * *

With breakfast came arguments, worry, and frustration. It was obvious we all just wanted to get home and were all riled up about the last battle. Kiba was in a bad mood because he always got the dawn shift, the last shift before the morning. This was mainly because of a night practice we had participated in a few months ago, but no matter how much Kurenai-sensei tried to explain, Kiba was upset.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Okay everyone, listen up"_

_We all turned toward Kurenai-sensei, paying strict attention, though I was partially distracted by the forest we were currently sitting on the outskirts of. The unspoken question was definitely 'what are we doing here?'_

"_Kurenai-sensei, what are we doing here? And at night?"_

_Okay, the no longer unspoken question. Leave it to Kiba to get right to the point._

"_Patience Kiba" Kurenai-sensei replied with amusement obvious in her voice, "We're going to do some night training"_

_Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but Kurenai-sensei interrupted him with a pointed look._

"_By night training, I'm going to observe your ability to fight and react in the dark. That is what you were going to ask, right Kiba?"_

_Kiba had the grace to look sheepish and I held back a snicker._

"_Do other teams do night training as well, Kurenai-sensei?" I asked, curious. I hadn't heard from Naruto about night training, and Naruto liked to brag about _everything_._

"_Not necessarily. However, our team works primarily in tracking, thus we need to make sure we can all perform well no matter what the circumstances" Kurenai-sensei replied. I nodded as she continued to explain what exactly we were to do._

"_First off, we will do the easy task first. I want to observe how well you can maneuver through obstacles in the dark" Kurenai-sensei explained, "You will all go through the forest first without any aid from chakra and look for a tree with a marker on it. Once you find the tree, continue beyond, with help from chakra because there _will_ be traps set up, until you reach the next training field."_

_ Our eyes had adjusted to the darkness slightly, since we had been standing outside for quite some time while Kurenai-sensei explained everything. However, inside the forest was darker than outside and it took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust as I started proceeding slowly through the forest. I picked up speed eventually, though I had been paying attention to the sounds of owls, my teammates, and other creatures in the woods to help me figure out where exactly I was heading. Kurenai-sensei had given us an approximate location of where the tree would be, but it was up to us to find it. For the first task, I wasn't allowed to use Shinzo for help, which sucked, but oh well. There was a giant crash behind me as someone ran head first into a tree. I could tell immediately by the cursing and whimpering that it had been Kiba and Akamaru, and winced. I wasn't sure about his clan, but I knew some dogs didn't exactly have the best night vision; they relied more on their sense of smell. Up ahead, I noticed someone, most likely Shino, pass me on a tree branch as they continued ahead of me. With a sigh, I continued, wishing them luck._

_ Hinata and I reached the tree with the marker around the same time, though technically, I had paused for a break for a few seconds when Hinata arrived. All in all, I was quite used to moving through the dark due to my childhood and _that_ village, but I hadn't done so in a while, so retraining my mind to go back to old techniques was mentally tiring. With an encouraging grin toward Hinata, who had just put on her Byakugan, I started focusing my chakra, aiming for the target up ahead. Gradually, the muted sounds of the forest became clearer: Sound Canyon Jutsu. After a last minute decision, I went back to an old technique, probably one of the first ones I learnt as a child as Hinata began to move. I grinned as I tracked her movements by her heat signature, she was a bright red to my eyes compared to the blues and greens that surrounded us. With one more last minute decision, I sent chakra to my legs, planning to sprint through this. Maybe I could overtake Shino. I had the feeling he had reached the marker before any of us. I could hear panting coming up behind me and knew Kiba and Akamaru were arriving. Time to move._

_ I laughed as I sprinted through the trees, leaping from branches and using my momentum to propel myself into the air as if I was jumping off of swings. I forgot how much fun my friends and I used to have playing around in the trees. It's odd, because I never really thought _that_ village would help me so much later in life, but who knew. I was somewhere between Hinata and Shino, catching up on Shino. I could see his heat signature through the tree branches, and knew by the various tiny dots I saw around him, not to mention the faint buzzing noise, that he was using his kikai beetles to help him maneuver. The clearing was not far up ahead, and Shino was definitely going to arrive first, but I wouldn't be far behind. We had to do this training more often._

_ It was needless to say that Kiba's maneuvering abilities in the dark were…not that great. He made it, regardless, but he was covered in so many bruises and splinters that it looked like it hurt to walk. His sparring in the dark, however, was pretty good. Both his hearing and sense of smell did wonders where his eyes failed. It was just the dodging of stationary objects that threw him off. Shino was simply amazing. With and without his beetles, the dark didn't seem to bother him as much as it messed with us. Though, granted, he worked through heavily shaded sunglasses daily, so it didn't surprise me as much as it should have, but sunglasses at night? I would've thought he would have been blind. But no, he handed our butts to us, as usual, in both sparring and obstacle courses through the woods, as usual. Dear kami, he's literally good at everything. Hinata was pretty good with maneuvering through the course at night, but sparring was a bit more complicated for some reason. Perhaps it was because the Byakugan didn't see in color as she explained it, or because our speed didn't drop despite the darkness, but she seemed to be having a bit more trouble. I was normal-ish. For me, I suppose. Once I got back into the habit of traveling and fighting in the dark, I was good. I definitely need more practice though. As long as I'm using chakra, maneuvering isn't bad, but without chakra, it is definitely troublesome. Fighting is more interesting though. You hear, and sometimes smell more, and the experience of seeing a bright red arm punching toward your face is something I definitely need to get used to. Hinata shut down my whole arm with her first strike because I froze up. Obviously we need more work._

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Kurenai-sensei promised to hold more night practices, but it didn't change the fact that she felt more comfortable with Kiba on the dawn shift instead of the night shift. Kiba's attitude cast a depressing mood on our group. Kurenai-sensei was aggravated, Kiba was sulking, and Shino was just exasperated. Personally, I was just emotionally tired, Akamaru was sleeping in Kiba's jacket, and Hinata looked both physically and mentally tired, as if she could just drop where she was standing and fall asleep. She had me worried, and I kept glancing back at her to make sure she was still going. She was really pale, the whole team was, but Hinata especially. To add to my worry, she didn't wake up until we were all done eating, which I let slide with benefit of the doubt, because we were all horribly tired and in pain, but she kept glancing at her arms and flexing her fingers which made me frown in suspicion.

"Hey, Hina-chan" I called out, smiling faintly as she glanced at me. I held up my water bottle with a nod, "Catch. You look tired"

I watched carefully as I tossed my water bottle to her. She fumbled it, almost dropping the bottle before giving me a grateful smile which wavered once she saw the discerning look on my face.

"A-Ashi?"

"Hinata, what's wrong with your hands" Shino asked firmly, noticing her flex her fingers as she gripped my water bottle nervously.

Kurenai-sensei and Kiba all stopped, turning to Hinata as she stammered out her answer.

"A-ano…they j-just feel a little weird…"

"Weird how, Hinata?" Kurenai-sensei asked as she approached Hinata and took her hands into her own.

"W-well, they felt like th-they were tingling earlier, b-but now they feel s-sort of numb"

Kurenai-sensei looked up sharply from where she was examining Hinata's hands, her lips set in a frown.

"How long have they been feeling odd?"

"Well, th-this morning I th-thought something felt weird, but they d-d-didn't start tingling until b-before we l-left.." Hinata murmured after thinking for a few seconds.

Kiba was staring at Hinata worriedly while Shino glanced at me before nudging me to catch my attention.

"You know something"

"Mm, it's a theory" I replied as Kurenai-sensei and Hinata turned toward us, "It might be…I think it's poison"

"As do I" Kurenai-sensei agreed with a worried frown still on her face, "Are you numb anywhere else?"

"W-w-well, my a-a-arms are st-starting to f-f-feel weird…" Hinata answered, shaking visibly. My frown deepened as I replayed the last 24 hours in my head, as the rest of the team did.

"It couldn't have been anything you ate" Kurenai-sensei stated after a while, "And am I correct in assuming no one else is feeling numb?"

Her stern gaze swept over all of us, and we nodded in agreement with her assumption.

"Do you remember what weapons you were injured by?"

"Oh crap! We didn't check for poisons, did we?" Kiba exclaimed, finally getting what we had all realized a few seconds prior.

"Focus. What weapons?" Kurenai-sensei snapped, and we all immediately began trying to recall exactly what weapons hit us.

"The barbed shuriken, Kiba's opponent's jacket, and a few kunai" Shino stated after a few minutes.

"The jacket, regular shuriken, and barbed shuriken" Kiba commented next a few seconds after Shino.

"I was hit with those stupid shuriken, a kunai and…a couple of senbon needles" I grumbled as I rubbed my arms, remembering the pain of the senbon needles and wincing as I brushed over the burn. Not smart.

"A-ano…senbon needles…and I was hit by many shuriken…n-normal ones"

"I received quite a few kunai and my opponent had a kodachi" Kurenai-sensei ended with a thoughtful frown, "So from what I gather, the kunai aren't the issue, and neither are the barbed shuriken, the kodachi, or the nin's jacket"

"That leaves the regular shuriken and the senbon" Shino commented in return.

"But, I was hit by the normal shuriken, and I'm fine" Kiba protested, "and Ashi got hit with the senbon and she's okay"

"Unless…."

They all turned to me as I mused out loud.

"You have an idea Ashimakase?" Kurenai-sensei asked as she motioned for me to continue. I shrugged as I continued speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Well…Chimaru Sosuke apparently knew of me and my friends, right?" I started awkwardly, "and I don't know if you noticed, but his forehead protector wasn't one of the most common ones"

"Huh? His forehead protector? What are you talking about?" Kiba asked, completely confused.

"You recognized it" Shino stated, ignoring Kiba's outburst.

"No, you know it personally" Kurenai-sensei corrected, as her ruby eyes narrowed.

I shifted uncomfortably before nodding and grimacing.

"What? What's going on here?" Kiba growled, his eyes darting from Kurenai-sensei to Shino to me.

"Continue Ashimakase" Kurenai-sensei prompted, once again ignoring Kiba's outburst. I glanced at Hinata, and then back at my hands before taking a deep breath.

"Well, if my theory is correct…I'm poisoned too"

* * *

And if it wasn't bad enough that I haven't updated in a while, I leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorry! On a happier note, it's one step closer to chuunin exams! And as for the vote from last chapter...

Shikaxoc - 2

Gaaraxoc - 1

Anyways, for last time's reviews!

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

**Vanadesse Merdiriel, Roamin-Tigeress, SomeOtherPerson, XiaBubbleQueen, Holy Star, Ace of Spades 216, RollInCream, and Kitko **

**for the reviews last chapter!**

* * *

_::Preview::_

_

* * *

_

_Oh great, Hinata and Ashi are poisoned. That's definitely not good news. What's worse, the team's dynamic is being tested with Ashi's secret. Well, first things first, they need to get home, and as soon as possible. Let's hope Hinata and Ashi can last that long!_


	27. Chapter 27: Home

A/N: Okay, here's the next installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile. I am horribly sorry about the update time. I've been talking about how I hoped to update soon, and all I've been giving you are one shots. So sorry. But here's the next chapter, and I'm going to start working on the next chapter asap. Unfortunately, there's a large chance that I'll be supplying you with a lot more one shots before the next chapter. I hope you enjoy them. Sorry again for the update time, and i hope you enjoy the chapter!

Ashi of Instrument Trio

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio doesn't own Naruto, but we do own some elements of the plot and characters**

* * *

**Ch. 27: Home (Finally)**

* * *

After the first initial inevitable outburst of shock and disbelief we paused briefly as the team looked at me for an explanation. Quite frankly, I had no idea how to start.

"Start from the beginning" Kurenai-sensei instructed after everyone had found a seat on the ground. She was like a mind reader, I swear. Or, I was showing my confusion and awkwardness about the dilemma on my face…

"Beginning…" I stated slowly after clearing my throat, "right…"

"No. Start from the _very_ beginning" Shino interrupted coldly. I glanced up sharply at the change in tone. It wasn't one that was heard often, and the fact that it was aimed at me made my heart pang painfully for a few seconds. "Why? Because if she doesn't explain it now she'll _'forget'_ and we'll never hear the truth"

It was silent for a few moments as we all blinked in surprise at Shino's 'outburst' before Kurenai-sensei handed Hinata more water to drink and then nodded at me to continue. I took a deep breath before looking at my hands.

"I'm assuming you want the long version then…though if I forget anything, I'm sorry" I started awkwardly, playing with the glove on my left hand.

"Just start already" Kiba interrupted, slightly impatient. His eyes were narrowed, as if he was debating on whether to trust me or not. My heart panged again briefly before I narrowed my eyes at my hands, schooled a controlled look on my face, and looked up.

"Right. Well, I was born in a small village in between Fire and Wind country. It's a tiny village on the edge of the larger country we learned of between Fire and Wind"

I watched Shino and Kiba glance at each other briefly before Kiba turned back toward me.

"What's it's name?"

"Kuragarigakure: Village Hidden in the Dark"

Kiba snickered slightly and I glared at him.

"Village Hidden in the Dark? Really?"

"Kuragari. If you ever went there, you'd know" I snapped, "Konoha's in a forest, right?"

"Yeah…" Kiba replied slowly.

"And a forest has _leaves_, right?"

"Well, duh" Kiba replied sarcastically.

"Well, guess what, in Kurigari, it's _dark_" I replied just as sarcastically.

Kiba cracked the smallest smile as he continued asking questions.

"And what's the kage called? The Kurokage?"

"You're implying that it's located in the Country of Black?" I retorted, raising my eyebrows, "No, it's in the Country of Sparks: the Hibanakage"

"Really? Boring"

"Kiba, stop interrupting" Kurenai-sensei scolded. Kiba gave a slightly apologetic look as he settled down to let me finish the explanation. The slight smile that had crept onto my face slipped off as I started over again.

"So anyways, I was born in Kuragari. I lived there until I was about 5 and a half years old. That's when my family moved to Konoha. I don't understand the exact reason. It was something like diplomatic relations to solidify a peace and alliance treaty, but it wasn't only our family"

* * *

If any family had talents, abilities, or professions that other nations could use that would accept alliances, then they were sent to that village as diplomats. My parents were advanced in the medical field, and Konoha has some of the best hospitals, so we were sent there. Other villages might need farmers, architects, or inventors. When my family moved to Konoha, one of the first things they did was to enroll me in the academy. At five. They had to fight and argue for my place in the academy because students were only accepted at the age of 6 unless a good reason was given. It was then that I met Sasuke and Kayako.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

"_Ka-san, were are we going?" I asked as I held onto her skirt with a vice grip as we wove through the crowd of children and their parents. I had never seen so many children in one place at the same time, and I'd never seen the building we were heading to before._

"_Tou-san, what's that building?"I asked as I turned to Tou-san. My hands were gripping his pants as well, and I smiled brightly has his hands tangled into my hair comfortingly._

"_That's the academy Shima-ai. You're starting school today"_

"_A-ano, what about my old school?" I asked. My voice was wavering as tears started pooling in my eyes, "I don't want to go to this school"_

_Ka-san and Tou-san stopped and bent down to my level. Tiz-kun, who was on Ka-san's shoulder giggled as he tried to pull on my pigtail. I pouted and batted his hand away, but instead of crying, he just giggled harder and buried his face into Ka-san's shoulder._

"_And why don't you want to go to this school, Uta-ko(1)? You like school"_

"_I don't know anyone Ka-san! No Ka-chan! No Aki-chan! I don't wanna go!"_

_Two other kids yelled out the exact same last words at the same time, and I paused, looking around before I spotted two crying kids my age. One of them, a boy with hair that reminded me of a chicken's butt, was clinging to his mother's skirt with tears trailing down his face looking toward the other crying kid who had yelled out the same words. The other, a girl with green hair in long high pigtails was on the ground, still crying while pulling on her mother's pant leg and repeating 'I don't wanna go!'. I wasn't crying, but if Tiz-kun saw someone crying, he started, and I didn't want him to start crying. He never stopped. I bet he could cry forever! I let go of Ka-san's skirt and Tou-san's pants as I walked toward the crying bird haired boy. My parents followed me, walking up to his mother, all three of them smiling faintly._

"_Good morning Mikoto-san. How have you been doing lately?"_

"_Oh, fine, fine, thank you. Itachi, my eldest, you've meet him before I believe, just completed the chuunin exam last year and is getting used to being a chuunin. Usually he'd bring Sasuke to the academy alone, but he's been having trouble, er, 'dragging' my youngest son, as he says"_

"_We understand how you feel" Tou-san laughed, grinning at my brother who was currently hanging over his shoulder, still giggling, "It's almost impossible to drag our son to our friend's house for them to watch him"_

_I ignored the conversation as I crawled in front of bird boy to peer in his face. His eyes widened as he buried his face into his mother's skirt. I noticed his ears turning red and saw it creeping down his neck and onto his cheeks._

"_A-ano, why are you turning red?"_

_I heard a muffled response and my face screwed up in confusion._

"_Um…"_

"_He said he's not turning red"_

_I squeaked and turned around as another face popped into view. He kinda looked like bird boy's mother with weird lines by his eyes. He was kinda cute and I felt my face heat up._

"_O-oh…ano, who are you?" I asked shyly as I looked at the ground._

_The mini-boy-Mikoto smiled at me as he petted bird-boy's head._

"_I'm Itachi, and he's Sasuke, my little brother"_

"_Oh! Bird-boy's name is Sasuke!"_

_I covered my mouth with wide eyes as I realized I said that out loud. Itachi laughed as Sasu-bird turned away from his mother to stare at me._

"_I'm not a bird"_

"_No, you're not…"_

"_Then why'd you call me a bird?"_

"_I didn't!" I replied loudly, "It's a nickname! You've never had a nickname?"_

"_No….Ani-san, what's a nickname?"_

"_It's a name friends give to each other" Itachi-san explained kindly as I nodded rapidly._

"_Yeah! A nickname! I got one too!"_

_We turned to look at the new girl with her mother trailing behind her, the green haired girl._

"_It's Princess. What's yours?"_

"…_Bird-boy" Sasuke responded shyly as he ducked his head. He was turning red again so I giggled._

"_Bird-boy? I thought it'd be Prince or something…"_

"_Prince? Why Prince?" Itachi-san asked. He sounded like he was having fun listening to us._

"_Because he's cute!" the green haired girl said happily as she turned red as well. _

"_Ano, I have a question" I stated, raising my hand. Itachi-san did this weird eyebrow thing where __**one**__eyebrow went up, not two, before he nodded at me._

"_Yes, um…what's your name?"_

"_Oh! My name's Ashimakase"_

"_Okay. What was your question Kase-chan?" Itachi-san asked smiling at me. I smiled at him, looking at the ground because I was embarrassed before looking back up._

"_Why's everybody turning red?"_

_Itachi-san laughed again as Sasu-bird and the green princess girl turned red again. But before Itachi-san could tell me why, a man with a scar on his nose started yelling for us to go inside the building. I looked up at Ka-san and Tou-san, not knowing what I was supposed to do. They smiled at me and pushed me forward, but I just stood there, confused._

"_C'mon Kase-chan! Class is starting" green princess girl shouted as she grabbed my arm and Sasu-bird's and dragged us to the building. I turned and waved at Ka-san, Tou-san, Tiz-kun, and Itachi-san before I entered the building. I laughed when I turned back forward. Sasu-bird was red again._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I was friends with them until I was 7 and they were about 8"

"We already know that" Shino interrupted as I glanced at him instead of up at the branches of the trees, a habit I've had when I'm trying to remember things. I think he flinched when I looked at him, but I doubt it. I was probably just seeing things because my eyes changed targets so quickly.

"You said _everything_, so I'm telling it as I remember"

Shino bristled noticeably, and I must have as well because Kurenai-sensei's hand was on my shoulder in an instant, and Kiba's was on Shino's arm.

"Calm down guys, no need to rip each other's eyes out" Kiba commented, laughing awkwardly as his grip on Shino's arm tightened.

"_Anyways_" I all but growled, "Every year during the brief breaks in school, my family would visit Kuragari. We'd visit family, friends, and I'd go back to my old school"

"Old school?" Hinata asked in slight confusion.

"I went to a sort of…pre-school when I was 3. That's actually half of the point of this…story" I replied.

"Oh really? Okay then, go on" Kurenai-sensei urged.

"Well, the school had different purposes. To see if you had what it takes to become a ninja, to see what you were best in: weaponry, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and possibly seals, to create teams and build trust at an early age, and to improve our abilities" I explained, "Kuragari is a small village, so it needs the best ninjas possible without going overboard like Kiri"

"Kiri?" Kiba asked looking completely lost.

"You really don't pay attention in class" Shino commented.

"Oi, Ashi was sleeping during that lesson too!"

"Don't pull me into this" I interrupted, "I actually _read_ what I miss"

Kiba's ears turned red and his eyes narrowed once again, but Hinata interrupted him before he started growling.

"In Kiri th-they'd pair kids up to b-be teammates, and a-at the end to g-graduate, they'd have to k-k-kill their partner to p-pass…"

"Oh…" Kiba replied awkwardly, "That's really bad. Why would they make a test like that?"

"To sever all ties and make them emotionless and indifferent to the suffering of others" I monotoned before returning to my explanation, "So anyways, one of the teachers, my 'team's' teachers, was Chimaru Sosuke"

A look of understanding dawned on their faces as I continued, "Chimaru wasn't the worst teacher back then, but I guess he was corrupt or becoming corrupt. We came across plans he made when we were playing one day. I don't remember what they were exactly, but I do remember when Chimaru found us looking at the plans he was upset, never mind the fact we could barely read at four"

"We?" Kiba asked.

"A, K, A, Y, and D" Shino replied, looking straight at me the whole time, as if he was gauging my reaction.

"A-ano, I think Ashi is one of the 'A's' and she mentioned a 'Ka-chan' and an 'Aki-chan' so…"

"Yeah…" I muttered quietly as I looked down at my hands.

"So Chimaru Sosuke was one of your teachers in Kuragari" Kurenai-sensei replied, interrupting my reverie, "what was the other part of this tale?"

"Um, right, the poison. Well, Kuragari has an…odd location, but more importantly, there's a rare plant that grows in very few places, and Kuragari happens to be one of those few places"

I glanced at Hinata briefly before continuing, "Well, we were told not to play in the area the plants were located, but you know children, we never listen…long story short, we got poisoned often and managed to build up a resistance to the poison"

"That would explain why you aren't feeling its effects" Kurenai-sensei reasoned.

"I'm actually not sure if the poison will affect me or not" I continued, shrugging when they gave me confused looks, "It depends on the dosage and what part of the flower they got the poison from"

"Meaning?" Kiba replied.

"If the poison was made from the pollen then they could use a large amount and it wouldn't affect me at all. I've been poisoned by the pollen too many times. But if it was made from the roots, that's a whole different matter. It would take some time, but it would definitely affect me"

"A-and there's no way to tell?" Hinata asked quietly. I shook my head.

"Not that I know of. I'll have to wait and see"

"Symptoms"

I glanced at Shino briefly before glancing back at the tree branches, trying to remember.

"Um, first the affected area feels warm, then it starts to tingle, and then it goes numb. Eventually you lose function of the area, and it becomes unresponsive" I began, "If you breathe the pollen in you'll feel tightness in your chest, shortness of breath…um…dizziness, fever, loss of vision, and eventually…"

"Eventually?" Kiba urged as my gaze flicked to Hinata and then to my hands.

"Um…eventually, you fall into a coma…" I stammered, "I-I'm not sure what happens afterward. The antidote is in large supply in Kuragari…so…"

"C-c-coma?" Hinata stuttered, becoming pale.

"Do you feel dizzy at Hinata?" Kurenai-sensei asked concernedly as she checked Hinata's temperature.

"N-no, I'm fine so far…"

"My parents have the antidote, and they're not on a mission…If we hurry we can probably get to Konoha before Hinata starts to lose her vision in the worst case…"

There was a round of curt nods as we all grabbed our things and started traveling back again.

* * *

Kiba kept a close eye on Hinata as we ran back, holding her arm every time she slipped, and giving her worried glances every time we paused for a break. If it weren't for the fact that we were deathly worried, it would've been cute. I was worried that the exercise would spread the poison more quickly through Hinata's system, which it would, but the only other option would be to have someone carry her, which would most likely slow down our progress. I guess it was a lose/lose situation in either case. Kurenai-sensei was the one who decided that it would be better to for us to run, so the only person I could discuss my worries with was Shino. Right about now, it seemed like I'd have a better chance of getting Uchiha-no-baka to date me, or stealing Kakashi-san's priceless book, or perhaps becoming Hokage for all the good it'd do me. It didn't matter which one I tried, I'd be killed either way. I'd kill myself if I ever became desperate enough to ask Sasuke, if I managed to steal Kakashi-san's book he'd kill _me,_ Naruto is so determined to become Hokage that I have no doubt that he'd fight me to the death, and Shino looked annoyed enough to kill, and amazingly, it wasn't Kiba's fault. I couldn't exactly tell if it was because I didn't say anything about me knowing Chimaru Sosuke, even though I didn't recognize him in the beginning until he started talking about Kuragira (so was it really my fault?), or if it was some other reason, but I think in the case of self-preservation, attempting to talk wouldn't be the best idea. I mean, how do you apologize when you don't know what you did?

Needless to say, it was more or less silent on the rest of the way back. Or, it was until I slipped on a branch and put my hand up to steady myself and felt pins and needles streak up my arm. I narrowed my eyes as I pinched my non burned arm and could barely feel anything.

"Just great" I muttered before glancing at Hinata. She seemed to be doing pretty well, and didn't look flushed or dizzy. That was one good thing. On the negative side, Shino was favoring his non-injured side, we were still worried about Akamaru and definitely had to get him back as soon as possible, Kiba was all but limping when we paused for a break, and Kurenai-sensei wouldn't let anything show whether her wounds were bugging her or not, but it was easy to assume she was in pain. I guess the only good thing about me being affected by the poison is that I couldn't feel my arm injuries. I let out a slight sarcastic laugh. Since when is getting poisoned a good thing?

_**Great, she's going back into her self-hating moods again**_

_I'm apparently not allowed to find humor in depressing situations then?_

_I'd feel less paranoid if you didn't_

_Right. Fine. Okay._

"Ashimakase? What's wrong?" Kurenai-sensei asked as she dropped back to my position after hearing my laugh.

"What's wrong? Um…I suppose my arms are getting numb, but that's nothing. It'll take longer for the poison to have an effect on me" I replied, "What's _wrong_, however, is that this is the stronger poison, which means the effect will probably be worse. We can add nausea and migraines to the list of symptoms"

Kurenai-sensei glanced back to Hinata, watching her critically before nodding back at me.

"You'll be fine, Ashimakase?"

I simply smiled which she took as a 'yes' before she moved ahead to talk to Hinata. I saw her frown as she handed Hinata some more water. I'm assuming Hinata finished her own a while ago. Well we definitely have less time…

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata went down. Kiba dove to catch her before she hit the ground and they rolled on the ground a few seconds before coming to a stop.

"Hinata! Kiba! Are you okay?" I exclaimed, dropping down off the branch I had skidded to a stop on. I winced as I felt bark scratch my leg up, but I technically couldn't feel much other the pressure. The poison was spreading from my legs as well.

"I-I'm okay, just…r-really dizzy"

"I've never seen the poison work that suddenly…" I muttered as I helped Hinata up. Kiba groaned as he sat up, and I frowned as I noticed his wince of pain.

"Kiba, your leg" Shino pointed out as he started pulling out bandages from his backpack. As he started helping Kiba wrap up his leg's newly opened wound, I helped Hinata wrap up her injuries as Kurenai-sensei checked her temperature.

"You're getting a fever and we're still a few hours away from Konoha" Kurenai-sensei commented, "Are you still feeling nauseous? Any wavering sight or headache?"

"Nauseous, b-but n-no headache and I c-can still see"

"Someone will have to carry her" I supplied as I glanced over Shino and Kiba before shaking my head, "Shino can't. She'll strain his injuries on his back and side, and Kiba's leg can't take the weight. I could proba-"

"No. You'll just hasten the poison through your system" Kurenai-sensei replied, "I'll do it"

"B-but sensei, y-your shoulder!" Hinata protested as Kurenai-sensei waved her off.

"We're all injured Hinata. If worse comes to worse, I'll hand you over to Ashimakase"

Hinata looked upset, and I messed up her hair briefly before smiling at her.

"We'll be fine, Hina-hime, we'll get to Konoha quickly, and _don't worry, _you're not being a burden"

Hinata's eyes teared up slightly and I laughed slightly and smoothed her hair down as she ducked her head.

"O-okay"

* * *

Within a few minutes, and a few soldier pills later, we were up and running again as fast as we could toward Konoha. We arrived in Konoha about three hours later. Kiba was definitely limping, and we had to stop to change Shino's bandage on his side after he had to help Kiba run by carrying some of his weight. Kurenai-sensei's shoulder started acting up again and I ended up carrying Hinata the rest of the way back. Needless to say, we arrived in Konoha looking quite beat up. I all but stumbled into a building a few steps into Konoha as we all went for the nearest bench to sit on to rest. And just our luck, who would come by but Team Gai on their way back from training. Neji took one look at us, glared at Hinata, and stalked off in the opposite direction. We all watched Neji, dumbfounded before I turned to Tenten and deadpanned, "Jerk is an understatement."

As Kurenai-sensei went to drop off the mission report before heading back to the hospital, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and I headed over to the hospital after dropping off Akamaru at Kiba's sister's clinic. Hinata's fever was picking up and her eyes were starting to feel weird, so we sprinted. Lee relieved me of Hinata and Tenten helped support Kiba, letting Shino and his side get some rest. Tou-san's secretary recognized me as we rushed into his department, and she immediately ran off to find him. He came back a few seconds later, glanced over our ragged team collapsed in the chairs, and called up Ka-san and a few medic nin within about a minute.

"Thanks Tenten, Lee-kun" I thanked as they got up to leave after they were sure we made it to the hospital safely.

"Anytime!" Lee replied, grinning as he winked at me. I grinned in reply as Tenten jokingly rolled her eyes and dragged her teammate out of the office.

"And _how,_ exactly, do you know them again?" Kiba inquired. I just smirked before frowning as the nurse bandaging my burn tightened the bandage. I didn't feel that…at all.

"I mean, did you _see_ his eyebrows?"

"Ka-san" I interrupted, ignoring Kiba's rant, "I can't feel my arms"

Ka-san looked up sharply from examining Hinata's arms with Tou-san as she rushed over to me.

"You were poisoned too? Must be from the root, not the pollen…What were you thinking Ashimakase, not saying anything? You know how your body reacts against this poison!" Ka-san scolded as she immediately took out a syringe and gave me a shot in the vein of my elbow before I could react.

"Ow! Ka-san!"

"Urusai(2) Ashimakase. We need to stop the poison before you get a fever or you'll get sick again"

I could feel Shino's chilling glare and I sighed, slumping in my seat. I just can't do anything right. I didn't bother saying anything because I knew we'd make it back before I got really sick. I didn't want anyone to worry, but that apparently just made things worse.

"Aya-san, we need a room with two beds. These two will have to stay for a few days until we're sure the poison's out of their system" Tou-san called to his secretary as he placed Hinata in a wheelchair and motioned that I walk with him. I sighed, waving briefly at Kiba and Shino before following my parents and Hinata down the hallway.

"Wait! I haven't seen Shinzo yet!"

* * *

Thanks for reading the newest chapter of Just Wanna Make You Smile! I hoped you enjoyed it!

Uta - song

Urusai - shut up

Results for the next story stand at:

Shikaxoc: 2

Gaaraxoc: 1

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

**Dragon of Twilight, Kitko, Cereah, and XiaBubbleQueen **

**for the reviews last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_::Preview::_

_

* * *

_

_The Team's finally back home, but Hinata and Ashi are stuck in the hospital until the poison is completely out of their system. Ashi can't take much more of the sterile environment. But there's no way in the world she's breaking out, not with Shino glaring at her back every time she moves a muscle out of that god-forsaken bed. But from outside the window, they've been noticing unusual ninja walking around the village...what's going on?_


	28. Chapter 28: Freedom

A/N: Surprise! Here's the next installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile! It's been a while hasn't it? I must apologize for the delay, but i feel slightly better knowing that it's not as bad of a wait as it usually is. _And_ I typed up two more pages than usual! (Guilt). I had some vicious writers block at the beginning, but I managed to get it dragged out of my head. I hope you enjoy it!

Ashi of Instrument Trio

**Disclaimer: Instrument doesn't own Naruto, but we do own some characters and elements of the plot**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ch. 28 : Freedom**

**

* * *

**

_Electricity could be heard crackling in the air as the figure in front of me twitched spasmodically. The smell of burnt flesh spread through the air as the body dropped to the ground, still twitching. I watched as the body's eyes rolled back into its head before stepping back in shock. Chimaru Sosuke was dead, the echo of the pained scream which was ripped from his throat still ringing in the dim forest. Stumbling backward, I tripped over a body on the ground. Wavy, almost curly black hair met my eyes as I looked up. My heart jumped into my throat as I backpedaled only to bump into another body, noticing the light brown hair and white arm wraps with seals scrawled all over them._

"_No…no, no, no, no…"_

_The voice was sudden and sounded foreign to my ears. It took a few seconds for me to recognize it was mine. It had jumped an octave and rang with a whimper I hadn't heard since I was younger and still in my early years at the Academy. I curled up into a ball against the base of a tree, rocking back and forth while breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down. Peering above the security of my arms, my breath caught in my throat as I noticed Chimaru's head turned in my direction. A toothy leer had crept onto his face as his sightless eyes, still rolled back into his head, stared at me. His mouth moved soundlessly as his fingers began twitching and a large cracking sound rang through the air before his body became still once again._

"_You're next"_

_The whisper reached my ears a few seconds later, and a shiver traveled down my spine as chilling laughter rang through the clearing. Covering my ears with my hands, I scre-_

"Ashi!"

I shot up, my eyes snapping open as I gasped for a few seconds before glancing over at Hinata.

"Yes? What?"

"Y-you were having a-another n-nightmare…" Hinata stuttered nervously as she watched me carefully, observing every movement I made. I let out a shaky laugh, running my fingers through my bangs, which were slightly sticking to my forehead before leaning back onto my pillow. The shaky laugh turned into actual laughter bordering on hysteria as I buried my head in the pillows and tried to stifle the scream bubbling at the base of my throat. I couldn't sleep. Whenever I tried, I got nightmares, all different, but all about the same thing.

"A-ashi?"

"Oh kami, I need to get out of here" I muttered as I squeezed my pillow, staring at the hospital room with a dull and annoyed glance, "It's too white, it smells too clean, there's no space to move, the food sucks, and I'm going insane"

I watched Hinata watch me worriedly as I attempted to calm down and resist the urge to start freaking out. I felt like I was trapped in a small wooden closet, or even worse, box, with no room to move, and I had only been in this hospital room for just under a week. With an annoyed groan I threw the light blanket of the hospital bed off as I slipped out of the bed and stood up. After walking to the window and staring outside for a few seconds I nodded resolutely and turned to face the door.

"W-what are you doing? A-ashi?"

I turned to Hinata, smiling as I scratched my head sheepishly.

"Mou, I'm sorry for scaring you Hina-hime, but I can't stand being stuck in here"

"B-but what are you doing? W-where are you g-going?" Hinata asked insistently as she sat up in her bed, her arms shaking slightly. She was still a bit weak from the poison. She looked slightly pale, and she was shivering ever so slightly. I turned back to the open window, closing it firmly before turning back to Hinata.

"Nowhere. I'm not trying to escape or anything, I promise" I replied as I held up my hands in defense of my statement, "I'm just going to walk down and get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

Hinata looked relieved as she leaned back onto her pillow, shaking her head.

"W-we could always just c-call the nurse?"

"Aw, but Hina-chaaaaan, _I _want to goooooo" I whined, walking up to her bed and kneeling on the floor, begging, "_Please_?"

Hinata laughed briefly, nodding as I grinned and leaned across the bed to hug her, "Yosh! I'll be back in five minutes maximum, okay?"

Hinata smiled, shaking her head slightly as I more or less skipped toward the door, opening it cheerfully only to blink when I noticed someone was in front of the door, hand posed to knock. I looked up at their face, only to take an involuntary surprised step backwards as I realized it was Shino. He stared at me for a few seconds, dropping his hand, before his eyebrows furrowed and the atmosphere twisted into a mix between awkward and chilly. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice was caught in my throat, so I just sighed and stepped back, which seemed a safe alternative to opening and closing my mouth like a fish. As I turned around to head back to my bed more or less in defeat I heard a yell down the hallway and paused.

"ASH! WAIT!"

Both Shino and I glanced back into the hallway, and I almost groaned when I saw a head of blue hair sprinting toward us.

_Oh for the love of Kami-sama_

_Hey, you haven't seen him since we got back. It was due to happen_

_**He's our brother. Live with it**_

_Because today wasn't stressful enough?_

"GO ASHI GO! I'VE GOT HIM!"

I shook my head in disbelief as I wondered why the heck the hospital staff let him through into the patient hallways while I watched him and Sango sprint toward us before I turned back into the room. A blue haired kid and his giant spider causing havoc throughout a hospital. Sounds fun, and insane. I think I need sleep. I let the door swing closed as I heard Shino grunt as Tizuka crashed into him while I dragged my feet back to my bed.

"Ashi? What happened? Y-you didn't leave?" Hinata asked as I shook my head tiredly.

"I'm just going to go back to sleep" I replied simply as I crawled back under the blanket and pulled the pillow over my head after turning so my back was facing toward the door.

_All I did was open the door and look at him and he started glaring…_

_**You were trying to leave your room**_

_I didn't even say anything to him and he glares at me like I've betrayed him or something…_

_You don't know if he was glaring. You can't see past his sunglasses_

_Glaring. Staring coolly in disapproval. What does it matter?_

_**There's a difference**_

_Whatever. I give up. I'll just lay here until I get out early for good behavior._

_You make it sound like jail_

_Again, what's the difference?_

_**Good health care**_

_Heh. Right. I'm gonna sleep. Wake me up when I start screaming again_

_Roger!_

A few minutes later, during which I had actually fallen asleep again, Shino entered the room looking disgruntled as he brushed off his jacket.

"Oh, Shino, w-what happened?" Hinata asked as she put down my book she had asked to borrow.

"Tizuka Nozomii" Shino replied tersely as he sat down in a chair near the door. He glanced at me, noting my head underneath the pillow and the fact I was curled away from the door before sighing and turning back to Hinata, "How are you recovering?"

"I'm doing well. They said I'd b-be out by the end of the w-week. A-ashi's recovered well too, but they're k-keeping here for a few more days because she hasn't been sleeping well. She f-falls asleep in the middle of conversations with the nurse while she's getting checked up on" Hinata replied with a slight worried smile as she nodded toward me, "She's getting restless though. S-she can't stand being stuck in the s-same room, not b-being able to leave"

Shino nodded in understanding as he leaned back into his chair, watching me stir before going back to sleep.

"…She still th-thinks you're mad at her, did you know?" Hinata commented as she looked up from the book once again, "She doesn't know w-why, but she knows you're still upset"

"She doesn't think about her own safety" Shino finally stated, annoyance _just_ creeping into his voice, "She gets hurt and doesn't say a word unless it will affect us"

Hinata made a small noise of acknowledgment as she glanced at me before turning back to her book.

"You do the same" Shino commented, making Hinata glance up in confusion, "We all worry, Kiba and Ashi especially. Ashi pays attention to you because she knows you do exactly what she does and knows you could hurt yourself, but doesn't care that she could hurt herself at all"

Hinata bowed her head slightly in apology as she looked down at her hands, "I j-just…don't w-want you guys to w-worry. I-I-I k-know I'm not st-strong enough, but I d-don't want to h-hold you all back…"

"That's why we worry. You're strong, you just have to realize it"

Hinata's face flushed slightly as a small smile appeared on her face before she turned back to the book.

"A-ano, I hope you don't mind me asking," Hinata started a few seconds later, putting down her book briefly with a sheepish smile on her face, "but why were you mad in the first place?"

Shino glanced up with a slight raise of his eyebrows which made him almost look confused as he pondered the question for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly, "I don't know"

Hinata's face took on a look of understanding as she smiled faintly before looking back at me.

"Ashi's going to s-suffocate herself if sh-she doesn't take that off…"

Shino let out a sigh that had a faint whisper of laughter in it as he stood up and walked to my bed, pulling the pillow off my head. He brushed my bangs off my forehead before placing the pillow to the side, and Hinata laughed when I muttered something under my breath and rolled around, grabbing the pillow.

"At least she's s-sleeping soundly now" Hinata stated. Shino nodded in response.

"Kiba will visit later. He's cleaning his sister's office"

"O-oh. I wonder what he did to get punished l-like that"

With the silence Hinata received in response, she got the faint impression that Shino was smirking.

* * *

As of right now, the outside world was a complete mystery to me. I didn't think I'd been away from the great outdoors for too long, but I was seeing things and people that didn't make much sense to me. Outside the window, currently, was a group of ninja. I could tell as much from their forehead protectors, but my problem is that _I don't know where they're from_. They don't look like Konoha nin. This current group was covered from head to toe in their clothing. Some even had hoods and veil-like pieces of cloth covering their heads. They were mainly decked in shades of brown, black, and pale colors.

_I have __never__ seen ninja like that in Konoha before_

_**Then obviously they're not Konoha nin**_

_But where the heck are they from?_

_No, the question is why are they here?_

_That too_

They weren't the only odd ninja I'd seen outside the window. I had nothing to do in this hospital room anymore but to stare outside the window, and I've seen many differently dressed ninja. The most distinguishable were from two unknown ninja villages. The first village's ninja wore a lot of clothing that looks warm, especially these weird striped or ribbed sweaters of various colors, though mainly off-white, shades of blue, and grey. They also seemed to like these odd spotted clothing. I realized they sort of looked like the shadows trees make when one of the ninja started flirting with some guy's girlfriend and ran away.

The second village's ninja wore clothing that seemed to cover their legs and arms completely, such as long skirts, pants, long sleeved shirts, and gloves, somewhat like the brown wearing ninjas. The only difference was that these ninja wore shades of green with dark or muted shades of purple, red, blue, and yellow, which reminded me of flowers.

I would have commented about it to Hinata, but right now she was in the bathroom. The only comment I made earlier was to exclaim rather loudly about a weird ninja I saw outside the window. That same ninja glanced up at our window and I dove out of the way before he spotted me. Hinata laughed as I brushed off my clothing with an embarrassed grin. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Oh good, you're awake Nozomii-san"

I turned to the door, toward the nurse who had just entered. A grin crept onto my face as I recognized the articles of clothing she was holding in her arms.

"They're letting me go?"

"Yes. You've healed up nicely Nozomii-san" the nurse replied with a smile and she handed me my clothing, which I snatched gratefully, "Just remember to come for one more check up later this week and talk to the receptionist on the way out"

"Yosh! Now I just have to wait for Hinata to get out" I cheered, dancing around my bed in excitement. The nurse left the room with an amused and cheerful smile while I was distracted by my dancing. I turned around quickly when I heard amused laughter from the direction of the bathroom and smiled sheepishly, scratching my arm when I noticed Hinata was watching my mini happy dance.

"Um. Yeah. That never leaves this room" I muttered before grinning brightly, "They're letting me out Hina-chan!"

"O-oh! Congrats!" Hinata replied as I hurried toward the bathroom door.

"I've got a few things I want to check up on, but I'll be back to visit, I promise" I called out before I closed the bathroom door.

"C-can you bring some f-food too?" Hinata asked somewhat timidly. I opened the bathroom door slightly before poking my head out, "Un! And flowers too!"

* * *

I sprinted down the street, dodging people walking in both directions, enjoying the feel of sunshine and my normal comfortable clothing as I rushed toward my destination. I spotted Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Asuma-sensei on the way, but only waved briefly as I turned around the corner.

"Haha, so you're here. I was wondering when you'd show up"

I grinned at Hana while catching my breath before sticking my hands in my pockets somewhat calmly.

"Of course! There's no way I'd not come. I miss my baby!"

"Someone's in a good mood today" Hana replied, looking very amused as she waved her hand for me to follow her into the back of the clinic, "Shinzo's been doing well. He was a bit temperamental in the beginning, but I suspect that was because you had to leave him behind"

"Yeah, I'm not happy about that either" I replied with a frown, "but he didn't miss much"

"That's not what I've heard" Hana commented with a smirk that reminded me of Kiba's mischievous looks as we walked into a courtyard in the back. I shrugged in response as I stepped out into the sunlight before glancing around into the tree line. There was a muffled flapping of wings before I was bowled over in a mess of feathers and happy hoots.

_Déjà vu!_

_**But he's bigger this time**_

They were right. He'd grown to just a bit smaller than the size of a normal sized owl. But that didn't matter to me right now.

"Shinzo!! I've missed you buddy!" I exclaimed to the owl who was currently nuzzling his head under my chin. He glanced up with his dark brown eyes briefly before nuzzling my chin once again and glancing down to examine the pocket of my vest.

**Hoo…**

Ha. Poor Shinzo, he's depressed.

"Yeah, you're right. You won't fit in there anymore. Jeez, you grew quickly!"

In response I got a reproachful look and my finger nipped.

"Gah! It's not my fault I had to leave you behind!"

Shinzo ruffled his feathers haughtily before fluttering up to my shoulder and preening his wing feathers. I rolled my eyes, muttering under my breath as I looked up at the sky. Still has that attitude.

Laughter made us both glance up, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I spotted Hana laughing at us, the three Haimaru Brothers by her feet. One was standing, watching us with obvious amusement, one was sitting at Hana's feet, holding an odd satchel in his jaws, and the last was lying at Hana's feet, snoozing from the looks of it.

"That was amusing!" Hana laughed, her hand scratching the standing Haimaru Brother behind the ears, "I don't usually see interaction like that outside my clan. You can't actually understand each other, but you still interact well. I also haven't seen Shinzo so happy since you dropped him off"

Shinzo gave a hoo in response before returning to preening. I tried to smother the smile trying to creep onto my face but probably failed.

"Hana-san, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the Haimaru Brother sitting with a satchel in his mouth.

"Oh yeah. I noticed Shinzo's growth spurt and remembered that he used to ride in your pocket" Hana explained retrieving the bag, "He's obviously not going to fit anymore. I developed this bag as an experiment. It's one strapped and comfortable enough to move around with. If Shinzo doesn't feel like flying, he can travel in it"

Shinzo looked up with interest and I laughed, turning to him with a teasing look.

"Yeah, I think you're lazy enough to use it"

Shinzo swiveled his head around to stare at me for a few seconds before turning back to the bag. He flew off my shoulder to examine it while Hana explained the specifics of the latch mechanism to me. When we next looked up, Shinzo had unlocked the latch and was sitting in the bag with his head poking out, hoo-ing contentedly.

"I think that's all the approval you need" Hana stated with a smile as I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Thank you so much for the bag Hana-san, and for taking care of Shinzo" I thanked with a bow.

"No problem! Feel free to come back whenever necessary" Hana replied, brushing off the thank you, "Oh, and if you see Kiba tell him I still have kennels that need cleaning"

* * *

I returned to the hospital with yellow, white, and purple daisies and a bento box with onigiri not long after doing a few chores after getting Shinzo back from Hana. Ordinarily the hospital didn't let animals inside unless they were ninja animals, and most of the staff disliked Shinzo because the last time he was here he was in a bad mood and started scaring a particularly whiny kid. This time, however, Shinzo was in his new satchel and had dozed off, so I managed to make it to Hinata's room without being scolded and reminded to keep Shinzo outside.

"Ah! Ashi, you're back!"

"Aa. Konnichiwa Hina-chan" I replied with a smile as I entered the room. I handed her the daisies, my smile widening as she smiled brightly at me, putting the white and purple ones into a vase by her bedside and placing the yellow one behind her ear. Next I handed her the bento box before gently taking Shinzo's satchel off my back and setting it in my lap.

"Ashi, w-what's that?" Hinata asked, pointing to the new bag.

"Oh, it's Shinzo's new bag"

"Why does he have a bag?" Hinata asked, confused as she bit into a pickled plum.

"Eh, he had a growth spurt while we were gone. Hana-san says he's nowhere close to full grown yet though" I replied with a shrug, resting my elbow on the arm of the chair I was sitting in and my head on my hand, "So do you know when they're letting you out?"

"Hai. They s-say I'll be released soon"

"Great!" I exclaimed, "Oh, I also went back to the Hokage tower to make sure they got the review the Yamitachi's sent"

"Oh, what'd they say?" Hinata asked, her interest caught. I shrugged helplessly.

"He was busy. I'm going back after I leave here for the appointment I managed to get" I answered.

"O-oh w-wow. I'd be s-so nervous going by myself…"

"Don't remind me" I groaned, slumping in my seat, "I'm nervous enough already"

Hinata gave me a reassuring look before offering me a stick of dango.

* * *

We had been conversing and joking around for a bit, and Hinata was currently trying her hand at drawing Shinzo, who was posing regally at the foot of her bed, when we heard footsteps and voices approaching the door. The three of us turned, watching the door when Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru appeared in the doorway. Shinzo hooted briefly before flying back to my lap, ruffling his feathers in disappointment that his portrait wasn't completed while Kiba and Shino greeted Hinata.

"Yo, Ashi, I heard you were released" Kiba commented as I grinned.

"Yeah, and good thing too, I was going insane"

Shino had barely even glanced at me since he walked into the room, and I felt my good mood deflate slightly as Kiba and Hinata started chatting and I went back to polishing a kunai. Shinzo seemed to notice and took a slight break from messing with Akamaru's tail to coo and press his head to my ankle before returning to harassing Akamaru.

"So, I was wondering" I started, gesturing off handedly with the kunai in my hand to the window, "Do you guys know anything about all the non-Konohan ninja wandering around?"

"Chuunin exams" Shino said bluntly. Usually this would've started a conversation about how cool it was and if we were allowed to enter, but the response was said with such…finality that the topic dwindled down to nothing and the previous conversations resumed. I bit back my unease at talking to and upsetting Shino and tried to talk with him, but the conversation was just awkward. It was like, he wasn't as mad at me as he was before and he wanted to say something…but it was just left hanging there and left the atmosphere awkward. It seemed to spread slowly until I stood up with a sigh, scratching my head.

"Yeah, I've got to go. See you guys later" I commented, grabbing my bag, which Shinzo immediately flew into happily like he was playing with a new toy.

"Where're you going?" Kiba asked, curious as I shrugged.

"I've got something to do. Going to the Hokage tower. Later"

I waved and left, speed walking down the hallways toward the exit. I wanted to get there early just in case. Meanwhile in the room, Kiba was complaining to and scolding Shino.

"Jeez, if you want to say you're sorry, just say it!"

Shino ignored him, causing the boy to bristle up.

"It's not that hard to say! C'mon, say it with me Shino" Kiba pressed, "I'm sorry. I apologize. Forgive me"

Shino turned to Kiba, glaring as Kiba continued to rant about how awkward and frustrating it had been to listen to the conversation and Hinata tried to pacify the growing argument.

* * *

"The comments were very positive" the Hokage commented, smiling warmly at me as I gave him a shy smile in response, "The efforts of your team were very much appreciated. Congratulations on your completed mission"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" I replied, bowing before turning to leave.

"Oh, actually, Ashimakase, why don't you sit down?" the Hokage asked, gesturing to a chair, "I had a quick mission I was hoping you'd do for me, a delivery"

"Of course, Hokage-sama" I replied, "to where?"

"Kuragarigakure. I understand that there are some border barriers that need certain qualifications to pass" he explained as my eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion at the destination. This is something my parents would usually do, "As you know I usually would have asked your parents, but they're busy right now"

"It's okay, Hokage-sama. I can do it. It should take about a day or so?"

"Correct" the Hokage replied, smiling encouragingly, "And I hope you know, Ashimakase, that if you have any problems you can come to me and Kurenai"

_I swear, adults have this innate sense of when something's wrong_

_**Maybe it's showing on your face**_

_I wish I could be more stoic then_

_But then no one would ever help you. You don't like to talk about your problems_

_Because it turns into word vomit. It's horrible_

_**Drama queen**_

_Oh whatever_

"I'm okay, it's just that…I don't know, I feel like I'm ruing our team dynamic" I explained slowly, "Most of the time we're alright, we work well with each other. But sometimes teamwork just falls apart or we're at each other's throats. It's worse than regular arguments, because it lasts a while and it affects the whole team…but it's alright. I'll figure it out"

The Hokage listened with a sympathetic look on his face before he smiled.

"Nothing and no team are ever perfect. It's through surviving these issues or using your judgment to decide what is right to do in these situations that unbreakable bonds are formed"

"I'll remember that" I replied with a smile as I bowed once again, "Thank you Hokage-sama"

"I'll inform your parents of your whereabouts" the Hokage stated with a smile as he waved me toward the door, "Return safely"

* * *

Not long after, I was on my way on the trip to Kuragarigakure. It would take a while to get there, and I'd have to stay overnight and return tomorrow morning, but all in all, it wasn't too bad of a mission. I had Taishoku and Renshi for backup, as well as Shinzo, who was flying beside me while I ran, in order to make the trip as quick as possible.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the main gate**

"_Jeez, thought we'd never reach here on time!" a voice exclaimed as the figure stretched their arms, popping their joints with a satisfied sigh, "Wow, these gates are huge!"_

"_Stop sightseeing and hurry up" a voice snapped, "We still have to register for the exams and get rooms"_

_Blue eyes flashed gold briefly in annoyance before a hand waved in the air, brushing off the scolding, "Meh. Whatever"_

_

* * *

_

**And at the west gate**

"_Oh good, we're here"_

"_And with time to spare, no thanks to your insistence for a break"_

_The figure's brown eyes widened as they winced apologetically, "Sorry! I'm sorry"_

"_Oh whatever, we made it. Stop arguing"_

"_Sorry"_

"_Now look what you started"_

_The group continued to argue as they entered the gates, one member repeatedly saying 'sorry' while shaking their head, blue hair whipping around their face._

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading the newest chapter of Just Wanna Make You Smile! I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review! It snaps me out of my 'lack of updating' habit.

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

**Kitko, Dragon of Twilight, and Cereah**

**for the reviews last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_::Preview::_

_

* * *

Ashi makes a quick trip to her old village for a mission to deliver a message and catches up with a few friends. Unfortunately she learns of some bad news on the way and runs into a bit of trouble on the way back. And what's this? Issues with the Chuunin Exams? It seems like unless Team 8 can find a solution to this problem, they're not qualifying for the exams! _


	29. Chapter 29: Life Sucks

A/N: Here's the next installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile! Sorry for the wait. I've been distracted with end of the year stuff, homework, and attacked by writer's block. But, I managed to get this chapter out in about three days, all things considered. Can't say I'm happy with some of the events in the middle, but all in all, I think it went...decently. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Ashi of Instrument Trio

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto, but does own some characters and parts of the plot**

* * *

**Ch. 29: ****Life Sucks**

* * *

When I finally arrived at the outskirts of the village it was early evening, and steadily turning dark. I was walking now, Renshi and Taishoku weren't out, their excuse being something along the lines of wanting to save chakra, and Shinzo was in his satchel, watching and looking around instead of flying. So yeah, I was doing all the work.

_Thanks so much guys_

_You're welcome!_

_**And anyways, it's a legitimate reason**_

_Hmph. Whatever_

The journey didn't take to long running. It was interesting to see the scenery change though. It went from the dense forests of Konoha to a faintly wooded area, which thinned out until it led to a canyon. It was after this canyon that Kuragari was named. For some reason, it cut off all light, and the land after it was almost in a perpetual twilight, or, on brighter days, a faint haze. After the canyon, trees started appearing woods I was walking through were getting increasingly familiar, and I had to keep reminding myself I was on a mission, to stop myself from pausing to look at the trees. They were wider than normal and looked petrified or made out of stone. They were alive though. I knew this for a fact because we used to plant the trees when we were younger.

_Or…at least…some of us would. The _others_ would just argue…_

"Hey! You over there! You'll have to stop so we can bring the barrier down!"

I blinked as I was pulled out of my thoughts before glancing up where three teens were standing across a noticeable chakra barrier. The one of medium height was scowling as the other two crouched on the ground, looking for something.

"Kami, it was right here, I swear!" the oldest looking one muttered, brushing the ground.

"How could you lose the barrier key? Seriously, it's on a chain around your neck _for a reason_. Idiot!" the youngest one growled as he glared at the other teen on the ground, shoving his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, _you_ were the one who wanted to look at it!" the teen retorted, shoving the younger teen back.

I watched awkwardly for a few minutes before glancing upwards at the retreating sun and back at the barrier. I shrugged before turning to glance at Shinzo who was staring at the boys in what looked to be slight annoyance and pity. Obviously _he_ knew where the key was. Cheeky little owl.

"Oi, Shinzo, I'm going to need to carry you"

Shinzo flew out of the satchel and landed into my waiting arms in response, nuzzling once again underneath my chin as he watched continued to watch the teens.

"Um, guys, if it's alright with you, I'll just cross" I called across, watching as they all stood up immediately.

"No, that won't work kid" the oldest teen replied, crossing his arms.

"You see that barrier? Well, without a special something, you cross that thing and _zap. _Gone" the youngest continued, shaking his head.

"Actually, Hideo is exaggerating a bit. But yeah, it'll hurt a lot" the middle teen corrected, glaring at 'Hideo' who stuck his tongue out in response.

"Yeah, I know already" I replied as I walked up to the barrier and poked it with a finger, ignoring their frantic yells for me to back away, which died down quickly, "It's okay, I can pass through"

It was silent for a few seconds as they stared at me before I shrugged, took a deep breath, and walked through. I scratched my head after I passed and shook my legs out while Shinzo ruffled his feathers restlessly. Passing through that barrier tickled.

_Their jaws might have become unhinged_

_Ugh. I wish they'd stop staring. It's not that amazing_

_**They're just surprised**_

_That looks painful. Can they close their mouths after this?_

…_**baka…**_

"No way, wait, that means, you have.." the youngest stuttered as I frowned. Still holding Shinzo with one hand, I lifted my gloved left hand to my mouth and with my teeth, pulled the wrist of my glove down a little before showing my wrist to them.

"Yup. There's the tattoo" the middle boy stated, nodding as he smiled, looking slightly in awe.

"No way. How old are you, kid?" the oldest asked, frowning as I pulled my glove back on properly.

"Twelve"

"That's not right. You don't get that until after you graduate from the academy" the youngest scoffed, glaring at me suspiciously as I shrugged, "And you're obviously not from our academy. I'd have seen you around"

"I moved from here when I was five" I replied in response, "Anyways, I need to get to the Hibanakage's office"

"It should still be in the same place. Walk down the main street and turn left when you reach the restaurant district" the middle teen replied, "It's still the large dark red building with the smoky glass windows"

"Thanks" I replied, walking away from the guard post.

"She must have been part of the last group" I heard the oldest mutter as they watched me leave, "After that group they noticed _that_ sensei acting weird, started moving families for alliances, and changed the tattoo age to twelve"

"No way, _that_ group?" the youngest gasped, "Lucky"

* * *

Delivering the scroll and other items to the Hibanakage didn't take long. It left me with enough time to grab something to eat before wandering to the Nozomii compound where the rest of my family that didn't move lives. Sure, they'd have loved it if I popped in to eat, but it was late, and I didn't want to wake them up any longer than necessary just so they could make food for me to eat. I made my way to one of my favorite restaurants from way back and sat down at the stand. I had ordered some yakisoba and green tea and was waiting when I noticed the guy next to me was staring. I glanced up to look at him when I noticed the arm wraps on his arm. They were black, and covered in silver seals. I quickly glanced up and blinked, surprised when I noticed familiar blue eyes hiding behind light brown hair, lighting up in recognition.

"…Daisuke?" I asked tentatively as he blinked and smiled faintly.

"Ashimakase, hey. Long time no see"

"Wow. That's an understatement. It's been forever!" I replied, smiling awkwardly as I rubbed my arm. I did _not_ expect to see him. At all. He had changed since I last saw him. He looked slightly older, grown slightly taller, and had gotten a new haircut, though his bangs still flopped uselessly into his eyes. He had stopped wearing his usual grey yukata top and black ninja pants, and was now wearing a pale brown v-necked shirt, black shorts, black arm wrappings, and a silver chain around his neck. Seeing his face resulted in flashbacks of the nightmares I've been having. But obviously, he's alive and well. That still left three that Sosuke Chimaru could have been talking about…

"By forever you probably mean two years. That's about how long it's been"

"Yeah, yeah. Two years. Whatever. No need to be compulsively specific" I replied, waving him off as I took a sip of my tea with a smile. He laughed before turning around, back to his drink.

"So, what's been going on with you lately?" he asked, sipping his water.

"Um, well, I graduated from Konoha's academy, obviously" I replied, motioning to the forehead protector around my neck, "Yeah, my team and I recently came back from a suckish mission that landed me and my friend in the hospital"

"Really? You okay?" Daisuke asked, glancing at me with slight concern.

"I should hope so or else they let me out of the hospital for no good reason" I retorted sarcastically as Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"You haven't changed…much"

"Much? What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Oh kami, Ashimakase, is that really you?"

I paused in my questioning of Daisuke and turned around, smiling as I recognized the brunette who stood in front of me. Her grin widened as she came over, and I stood up immediately and hugged her.

"Momo! I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed as she grinned.

"I know! Hey! Guess what?" she replied as I shrugged.

"What?"

"I'm taller than you now"

I glanced at our heights before pouting and turning away.

"Well, your dad's really tall, so…"

Momo laughed and shook her head.

"Sure"

Momo was one of my…our friends in Kuragari who wasn't a ninja. Not that it bothered her. Her father was a blacksmith and she was learning to become one as well. And anyways, she was strong enough to take out many people who bothered her if worse came to worse. She had obviously grown older, and was wearing her usual shorts and tanktop as she traveled around town. She was probably doing an errand for her father.

"Hey, you grew your hair out!" I pointed out as she reached behind her to take it out of her hair clip. It had always been around chin length, but now it reached down past her shoulders.

"Yeah, I decided to"

"It looks great" I replied, turning back to the stand as the chef pushed my order up front. Mm, yakisoba.

"I see you're busy. And anyways, I've got a few errands to run before I have to get back. It's been great seeing you Ash! _Visit more often_" Momo stated before running off after giving me a quick hug. I smiled sheepishly before turning back to my meal and practically inhaling my food. It was still as good as ever. When I finished eating, I glanced up, noticing Daisuke was watching me with a small smile and odd expression in his eyes.

"What?" I asked with a deadpan as he shook his head and laughed.

"Nah, it's nothing"

"No seriously" I pressed, "What?"

"I don't know. It's good to see you haven't changed…much"

"Again with the much" I sighed, rolling my eyes. Daisuke just hummed in response and I stared at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Spill Dai"

"I'm just glad to see you're okay" he blurted out before smiling awkwardly and turning to his water. I just stared at him until he started squirming.

"I…I just heard some rumors that _he_ was back…and…Yoroi's been missing for a while"

My breath caught in my throat and I had to remind myself to breathe as I stared at Daisuke in shock.

_Oh no…_

"Y…Yori's missing?"

Daisuke nodded somberly as he sighed into his water.

"He went on a mission about a month ago. His team came back, but he didn't" Daisuke replied, "The search team found a partial carving in a tree that said 'Sou Chi' or something like that"

I started feeling sick as I rubbed my temples slowly, my eyes watering.

"Chimaru kidnapped Yori…" I whispered as Daisuke nodded.

"Oh kami…"

I closed my eyes tightly, ignoring the stinging as I imagined Yori's bright laugh and infectious grin. The memory faded as soon as it appeared and I bit my lip as my heart clenched.

"I heard about Aki, and Kaji passed through a few weeks ago, so I wasn't as worried about them" Daisuke stated, breaking through my mental spiral into depression, "But I hadn't heard about you in a while, so I was starting to worry that he'd gotten to you too"

_They're safe…thank Kami…but Yori…_

"He…almost got to me" I mumbled, gripping my tea cup firmly as I stared down at the table, "He…he could have…"

_A kunai. Faded green and orange cloth. AKAYD. A scream of pain._

"_He's the first….and will not….be….the last…I will…..collect….you all…"_

"Ash, calm down"

I relaxed as Daisuke's hand covered my own, and shivered as I pushed the memories out of my head.

"He was there…on that suckish mission" I muttered quietly, "The first time, for our clients…the second time…for me…"

Daisuke patted my back comfortingly as he sighed.

"Well, at least you're here and safe now"

"Yeah, well, my friend and I probably accidentally paralyzed him" I replied with a shaky laugh. Daisuke shook his head as he laughed as well, in surprise.

"Only you…and Kaji…could ever do something like that on accident"

"Just think of what we could do on purpose" I teased, nudging his shoulder. Daisuke just smirked.

"Nothing. You two have tons of dumb luck, I swear"

"I resent that" I retorted, "_Kaji_ has dumb luck, _I_ have skill…most of the time"

Daisuke's laughter was interrupted by faint wing beats as Shinzo landed on my shoulder, watching Daisuke with a wary look.

_That's right. Shinzo's never met Dai before_

_**No duh. Sometimes, Ashi, I swear you're worse than Renshi**_

_Hey!_

"Oh, Daisuke, this is Shinzo. Shinzo, Daisuke" I introduced off-handedly. Daisuke observed Shinzo with unhidden curiosity.

"Oh, so is he yours?"

I bit back a laugh as Shinzo immediately started attacking Daisuke's fingers.

"Nah. He's my partner, friend, or whatever. Not a pet. Never a pet. I don't own him"

"Yeah, I caught that" Daisuke muttered as he glared at Shinzo, nursing his bleeding fingers. Shinzo looked quite satisfied. So picky. So amusing.

"Anyways" I yawned as I glanced at a clock on the far wall, "I'd better go. Got to travel back tomorrow. Are you coming to the Chuunin exams?"

"No. Kuragari isn't competing this year. Too bad though" Daisuke replied nonchalantly, "I'd totally whoop you all"

"Heh. Whatever" I replied, ignoring his bragging, "You should come. I dunno if I'll be in it though"

"Right. Good luck if you are though" he responded with a smile, "So, yeah, see you later"

"Yup" I replied as I jogged off, "Stay safe"

* * *

I left Kuragari in the morning, directly after breakfast. After I was ambushed by my cousins and other relatives of course. Many of whom promised to watch the Chuunin exams, even if I wasn't participating. I personally think they just wanted an excuse to visit Konoha. I had left early, hoping that if I ran, I could reach Konoha by late afternoon. Of course, things never really ever go as planned.

"Renshi, duck!" I yelled, wincing as a fist smashed through a tree, right where Renshi's head had been. She rolled out of the way, wincing as she landed on her hand, which had been previously injured. I yelped, diving from the branch I was standing on as a kunai with an exploding tag flew in my direction.

The journey back to Konoha had been normal, in the beginning. It had been quiet, with few disturbances, just me and Shinzo heading back home. Then, all of a sudden, a branch had exploded in front of me, and suddenly there was this giant hulking boulder of a bandit in front of me. The man was insane, I swear. He wasn't after money, and he wasn't affiliated to any village, thus attacking me for a mission. He was just attacking. For no good reason.

Shinzo had surprised me, managing to blind one of the man's eyes, and generate enough power to send him, and a few weaker trees flying into a rock, head first. Unfortunately, that attack sapped all of his chakra, and Shinzo was out, currently in his satchel as I evaded attacks. Renshi and I had managed to get a few hits in. We had disabled his left arm, and it was currently singed and hanging loosely thanks to the Flaming Shadow Chain Jutsu and other attacks. He was also having a harder time moving, thanks to the fact that we had probably shattered his knee cap. But despite that fact, he was still _freakin'_ fast and disgustingly powerful. We already knew there was no point in attacking him to defeat him, so our only bet was to use offense and defense as…well, defense.

"Renshi!" I screamed as she was thrown into a tree and grabbed by the throat by the bandit's right hand. Her eyes flicked in my direction as she coughed and gave me a smirk. My heart jumped to my throat when I noticed the glint in her eyes that was better reserved for when Naruto was pranking, or when Kiba was about to do something incredibly stupid. She had bathed herself in a faint layer of chakra, the ring of blue between her pupils and the dark brown of her irises shining as her short brown hair waved in the windless air.

"Renshi, _don't!_" I yelled, my voice cracking as I heard her croak out a few words.

"Kamikaze Body…" she muttered before the glint in her eyes turned into a devious spark as she spit an exploding tag at the bandit's torso, "…Explosion Jutsu"

I covered my eyes as the explosion ran out. I was more or less flung forward, away from the bandit, as the aftershock hit me.

_Ouch…that hurt….heheh…_

_You IDIOT! You could've been killed! _

_No, I timed it perfectly_

_**We'll have to go to the hospital if we get away. She's completely burnt**_

_No duh. SHE BLEW HERSELF UP_

I wasted no time in sprinting away, knowing that the bandit hadn't been defeated by the explosion, and was on my tail. There were three ways to do that idiotic jutsu, you see. The first and actual suicidal way was to, more or less, turn yourself into a bomb using all your chakra to detonate yourself. The second way was to coat yourself in a thick layer of chakra and to detonate it, which when not resulting in death, resulted in horrible burns. The last way, which Renshi performed, was to coat yourself in a layer of chakra to protect yourself, and to blow up an exploding tag in close proximity. This, obviously could still cause death, and horrible burns. Basically, no matter which way this technique was used, it was stupid, foolhardy, and, to put it bluntly, suicidal. Renshi was lucky that the technique used to return back to our 'inner world' involved coating herself in chakra, so she could easily switch back as soon as the exploding tag was deployed.

I yelped, once again, as a branch way too close for comfort exploded again. Granted, I wasn't sprinting at top speed, using my chakra to increase my speed as a latch ditch effort, but still. This bandit is freakin' _fast_! My hands sped over hand signs as I ducked under a branch, wincing as a kunai cut my leg, just missing hitting it straight on.

"Sound Telescope Jutsu" I muttered, focusing my chakra on the bandit briefly. The usual effects of the sound canyon would be placed on him, making his hearing hyper sensitive. The effects shocked him into faltering for a few seconds, and I grasped the opportunity to finish the hand signs I had been making.

"Sonic Screech Jutsu"

I heard the man crash down to the forest floor in pain as I continued sprinting, coughing as the air whipping in my face burned my now hoarse throat. I canceled the Sound Telescope Jutsu, immediately feeling relief from the drain on my chakra in response. My legs were beginning to feel slightly like jelly as I continued to push myself to sprint faster, now using my chakra to help push myself along. I only lasted for a few minutes though, yelling in shock as the branch I was on exploded, sending me flying into a tree. I managed to flip and land feet first on the tree, but had to jump out of the way as the oaf's incoming fist approached. Almost immediately after skidding to a landing, I felt myself choking at I was grabbed by the throat. The bandit's eyes were dilated as he grinned, looking demented with his scarred face. I coughed as my eyes wandered to the trees, first focusing on the damaged branches, and then trailing to the leaves. We were in the Fire Country, for sure. I recognized the broad leaves, and more obviously, the branches weren't petrified. I could hear footsteps running toward our direction, faintly, but I didn't bother to put up the Sound Canyon Jutsu. Mainly because I was running out of chakra, but partially because the giant oaf had started to tighten his grip on my throat. I'm so sick of people choking me.

_What is it with ninjas and choking me?_

_**Just the ones trying to intimidate you. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THINKING THIS RIGHT NOW? HE'S ABOUT TO **__**KILL**__** YOU**_

I scowled at the bandit as I grabbed his wrists, focusing my chakra before pushing it into his arm. As soon as the chakra left my hand, it turned to electricity, sparking up his arm. His grip loosened slightly as his muscles began to spasm, and I took a breath before focusing more and increasing the chakra I was pouring into his arm, aiming for his heart.

_Taishoku, help!_

_**Got it**_

The intensity of the chakra picked up as Taishoku lent me some of her chakra, and a pained yell escaped from the man's throat as his limbs started jerking. His hand was, sadly, still around my neck. Then, it happened. The only way I can explain it is that my chakra jumped. My eyes widened as it cut out for a few seconds before it more or less exploded. We were both thrown back violently. Shinzo and his satchel flew into the air, and I lost sight of him when he escaped from the satchel and flew above the explosion. I skidded across the ground, stones and branches digging into my back, before I hit a tree. Pain flared up my back as I coughed and groaned. The lumbering oaf, however, wasn't as lucky, and smashed straight into a tree. I hissed as I stood up shakily, using the tree I skidded into as a support as I attempted to stand. My arms were burnt painfully, and my sleeves and vest were burnt and tattered from when I had protected my face from the blast. I coughed, wincing as my ribs ached, noticing that my glasses were cracked and my hair was flying freely around my face.

"Shinzo…" I called, before breaking into a coughing fit. I heard a faint hoo accompanied by voices drawing nearer. I swayed briefly before sliding down the tree trunk, leaning my head against the wood. He came back with help.

"Oh my goodness! Ashimakase!" I heard Kurenai-sensei exclaimed, as I lifted my head up and gave a painful smile. Of course it'd be them.

_Daisuke was right…dumb luck…_

_

* * *

_

I was back in the hospital again, much to my horror. It had been a few days, but I was more or less healed. Renshi as well, the idiot. When I had woken up, I had gotten the scolding of a lifetime, never mind the fact that it was a D mission, barely even a C at the most, and the fact that I had been attacked by a sadistic psychopath which was _not my fault_. No joke on the psychopath part. The man wasn't a ninja, nor was he a hit man of any kind. He was just a bored bandit who hadn't been getting much money from his victims and decided to expel his frustration on a random passerby. Great. Anyways, right now, the whole team was in my room, waiting for Kurenai-sensei who had told us…er, them, to meet her here. I was currently being attacked by Shinzo and Akamaru who decided to team up and smother me. Kiba, obviously, was laughing his head off, while Hinata giggled, and Shino looked on, amused. _They_ thought it was innocent play, but they were fooled. They were demons, I tell you, demons!

"Ugh, I have _feathers _in my mouth" I whined, spitting to the side and shivering, remembering missions past.

_So…many…birds…_

_Hahaha, poop off the port bow…_

_Ew…_

Shinzo just hooed smugly as he fluttered briefly before landing on my head. Akamaru barked once, before moving from his place on my lap to my stomach. I tried to glare at him, but he tilted his head cutely and barked again, licking my cheek. I gave up. He's too good.

"I-I wonder what s-sensei wanted to talk about…" Hinata wondered out loud, breaking the momentary silence. Shino shook his head in response as Kiba shrugged, scratching his head.

"I have _no_ idea"

"I'd love to think it's about the Chuunin exams" I replied absentmindedly as I scratched behind Akamaru's ear, "But I don't think there's much chance of that. I mean, we just graduated this year"

"Yeah. That sucks" Kiba muttered, pouting as he stared at the floor, "I'd totally become a Chuunin if we could go though"

"Riiiiight" I replied, rolling my eyes as Kiba scowled at me.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Hinata laughed as we started making faces at each other as Shino started looking out the window.

"Are there still unidentifiable ninjas walking around?" I asked to no one specifically, waving my hand in a vague manner. There was no reply from Shino, who was actually looking out the window, and after a few seconds Hinata spoke up.

"Yeah, th-there's m-more actually. It's so w-w-weird seeing them a-all over the village…"

I grinned at her before handing Akamaru back to Kiba. Kiba and Hinata started talking as I stared into space, glancing at the clock before staring at the room door. Kurenai-sensei should be here now…

"She's late…" I muttered under my breath, just as the door opened.

"Good morning team" Kurenai-sensei greeted as she walked in, smiling at us. We stared at her quietly, noticing that her smile wasn't as bright as it usually was.

"I-Is something w-w-wrong, Kurenai-s-sensei?" Hinata asked, frowning as Kurenai-sensei gave us that same…not happy smile again.

"Well, I have good news and bad news" Kurenai-sensei replied, sighing as she threaded her fingers through her hair, "The good news is that you guys are all nominated for the Chuunin exams"

It was silent for a few seconds as we processed the news in shock before Kiba jumped out of his chair with a giant grin on his face.

"Seriously? That is _awesome_!" Kiba cheered, punching his fist into the air, "I'm totally gonna become a Chuunin!"

Hinata smiled as well, laughing as Kiba started bragging, waving his arms wildly. I grinned as well, tossing a pillow at Kiba's face after ducking to dodge an arm that got too close. Even Shino looked happy…until he went and opened his mouth.

"What's the bad news?"

The room fell silent as we looked with apprehensive eyes toward Kurenai-sensei, who gave us a sad smile before sighing.

"We can only enter the exams in teams of three. In order for any of you to enter the exam, one of you will have to drop out"

If I had thought the room was silent before, then it was absolutely dead now. No one moved, and I could barely hear anyone breathe.

"Y-you mean…unless s-s-somebody drops out…w-we c-c-can't g-go?" Hinata asked, looking on the verge of tears. Kurenai-sensei smiled sadly once again before plopping down in an empty chair with an atmosphere of defeat.

"It's not fair to ask any of you to drop out, and I couldn't find any team needing another member" Kurenai-sensei apologized.

The room fell silent again. Hinata's gaze had turned to her hands, which were currently twisting the blanket on the bed I was sitting on. Kiba's fists were clenched and shaking as he glared at the floor and Shino was glaring off into the mid-distance. My hands were in my lap, clenched as I glared at them.

"This is so not fair" Kiba growled. My eyes flicked toward him, half expecting him to explode, but he just sat sullenly in his chair.

_No one wants to drop out. This definitely isn't fair. Shino and Kiba could really use the opportunity. I know they're strong enough to become chuunin. Hinata too…I know she doesn't really believe in herself, but she's really strong. And perhaps, if she goes, she'll get a bit more recognition from her father. And…I'd really love to go. I think I'd make it, and I'd be one step closer to becoming an ANBU or jounin…one step closer to finding Yori and maybe…becoming strong enough to defeat Chimaru Sosuke…_

_**To put it bluntly…**_

**This sucks**

I blinked at the fact that we had all said that at the same time. Literally all of us. Renshi and Taishoku, yes, but Hinata, me, Shino, and Kiba out loud as well. Without looking up, we all slumped over with a depressed sigh, and I tilted my head, thumping it on the wall. Life sucked.

* * *

Thanks for reading the latest chapter of Just Wanna Make You Smile! I hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to review!

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

**Raha B., chaosglory626, Kitko, and AirMage99**

**for the reviews last chapter!**

* * *

_::Preview::_

* * *

_Something needs to be done if Team 8 wants to go to the Chuunin exams. Seriously, every other team is going. Being left out would just suck. But, what? The Hokage has a solution...which simply doesn't sound like it's going to work. Oh jeez._


	30. Chapter 30: Decisions and Results

A/N: Here's the newest installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile! I was a little put off at the chapter after writing it, rewriting, and rereading a bunch of times. It didn't turn out like I wanted it to. It still hasn't, but Aki liked it well enough, so I hope you guys will too. I'm actually pretty excited about it despite its reluctance to _do what I want_. We're finally getting somewhere, _and_ I typed around four extra pages. Anyways, please enjoy!

_~Ashi of Instrument Trio_

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio doesn't own Naruto but does own some characters and elements of the plot**

* * *

**Ch. 30**

**Decisions and Results - Welcome to the Chuunin Exam**

**

* * *

**

We all met the next day at our training grounds. It was a bittersweet moment for sure. I mean, I was happy to be out of the hospital, again, but other than that, life wasn't going so well, what with the Chuunin Exam issue and all. I was early, but I wasn't the first to arrive. No, that distinction went to Shino, who only gave me a faint nod as I arrived, before returning to his meditation. I watched him, slightly hurt and slightly more annoyed, for a few minutes. Obviously, he was never really a talker. I respect that and like that about him, but before whatever stupid argument is presently going on (I honestly am not sure _what_ exactly we're 'fighting' about), he'd at least give me a "good morning." Now all I got was a nod. It felt like we were back to the academy days where we were just acquaintances who didn't hate each other, but weren't friends. To put it simply, it sucked. I missed talking to him, even if he didn't actually reply most of the time. What little facial expressions or smothered chuckles I got out of him made my day. Right now we were back to square one.

By the time Hinata arrived, a few minutes later, I was moving through taijutsu moves at a controlled and non aggressive pace, carefully since my back was still a bit sore from when it got torn up during that second stupid mission. Shino was still meditating by what I liked to think of as 'our' tree. As a team we spent many moments there, from those freakishly hot days when we'd collapse underneath it, spread out and melting, to resting after practice, to that day when Kiba accidentally lost his forehead protector in one of the branches.

"Good morning Hinata" I greeted without turning around as I pulled off a quick set of moves ending with a drop kick that left a slight indent in the grassy ground. A quick glance showed me that the ground was smoking, and I still hadn't calmed down from Shino's perhaps unintentional brush off earlier.

_**Your chakra control still needs work**_

_I know. No need to remind me_

"G-good morning Ashi. Good m-m-morning Shino"

"Good morning Hinata"

A stomp kick that would have shattered the bones at the top of a foot left a slightly deeper indent in the ground than I meant to make and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I shouldn't feel bad that Hinata gets an actual response. For one, Shino's not feuding with Hinata, and anyways, it's almost impossible to hold a grudge against her.

_You're rationalizing_

_And you're annoying_

_Ouch. That hurt_

By the time Kiba arrived, I was sparring with Hinata and Shinzo, avoiding Hinata while practicing my aim and reach on the Flaming Shadow Chain Jutsu as Hinata proceeded to attempt to cut off the chakra to my arm to end the jutsu, while Shinzo attacked us both with chakra reinforced claws and beak, and through the wind blasts I learned just recently he could use. The Flaming Shadow Chain was a jutsu I had learned a few weeks before the escort mission we had taken. After that practice 'vacation' with my parents, they had given me a scroll as a _really belated_ birthday present. The shadow chain was one of the easier jutsus I had learned from the scroll and one of the firsts as well. It could be expanded further into more powerful jutsus, but for now I was focusing on perfecting it first. Hinata was practicing with the Jyunken, the Hyuga clan's family technique. It was something that she often practiced with her father in their training sessions at home, but she practiced with us, benefiting from Kiba and Akamaru's energy, Shino's power and strategies, and my speed to make herself more fast, a quick thinker on her feet, and flexible. From what I've heard, however, he father still scorns her despite all her hard work and improvement. I personally think he's biased and blinded, but the fact that Hinata isn't the best fighter under fierce intimidation could play a part as well.

When Kurenai-sensei arrived, we were all taking part in what seemed to be an 'everyone for themselves' free for all in an effort to expel our nervous energy and train at the same time. Productive kids, aren't we? There was no clear winner yet, though Hinata and Shinzo were both looking slightly haggard, and my back was sore again thanks to a nicely placed Jyunken by Hinata, and a hasty flip I had to perform in order to avoid a Fang Over Fang by Kiba. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, Kiba looked mostly fine. I'm sure that slight limp he had would disappear in about a day. Shino was mostly unscathed as well, though he'll need a new jacket due to Akamaru's claws, and Shinzo's beak.

Much to our surprise, Kurenai-sensei joined in our spar, throwing it way out of loop. From a team wide sparring match, it turned into a dirty brawl. There was barely time to cancel genjutsus considering as soon as you paused, a clod of dirt was thrown in your face, courtesy of Kiba. Courtesy of Hinata, jackets, vests, and hoods were pulled over eyes and heads as you tried to duck away from the combination of Shinzo's flying dive bomb and Akamaru's leaping tackle. And any attempt to avoid Hinata's (chakra-less) Jyunken was made void by a combination of Kikai beetle humming and the Sound Canyon Jutsu combining to make a brain numbing hum. This random battle royale, started by Kiba's untimely dirt clod toss into Kurenai-sensei's face, was only ended when Kurenai-sensei, in a previously unseen genjutsu, made it look like an angry swarm of bees was heading for us. We all high tailed it to the nearest stream, never mind Shino's ability to converse with bugs. No one was risking the chance of angry unreasonable bees to the relative safety of flying water. Only when Kurenai-sensei started laughing did we realize the trick, and we dragged ourselves out of the water, soaked but in a better mood than we had been in the past few days.

* * *

We found ourselves under 'our tree', drying a bit later as we stared up at the sky. The whole thing reminded me of Shikamaru's lazy habit. We were all avoiding what we had really gathered to discus, and all groaned when Kurenai-sensei sighed.

"I know no one wants to talk about it, but it's necessary" Kurenai-sensei commented as we turned to look at her. We all stared at her with reluctant faces before Hinata spoke up.

"I-I-I th-think th-that m-maybe I sh-sh-"

No one was really surprised that Hinata was the first to suggest dropping out. No, what was surprising was how fast everyone rejected her idea.

"_**No!**_"

It was unanimous. Hinata was too shocked to think of even _blushing_, let alone speaking, and we all stared at each other in surprise before Kurenai-sensei spoke up.

"Alright. It seems we have differing ideas and opinions" she stated calmly, "How about we all give reasons and explanations to our ideas and figure this out"

It was a valid idea, honestly. Unfortunately, Hinata was _still_ too shocked to do anything other than finally start blushing, and Kiba, mortified that he blurted out his protest without thinking or having any reason more decent than probably 'I don't want Hinata to drop out', looked away as if some bird had captured his attention. Shino didn't look like he was in any mood to share his opinions, judging by the firm set of his jaw and his purposeful stare over Kurenai-sensei's shoulder, so I sighed, deciding to say what had been growing in my mind slowly since yesterday.

"Um, okay, so I'll go first?"

All eyes turned to me, expectant, shocked, and nervous, and I fidgeted slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, this is just my opinion. I might say things that you guys object to, but please let me finish, okay?"

They all watched me solemnly, nodding in agreement as I glanced up at the sky to gather my thoughts.

"First up, we all could do well in this exam. If we couldn't, then Kurenai-sensei wouldn't have nominated us, right? Since that's been said, Hinata, you're not dropping out" I started with a half smile at the still flushed girl, "Obviously we don't think you should have to. I don't think any one can disagree with me there. And anyways, as we continue to tell you, you are _not_ weak. You have skill, you have talent, and you are a vital part of our team. You would do well in the exam; we all have faith in you."

I took a moment to glance at my team. We were all smiling faintly, reassuring Hinata and reaffirming to ourselves that yes, we _did_ deserve to go through with this. However, we still had one too many people, and knowing me, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai-sensei were starting to figure out what I had already decided.

"Ashi, no, you-"

"_Ah, ah. _Wait Keebs. _Not _finished yet" I chirped, smiling brightly at Kiba, who grumbled and sat back down from where he attempted to stretch out and grab my arm.

"So, yeah, I'm suggesting I should drop out. And before you start complaining, I _do_ have what I think might be good reasons. The Chuunin Exams aren't far away, maybe a couple of days at most? Well, my first reason is that I'm still injured. I know we were all injured in the escorting mission, but we all had the time to recover. Then I went out and got myself injured again. And even with a few days to heal, I'm still recovering. I'd just be a liability in the Chuunin Exams"

"Secondly, I've noticed that when I'm around we have a lot of teamwork issues. I dunno, it might sound a little self-centered or something when I say that, but think about it. How many times have any of you had a lasting argument with Kurenai-sensei _during a mission_ that could have jeopardized the whole thing?" I paused for a moment looking pointedly at each of them. I mean, yeah, there were times when they argued or disagreed with Kurenai-sensei, Kiba especially, but none of those times were _ever_ during a mission, let alone one as important as an escort mission.

'There was a whole week where Hinata refused to talk to me. I've never seen Hinata angry with _anyone_, let alone angry enough to ignore them for a week. We all argue with you, Kiba, so I've really got no point there" I grinned cheekily at him as he rolled his eyes, "And as for you, Shino. We might not argue or fight much, but when we do they last a _long _time. In fact, you're mad at me _right now_, and half the time, like _right now_, I have no idea what I did wrong"

Shino gave me an unreadable expression, one that I had been seeing often recently, and I fought the urge to sigh, moving on. There was no point in starting another argument over that. I didn't, however, miss the pointed look Kiba threw at Shino. What it was for, I have no idea.

"Thirdly, well, you guys simply, are just great"

They all stared at me, confused, as I shrugged and offered a small grin.

"I honestly believe Team 8 would have been fine without me. I'm not saying that I don't have a place here. I can't imagine being on any other team. But, I've seen you guys work without me. You know, all those times when I accidentally hurt myself and stuff like that? Yeah. You guys are awesome. You'd do fine in the Chuunin Exams without me. Together as a team, it's true, we'd probably pass it a lot easier, but, I really believe you guys would do fine. I'd just join in next time. There's no way they can keep me away from the Chuunin Exams twice in a row"

* * *

Obviously, there was a lot of argumentation and opposition to my opinions after I finished. But it didn't seem like anyone else had better reasons to drop out. That, and no one else was legitimately injured. My back _killed_. I wouldn't be surprised if I still had twigs and stones lodged in it.

So with her three man team, Kurenai-sensei reluctantly went to the Hokage's office to sign up the newly formed Team 8 version 2 to the Chuunin Exams. It honestly is true that a compromise leaves no one happy. We were all moping around, still beneath our tree, avoiding talking about what was bothering us all. I was currently pulling up grass, trying not to doubt the choice I had just made. I mean, seriously, I _really_ wanted to take that exam to become a Chuunin. It was in Konoha, for one thing. No one knew where the next one would be. And _everyone_ was taking it this year. I was seriously the only one being left out. Yeah, I ran into Lee earlier on my way to the training grounds, he was cheering about being nominated for the exams and saying something about how the rookie 13 were all nominated as well. Well, it looked like only the rookie 12 were going, but it was a great thought while it lasted.

"Ashimakase Nozomii?"

We all jumped, surprised when we noticed an ANBU standing in front of us. We stared warily at the masked ninja until I got up with a nod.

"Uh, yeah, that's me"

"You've been summoned to the Hokage tower"

The ANBU disappeared with a poof of smoke, and we all stood there, confused as we looked at each other.

"…I wonder what you did?" Kiba commented, with a worried look on his face instead of his usual grin.

"I didn't do anything? I've been making friends with the hospital beds lately, remember?" I replied, turning toward the Hokage tower with a faint frown.

"Y-you should g-g-go Ashi" Hinata prompted, snapping me out of my mental run through of all the things I had done lately.

"Oh. Y-yeah. Um, meet up with you guys after?"

"We'll be at the dumpling house" Shino confirmed. I nodded, pausing when it looked like Shino wanted to say something else, but he shook his head and I smiled faintly before running off.

* * *

"Did you guys order? You know what I want, right?" I asked as I walked up to the booth they were sitting at and sliding in next to the empty spot by Shino. At that exact moment, a waiter arrived, passing out drinks, and I smiled as a cup of green tea was placed in front of me.

"Yeah, we know what you want" Kiba replied, grinning as I sipped dreamily at the tea.

"So, what did the Hokage want? It was good news right? You were smiling when you entered" Kiba asked quickly, leaning forward in his seat out of curiosity. I placed Shinzo's satchel down in the booth next to me and glanced down at him, chewing my lip thoughtfully as he tilted his head. He didn't know how to take the news either.

"I-is it g-g-g-good news or…" Hinata asked nervously, watching the expression on my face.

"I…actually have no idea. It's good, I guess, but…"

"Ashi…" Shino urged, hands cupped around his own cup of tea as he stared at me intently.

"Oi, I'm not being vague on purpose" I replied, "I honestly don't know what to think"

"Th-then just t-t-tell us what he s-said?"

"Right. Well, um, I'm taking the Chuunin Exams…"

"What? Seriously? No way! AWESOME!" Kiba cheered, practically dancing in his seat in excitement as Hinata smiled brightly. Even Shino seemed happy, even though he was practically radiating confusion and uncertainty.

"Yeah, well, it made that freakish monologue earlier totally useless" I sighed, looking away in slight embarrassment.

"The Chuunin Exam is taken in teams of three" Shino stated as they all ignored my apology (which I love them for), sounding slightly confused.

"Y-yeah. Th-that's right. Did they f-find another t-team for you?" Hinata asked, realizing the truth in Shino's statement. I laughed nervously as I played with my tea cup.

"Um. In a way, yes?"

"In a way?" Kiba asked, narrowing his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Continuing my good luck today, Kurenai-sensei decided to arrive, delivering the news for me.

"Ashimakase, congrats! I heard the Hokage placed you on an allied team for the Chuunin Exams!"

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were quiet as they contemplated what they had heard for a few seconds, while Kurenai-sensei went on to add how great of an honor it was for me, for her, for our team, and for all of Konoha, and I fidgeted. Way to lay on the pressure sensei.

"Sensei, what's an allied team?" Kiba asked eventually, and I mentally sighed, glad that I wouldn't be answering that question.

"It seems that in order to solidify alliances, Sunagakure and Kirigakure have decided to put a team together with Konoha of one ninja each, and Ashimakase has been chosen as Konoha's ninja!"

_Now_ it was silent as they stared in shock and I drew finger doodles on the booth table.

"W-w-were you ch-chosen b-because you d-dropped out?" Hinata asked quietly as I shrugged.

"The Hokage said he wanted someone who would exemplify Konoha in a positive light: our kindness, generosity, strength, and talent. I'm just wondering why he didn't pick Lee or Tenten"

_**Ouch, diss to all other teams**_

_Oi, I'm not most of those words…or any on most days. If I'm lucky I just __**might**__ be one_

_That one sure as heck isn't generosity_

_Oh. __**Thanks**_

_To yourself, baka, to yourself._

"It's probably because other teams already had three members" Shino commented simply as I frowned, pondering if he meant that at face value or if I should accept the implied insult that my opinions on myself were correct.

"They could have picked any of you guys as well" I grumbled, staring down at my tea.

"Not really" Kurenai-sensei replied with a smile, "As much as I love you all, I can't imagine Kiba as any type of delegate. You're too rude too often"

Kiba shrugged as he grinned widely.

"I wouldn't want to do anything like that anyways"

"Shino, you don't talk often, and it could offend the other team mates"

Shino nodded in acceptance as we all nodded slightly in agreement. That made sense. Shino's quietness ticked Kiba off for a few weeks in the beginning, so it might do the same for others.

"Hinata, you're too shy to be placed on the allied team. I'm assuming that the other people to be placed on these teams aren't exactly going to be happy about it, and the Hokage wants someone who can hold their own without taking direct offense"

Hinata nodded, understanding what was being said as she frowned faintly in disappointment. That just left me staring blankly at Kurenai-sensei.

"What? So that means _I'm _fine for the job? Kurenai-sensei, when I'm ticked I'm rude. Around new people I'm shy and don't talk. And anyways, who knows how they are. For all I know they'll try to kill me or something!"

"Y-you'll do f-fine" Hinata reassured with a smile as she placed her hand on my arm, which I now realize I had been waving wildly as I protested.

"Yeah. Quite simply, you're great. No, you're _awesome_" Kiba added with a smirk.

"It's true that we'd do a lot better as a team, but you'll be fine by yourself" Shino added simply.

"We can't imagine you on any other team, but there's no way they can keep you away from the Chuunin Exams anyways" Kurenai-sensei stated finally, with a cheeky grin of her own. My eyes narrowed as I scowled and looked away. I could feel my face heating up slightly in embarrassment.

"That's not fair, using my own words against me"

They all laughed as I pouted, Kurenai-sensei messing up my hair as Kiba commented on the faces I was making. I joined in eventually when Kiba knocked his drink all over his lap, spraying Hinata as well. It's honestly easy to love this team.

* * *

Kurenai-sensei gave us the sign up slips at the restaurant while the food arrived. I was reading over it while we all walked home minus Kiba. Kiba had taken the long way home thanks to some errands he had skipped out on completing earlier.

"Eh, this sounds depressing"

I glanced over at Hinata, who was still reading and paling slightly as she continued to read. It didn't outline what would happen, but it warned about how people often died in tests like these and how once you started there was no turning back. They wanted signatures to make sure that you weren't being forced so no village could be held liable. It was honestly a depressing sheet of paper.

"W-w-we have t-t-to hand it i-in at th-the exam" Hinata stated quietly as she folded it up and put it in her kunai pouch. I nodded silently as I did the same ignoring the growing sense of dread and panic. This definitely wasn't anything to take lightly.

"I am freaking out" I stated simply, staring up at the darkening sky where Shinzo was circling overhead. I felt both Hinata and Shino's stares on me, but I ignored them.

What was the Hokage thinking? Did he honestly think it was a good idea to place me on this 'allied' team? I mean honestly, it doesn't even _sound_ like it could work out. And anyways, the whole thing just feels a bit too planned. Everyone knows teams are made in threes. It's easier for stealth during missions, for formations during training, and spreads out ninja in easy to manage groups for just about everything. That's why the Chuunin Exams are taken in groups of three. But that just led me to question the academy too. I mean, really? They placed us in a group of four. That doesn't make much sense either. Unless they did it on purpose for moments like this, or have other motives.

_**Well, we moved to solidify an alliance, right? Maybe they're just training you to be a delegate**_

_And I get no say? So, what? They've been doing it since birth or something?_

_**For all I know, sure. It was just a suggestion**_

"I feel like a pawn…"

I could feel Shino still staring intently at me, and I swear if I heard anything about ninja being tools coming out of his mouth, I was going to do something I would regret. Like punch him in the face. Yes, that sounded great.

"I-I still th-think yo-you'll do f-fine Ashi" Hinata soothed as she stopped walking. We paused, noticing the fork where she turned for her home.

"Thanks Hinata" I replied, forcing a smile while looking down at my hands. I hadn't noticed, but I had been messing with the end of my sleeves absentmindedly. I guess it was something I did when I was nervous, like Hinata playing with her fingers. I jammed my hands into my pockets. Habit stopped now.

"G-good night! I"ll s-see you l-later"

"Good night Hina-chan!" I replied, still smiling as I waved at her retreating form.

"Good night Hinata"

My mind mentally froze for a few seconds when I realized that I was walking home alone with Shino. Who was still annoyed at me for some reason. I mean, yes, it wasn't as bad as it had been when we came back from that mission, but he was still upset. I almost wanted to turn around wailing 'Hinata wait, come back!'

I didn't in the end, not to say that the temptation wasn't great. It was an awkward walk home. I threw out random little comments about the Chuunin Exams and everything else in life, and he answered with a nod, shake of the head, or let the comment fly out in the open air, never to be addressed again. I gave up on speaking eventually. It was an odd silence. You see, it wasn't so much that Shino was sulking, which he did often when he got into arguments or got mad at others (which wasn't often, but I loved watching. Seriously? Shino sulking? It's a memorable moment). Instead it was more like he was frustrated and slightly antsy or something. But I probably over analyze him. I mean, heck, who else knows the difference between his disturbed eye twitch and his amusement expression?

"Good night Ashi"

"Ah, yeah! Um, good night Shino"

I had jumped slightly and he was watching me with the closest thing I had seen to amusement on his face in a while. I smiled sheepishly, slightly ashamed of being caught off guard as I noticed we were at where we parted ways. I examined the poster covered wooden fence that I passed by ever so often before nodding faintly, not actually taking notice of the various advertisements and notices about the Chuunin Exams. I would do this. I would say it.

"See you in a few days at the exams, right? I'll be waiting" I chirped with a grin as I tilted my head and rocked on the heels of my sandals.

_Reply reply reply..._

_**Ugh. Just shut up**_

_If he replies then maybe there's a chance he's forgiven me_

I watched as his hand twitched at his side, raising slowly before he paused, eventually scratching his head similar to the way Kiba did so when nervous or lost.

_Awkward_

"See you in a few" he eventually responded with a slight nod before turning toward his home and walking away with his hands in his pockets. I watched him for a few seconds before a smile broke out on my face.

_I don't know what that was, but it was…_

_**Cute? **_

_Awkward_

_Eh, I dunno. It was odd. Never seen him hesitate like that before_

_**Mm, it was cute.**_

…

_Got to admit…hearing that from you is kind of…yeah….no._

My stomach flipped or fluttered or something for some reason as I continued home, jogging as Shinzo continued to fly over head. The stupid little spat probably wasn't over yet, but for some reason, I felt a bit better than I did before.

* * *

"Oi! Ashi, over here!"

A grin slipped onto my face as I jogged over to where Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were waiting by the stairs on the third floor, with Shinzo peeking his head over my shoulder, just as Akamaru was peeking out of Kiba's jacket.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some…morning issues" I apologized with a faint laugh as Hinata smiled and Shino nodded in greeting. Kiba barked in laughter as he flung an arm over my shoulder, and I replied in turn by punching his side.

"Arms off Keebs"

Morning issues was a slight understatement. My morning started with my alarm clock going off late and my brother running into my room shirtless with Sango hanging on to his head. Being woken up by a hyper kid and spider the size of his _face_ is not normal. Needless to say, he was lucky it was only a pillow that got thrown at him. I was all but force fed breakfast by my father. Something about breakfast being the most important meal of the day, especially when taking exams. That plus the fact that he was trying to cook even though he had misplaced his glasses meant that breakfast started a half an hour late. That and no one wanted to eat an omelet seasoned with baking soda, salt, sugar, and curry powder. After that I was just plain running late, and there was a giant crowd in front of the entrance to the exam hall.

"Hey, did you guys get trapped by that giant crowd downstairs?" I asked, frowning toward the staircase I barely made my way to, after pushing through a mob. The poor people downstairs hadn't noticed that they had only climbed _two_ sets of stairs. Granted, I did a double take myself, but _come on._

"Y-yeah. S-someone put up a g-g-genjutsu" Hinata replied, frowning slightly herself as I shrugged and sighed.

"Thank god for Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu training then" Kiba replied with a shrug and a grin as he laughed again, causing Shino to shake his head at him.

"Speaking of genjutsu training, were you also attacked by a fake rain nin a few days ago?" I asked after the memory popped back into my head.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Ka-chan had sent me on another errand because of all the relatives staying with us due to the Chuunin Exam. Yesterday it was buying cleaning supplies and cleaning the guest rooms, and today it was grocery shopping. All I could hope was that she wouldn't be forcing me to cook. _

"_What the…" I yelped as I side stepped a kunai aiming for my…cheek? Arm? I don't know, the aim was really off. I spun around and slipped into a fighting stance as I noticed a heavily clothed ninja standing on a railing behind me. The only thing I could really see was his eyes, but he was laughing as he stared at me._

"_You could barely dodge that kunai. Things will be much worse in the Chuunin Exams, you should give up now. Don't enter"_

_One quick glance at his forehead protector told me he was a rain nin. Or supposedly. I mean, if he was a rain nin entering the Chuunin Exams and wanted to cut out the competition, he wouldn't have alerted his presence with that horrible kunai throw. And he definitely wouldn't be warning me not to enter the exam. He'd just try to kill me._

"_No…I think I will. Thanks for the advice" I replied sarcastically_. _The ninja narrowed his eyes and raised his arm with a laugh._

"_Suit yourself"_

_I jumped out of the way as an umbrella flew toward me, giving it a wide berth. It may have looked like a normal umbrella, but we learned in class that some items like these hid other weapons like senbon or kunai. The ninja ran at me and attempted to land a punch, but I substituted myself with a rock placed directly behind him. Before he could turn around, I grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He managed to use a substitution jutsu to avoid my drop kick and landed on a tree branch a few feet away._

"_Suit yourself. You can't say I didn't warn you"_

_With that he disappeared, leaving me confused and off track._

"_Um….right. What was I doing? Chores…chores…oh yeah! Grocery shopping" I muttered to myself. Rain nin? Yeah right. He didn't even use any water jutsus. And anyways, I'm determined, I'm going to the exam._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Yeah! Some weird ninja tried to get me to not enter the exam" Kiba replied as Akamaru barked in response, "Akamaru said he smelled a bit weird though"

"H-he a-a-attacked me o-out of nowhere" Hinata responded as well, pushing her fingers together, "He s-s-said I w-wasn't strong e-enough to take the e-e-exam"

"It didn't seem like he was actually trying to hurt us though" Shino commented as well, "His attack bruised, but it was nothing bad"

"Yeah, something like that" I replied, scratching my head, suspecting it had been planned, "Shikamaru said the same thing had happened to him, when I ran into him a few days ago"

"That's weird. Why is it happening to everyone?" Kiba wondered out loud as Shino sighed and rolled his eyes. I just _know_ he rolled his eyes.

"It was a test, idiot"

"Hey!"

I couldn't help the growing smile on my face as I glanced over the faces of my team. Despite everything that had been happening lately, I was in a really good mood.

"Oi, are you Ashimakase Nozomii?"

We all stood alert as we looked toward the ninja who approached us. The bridge of his nose was marred by scars that trailed to his left cheek, and it took some effort not to stare. Ninja had scars all the time, they just weren't usually that noticeable.

"Um, yes. That's me?" I replied, stepping forward. The ninja nodded as I replied.

"I was assigned to tell you to wait for your team by the door of the waiting room" he replied with a faint smile, "Oh, and here, please carry this card with you to help identify your teammates"

I hesitantly took the official looking card from his hand, taking a second to glance at the three village symbols on the top of the card, and my name below it. Sand and Mist. Just like the Hokage told me earlier. I had almost forgotten.

"Good luck Nozomii-san" the ninja commented, interrupting my thoughts and blank gaze at the card. I glanced up at the ninja, who was smiling as he body flickered away before I was able to respond.

"…Thanks" I muttered a few seconds too late as I walked back to where Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were standing, waiting for me. It was like the reality of the situation was just hitting me. It didn't feel real until I was handed the card, sealing my fate. What the heck had I gotten myself into? Teamed up with strangers from foreign villages, who may or may not be hostile sadistic monsters, even if the villages are our allies. This was insane. I was going to-

My train of thought was interrupted as a hand was placed on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. More or less slightly comforted, I followed the arm back to Shino, who was looking at me with eyebrows slightly furrowed in concern. I glanced back at Hinata, who was watching me worriedly, and Kiba, who was frowning slightly before noticing my hands had been shaking. I blinked before glancing at the card in my hand and slipping it into my kunai case, feeling slightly unbalanced when Shino removed his hand from my shoulder.

"A-are you a-a-all right, Ashi?" Hinata asked, as I took a deep breath to clear my head.

"Yeah. Just let my nerves get to me for a second"

"You sure?" Kiba asked, as I grinned and shook my head.

"Don't tell me you're getting nervous too, mutt boy"

"Ha! No way! I am _so_ totally ready to kick butt!" Kiba crowed, pumping his fist as Hinata and I laughed, following him as he headed toward the doors of the waiting room, still bragging. I paused as I felt Shino's hand on my arm and turned, ignoring the way my heart beat picked up. I guess I'm just a bit excited that he's _actually talking to me again_.

_**Right. That's why.**_

_Shh! He's speaking!_

"You're sure you're okay" Shino questioned after a few seconds. My gaze traveled to the floor briefly before returning to his eyes…er…sunglasses with a nod.

"I just got nervous for a few seconds. I'll be fine"

Shino paused for a few seconds, and I could feel his eyes searching my face before he nodded and dropped his hand.

"Let's go"

"Right!"

* * *

Thank you for reading the latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review!

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

**HyperZenaku, RayJorSee, Kitko, scaaagirl, and CalleighBladedancer**

**for the reviews last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_:: Preview ::_

_

* * *

_

_If meeting new team mates wasn't nerve wracking enough, Team 7 comes in and Naruto pulls the dumbest stunt ever. And what's this? Written exam? Forest of __Death__? The Chuuninn Exams are striking back with a vengeance!_


	31. Chapter 31: Meet the Team

A/N: Welcome once again to the newest installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile! First off, I am SO very sorry for the long wait. I meant to get this new chapter up before September started, but I was so preoccupied that I didn't get it started until a few weeks ago. That and the usual writer's block decided to strike. I'm not sure that I like how this chapter turned out, but it'll have to do. As an apology, I added around...five extra pages for you all. I hope you enjoy it!

_~Ashi of Instrument Trio_

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio doesn't own Naruto, but does own some characters and parts of the plot**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 31 **

**:: Chuunin Exams - Meet the Team::**

* * *

"Wow"

It was the first word that either of us uttered after walking in the room. Considering the fact that it was Shino who had spoken, and the fact that I was still gaping dumbly, it's easy to guess just how intimidating that room was. There were ninjas of all ages ranging from around our age to maybe Iruka-sensei's age and possibly older all crowded in this room, all oozing a hostile and distrustful aura. As soon as you walked through the door, it was like they all turned to glare at you, as if they were plotting your death.

_Oh. My. Kami. Look at all of them! Oh, we're doomed. We're gonna fail. _

It took a few seconds for me to realize what I had just thought, and when I _did_ realize, I shoved the thought to the back of my mind.

_No way. You haven't even started yet. We're going to do this_

_**We were nominated, they have faith in us.**_

With that I glanced around the room, ignoring the glares of other foreign ninjas as I specifically glanced toward the corner of the room where I was supposed to be meeting my new team. The only problem? The corner was _filled_ with people. Some looked like they had nervously wandered over to the corner because it was less crowded, some looked like they were waiting for their teammates, and many looked like a mix of both.

"You won't find them by standing here" Shino commented bluntly. I glanced up at him with a scowl as I shifted slightly.

"I know" I muttered, frowning as nervousness crept into my voice. I could feel Shino's eyes still on me as my eyes trailed over the decent sized group of people in the corner.

One person almost immediately caught my eye. And that was mainly because of her clothing. It's a general rule that ninja wear clothing that is not too tight or loose fitting, that is easy to move in, and helps blend in with the background. It's a main reason why no one can honestly take Naruto seriously. I mean, really, a ninja in a kill-me-now orange jump suit?

Oddly enough, this ninja wasn't any better. She stuck out almost as bad as Naruto did. She was wearing pants that looked like they were made out of some durable material, like jeans. I was giving her the benefit of the doubt, because what ninja fights in jeans? She had on a sleeveless tunic that was an interesting shade between burnt orange and dark red which had me guessing she came from Sand. A black leather belt was around her waist, and three katana had been shoved into the belt sloppily. She had brown leather fingerless gloves and brown leather _boots_ of all things with a design on the sides that I couldn't figure out. Her long (just shorter than Ino-length) blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her bangs (one was _blue_) were held out of her face by the forehead protector on her forehead. She stood out painfully from the ninja surrounding her who were wearing black, grey, and pale colors. Everything about her was bright and loud. I was so distracted by her appearance that my heart just about stopped when I noticed the ninja next to her was staring _straight at me_.

He had blood red hair, and when my eyes locked with his black rimmed, cold, dead green eyes my blood froze. I suddenly felt deathly cold and I couldn't breathe, as if someone was holding me under water in a freezing river, and for a few quick moments, my vision swam. The pure bloodthirstiness I felt from his gaze all the way across the room made me feel sick to my stomach. I immediately backed up into Shino, who placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me away when he noticed him staring at us.

"Let's go Ashi"

"Y-yeah…"

Shino sounded slightly freaked out, and my hands were shaking as Shino pulled me to where I noticed Kiba and Hinata were standing.

_His eyes were…it was like he was silently screaming for my death…ripping me to pieces in his mind…_

He was definitely someone I did _not_ want to bump into during the exams.

"Oi, what's wrong? You guys look freaked out"

"Sh-shino, y-you're looking p-pale…"

My eyes snapped up to Kiba and Hinata, who were staring at us worriedly as we approached them.

"O-oh, don't worry about it. It's nothing, for now" I replied, a bit shakily but cheerfully as I gave them a faint fake smile.

"Oh, so you guys are here too?"

We turned to face the lazy voice that had rang out, and a brighter grin slipped onto my face as we watched Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino approach. Hinata greeted them politely, while Kiba grinned, Shino nodded, and I managed to push back my lingering fear as I stepped up to them excitedly.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! Hey, I haven't seen you guys in a while…er…actually…I just haven't seen _you_ in a while, Chouji…."

"No, no you haven't" Chouji replied easily with a smile on his face as he stuck his hand in his ever present bag of chips.

"Yeah, it's probably my fault" I stated apologetically.

"Oh, it's completely your fault" Chouji replied jokingly as I pouted and sighed.

"You're not supposed to agree with me!"

"Thanks so much for the greeting" Ino's voice interrupted sarcastically as she glared at me. She had crossed her arms across her chest, obviously annoyed at being ignored.

"Oh, sorry. Hi Ino, how are you? Nice seeing you here" I replied somewhat apologetically as Ino rolled her eyes.

"So have you seen Sasuke-kun yet? I heard his team is coming too"

"The first thing out of her mouth is still Sasuke" Kiba muttered, rolling his eyes as I snickered. Shikamaru and Chouji sighed.

"It's all she's been talking about since we arrived. So annoying" Shikamaru replied tiredly.

"So what do you guys think about the competition?" I asked, glancing around to where the other ninja were still standing around, glaring at everything that moved. There was a wide empty space, I noticed, around the oddly dressed ninja, the red head, and two others, one of which looked like he was a cat suit. I felt unnerved just glancing at them, and forced away some nausea as I turned back to pay attention to the conversation.

"S-scary…" Hinata replied simply with shaking hands.

"Pretty intimidating" Chouji commented as well, wincing as Ino scoffed and stood proudly with a smirk.

"Oh, whatever. I know we can take them! We were nominated, weren't we?"

"True, but don't get overconfident" Shino warned, resulting in a shocked and wary glance from Ino which had Kiba and me coughing to mask our laughter.

* * *

The conversation died after that as we were left standing around awkwardly, trying not to catch attention, but not knowing exactly what we were supposed to be doing. Though, I've got to say, I felt a lot better being awkward with a group than being awkward by myself. It kept me from having to stop myself from glancing in the corner where the freaky ninja had last been, threatening to kill me without communicating in any way.

"Oh. My. _Kami_. What is he _wearing_?" Ino hissed in horror, her hand covering her mouth in disgust. We all spun around, startled, before turning toward the door to see what she was staring at. I was surprised to see Lee, Tenten, and Neji standing at the entrance door, and frowned when I noticed Hinata try to shrink into herself when they caught sight of us in our little corner.

"Ashi! I didn't know your team was here!"

"Ashimakase! You're here as well? How wonderful! I see we are all ambitiously striving for the next level!"

I laughed sheepishly as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino stared at me in shock, wonder, and faint horror.

"Tenten, Lee, hi. So you're here too?"

"Yeah, finally got chosen for the Chuunin Exams! We're so pumped!" Tenten replied, grinning excitedly as Lee smiled blindingly, sending Ino stumbling into Chouji in shock. By now, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and I were somewhat used to it.

"Hinata-san, Shino-san, Kiba-san, it's great to see you here as well!" Lee greeted brightly, bowing enthusiastically as they gave him a mumbled awkward greeting in response. Their greeting to Tenten was more normal, as was their greeting to Neji, who ignored them as if they weren't there. Hinata was a stuttering mess, and Neji glared at her in disgust until Kiba stepped in front of her with his own matching glare.

"Who are your friends? I don't believe we've met before" Lee asked, smiling brightly at team ten, who stared at him, still in obvious shock. Introductions were brief, and soon we were back to more or less normal conversation.

"So, I wonder where team seven is" Ino sighed impatiently.

"Oh, was that the team with the pink haired girl, the orange boy, and that cute guy?" Tenten asked, as Ino perked up immediately. I sighed in disappointment. Another female fallen to the curse that is Uchiha.

"Yeah! That's them! But just so you know, Sasuke-kun is totally mine"

"Oh, okay. That's cool"

"Don't listen to her" Shikamaru drawled, "Sasuke can't stand hearing her voice, let alone dating her"

We ignored the two of them while Ino verbally beat Shikamaru down, and Chouji spoke up questioningly.

"So, all of the rookies are here then?"

"Yeah, seems like it" Kiba replied with a grin, "I guess we're just that awesome"

* * *

Our retorts were drowned out when Ino let out an excited squeal and dashed away toward the entrance. We all winced as she leapt on Sasuke's back, and within seconds, she and Sakura were yelling at each other.

"So, you three are taking this troublesome exam too?" Shikamaru asked, despite the obvious answer, interrupting the argument, which was beginning to draw attention to us.

"Hey, it's the idiot trio!" Naruto blurted out.

"_Wow_, nice" I commented sarcastically, rolling my eyes and laughing with Kiba as Shikamaru told Naruto, for what may have been the tenth time (good times at the academy) not to call them that.

"Yeah, so I see we're all here!" Kiba more or less…greeted with a smirk as we approached team seven as well.

"K-konnichiwa" Hinata greeted shyly as well with a faint blush, as Shino gave the world's slightest nod.

"Hey, you guys finally made it" I greeted, resisting the urge to say something about how I could have expected better from the _almighty Uchiha_ than to arrive last out of all of us. I could see from the grin on Kiba's face as he glanced at me that he was thinking the exact same thing, "A bit slow, eh Naruto?"

"Wah? It's not my fault! Teme had to go start a fight! And he _lost!_"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura screeched, pounding her fist into Naruto's head as Ino gasped in shock and horror, clinging to Sasuke once again, as Sasuke scoffed and looked down at Naruto, completely ignoring Ino.

"Tch. They never change" Shikamaru grumbled. I mumbled in agreement as I glanced around slightly confused, ignoring Kiba's baiting of Sasuke. What happened to Lee and Tenten? I _know_ that they would usually greet and introduce themselves to anyone new. They didn't though, they just disappeared.

It occurred to me seconds later that there were probably two reasons that they left. Reason number one, Neji was being a prissy jerk and deemed us not worthy to know and made his team leave with him. Reason number two, they realized, just like I had just realized, how much attention we were drawing to ourselves, and bowed out gracefully. Almost every single ninja in the room was glaring at us, looking mostly annoyed, though there were a few amused glances sent in our directions.

_We're making ourselves targets_

_**If I were you, I'd try to back away unnoticed**_

_Agreed._

_Jeez, our group has so many big mouths._

_Like you, Ran-chan?_

…

So I stepped back inconspicuously, until I was standing a little behind Hinata and Shikamaru, out of view of most of the ninjas. Shikamaru and Hinata noticed my movement though, and glanced at me questioningly as I tilted my head to where the foreign nin (and many Konoha nin) were glaring at us.

"Too much attention" I muttered, and their eyes widened as they realized just how much trouble we were bringing ourselves.

* * *

_Meanwhile, various ninja were glaring and scoffing at the group of rookie Konoha nin, mostly at how annoying they were and how much fun they were going to have picking them off one by one. However, a few people were amused and/or curious, and edged up to them in order to see what the heck was going on for them to make so much noise. Obviously, many of those people were rookies as well._

_"Well dang, I'd hate to be that group. They're making tons of enemies" a light haired blunette commented as she fiddled with goggles on her head. She was standing a bit away from the outskirts of the Konoha nin group, watching a few of them back away from the group._

_"Eh, I dunno. The blonde one's pretty funny" a blonde standing next to the blunette replied, grinning as the blonde boy in orange made a comment about not losing to a kid with a puppy balanced on his head that was loud enough for them to hear._

_"Oh, him? He's cray cray. He has a definite death wish"_

_The blonde snorted in laughter, glancing at the blunette, who had glanced at her at the same time. They smiled briefly, before turning back to the rookie Konoha nin, only to double take and pause in shock._

_"…No way…Aki-chan?"_

_"Kaji? Oh my Kami!"_

_The two failed to notice one of the Konoha nin they had seen backing away twitch slightly as she heard their voices. The light caramel skinned girl was in the process of turning toward them when she was distracted by a shy light eyed girl's comment._

_"I haven't seen you since I left for Mist!" the newly dubbed Aki-chan commented in shock as she examined her friend before smiling quirkily, "Still unique as ever. Sand, hm?"_

_The blonde dubbed Kaji grinned brightly, blowing her blue bang out of her eyes as she nodded excitedly, "Well, apparently I had family there. Who knew? I love your leg warmers! They sent you to Mist? Where's your team?"_

_Aki laughed at her friend's excitement before shrugging simply._

_"I dunno. I was told I was on an 'allied team' or something, so I'm waiting for the losers to show up"_

_Kaji cracked up, laughing hysterically for a few seconds before calming down, though a few giggles escaped her._

_"Aw, same old Aki-chan. Yeah, I was put on an 'allied team' or something like that too. I'm guessing I'm your teammate?"_

_"What really?" Aki replied in shock, "But I saw you with some other people. They're not your team?"_

_"Oh they're my…'team,' but not really" Kaji explained vaguely, as Aki stared at her, confused for a few seconds before shrugging._

_"Right"_

_It was around this moment that they turned back to the Konoha nin, just in time to see one of the rookies on the outskirts of the group's face before she turned back to the group with annoyed and worried eyes. The two of them stared at her for a few seconds before turning back to each other._

_"Did you see a ring of blue around her pupils, or was I seeing things?" Aki questioned as Kaji gave an excited but shocked grin._

_"Oh my gosh, that was Ash-chan!" she exclaimed before heading off in the direction of the black haired girl who had just turned her back to them. Aki sighed briefly before following her new teammate._

_"She hasn't changed much either…"_

* * *

My only warning was a prickling sense of doom before I was suddenly tackled. I flailed my arms for a few seconds in panic, barely able to stay up straight, before I was assaulted by an excited yell.

"Ash-chan!"

…_Ash-chan? Everyone here calls me Ashi…no one called me Ash except…_

"Oh, the hell with it, Ash!"

The weight was pulled off my back, and I spun around quickly, only to pause as I caught sight of the two familiar girls standing behind me. My eye was immediately drawn to the first one, who I had noticed as the ninja who dressed weirdly (they _were _jeans, I noticed, and I had the undying urge to ask _why_). I then turned my gaze to the second girl, who was rolling her eyes at the excited blonde that was hopping from foot to foot and talking at a mile a minute. The second girl had pale light blue hair, which she had partially held back from her face with orange goggles, and warm brown eyes that glanced at me shyly as a smile broke out on her face. She had a pale blue kimono top, with a green undershirt, black spandex shorts, _orange leg warmers_, and normal sandals. Her Mist forehead protector was tied under her bust, and my eyes flicked back to the hyper blonde, whose forehead protector on her forehead had the symbol for Sand. I so called it.

"Ashi! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kiba asked worriedly, as he, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji appeared behind me. I was in shock for a few minutes before my mouth opened soundlessly and I stuttered for a few seconds before muttering.

"No…way…"

The blonde burst out laughing as she pointed at my face, leaning on the brunette who gave me an amused grin, though she shook her head at the blonde fondly.

"Gahahah, Ash, the look on your face is priceless!"

"Ashi, do you know these two?" Chouji asked, confused, as I nodded in response, crossing my arms over my chest and feeling slightly embarrassed at my shock.

"Ka-chan? Aki-chan? W-what are you doing here? Um, no duh, Chuunin Exams" I asked and corrected myself as I still watched them in shock, "I can't believe you're here!"

A sound of understanding made its way through the mini crowd of friends standing behind me, but I ignored it as the sound of laughter dwindled down to a contagious giggle.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Ka-chan commented excitedly as she more or less tackled me into a hug once again, which made everyone behind me stiffen up in surprise and probably distrust. Aki-chan gave me an embarrassed smile as she rocked on the balls of her feet before shrugging and giving me a quick hug as well.

"Ashi, we still don't know who they are" Shino's voice interrupted, making me freeze briefly before nodding and turning so I was half way between my two groups of friends.

"Guys, this is Kaji Hofuku" I introduced, gesturing at the blonde with bright blue eyes and a blue bang, who grinned good naturedly at the group with a cheeky little wave, "and this is Akiraka Komichi" I continued, gesturing at the blunette who gave a little bow, flushed slightly from embarrassment, "I knew them from before I moved to Konoha"

"AKAYD" Kiba blurted out, as if he had just had an epiphany, and I rolled my eyes at him with a grin.

"Good job Keebs" I replied sarcastically, as he pouted and looked away mumbling 'I got it eventually.'

By this time, the rest of the rookies had turned to us, so I had a lot more people to introduce.

"Aki, Kaji, meet Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka" I explained briefly, pointing to everyone in turn. There was a brief period of (thankfully) quiet greetings before the inevitable question came up.

"Oi, Uchiha, did you know that your hair looks like a duck's butt?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing while Sakura and Ino started on their tirades. The others glanced from Kaji, with an amused look, to Sasuke's hair as Sasuke bristled angrily. Kaji just brushed off his anger as if he was a fly.

"Been thinking that for years" I muttered under my breath. Kaji and Aki must have caught my comment, because Kaji snickered under her breath, while Aki raised a hand to her mouth to hide her grin.

"Where's your team?" Naruto interrupted, looking around curiously, trying to look for stray team members, as I perked up, wondering the same thing.

"There's some stupid thing going around with 'too many participants' so we're on an allied team" Kaji replied, gesturing to Aki, who nodded with a sigh. I froze in shock as I noticed my team's gaze on me, mirroring my own shock.

"Yeah, we're waiting for the last hoe to arrive"

I chuckled on reflex, shaking my head as everyone else stared at Aki in shock as she realized what she had just said in front of strangers. No one ever thought that a girl that looked as shy as her could ever speak like that, but this was just the tip of the Aki iceberg.

"Er, sorry, sorry! Don't judge me"

"Too late for that Aki-chan" Kaji and I replied immediately while I mentally beat myself up.

_I should've known they were my teammates. I was basically told my teammates were from Mist and Sand, and no one here wanders around without their teammates!_

_Eh, no hard feelings. You were pretty out of it_

_**It's not every day that you meet up with friends you haven't seen for four to five years**_

"B-but, Ashi's on an allied team too!"

All eyes immediately zeroed in on me, and I raised my hands defensively and took out the card the scarred ninja had given me earlier.

"Only teams of three are allowed to take the exam" I explained quickly, trying to beat down any comments or complaints before they started.

"No fair! I'd have been so awesome on an allied team!"

But no one can stop Naruto from making stupid comments. He's a great kid, honestly, but really?

"You _do_ realize your friend just called you a hoe?" Ino interrupted, eyeing Aki skeptically, which made her flush and step a bit behind Kaji. Effective use of the human shield.

"Eh, she does it all the time" I remarked uncaringly, as everyone else stared at us in shock and confusion.

"Wha? What type of abusive relationship do you guys have?" Sakura asked, looking faintly disturbed, as I shrugged in response.

"I could ask your team the same thing"

There was a quiet background of "Ooohh, you just got burned" coming from Aki and Kaji, as Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino smirked in response before we were interrupted by a grey haired teen who walked up to us, scolding.

* * *

"Hey, you guys. You should quiet down a bit"

We all turned and watched the older teen approach. Most of us looked confused and distrustful, but he continued, "You guys are the rookies who just graduated right? Geez, this isn't a field trip"

I eyed the ponytailed man faintly as Ino, true to her nature, started yelling at him.

"And who do you think you are, telling us that?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Look around guys, can't you see you're attracting too much attention?"

I felt a chill run down my back and I sighed in defeat as I realized the one thing I was avoiding, I more or less helped cause anyways. I noticed that Shikamaru, Hinata, and Aki had the same expressions on their faces, while everyone else looked around shocked, except for Kaji, who was looking pretty defiant. I just hoped to Kami she didn't do anything stupid.

Kabuto kept talking, which I for the most part ignored as I watched the other teams warily, looking out for people that we obviously had to avoid. Not only because we were rookies, but also because our 'allied team' would be thought of as the weakest by anyone in hearing distance, even if we _did_ know each other.

"So wait, you've taken this exam before?" Sakura asked, taking the role of inquisitor as we all stayed silent and listened for the answers.

"Yeah, seven times"

We all stared at the teen in shock as he laughed slightly and explained, "They hold the exams twice a year, and I've taken it four times in a row"

"Wow! You must be an expert at it then!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, looking at him with admiration written all over his face.

"If he was an expert, wouldn't he have passed?" I asked, watching Kabuto's pride deflate.

"No way he's an expert if he hasn't passed" Shikamaru agreed, backing up my point as Kabuto laughed sheepishly, "Is the exam really that hard? How troublesome"

"Haha, well, I feel bad. Let me give some information to my cute underclassmen" Kabuto replied, taking our attention away from the fact that he was a great failure.

"Cute?" I heard Kiba growl under his breath as I noticed he and Shino stiffen from where I was standing. Kaji scoffed as well, and I sighed, more interested in the information he was apparently giving out.

Kabuto took out a deck of cards, which he went on to explain were data cards that only reacted to his chakra. The first card he showed us was a map of all the ninja countries and the amount of ninja that each country sent to the exams.

"Do you know what the purpose of the Chuunin Exams are?" he asked rhetorically as we eyed him with curiosity, "It's to deepen the friendly relationships between nations and raise ninjas to higher levels, of course" he continued, "But the truth is, it's a way to balance out the ninja villages"

"And why would they bother doing that?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto tilted his head looking thoroughly confused.

"So that one village isn't too strong, or too weak. They don't want villages to invade each other" Kabuto replied simply, as I scoffed mentally.

_Balance villages out. Right. That's why Konoha has like 73 competitors while other villages have 3._

_**Which is interesting, because the number of ninjas promoted to chuunin doesn't necessarily equate to strength**_

"Do you have cards on actual people?"

Surprised, we all turned to look at Sasuke. It was an actual _sentence_, and he wasn't insulting anyone. It's something to go in the record books.

"Planning to scope out the competition, huh? Yeah, I have them. I have cards on all of you too" Kabuto replied with a grin. Sasuke replied with his customary grunt before slipping his hands into his pockets. Why he didn't seem to be worried was beyond me. He had info on _all of us_. If he's sharing info with us, who's to say he's not sharing info on us with _others_.

"Gaara from Sand and Rock Lee from Konoha"

My eyes flicked up to Sasuke as I glared at him, trying to figure out what he was doing looking up Lee. Heck, if he was scoping out the competition, he should go for Neji. Even though the jerk had a chip on his shoulder, he was _vicious_. I've _seen_ the bruises Lee comes back with after sparring with him.

"Aw, you know their names. That's not fun" Kabuto replied with a faint shrug before cutting his deck and pulling out two cards. I saw Naruto's eyes glittering and I could just hear him saying 'so cool!' It took a few moments for me to realize it was Kaji that had muttered it under her breath. I rolled my eyes and watched.

Lee's stats were as impressive as I had guessed, and as disappointing. I thought when he had said he couldn't use chakra for jutsu he was exaggerating a bit. He wasn't. He had absolutely _no_ skills in anything other than taijutsu and all things that went with it. I could have pitied him, but again, I've seen him spar. There's no room for pity when it comes to him.

"Next, Gaara of the Desert"

I stiffened as I recognized the red head who had freaked me out so badly not long ago, and I frowned as I peered over his stats, avoiding his picture and his dead eyes.

"No way" someone muttered, as we all crowded around.

"Eight B ranks, and once C rank. But all his other stats are unknown" Kabuto informed us as he looked at the card as well, "Oh, and apparently he came back from every mission without a scratch"

It was silent in our little group for a few seconds as a shiver ran down my back. That was _impossible._

"He did a B rank as a genin and he was unharmed?" Shikamaru finally managed to whisper incredulously as we all stared in shock.

"Who is he…" Naruto whispered as well as Kaji shook her head, shifting her stance.

"Yeah, that's Gaara-sama for you"

I gave her a sharp look as Kabuto continued to talk, now speaking about a Village Hidden in the Sound, which sounded faintly familiar to me, or maybe just plain suspicious. The fact that, as I had seen on the card earlier, there were only three competitors was slightly weird, but what was weirder, but not unexpected, was the fact that he had no information on Kuragari whatsoever. I don't know why, but I felt a bit relieved.

"I'm starting to lose confidence" Hinata spoke up quietly, as I snapped back to attention, completely missing whatever they had been talking about before.

"It's too late for that!" Ino exclaimed, a bit nervous herself.

"So in other words, the examinees here are all…" Sakura trailed off, having reached the conclusion that many of us had already reached when Gaara of the freakin' Desert popped up on his card.

"Yeah, you've got it. They're all the top elites from their countries" Kabuto replied, making everyone immediately more nervous. I was kind of lost though.

_Yeah, so the intimidation factor just went up by a lot, but doesn't that mean that we're also considered to be top elites?_

_**You're optimistic today**_

…

_It's better than 'Dang, we're gonna die'_

_I'm ignoring you now…_

An awkward, nervous silence stretched over the group and I noticed a few people shaking, including Hinata and _Naruto _of all people. Was he really that nervous? I mean, I'm not saying I wasn't freaked out,

* * *

_Gaara's dead, bloodthirsty eyes ripping me apart limb from limb, slowly, relishing in my tortured screams_

* * *

But for Naruto, the block headed, obnoxious, fearless wonder to be _shaking_. Maybe we were in more over our heads than we knew. I watched Sakura stretch a shaky hand toward Naruto, looking like she was intent on comforting him when the unthinkable happened. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, no one really was surprised.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I'M NOT GONNA LOSE TO ANY OF YOU, GOT THAT?"

We all stood there for a few seconds, freaked out of our minds before Ino started yelling at Sakura, trying to figure out _why_ Naruto had done something so stupid. I thought the answer was pretty obvious, he's _Naruto_. I ignored the argument breaking out on the side and the abuse Sakura was pounding into Naruto's head as I glanced at Kaji, who had a reckless grin on her face.

"He has a death wish" Aki sighed, as the group as a general whole tried to edge away from the brawling trio. She glanced at us when we didn't respond, and when she saw the look I was giving Kaji her eyes widened.

"Ka-chan…please don't" I begged uselessly. I could already see where this was going.

"HECK YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO KICK _ALL_ YOUR BUTTS!" she exclaimed as well, clenching her fists as her eyes flashed gold for a few brief seconds. I could feel all eyes on us, including our already mortified group's, and I sighed as Aki sank to the ground, moaning about wanting to die.

"Baka" I muttered, shaking my head as I grabbed the collar of Aki's kimono and dragged her a respectable distance away as Kaji continued to jeer and make faces at the hostile ninja.

"Why does she want us to die Ash? We're going to die. Seriously, does she _have_ to draw that much attention?" Aki complained as I crossed my arms and looked away.

"You got another Naruto" Shikamaru commented as he walked up to us. I laughed sheepishly as I nodded.

"Yeah, probably should've warned you" I replied as Kiba continued to antagonize them.

"Big words coming from you Naruto" he snickered as Naruto continued to receive verbal abuse from Sakura.

All of a sudden, kunai flew down, hitting just where Kabuto would've been if he hadn't moved a second earlier. Almost immediately after, a boy appeared and tried to punch Kabuto, missing by just a fraction. All attention went to them as three ninja appeared a few feet away from us. I recognized from their forehead protectors that they were the lone three sound nin. One was a boy who was covered in bandages except for his left eye, with a fuzzy…thing on his back. His female teammate was wearing a khaki/grey tank top, cow print scarf (no joke), and a cow print skirt/pants combo. Her long hair flipped slightly as she skidded to a stop, and I noticed a purple bow at the end. And the last boy wore an odd headgear forehead protector, that same scarf, a long tan shirt/tunic, and grey pants. I could see cow print was a reoccurring theme here.

_**It's supposed to mimic the pattern of the leaf shadows of trees**_

_No, I caught that, but it still looks like they shaved a cow._

"It missed" I heard someone scoff, but I still felt slightly unsettled and shivered briefly. It was almost like something went through me, but no one else really noticed. It took me a few seconds, but it clicked: there was a reason they were called sound. The only reason the others didn't notice was because they didn't work with sound waves. Kabuto would be feeling that in a few seconds.

They were all surprised when Kabuto's glasses cracked, and I rolled my eyes as I heard Sasuke and Shikamaru complaining.

"What's going on? It missed! You definitely dodged it" Sasuke exclaimed as Shikamaru scoffed.

"It probably hit his nose. That's what he gets for acting so cool"

_Oh, you wish. If you value your sandals, you'll move within a few seconds._

Just as I made the mental comment, Kabuto collapsed to the ground and started dry heaving. I frowned, feeling his pain as I let the usual dizzy feeling of sound wave backlash pass over me.

"He threw up!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone stared in shock at the teen on the ground. Thank you captain obvious.

"Kabuto-san!" Sakura exclaimed as both of them went to help Kabuto up.

"Not so great for a veteran who took the exam four years in a row" the bandaged fuzzy guy mocked as he and his team stood smugly in front of us.

"You guys see that?" Aki hissed incredulously as Kaji nodded vigorously and I shrugged.

"It missed, right?" Kaji asked, looking at both of us as she stepped up to us and positioned herself on the other side of Aki.

"It missed physically" I replied simply as I cracked my knuckles and frowned, ignoring the quizzical looks of them and those who had been close enough to hear. I had seen a metal band on the mummy's wrist that was filled with holes. Perhaps they had something to do with his sound jutsu.

The room erupted into a mix between deadly awkward silence and a low murmur when suddenly a decently loud 'explosion' rang through the room, startling us all. We all turned toward the front where a large group of ninja had appeared, with a scarred man wearing a black bandana and trench coat at the front. His presence commanded immediate respect, and the room was immediately silent.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" his gruff voice rang out over the whole room without a whole lot of effort, "I am the examiner for the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Ibiki Morino"

A shiver of nervous excitement rushed up my spine as I clenched my fists at my side. It was starting now. Let the exams begin.

* * *

Thank you for reading the newest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment and review!

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

**BladedancerOfIce, Kitko, and scaaagirl**

**for the reviews last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_::Preview::_

_

* * *

_

So after quite possibly the stupidest and most embarrasing stunt ever pulled before the Chuunin Exams even began, the examinees are informed about a test. A written test. Is anyone feeling the doom approaching? Not quite yet? Well, the second stage ought to do it for you. Forest of Death. Read it and Weep.


	32. Chapter 32: Chuunin Exams Part One

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I hurried to finish this chapter as soon as I got time. The Chuunin Exams are hard to write, and I have to rewatch the Chuunin Exam episodes just to write the chapters. Oh well, more fun for me, right? Well, anyways, please enjoy the latest installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile.

_~ Ashi of Instrument Trio_

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio doesn't own Naruto, but does own some characters and elements of the plot**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 32**

**Chuunin Exams Part 1 - The World's Worst Paper Exam**

* * *

We had been told to hand in our papers and accept a number. The number would be our spot, so we ended up with a weirdly random seating arrangement that totally separated us all. I ended up sitting next to the girl with the giant fan that was near that Gaara kid. Her gaze passed over me as I sat down, and she gave me this sneer, as if I wasn't worth worrying about at all. It ticked me off. I want to at least be considered as a _bit_ of competition in this exam. I ignored her though as I took Shinzo's back off my back and set it by the leg of my chair. He was sleeping again. Lazy little chick.

I noticed that Hinata had been placed next to Naruto by chance, and I grinned. Good for her. Looks like she got pretty lucky. Kaji wasn't too far from them. She was on the end of her row, one aisle back. Same row as Sakura. I had to laugh though, because she was leaning back in her seat staring in shock and slight horror at her Sakura's hair. I understood though. For the first time seeing it, it's a shocking shade of pink.

Everyone else got seats further up. Kiba, Sasuke, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji were seated around the middle of the aisles, but all spread apart. Aki was the furthest in the back, but she wasn't too far from Tenten. Shino, and Ino were in the back too, but they were really far apart. I held back a sigh as I slumped in my seat. I was near nobody. This random seating sucked.

The first part of the Chuunin Exam was a written exam. I could actually see Naruto freaking out from where I was sitting. He wasn't the only one though. A lot of the people in the room were really nervous. You could literally feel the person on the other side of me shivering. I grinned though when I saw Hinata gather enough courage to talk to Naruto.

Ibiki started explaining how the test was scored. So far, from what I could tell, it was going to be intense.

"Everyone will be given ten points in the start. The test is scored out of ten points, so each question is worth one point" Ibiki explained, "If you get one problem wrong, you lose one point. Pass-fail will be determined by your team's total points"

While gasps rang out through the room, I tilted back in my seat to catch Kaji and Aki's eyes. Aki gave me a nervous smile when I gave her a thumbs up, and Kaji just laughed when she caught my eye, giving me a thumbs up as well. We could do this.

"If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test…each action will cause you to lose two points"

I almost lost my balance as I spun back around in my seat and stared at Ibiki.

_Is he serious? Two points? But that means that we could lose all our points before our tests are even graded!_

_Dude, that's harsh…_

_**Well, were you planning on cheating?**_

_Um, no, but still…_

_**But nothing. Don't cheat, don't get points taken off, you'll be fine.**_

_Easy for you to say. We don't even know what's going to be on this thing…_

"Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only doom themselves" Ibiki continued.

Some of the proctoring Chuunin I had seen earlier against the side of the walls smirked as they adjusted their clip boards and tapped them threateningly with their pencils. They'd be watching all of us and marking us down. Great…

"Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on the team will fail"

The room was dead silent and I saw people sending looks to each other and their teammates. There was a faint yelp as Kaji's chair slipped, and she laughed sheepishly as she sat back down. Not that it mattered, because Sakura yelled in horror as soon as Ibiki had finished talking.

"_What did you say!"_

_Naruto never was too good with written exams…_

_Dang. Hate to be them._

_**Heh. Life sucks.**_

"The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You will be given an hour to take the test" Ibiki stated as he glanced at the clock. He paused for a few seconds as the hour hand moved, "Begin!"

* * *

I immediately flipped over my test and started scanning over the questions. They were seriously tough. I don't think most Chuunin could answer these, let alone us Genin. The guy who had been shivering in nervousness next to me was now sweating, but it made sense. These questions were horrible. The first one was a cipher, which made me grin a little. I always loved figuring those out at the academy. This one was tricky though. I could tell by just looking at it. The second one definitely wasn't any easier.

_The parabola, B, represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance…..figure out maximum throwing distance on flat ground….explain reasoning…oh Kami, this is bad…_

_You know when you said you weren't gonna cheat?_

_You mean like…two minutes ago?_

_Yeah. I hope you're taking that back or else…you're gonna fail_

_Oi, I'm not as bad as you! I have a pretty good idea of how to figure out the first two…_

_**Better get them right or else you'll be losing points for your team. You've got to assume that they're only taking the best few teams.**_

…_ugh…_

_**And what about the other problems?**_

I sighed as I skimmed over the next few problems. The third one I think I could probably figure out, but after that it just got ugly. If I thought the first few problems were bad, the last six were plain evil. The fourth problem was so hard I don't think Iruka-sensei could have figured it out. The problems after it all had to do with whatever answer you got on the question before, and they increased in their difficulty. There was no way I was figuring those out. I didn't even understand what they were asking! I was lucky enough to be able to understand the first three, and I don't know how well everyone else was doing. There was no way to do this without cheating.

_So then what's with the weird cheating rules?_

_**The rules make it so that you get five chances to get caught before you fail. Two points taken off for each time you're caught.**_

_That's pretty nice. Iruka-sensei failed you the first time he caught you_

_It's like they _want_ us to cheat…_

I silently thought about what Renshi said for a few seconds as I started working on the cipher before pausing a quarter of the way through the translation.

_Ran, you are a genius…how could I be that stupid?_

_Um?_

I grinned as I went back to work at the cipher, speeding up now that I figured out what was going on.

_Obviously we're supposed to cheat. No one can figure out these questions, so there's no way to pass this test without cheating. That probably means they planted someone with the answers though..._

_**So the question is how to find who has the answers and copy off them without getting caught**_

_Yeah…that part's going to be hard…_

_No kidding…

* * *

_

Somewhere around the time I was finishing the third problem, I noticed the girl with the fan glancing at my paper. She looked kind of shocked, and glanced at her paper again before glancing back at mine, as if she was checking her answers against mine. I gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me?' before moving my paper away. I felt better now. The look she had given me back in response upgraded me from little kid threatening her death with a cardboard kunai to an actual threat.

It was around that time when Shinzo finally decided to wake up. The lazy little bird cooed as he climbed up my pants leg using his beak and talons and settled himself in my lap, snuggling next to my stomach. I stared at him, amused, before shaking my head and finishing the problem.

"You lazy little baby" I muttered as he cooed again, attempting to stretch himself in order to see what I was doing. He tilted his head, trying to catch what I was saying, and I frowned as an idea started forming in my head. Owls had great hearing. They could hear things better than humans could, better than Kiba could, and better than me when I used my Sound Canyon Jutsu. It was a long shot, but sometimes people muttered under their breath while they were writing. If Shinzo could find someone doing that, I could focus my Sound Canyon Jutsu on them. It'd be a lot easier than scanning the room to find someone.

"Shinzo, look at this" I murmured quietly as I tilted my test slightly so he could scan it without standing on the desk. I had learned some time ago that Shinzo could read, or something close to it. Maybe he just recognized a few words, but it sure looked like reading to me. I guess it wasn't rare though. Akamaru could read too. He was a nin dog though, so he probably had to be able to. For all I knew, Shinzo was just a normal owl chick that loved to follow me around. I watched as his intelligent dark eyes scanned over the paper until he finished, turning his head around to look at me in that weird way owls do. He blinked 'owlishly' at me, waiting to hear what else I wanted him to do, and I smiled, patting him on the head. He was too adorable sometimes.

"Right. You know what the questions are" I continued quietly, "Can you check to see if anyone is muttering the answers under their breath? Check and point them out to me"

Shinzo was good. It only took a few seconds before he turned to me, fluttered his wings, and gave a pointed look to someone seated about two aisles ahead of me. I patted Shinzo again as he fluffed his feathers proudly before I did the usual quick hand seals under the desk for the Sound Canyon Jutsu. I focused my hearing on the guy, listening for a few seconds before realizing he was on question number five. I had missed the fourth one, but, I wasn't too far behind. I hurriedly copied what he muttered and followed along, listening carefully as he continued to write.

_Yosh. Just need number four then._

_**Right. You have the answer already, because it was part of question number five. You just need the explanation on how to get it.**_

_Right. Just have to figure out how I'm getting that. You wouldn't know the answer by any choice, Tai?_

_**Ha. You wish. I could barely follow you on number three, let alone understand number four.**_

_Eh, worth a try…_

_What? You're not asking me?_

_Do you know?_

…_No…I understood the basics of what you have to do, but I can't figure it out. The math makes no sense…_

_Ha. You're still better than me. I can't even make the question make sense._

Renshi then decided to attempt to explain to me what the problem was asking. I have no idea how she managed to wrap her head around it, because it made absolutely no sense to me, even when she explained it. I stopped listening however when I heard an annoying humming noise. For a second I thought that I had left my sound jutsu on, but when I canceled it again, the noise was still there. I glanced around, confused for a few seconds before I spotted it. My mouth dropped open in disbelieve as I glanced up, looking directly above my head.

There was a giant bumblebee hovering over my paper. It was fluffy, striped black and gold, with wings the size of an index card. The bee was the size of one of Chouji's bento box. It. Was. Huge. I froze as it focused its giant compound eyes on me, and stared in shock as it hovered for a few more seconds before dipping down over my paper and floating back up. It nodded its head happily before floating drunkenly to the person next to me. He was staring blankly in shock as well, as were the people in the rows around us. It was ridiculous. I mean, the point of the exam was to cheat without being seen, and this thing was bigger than Shinzo. That was saying something, considering Shinzo was currently just slightly smaller than Akamaru. He was growing quickly, and it had me wondering just how big of an owl he was going to be.

There was _no way_ the proctors were missing this. I glanced around at them, noticing more than one of them staring incredulously and scribbling on their clip boards. I had seen Kaji laughing hysterically in the corner when I had scanned the room. She was still laughing now, from what I could see. The giant bee was floating over her, tugging at her hair as she brushed it away carelessly. Apparently it wanted to see her paper, and she was covering it. I shook my head as I glanced around the room, trying to figure out who was stupid enough to summon that giant insect.

I noticed him almost immediately. He was the only one in the general area who wasn't paying attention. It looked like he was using the distraction as an opportunity to cheat while everyone wasn't watching. Smart move, I guess, but it seemed suicidal. He glanced up, as if he could feel me staring at him. His dark eyes locked on mine for a few seconds before he sent a creepily amused smirk in my direction and turned back to his test. I scowled before turning back to mine. Weirdo.

Funny enough, the weird guy's distraction ended up helping me in the end. The fan girl sitting next to me was so distracted by the bee that she basically left her test wide open and turned toward me. I think she was afraid of bees, or insects, or something. She kept flinching whenever the bee hovered nearby. I took the few seconds while she was watching warily to glance quickly at question number four and memorize the answer. It was a really basic way of cheating, but hey. What works, works. I glanced at the proctors to make sure no one was writing me up, and smiled faintly when I realized half of them were glaring at the guy who summoned the giant distraction, and the rest of them were looking at other people.

A lot of people had already been kicked out. The first time someone was I had flinched in shock. One of the proctors, who looked a lot like the kid I had seen blocking people from entering the door with the genjutsu on it before the test, had chucked a kunai at the person. It had landed in the middle of his test with a loud thunk. Everyone around him had freaked out, and he had stood up and started complaining. After he was kicked out, people started dropping like flies. It was definitely nerve wracking.

On the plus side, I was done with the nine questions. There were maybe ten minutes left until we'd be getting the last question. So far, everything was going pretty good despite how scary everything had seemed in the beginning. I spent my remaining time trying to figure out how everyone else was cheating.

Naruto still looked like he was freaking out, though he was staring stubbornly at the clock. Hinata looked like she was finished. She probably used her byakugan. Neji no doubt did the same thing. Sakura was done too, based on the fact that she was looking at the people around her, like I was doing. At the end of her row, Kaji was sleeping. I never really saw her doing anything that could have classified as cheating when I glanced over at her earlier, but then again, that was the point right? To cheat sneakily? Who knows. I'd have to ask her after the test.

I glanced at Aki next. She was still writing. She glanced up every once in a while. Oddly, it wasn't up at the clock, but up at the ceiling. I glanced up to where she was looking, but I didn't really notice anything. I thought I saw something gleam, like a wire, but when I looked again, I couldn't see anything. Tenten and Lee were doing the same thing Aki was, so I had to assume that there was something on the ceiling that let them copy answers.

Shino was done. He was sitting in his chair and glancing over the gathered ninja, just like I was. I caught his eye and smiled slightly, and he gave me a faint nod in return. Ino was done too, by the looks of it. She was boredly checking her fingernails, though she glanced at Chouji and Shikamaru every once in a while. Shikamaru was sleeping, no surprise there. He was obviously done. Chouji was still writing though. I couldn't see him doing anything that looked like cheating, but somehow he had the answers.

When I glanced over at Sasuke and Kiba, they had both finished. I couldn't care less about what Sasuke was doing in his spare time, but Kiba was whispering to Akamaru. He was grinning cheekily, and Akamaru would bark quietly every once in a while, making Kiba laugh. I wonder what they were talking about.

* * *

"Looks like we've gotten rid of all the incompetent ones" Ibiki laughed suddenly, breaking the relative silence.

I glanced up, startled by his voice and glanced around at the room. It was startlingly empty in comparison to how full it had been in the beginning. It made sense though. A lot of people were caught, and their whole team had to leave.

"Forty-five minutes are up. It's time to deliver the last question"

Everybody sat up straight, staring nervously ahead at Ibiki's intimidating figure. This question must be important if it was saved for last. Considering the rest of the questions on the paper, this one was probably going to be amazingly hard.

"There will be one special rule for this last question" Ibiki continued. If anyone wasn't sitting straight before, they definitely were now. _Another_ rule?

The suspenseful silence was broken as the door to the room creaked open. I watched curiously as the cat suit guy who had been standing near Gaara walked into the room, followed by a proctor. I faintly remembered him leaving to go to the bathroom, but I had been too busy listening to the guy in front of me mumble the answers.

Ibiki made some weird comment about a puppet show as the kid walked back to his seat. He passed our aisle on his way down, and I thought I saw him pass something to the fan carrying girl. There was a quick movement, and after a few seconds, she started writing quickly, filling in the remaining answers on her paper. Yup. Cheating. They're on the same team, I guess.

Meanwhile, Ibiki was just standing there in front of the room. He was staring at all of us, his gaze slowly dragging from one corner of the room to the next. I froze when his gaze landed in my direction, and I couldn't keep my hands from shaking. Shinzo nuzzled them with his head, but his attempt at comfort didn't help. Ibiki's face was completely blank, though his eyes were calculating. It looked like he was staring into your soul. He knew everything that we did, had done, and exactly what we would do when he gave the question. It was almost like he was singling people out to fail. It was a creepy feeling.

"First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth question or not" Ibiki stated as he shifted his stance slightly, so he was fully facing all of us.

_Choose? What? We have a choice? _

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" the girl next to me asked in suspicious confusion.

"If you choose not to take it, you lose all your points. In other words, you fail. Your teammates will fail with you"

Ibiki was smirking, and though usually that would have ticked most people off, all it did was make us more scared. People started muttering and grumbling almost immediately. I kept listening though. There had to be a catch. It couldn't just be choose not to and fail, or choose to and pass.

"And here's the other rule" Ibiki continued. People were groaning, but there had to be more to it, "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will…lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exam forever"

"_What!_" I exclaimed at the same time as Kaji and Aki. We all glanced at each other in disbelief as Kiba stood up and started yelling.

"What kind of dumb rule is that? Some people here have taken the Chuunin Exam in the past!"

He started laughing. The creepy scarred man started laughing. People in the front were leaning away in fright as he chuckled before settling his piercing gaze on Kiba.

"You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule"

Well, crap.

"That's why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who aren't confident can choose not to take it and take the exam next year, or the year after that"

So basically, if you don't think you're up to it, quit. You doom your team, but you can come back next year. If not, try. If you fail, well then…

"Let's start this. Those who will not be continuing, please raise your hands. We will take your numbers and will ask you to leave"

This wasn't fair. I could leave and still have a chance next year. That was obvious. Or I could stay. But I couldn't guarantee I could _answer_ the tenth question. I mean, the first nine were almost impossible, and to have my entire career as a ninja resting on one question I probably won't be able to answer? It was ridiculous. My chances of getting it correct were next to none. I'd be stuck as a genin forever. But it's not like I could just raise my hand either. That would end Kaji and Aki's chances at becoming genin. I mean, yeah, they could come again next year, but I have no idea what they've risked coming here. And anyways, for all I know, next year could have the exact same rule. We'd be doomed either way.

_**It's true that you don't know what they've risked, but you know what **_**you've**_** risked**_

_What I've risked?_

_Oh come on. How many people do you know of who'd join a team with people they know nothing about just to _go_ to the Chuunin Exams?_

I had totally forgotten about that. I had already risked my life and future by coming here. I had no idea who would be on my allied team. For all I knew, they could have been deranged psychos who'd kill me the second I turned my back. I was just lucky that they turned out to be Kaji and Aki. Heck, that was beyond luck. It was more like Kami was smiling down on me or something. And anyways, I'd risked my life and future times before that too, with all the missions I've been on. If I did all that just to complete a mission, I couldn't possibly say no to this question. Right?

* * *

People around me were obviously having the same problem I was. The choice between risking everything for one question, or playing it safe and waiting until next time was a choice that no one wanted to make.

"I quit. I won't take it…I'm sorry guys"

I turned around and watched as some guy sitting near Naruto stood up. He was shaking as he grit his teeth in frustration and defeat. He and his teammates left the room, only to be followed by another team as more and more people started raising their hands. It was depressing, really. It didn't make me feel any more confident in my ability to answer the question.

I glanced around at the rest of us rookies. Most of them were looking down with clenched fists. Kiba was scowling with his arms crossed over his chest. I didn't know if he was annoyed at the question or fighting with himself over taking the question or not. Neji and Sasuke, unemotional as usual, were staring straight ahead, as if bored with life. Whatever their goals were, the risk of staying a Genin looked like it meant nothing to them. Either that or they were beyond confident in their abilities to answer the question. Arrogant jerks.

I turned to see if I could figure out how Shikamaru was handling the question. The way he analyzes things could help me figure out just how worth it this question was. I wasn't planning on quitting, but I wasn't sure either. Before I could look, I noticed a trembling orange clothed arm slowly rise into the air. Naruto was quitting? _No. Way._ What happened to his Hokage dreams? I thought nothing could kill them. There was no way…

**SLAM**

"You wish! I'm not gonna run away!" Naruto yelled, standing up as he glared at Ibiki, "I'll take the problem. Even if I'm a Genin forever I'll still become a Hokage no matter what! I'm not scared!"

With that he sat down with an angry huff and crossed his arms. I stared at him in shock before a chuckle escaped my mouth as I shook my head. Jeez, how could I ever doubt _him_? I should have known.

"I'll give you one last chance to give up the exam" Ibiki warned as he leveled Naruto with a stare. Naruto brushed it off easily though, smirking as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not gonna give up. That's my nindo, my ninja way!"

I grinned as I crossed my arms in front of me and leaned on the desk, still chuckling. That was Naruto all right. Unpredictable, stubborn, and reassuring all at the same time. No way was I giving up now.

_I gotta hand it to him. The kid has talent_

_**Oh, he's special all right**_

Everyone was smiling or smirking at this point. It didn't look like anyone was going to raise their hands any more. This was it. Bring on the question.

"Nice determination. Then, for the First Exam, everyone here…passes"

….

"What the-" someone in the back exclaimed as we all stared blankly at Ibiki.

"We pass? Already?" Sakura asked, standing up, "What about the tenth question?"

We watched in shock as a giant grin spread across Ibiki's face. In one instant, the most intimidating man I have ever seen just turned into something that almost reminded me of Kiba. He was laughing and obviously having fun.

"There was never a question to begin with. Or you can call the choice question the tenth question"

"_Well_. I guess the hand is on the other foot then" I heard Aki sigh. I turned around and stared at her as she shook her head and gave me a careless grin. All these years and she's _still_ weird. Though, I have to say, everybody's confused expressions were priceless.

"Wait! Then the nine questions were a waste of our time!" the fan carrying girl exclaimed in annoyance.

_Ugh. She has a point._

_**Messing with your heads and making you work hard with the risk of failing, only to pass you when you were too stubborn to leave? This guy's a sadist.**_

"Not exactly. The nine questions served their purpose" Ibiki explained, "Their point was to test your information gathering skills"

Ibiki started explaining how the test was designed to pressure us into not wanting to hurt our team while still making us freak out because we had no idea how to gather the answers. The point was that we'd be forced to cheat in order to stay in the exam.

"Yeah, I totally knew that" Naruto commented smugly as he nodded to himself. I'm sure I wasn't the only one rolling my eyes and thinking 'Yeah right.'

"We snuck in two Chuunin who knew the answers to be targets of cheating" Ibiki continued to explain.

I heard various people complaining about how hard it was to find them as the Chuunin lifted their hands and waved. Naruto was still bragging about how he did everything easily. Oh jeez, poor guy probably had no idea.

"But those who cheated stupidly failed. Why?" Ibiki stated as he started untying his bandana. I stared in horror when he slipped it off. It was horrible, but I couldn't look away, "Information can have greater value than life, and in missions and battlefields people die for information!"

I shuddered as I forced myself to look away from the view. Ibiki's head was covered in horrible scars and wounds: burn marks, screw holes, cut marks. You name the wound, it was there. I thought that the Chuunin who gave me my allied team ID card had a horrible scar, but he had nothing on Ibiki. The sight was ingrained into my mind. I didn't even want to think about what he had experienced to gain those marks.

"The information acquired from a third person may not be accurate" Ibiki warned, retying his bandana as I grimaced and sighed. Isn't that what most of us did though? Whoops. "Remember this. Getting incorrect information can hurt your teammates and village. So we made you gather information by cheating. Those who lacked in skill were kicked out"

"That last question was still unfair" the fan girl stated as Ibiki nodded in amusement.

"Ah, but that was the most important question"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The tenth question was a painful problem." Ibiki replied, "But how about this? You're a Chuunin and you're on a mission. You have to capture a secret document, but you know nothing about your enemies or any traps. Will you accept the mission? Things are dangerous, so how can you protect yourself and your teammates? Will you be able to avoid dangerous missions?"

He paused and let us think about it for a few seconds. I frowned as I thought it over. I had _never_ heard about anyone denying a mission. And almost every mission had the possibility to be dangerous.

"The answer is no. Some missions are risky but can't be avoided. The ability to show courage to your teammates when needed and the ability to be able to make it though bad situations are what are needed in Chuunin. Squad leaders." Ibiki answered for us, "If you can't risk your future and give up when given the chance to take it, you have no right to become a Chuunin. Those of you who have chosen to take the tenth question have the ability to make it past difficulties in your life. The first Exam of Chuunin Selection has ended. Good luck"

"AWESOME! WE DID IT! YEAH!" Naruto started cheering as he jumped up and down in his seat. Before anyone had the chance to shut him up, something crashed through the window, spraying glass all over the place. Ibiki didn't even flinch. We stared in shock as a banner suddenly appeared with a weird woman standing in front of it.

"There's no time to be happy. I am the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi!"

There were many words I could use to describe the woman in front of us, but I don't think any of them would have done any justice. I had thought Kaji had a weird taste in clothing, but Anko definitely won in terms of weirdness. She had a pretty awesome trench coat and regulation ninja sandals, but that's were all normalcy ended. She was basically wearing a fishnet body suit and a skirt. She also had one of the weirdest ponytails I had ever seen. It was second only to fan girl who was sitting next to me. She had four. It was odd.

"To the next exam! Follow me!" she exclaimed.

We stared silently. I thought Kaji and Naruto were a handful, and we have another one who's probably twice our age heading the next exam. I had hoped that maybe Naruto and Kaji would get better as they got older. Dream crushed.

"Learn to read the atmosphere" Ibiki sighed as he stepped in front of the banner. Anko brushed him off as she scanned over the people left in the exam.

"Twenty-seven teams? Jeez, you're getting soft"

_This was Ibiki getting soft? I do _not_ want to see the way he usually is then._

_Hear hear_

_**I doubt anyone does**_

"There are a lot of great teams this year" Ibiki replied calmly as Anko sighed.

"Oh well. I'll make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam"

_What?_

_**More than thirteen teams will fail?**_

_Well, crap.

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment and review!

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

**scaaagirl, Jo-cadia, Koori Shirayuki, HeeHeeHee01, and InnerFan **

**for the reviews last chapter!**

* * *

_:: Preview ::_

_

* * *

_

_The written exam was painful, but there's a large chance that the next exam will be even worse. Forest of Death? Who gives a training field that name? What? They have to spend five days in there? Is anyone else getting the feeling that something bad's going to happen?_


	33. Chapter 33: Chuunin Exams Part Two

A/N: Hello everyone. First things first, I am so sorry it's been so long. Life has been a bit hectic lately. Then my Aki-chan pointed out a HUGE issue with the chapter that I had to fix. That took some time as well. I'm not sure I'm quite satisfied with how things turned out, and I hope it's not too confusing. Sorry, once again for the killer delay. On the brighter side, the next chapter is already on its way and partially typed. Hopefully it'll be posted soon. Until then, welcome to the next installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile. Please enjoy

~Ashi of Instrument Trio

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto but does own some characters and elements of the plot**

* * *

**Ch. 33**

**Chuunin Exams Part Two - Welcome to the Forest of Death**

* * *

After I somehow avoided getting persuaded to go to Ichiraku for dinner (I have no idea how I did it, but Kaa-san and Tou-san would've been ticked if I skipped dinner tonight), and after I figured out where Aki and Ka-chan were staying, I eventually made it home. Kaa-san and Tou-san were standing at the door waiting for me when I made it home, which was weird. I mean, they're home before I am sometimes, but they don't wait at the door.

"Congrats Shima-ai!" Tou-san congratulated, giving me a hug as I warily entered the house.

"Good job, we heard you passed!" Kaa-san congratulated as well as she hugged me too. I hugged them back with a slight laugh before taking Shinzo's bag off my back and following them into the house.

"Wow, I didn't know news traveled this fast"

Tou-san laughed as well as he patted my shoulder, shaking his head.

"Shima-ai, the people who didn't pass were all let out early"

"…Good point"

They had a great time laughing at me as I pouted and let Shinzo out to do whatever he does when we're not doing anything.

"Speaking of which, you're home early"

"We wanted to be here when you got home" Kaa-san replied with a smile as she started rummaging through the cupboards. She was looking for a frying pan. "You passed the first exam, and I know you'll do great on the second part"

"Do you know what it is?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table next to Tou-san, who was sitting in front of a mug of tea and some papers that had obviously been sitting there for a while.

"We can't tell you that" Tou-san answered, scratching his head before realizing he had misplaced his glasses. Kaa-san and I laughed at him as he searched frantically for them before realizing they were sitting on the table in front of him. "Oh."

"But no matter what happens, we just want you to promise that you'll come home safe" Kaa-san commented.

Well, that didn't make me feel confident about the next stage.

"Safe like bruises and scratches, or safe like when I came back from those missions?" I asked rhetorically, smiling cheekily as Kaa-san rolled her eyes and tied her green-black hair away from her face.

"Safe like something you can recover from" Tou-san retorted with a sigh as he tapped my head as he walked by, "Speaking of which, do you hear something outside?"

We all glanced out the window, and I stared in shock as I saw the number of people outside. Now, the Nozomii compound isn't small. I mean, it's not the size of the Hyuuga compound, but it's probably just a bit smaller than half of the Hyuuga compound. That's saying something because half of the compound can house the whole side branch of the Hyuuga clan. So imagine just how many people I saw standing outside if I can say I didn't know if we were all going to fit. Since it was only me, Kaa-san, Tou-san, and Tiz, we only stayed in and maintained the main house. We had other houses, just in case anyone visited, but we usually had to know beforehand so we could clean them up and get them ready. There were no other houses ready, meaning any visitors would have to stay in the main house. So, again, I didn't know if we were all going to fit.

I woke out of my shock when I heard a knock on the front door and was surprised when Tizuka walked in and bowed while leading a few people into the kitchen. It took me a second to realize that it was Ryu and not Tizuka. Ryu was pretty much Tizuka's version of Taishoku and technically my oldest younger brother. Just like me, Tizuka had two inner siblings as well: Ryuta the eldest and Takurai or Taku, the youngest. Also, just like me, the only way to tell us apart was the shade of our eyes. Ryu's eyes were dark gold, almost brown, and Taku's eyes were light gold, not far from cream.

"The head of the Nozomii second branch, Nozomii Shizuka, her daughter, and the Nozomii fifth branch have arrived" Ryu stated respectfully with a traditional bow. Watching the transition from cheerful and careless Tizuka to calm and serious Ryu all because of the presence of the rest of the clan made me happy I wasn't the heir. Usually, it was the first born son that was the heir, or in our case, Ryu.

"Thank you Ryuta. You may escort Nozomii Shizuka and her daughter to the main guest room" Tou-san stated as he and Kaa-san gave a respectful bow to the head of the second branch while Ryu led them away. It was silent for a few minutes before Nozomii Ichirou walked up, chuckling, and clapped Tou-san on the back.

"Well, am I ever glad I'm not the clan head, little brother"

Nozomii Ichirou was the eldest of the fifth branch brothers, followed by Nozomii Kouji, then Tou-san, and Nozomii Jirou. Tou-san also had two sisters, Nozomii Yasuko and Nozomii Ko.

"I have to agree. That just looked awkward" Kouji commented, laughing as well, "I'm glad I never had to deal with that"

"Yes. Ha ha. Life's a riot. You guys know where the guest rooms are. Pack up your troops and head over. You'll have to stay in the main house until the other houses are prepared" Tou-san replied, brushing off the joke, "The kids will probably have to share. Some of the boys can stay in Tizuka's room, and the girls in Ashimakase's room"

"Still can't take a joke, huh little brother?" Ichirou commented, laughing loudly as he patted Tou-san on the back again before turning to me, "I've heard great things about you, kid. Do us proud"

With that Tou-san's siblings left the kitchen. I could hear them in the hallway as they directed their kids to the guest rooms. I guess every Nozomii manor was built the same way then.

"Um…Tou-san…what was that?" I asked in confusion as I turned to him. He sighed, shaking his head as Kaa-san laughed, shaking the frying pan at him.

"They came in for the Chuunin Exams once they heard you were in it" she replied with a faint shrug, "Your father wasn't happy about it, but who are we to say no to family? Now, if I was you, I'd get some rest for tomorrow"

I flinched as a crash rang out through the hall, and Kaa-san groaned when Tizuka's laughter rang through the halls followed by the cheers of a few of my cousins. I didn't really want to know what happened.

"They'll only be in the main house for about a week" Kaa-san stated. I think she was trying to convince herself, "We just need to clean the other houses and they'll move out of the main house. They'll leave after the Exams"

There was a thump and some giggles, and I could hear Ko scolding some of the children.

"Oh, by the way Araila-san, the rest of the fifth branch, our cousins, arrive in two days. Just wanted to warn you" Jirou reminded Kaa-san as he poked his head back into the kitchen.

Eleven of my cousins were going to be staying in the main house for a week because the other houses weren't ready, and even more were arriving. This was going to be a long exam.

* * *

I spent that night thinking about the Nozomii clan. When I'd finally gotten comfortable on my bed, that is. I was forced to share it with my eldest and two youngest female cousins, while the rest of them slept on the floor or on futons. Some of them were even sleeping in the hallway. I probably only got bed privileges because of the exam tomorrow.

The Nozomii clan was huge, to say the least. There were seven branches, split based on the skill or techniques they specialized in. Apparently, from a story Tou-san had told us of clan history, the Nozomii clan was originally founded by Nozomii Hisao and his seven sons. Each son became a branch head, and their children and offspring became the different branches. We moved to Konoha when I was five, so I didn't know all of the branches, but I knew of a few.

The first branch was the head of the Nozomii branches, and the second branch dealt in stealth. They were well known for blending into the shadows. That made sense to me, considering that Nozomii Shizuka (who was actually acting as head since her husband was sick) was dressed in all black and her daughter, who was probably all of five years old, was dressed in dark colors as well and barely made a sound the whole time she was standing in front of us. I didn't know many other branches, but I did know that the fifth branched worked with weaponry, and some other branch worked with poisons.

All Nozomii branches 'stole' bloodline limits and passed them down to their children. It only worked through marriage, the Nozomii member only developed similar traits not the actual bloodline limit, and the 'stolen' bloodline was only kept in one generation of children, but everyone always skipped those facts. For example, if a Nozomii married a Hyuuga, the Nozomii would develop better eyesight and maybe be able to sense chakra better, but wouldn't be able to see pressure points, the chakra system, or 360 degrees. Their children would have the Byakugan, and if the father was the Nozomii, the children would gain the 'stealing through marriage' trait. However, the Byakugan would not pass to the grandchildren unless the children married another Hyuuga member. This was why the males were the heirs of the clan. It was only their children that kept the 'stealing' bloodline. The children of female Nozomii were of their father's clan. All in all, it meant that the Nozomii didn't really _steal_ bloodlines at all, because we can't keep them and incorporate them into our own clan, but that didn't stop other clans from hating us. In fact, it was probably the reason why Hinata's father didn't like me.

As of right now, the fifth branch was a little weird, because the eldest son wasn't the heir. Since the bloodline only passed down through the males, it was the eldest male who usually was heir, hence Ryuta over Taishoku. Poor kid. Tou-san was heir though, and he was the fourth eldest. My aunt, Yasuko, was three years older than him. Since the bloodline only passed down through males, who gained a copied version of their wives bloodline limits, someone made a law stating that heirs had to marry outside the Nozomii clan to prevent weird genetic anomalies from being strengthened or created. Personally, I didn't even want to think about what that referred to. However, that meant Tou-san became heir, only because he was the first of the former heir's four sons to not marry a Nozomii clan member. Not that Ichirou and Kouji married fifth branch members, or anything creepy like that. That'd be marrying their siblings and close cousins. They married women from different branches, who were distant _distant_ relatives.

That also didn't mean that Tou-san's siblings were the only fifth branch members that were candidates to be heirs. My grandfather was the eldest of five children himself. If he didn't have children that could become heirs, then his next eldest brother's children would have been candidates. I guess it was a rule that every heir was to have more than one son. It was just luck that Tou-san married Kaa-san. He had multiple sons, while technically having two children…or something like that.

Truth to be told, no one ever really informed me of the details of how our confusing family worked. A lot of the things I know I figured out or read about on my own. It didn't really matter right now though. Not when I had the second part of the exams coming up. I needed sleep if I was going to do anything at all tomorrow. That's if I could get to sleep despite my cousins kicking me all night long. Ugh.

* * *

Waking up was a nightmare. I could hear Tizuka down the hall arguing with one of our cousins and I tripped over at least three of them on my way to the bathroom. And as for breakfast? Well, let's just say that I had to find Shinzo and stop by Kiba's house to even _think_ of breakfast. By the time I got to the kitchen, Tou-san and Ko were arguing over what type of tea they were going to make while some of my cousins argued over what they were making for breakfast, and the youngest of my cousins played with some eggs that had accidentally dropped on the floor. I had no idea why they were in _this_ kitchen. We had another on the other side of the manor. It was probably dusty though considering the fact that we almost never used it.

"Good Morning Ashimakase"

I hugged Kaa-san with a smile as she purposefully entered the kitchen and headed to the stove. I guess there was no distracting her from her breakfast.

"Morning Kaa-san. I was just about to leave for Kiba's house"

"Leaving already?" Tou-san asked, interrupting the middle of his argument, "Are you ready? Packed anything you think you'll need? Did you eat breakfast?"

We all paused at the end of his last question, glancing around the disaster that was our kitchen before laughing and ignoring the question.

"Well you made me promise to come home safe, so I'm going to guess that the second stage is dangerous. I packed bandages, soldier pills, a few blood replenishing pills, and made sure I had sharpened and extra weapons" I replied, searching through my kunai and weapons pouches.

"The blood pills from the medicine cupboard?" Tou-san asked as I nodded sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to take any chances. I'll buy some more after the exam" I promised as Tou-san sighed and shook his head.

"I'm holding you to that"

"Before you go to Kiba's for breakfast, we wanted to give you this" Kaa-san stated, handing me a package that I hadn't realized she was holding.

It was kind of heavy and I turned it over, trying to guess what it was for a few seconds before finally giving up and opening it.

"We think you're ready to use it. We know it's not what you wanted, but it's still a pretty good weapon"

Metal claws. They gave me metal claws. I turned them over in my hands, watching the light gleam off them and reflect on the walls. They were gorgeous, with the Nozomii clan symbol etched on the back, and sharp blades on the claw edges that cut my finger as soon as I touched them.

"They're beautiful…Kaa-san, Tou-san, thank you so much!" I gasped as I carefully put them away, making sure the bladed claws were placed in a manner that wouldn't cut me again.

"Good luck Shima-ai. We know you'll be amazing" Tou-san stated as he and Kaa-san hugged me before pushing me out of the door. I waved good bye to them, shouted good bye to Tizuka and the rest of the clan and ran out of the compound.

* * *

I was nervous and more than a little excited. The fact that Tou-san and Kaa-san had given me metal claws to use during the exams meant that I had proved that I could use them and that they had confidence in my abilities. I had been practicing with metal claws and the weapon that I wanted, a chain scythe, ever since I was around six. Obviously, I wasn't the best at using them, and didn't actually get to use them out of practice. Or use them while they weren't watching. And for good reason too. I had a tendency of hurting myself when I used them, so it was only recently that I was allowed to use the metal claws by myself. The chain scythe was more risky than the metal claws. The chain on the scythe tended to wrap around things, causing the scythe to rebound or hit things I wasn't aiming at, like myself if I wasn't careful. I'm still practicing with a dulled blade. I haven't graduated to the actual chain scythe yet, which is probably a good thing considering I smashed out the windows in the practice room the last time I was practicing.

"Ashimakase-san, welcome"

"Good morning Kuromaru-san" I replied, slightly startled when I realized I had reached the Inuzuka compound.

Tsume's partner, Kuromaru, was standing at the compound entrance, chuckling at my sudden flinch. He was as wolf-ish looking as ever, and his remaining eye gave me a once over before he gestured me over with his head. I followed him inside, greeting the other Inuzuka members as they walked by doing whatever they did in the mornings.

"Kiba is in the kitchen with his mother. Have you had breakfast yet?" Kuromaru asked after growling a warning at some younger kids who were chasing each other in front of the main house.

"I haven't yet" I replied, following him inside the house.

"There's rice and fish on the table. If you can find some tea, feel free to have some" Kuromaru instructed as he paused in front of the kitchen. I could hear an argument inside the kitchen, and I winced as Tsume's voice rose in volume. Kuromaru didn't even blink, and he sat down beside me with a huff as he looked up at me.

"You have the scent of many people"

"Huh?" I asked, confused at what he was referring to. Kuromaru nosed at my hand as his remaining ear pressed back against his head.

"Many people, other than your mother, father, and brother"

"Oh! Some of my clan members are visiting for the Chuunin Exams" I replied, "My house is a nightmare right now"

Kuromaru let out a gruff chuckle as he stood up and opened the kitchen door. I followed him, nodding my thanks when he pointed out the table of food to me.

"Good luck" he stated, nudging my leg before walking out of the kitchen. I didn't know if he was referring to the argument that was _still_ going on, or the Chuunin Exams, but I took it both ways.

Interrupting an argument between Inuzuka members was _not_ a good idea, so I headed over to the table, grabbed some food, and pulled a seat over next to Hana, who was eating some rice while reading a report.

"Good morning Hana" I greeted, biting into some fish. It was delicious. So very delicious. I was starving.

"Ashimakase! Good morning!" Tsume greeted loudly, slapping me on the back, "Help yourself to some breakfast. Kiba will be ready soon"

I whined quietly as I stared at my fish that was now lying on the floor as Tsume turned back to Kiba, still scolding him. I had no idea what he was being scolded for, but there probably wasn't any use in trying to figure it out.

"Don't worry about him" Hana laughed, "He just forgot to do his chores. And anyways, he's getting a pep talk while she's at it"

"That's good" I replied, "Do you know what the second part of the exam is?"

"Aw, now Ashi, I can't tell you that. That'd be cheating"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" I sighed, shaking my head as I reached for another piece of fish.

"But don't worry about it," Hana reassured with a smile, "you'll be fine"

I smiled back at Hana even though I was starting to get nervous, and turned back to my breakfast, only to see that my fish was missing.

"Morning Ashi. Ready for the second stage?"

Hana chuckled at the expression on my face before shaking her head and patting Kiba on the shoulder as she grabbed her stuff and left.

"Good luck Kiba. Ashimakase. See you guys later"

"Kiba, what happened to my fish?" I asked without turning around, "Why would you take my fish?"

"Oh, hi Kiba. Good morning. It's great to see you. Feeling psyched for the second stage? Me too. Oh, by the way, thanks for offering me breakfast" Kiba replied sarcastically as I glowered at him and grabbed another piece of fish. Akamaru barked a greeting as he attempted to jump onto the chair next to me.

"Morning Akamaru" I chirped, giving him a piece of my fish as I scratched his ear and turned back to my breakfast.

"Oh, so you like Akamaru today, but not me"

I laughed at Kiba's face as he pouted before finishing my rice and pushing away from the table.

"Thank you for breakfast Tsume-san" I thanked with a bow.

"No problem Ashimakase" Tsume replied with a grin as she glanced up from her own food. With that I left the Inuzuka compound with a pouting and grumbling Kiba in tow while Akamaru jogged beside us, obviously energetic and excited.

* * *

We arrived at the site for the next exam, training area 44 and froze in shock. Most training areas looked like a large clearing with training logs, targets, and things like that. What we were looking at was a giant rusty fence held together by even rustier chains and locks with danger signs all around it. Inside, all we could see were huge and creepy trees with ominous looking vines. The sound the wind made rustling though the leaves didn't make things any less creepy. In fact, I think I saw the world largest centipede just crawl over a nearby branch.

I muttered a good luck to Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, who we had run into on the way, and slipped over to Akiraka and Kaji, who were standing not too far away, but staring at the training area in shock. They glanced at me when I arrived before turning back to the fenced off area, and I stared with them. Whatever we're doing, I don't think the items I brought are good enough.

"This is where the second exam will take place" I heard a voice say over the oppressing silence. I turned toward it, noticing that Anko woman from yesterday standing in front of us, still looking just as…scandalous. "This is the 44th training area: The Forest of Death"

Most of us stopped breathing as we stared at Anko and the giant forest behind her in horror and shock.

"You guys are lucky. You get to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death" Anko continued as I gulped in nervousness. I could see people around me shaking, including people way older than me. But then Naruto started taunting Anko, and I sighed. He really didn't think before he acted. But it was great for easing the tension.

"That Naruto kid is really asking for it" Kaji muttered to me despite the growing grin on her face as we watched him do a chicken dance.

Aki just shook her head in amusement. Anko heard him obviously, and we jumped when a kunai flashed into existence, flying right by him.

"It's boys like you who die the fastest" we heard Anko murmur happily, wiping a finger over a cut that suddenly appeared on Naruto's cheek, "After you spill all that blood I love so much"

If that wasn't creepy enough, not even a few seconds later, a creepy man-woman-thing appeared over Anko's shoulder holding the kunai she just threw in its _tongue_. Tongues don't grow that long. _Ever_.

"Here's your kunai" she…he…it stated in a creepy feminine voice that still could have been masculine.

Naruto and everyone else around were frozen in shock, but Anko just smirked and accepted the kunai.

"I see. But don't stand that close unless you want an early death"

"The sight of blood makes me itchy. Any anyways, you cut my precious hair, so I got a little excited" the man-woman replied, grinning with a freaky look in its eyes.

"I'm sorry" it said off handedly as it walked back into the crowd. I followed it with my eyes, glad that it wasn't walking near us. There were a lot of creepy, dangerous people in this exam.

"Lots of hot blooded people here" Anko commented cheerfully, "Okay then. Before we begin, you need to sign these"

She whipped out a giant stack of forms out of nowhere, and started handing them out as she continued talking.

"Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously as Anko glanced at him and turned back to the rest of us.

"These are consent forms. From here on out people are going to die. I need you to sign these before we continue or else I'm held responsible" she explained with a laugh that did absolutely nothing to ease the tension.

"Right, so let me explain what you're doing today" Anko stated, immediately switching back to serious. "The 44th training area is a circular piece of land with a tower and river that run through the middle, about 6 miles away from the 44 gates spread around it. This is a survival match, and anything goes. Your task is to collect one each of these"

With that she whipped out two scrolls, also out of nowhere, and showed them to us. One was white and the other was black from what I could see.

"These are the heaven and earth scrolls. Half of you will get heaven and the other half will get earth. You'll have to fight over these scrolls."

"Okay, but what's the goal of this?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah, the goal. Get to the tower with two scrolls and all your teammates. But you have to do it within the time limit: five days"

"Five days?" Chouji exclaimed in horror, "But what are we going to do about food?"

"There's tons of nature out there. You can find something to eat" Anko replied simply as Chouji began freaking out.

"And tons of poisonous plants, bugs, and dangerous animals" that Kabuto guy added. I rolled my eyes as Aki made a face. That wasn't helpful at all.

"So, basically, half of us are going to be kicked out because they can't get a scroll" Aki muttered to us as I nodded.

"Jeez. Great way to cut us down quickly" Kaji muttered back, as we ignored the chatter around us and glanced at the forms in our hand. They were the standard consent forms. You know, the 'you may die in this test so sign here to acknowledge that anything that happens is not our fault because you knew about it and accepted the risks' type of form.

"As time passes, we'll be forced to move around more. This sounds rough" I heard Lee comment, and I knew he was grinning.

"We'll be surrounded by enemies too, so there won't be much time for sleep" Sasuke commented as well. I sighed. This wasn't looking that pleasant at all.

"Excuse me" Shikamaru asked, raising his hand, "Can we quit in the middle of the exam?"

"Well, technically, as a rule, you can't quit in the middle. You have to spend five days in the forest" Anko replied as Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome in response.

"This sounds like it's gonna be fun" Kaji murmured, and when I looked at her she was grinning. Well, at least someone was excited. Aki, on the other hand, looked nervous and was messing with her kimono top sleeves. I don't think I was looking any better.

"Oh, and the things that will get you disqualified: arriving at the tower without a scroll and three teammates, arriving at the tower without a teammate or with a dead teammate, and scrolls aren't allowed to be opened unless you're at the tower"

Well, that just made me wonder what was _in_ the scrolls.

"As a Chuunin you'll have to carry top secret scrolls. We need to know you're trustworthy before being sent on those assignments" Anko continued, giving us a reason not to open the scrolls.

"Right, so, sign your consent forms and take them to that booth over there" Anko instructed, pointing to a booth at the side of the forest where three people were sitting, "Then the teams will be given their scrolls and will choose a door to start at. Now…how do I say this. Hm. Don't die"

"Well that was comforting" Aki stated as Kaji laughed. I couldn't help but grin either as the groups began splitting up. I could already hear some people arguing about whether or not to fill in the forms.

* * *

"But seriously, they're giving us so much time to fill these out. They're trying to psych us out" I commented as we walked by Ino and Sakura. They were arguing over _something_, but I didn't think it was worth figuring out. Poor Shikamaru and Chouji were looking freaked out on the sidelines, and I frowned in sympathy.

"Are those two always like that?" Kaji asked, also looking pretty freaked out as she watched the two of them go at it.

"Pretty much. They're always arguing over that Uchiha" I replied simply.

"Wow. Faced with the Forest of Death and they're arguing over a boy" Aki commented, shaking her head. I didn't know if she was disgusted, disappointed, or in awe, but it didn't change the fact that it wasn't what we expected to see going on.

We had already signed our forms. It took a few minutes of debating on whether I was ready, but it was like what I thought yesterday. I've already been through a lot. There's no way I'm stopping now.

"You guys good with wilderness survival?"

"Well, I'm not _bad_ at it" Aki replied as Kaji shrugged.

"Like I said" Kaji said with a grin, "This sounds like it's gonna be fun"

"Masochist" I muttered as both of them started laughing.

"It's time to hand in your forms for your scrolls" one of the men at the booth called out.

The booth had been covered up by a curtain, so we couldn't see anything happening between the team and the people in the booth. When it was our turn, we handed our consent forms to the people inside.

"Hey, you guys are the allied team, right?" one of the guys asked.

"Um, yeah" I replied warily as the other two guys perked up.

"Wow. Good luck then!" Another guy commented as he handed Aki a heaven scroll. She bent down to slip it into a pouch in her orange leg warmers before standing back up to face the three guys again.

"Well, I know I'm rooting for you three. We've never had an allied team before" the last guy commented as Kaji grinned. Aki and I gave a slight nod in thanks as we exited the booth.

"Well…that was unexpected" I commented after a few minutes of silence.

"I was expecting people to hate us for being an allied team" Aki agreed as she fiddled with her goggles. Kaji just cracked her knuckles.

"Well, now that that's done, should we find a gate?"

I was just about to reply when I spotted Hinata standing close to us. I turned back to Kaji and Aki with a slightly sheepish smile as I held up my hand.

"One second, okay?"

Kaji tilted her head in confusion before shrugging, and Aki nodded as she took a pouch off her hip. I guess she was doing a last minute check.

I jogged over to Hinata, smiling inwardly when I noticed Shino and Kiba were there as well. Perfect.

"Ashi!" Kiba exclaimed as he noticed me approaching. Shino and Hinata turned around, and a smile appeared on Hinata's face as she spotted me.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Hinata asked as I laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I couldn't really start without saying good luck" I replied. The grin on Kiba's face widened as Hinata nodded. Shino gave me a brief nod as well and Akamaru barked and nuzzled my hand when I scratched him behind the ears.

"You guys will be great. I mean, Team 8 is a survival team, right?"

"Exactly" Kiba replied confidently as he nodded and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ash, we need to find a gate!" I heard Aki call. I guess she finished checking her pack.

"Be right there!" I called back before turning back to the three of them.

"Um, right. Gotta go" I stated with a small smile, "Good luck guys"

"Good luck Ashi" Shino replied with a nod, "You'll do fine"

"Thanks" I replied as I turned back toward my team. I waved over my shoulder as I jogged back, and apologized to Kaji and Aki when I returned.

"Sorry, had to wish them luck" I explained simply as they shrugged.

"'S okay" Aki replied as she started leading the way to the gates.

* * *

We chose the first empty gate we saw, number 32, and waited there for the start signal. The person standing by the gate was a _huge_ man wearing a mask that only showed his eyes. I think he smiled at us when we approached, but I couldn't tell considering the fact that I couldn't really see his face.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be" Kaji replied with an excited grin as she touched her swords.

"We should probably make a plan though" I offered as Aki nodded in agreement, "Tons of teams are going to come after us since they think we're the weakest"

"We probably _are_" Aki corrected as I scowled. "Don't judge me. We were just thrown together. Other teams have been working together for a long time"

"Fine, so what's the plan then?" Kaji asked as I shrugged and looked at Aki.

"Hey, don't look at me. You're the one who said we needed a plan" Aki protested as she and Kaji looked at me.

"Well that's not fair" I complained, moping for a few seconds as they grinned. "I guess we can bet that weak teams are gonna aim for us because they think they'll have a better chance at winning against us. _Our_ best bet is to get a scroll from one of them"

"But strong teams will chase us down too" Aki reminded as I shrugged helplessly.

"So…grab a scroll from a weak team and run toward the tower like our lives depend on it?" Kaji suggested with a laugh.

"Sounds like it" I replied, laughing nervously. I was suddenly a lot more nervous than I was at the start of this crazy exam.

"We have five days though" Aki reminded as Kaji and I sighed in depression, "Anyone know how to lay out a trap?"

"Now that I can do" Kaji replied with a determined look on her face as the gates the giant man had unlocked earlier flew open. We glanced at each other before I smirked.

"Hope you guys can keep up" I teased before sprinting through the gates.

"Oi, no fair!" Kaji called as she and Aki started running after me.

"Cheater!"

* * *

Thanks for reading the latest chapter of Just Wanna Make You Smile. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

**Pitra, Crystalkyubbi-chan, scaaagirl, and Escape to Ouran**

**for the reviews last chapter!**

* * *

_::Preview::_

* * *

_Things start out looking good after the exam starts. They've gotten plans made and even manage to snag a scroll. But things can never go that well for long._


	34. Chapter 34: Chuunin Exams Part Three

A/N: Hello all! It's time for the latest installment of Just Wanna Make You Smile. I'm a bit conflicted right now. I'm really _really_ excitedly happy because I got this new chapter out WAY earlier than expected. But I feel kind of suckish because it might be a _really_ long time until the next update. I'm going to be really busy this summer. So, I made this chapter longer than usual and I'll try my hardest to keep writing and update whenever I get time. Beware the many page breaks and jumps in time and place. But until the next update, enjoy!

~ Ashi of Instrument Trio

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto but does own some characters and elements of the plot**

* * *

**Ch. 34**

**Chuunin Exams - Murphy's Law: What Starts Good, Ends...**

* * *

"So, how are we doing this?" I asked as we leapt through the branches of the trees, "Are we going to stay in a line, or should we position ourselves?"

We were currently running in a line positioned left to right with Kaji, Aki, and then me. Other teams definitely had the advantage of knowing how they were normally positioned. How they ran depending on the circumstances came easy to them. We were still getting normal things like this in order. It would have been great if we could have time to sit and figure this out, but in our position we had to keep moving if we didn't want to be attacked. Our gate was on the northwest side of the forest, so we were heading northeast toward the pillar.

"Positioning depends on our attacks and how we fight though, am I right?" Aki replied as she glanced at me.

"Well, I usually fight with swords or ninjutsu, but I do a bit of taijutsu or genjutsu when I have to" Kaji offered as I thought it over.

"So, close range, but you can go mid range or far, I guess" Aki stated.

"I'm going to say I'm…close and mid range" I stated, "I do mainly taijutsu and ninjutsu. I work with weapons sometimes though. I'm probably more of a tracker than anything else"

I felt the weight of the metal claws in my pocket and smiled determinedly.

_**I do more defensive jutsus, and Renshi's more of a taijutsu user. I'd say Shinzo is a mid and close range jutsu user.**_

_So yeah, we're pretty much mid and close range. We should probably diversify a bit._

_Well, now we know what to work on when we beat this thing_

_**Though, if you ever get to mastering that chain scythe, I think we'll be pretty good**_

_Yeah, that might take a while. And anyways, it never hurts to learn some more jutsu_

_Hear hear_

"I usually go for genjutsu and ninjutsu, but I use weapons every once in a while" Aki stated as she frowned slightly, "Mid to far range, I'd say"

"Right, so let's put someone who can deal with anything that comes at them in the front" I suggested, glancing at Kaji, who shrugged in response.

"Sure, I can handle that" she replied as she and Aki switched places, and Aki and I fell back. The normal triangle formation.

"Ok, but what happens if we get separated?"

I faltered as I heard agonized screaming in the distance, and we all paused as a flock of birds flew overhead, disturbed by whatever had happened.

"It's only been around five minutes" I muttered as we froze, listening around for any teams planning on ambushing us.

"Wow, this is intense" Kaji commented as my hands wove through the familiar hand signs for the Sound Canyon Jutsu. It was stupid of me to not have put it up earlier. It'd drain my chakra a bit, so I'd have to ration how much I was using.

"What's that you just did?" Aki asked, eying me as if looking for the effects of my jutsu.

"It's sort of like a tracking jutsu. I'm just using it as long as we're not moving" I replied simply as I motioned for us to sit down on the branch, "No one's around right now, so let's figure something out quickly"

"If you say so" Kaji replied as she and Aki sat down warily, glancing around at the creepy forest.

"Separation, right? How about a password?" Aki suggested, "It'd have to be long, complicated, or completely out there though"

"That'd work unless someone overheard us at any time" I replied.

"I actually think I have a solution for that" Kaji interjected excitedly as she started searching through her weapons pouch. She pulled out two pairs of earrings and handed them to us as we stared at them in confusion.

"Suna's a desert, right? Well, sometimes on missions we get separated and it's hard to find a designated place to meet when all you see is sand" she explained as she pointed to the earrings in her ears, "They're pretty much chakra sensors. They have a sort of sensor that locates specific other pairs if you pump chakra through them"

We watched as she switched out a silver hoop in the cartilage on top of her ear and replaced it with a gold one that looked similar to one that was already in her ear. It matched the two pairs of earrings she had given us. She channeled her chakra through it, and almost immediately I could sense a faint chakra signal coming from the earrings we were holding.

"Cool" I commented simply as I switched out the simple metal studs I had in my ears and replaced them with the small hoops. They reminded me of the birthday present I had gotten earlier in the year, but they had a banding pattern in onyx instead of being all gold. Aki's had a silver banding pattern, and Kaji's were gold on gold.

"No, what's cool is that once used, they only react to your chakra. If anyone else tried to use them nothing would happen"

"Awesome" Aki commented as she put hers in her ears as well, "That solves that issue"

"Yup" Kaji replied as she stood up and brushed off her jeans. I stood up as well, canceling the Sound Canyon Jutsu. I'd have to use just normal hearing and hope that it was good enough in this forest.

"Righty right" Aki chirped as she stood up, "Let's go then"

* * *

It didn't take too long for us to get attacked after that. The first time was a team from grass that was _way_ too hard for us to even try beating. Luckily Aki had some smoke bombs and exploding tags, so we managed to escape without getting too roughed up. We were attacked maybe a half an hour later after that. The team after was one of the weak teams we had guessed were going to chase us. The girl holding the scroll was a complete klutz, and the scroll accidentally slipped from the bag she was holding it in when she attempted to dodge one of Kaji's swords. It was a Heaven scroll like ours, so Aki used a genjutsu on them and we escaped while they were distracted. We heard screams from their direction later, so they had probably gotten attacked by another team. That was our cue to continue away from them as fast as possible.

* * *

We were currently being attacked by a team of rain nin, and we were pretty evenly matched.

"It's ready" Kaji informed me as she launched herself from a tree branch, holding two of her swords, one in each hand. I nodded as I flipped of the branch I was on, just barely dodging a kunai that was speeding toward me. Aki was on the branch I was about to land on, fending off a kunai with her dagger. I kicked the nin that was attacking her in the head when I landed, and the guy went flying off the branch toward the ground.

"Did you find the one with the scroll?"

"That guy doesn't have it. The clothing he's wearing is skin tight" Aki panted as she wiped blood away from a cut on her cheek.

"That leaves two people" I responded, "It's ready"

"Great" Aki muttered before disappearing.

I glanced down and saw her on a lower branch, heading back to where Kaji had launched herself. Following her lead, I ran along the branch I was on, ducking when I heard the whistling of a kunai that embedded itself in the trunk behind me. It had been aiming for my head. Gritting my teeth, I increased my speed and launched myself off the branch I was on. I hit the ground, rolled in a gap between two trees where Kaji and Aki were waiting, and rapidly formed some hand signs.

"Get down!" I exclaimed as Kaji and Aki dropped to the ground next to me, "Minor 360 Chakra Shield"

I was hoping that the bush would shield us from view as the chakra dome flickered into existence. It was smaller than the one I usually made, so it didn't waste as much chakra as the original.

"Shoot! They took Kenjirou out!" one of the nin exclaimed as he dropped down from the tree, "Where'd the go?"

"Between those two trees. They're trying to hide" the other nin replied as he half supported the guy I kicked out of the trees. The first guy smirked as he pulled out a wickedly sharp looking kunai and gestured for the second guy to follow.

"Why don't you guys just give up your scroll, huh?" he urged as they quietly advanced toward us, "We know where you are. You've lost"

I was holding my breath and praying that he'd walk through the trees instead of chucking the kunai at us, because I wasn't exactly sure how the minor shield would hold up against that kunai. That and I was hoping that he'd move quickly, because regardless of the size, this shield was draining my chakra faster than I would have liked.

"Fine, suit yourselves. C'mon Hansou"

All three of us held our breaths as they walked in between the three trees. We all readied weapons and jutsus, just in case this didn't work. I slipped on my metal claws with a Sound Telescope Jutsu ready to be fired as I set my sights on the lead nin's femoral artery.

**Click**

"What the…?"

"Duck" Kaji hissed hurriedly. We all ducked _just_ in time, because without warning a giant log swung between the opening of the two trees and crashed into the two remaining ninja. They went flying into a large tree that was directly behind them, and I winced at the sound of them crashing into the wood. They were knocked unconscious immediately, and I canceled the jutsu as we scrambled up.

"Ashi grab the guy you knocked off the tree. Kaji, find some vines or something to tie up these guys. Nice trap by the way" Aki instructed, as she started searching the two teammates we had just knocked out.

"I agree. That was _nice_" I commented as Kaji gave us a devious grin.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try it, but we don't have trees in Suna"

"Found it!" Aki sang as she waved the Earth scroll above her head.

"First day too. We rock" I cheered as I pumped my fist and grabbed the other end of the vine Kaji had found, "Know any good knot ties Ka-chan?"

"Not really" Kaji replied as she began to wrap the vine around the tree and ninja, "Oh, empty their pockets too. Maybe there's something useful there"

"Ohhh, traps and pillaging. I like your style" I joked.

"Yeah, but remember, pillage _then_ burn" Kaji joked back as she double checked the vines and pulled them tighter.

I started going through their pockets and packs. I gathered their weapons, equipment, and some of their food rations as Aki finished hiding the Earth scroll and tied the vine knots for us.

"You're not taking it all?" she asked as I shook my head.

"It won't all fit in our packs and if we have weapons we can hunt for food and protect ourselves" I explained, "Feel free to grab it if you have space though"

Aki nodded at my logic and we stood up, gathering all our stuff as we glanced around.

"Anyone coming?"Aki asked as I listened carefully with the Sound Canyon Jutsu, tuning out the sound of Kaji searching her pack for her compass.

"We go left!" she exclaimed as she jumped down from a tree branch.

"No, we're good." I replied, "We should probably keep heading toward the tower and keep an eye out for places to sleep. Most animals are active at night"

"Right, so we have about four hours before it starts getting dark" Aki commented, "Do we have enough water?"

"Good to go" Kaji replied giving her a thumbs up as I nodded in agreement, "We can run for a couple of hours and take a quick break for food. Thank Kami-sama they had food to pillage"

"Agreed. Now let's get out of here before they start to wake up.

* * *

Between dodging teams that were definitely stalking us (one team had us hiding in the bushes for almost half an hour) and fleeing from the teams that caught us unaware, we didn't have much time to eat or find a camp. We ended up eating some food ration bars as we looked for a place to rest. By the time it was starting to get dark, we found a giant tree with a hollow space beneath its trunks, as if some animal had dug a burrow. It was abandoned and camouflaged behind a few bushes, so it was a good place for a camp. The only problem was that there were only two potential exits, and if anyone came too close, we were basically trapped.

"Should we set up some more traps or something?" Kaji asked as she stood in front of the bushes with her hands on her hips and a dissatisfied frown on her face.

"Setting up traps might just point out that there's a team in the area" I argued as I scanned the skies for Shinzo. He had woken up a few hours ago and was hunting while scanning the area for any danger.

"But they'd also warn us if someone was approaching" Kaji argued back as I shrugged in response. It was a win-lose situation really.

"We can set up a night watch and have your owl patrol all night" Aki suggested as a tie breaker.

No one could think of a better solution to that, so that was the plan we went with. Kaji still insisted on planting a trap far enough away that it might be thought of as a leftover trap by anyone who tripped it and entered our camp site, but close enough that we'd be warned by the screaming. She never did tell us what type of trap she put up.

I got second watch. Something about being able to hear well even if I can't see being valuable when it was pitch black outside. I really couldn't argue against that argument, so I was stuck with second watch. I was _not_ happy when Aki woke me up for my watch. It felt like I had just gotten to sleep when I was being shaken awake. Apart from a few animals passing by though, my watch was eventless. Shinzo popped by every so often, usually with a small mouse in his claws and kept me company until the end of my watch. As soon as I woke Kaji up for her watch, I was asleep.

* * *

Someone was asking me something, but I couldn't really figure it out. It was all muted and jumbled as if they were talking in water.

"Wha?"

"I said, who has better aim? You or Aki?"

I groaned as Kaji's voice became clearer and tried to think about her question as I fished for an answer.

"Aki's aim's much better" I slurred after a few seconds as I rubbed my eyes, "Something wrong?"

"Nah, go back to sleep" Kaji replied cheerfully as she crawled over me to reach Aki. I heard Aki's sleepy groan as my eyes slid back closed and yawned as I rolled over and fell back asleep.

"You see? It's right there, on the tree. Kill it Aki, kill it!"

* * *

"Ash, wake up"

I was being shaken awake and Aki sounded very nervous. It was probably the only reason I woke up so quickly. I rubbed my eyes hastily and slid on my glasses as I glanced around. Our mini camp under the tree was all packed up, and my stuff was waiting for me in the corner where I had left it. Kaji was up near the exit with her swords in one hand and a few shuriken in the other, eyeing the trees warily.

"The trap went off" Aki explained quickly as I pulled my hair back into a quick ponytail instead of my usual braid, "Hurry up so we can get out of here before we're trapped"

I nodded in response as I grabbed all my things and pulled Shinzo's bag on my back. Shinzo was inside but I heard him hoot quietly so he wasn't sleeping. I took a last quick look around our temporary camp site, blinking in bemusement after spotting what looked like a giant dead centipede in the underbrush, and joined Kaji and Aki at the entrance.

"Ready?" Kaji asked as she glanced back. She looked excited and peppy, and I had to grin as I readjusted Shinzo's bag.

"Yeah, just make sure we don't leave any tracks" I replied. Aki nodded and with one last glance around we all leapt into the trees and headed off toward the tower.

* * *

Today was already starting to look really bad. It was like every time I blinked something new was happening and we were fighting or trying to escape. Right now I was catching my breath while crouching underneath some bushes. We had just been attacked by a giant gust of wind that caught us all off guard and split us all up. Luckily, we all knew how the earrings worked by now and we learned it the hard way. This wasn't the first time we had been split up by a team.

"Now where did the little girls go? Hm…I wonder"

My breath caught in my throat as I heard footsteps approaching where I was hiding. The rain nin chuckled sadistically, and I could practically hear my heart beat when I saw his feet stop in front of the bush I was in.

"Nothing here but trees and bushes. I wonder…"

I had nothing but instinct, good hearing, and Taishoku to warn me about what happened next.

_**Ashi, move, **__**now**_**!**

I rolled out of the bushes, away from the rain nin as kunai were showered into the bush I had been hiding in. Unfortunately for me, or maybe fortunately, I had rolled in the direction of a hill and started quickly rolling down hill. It was fortunate, because I gained a ton of distance between me and that psycho nin, but unfortunate because I rolled into some stinging plants. Shinzo's bag rolled to a stop right next to me, and the poor owl poked his head out looking sick but unhurt. I smoothed his feathers before closing his bag and cradling it. The weird rain nin was still on top of the hill, chucking kunai into bushes and muttering 'I wonder…' over and over again, and I took advantage of his…weirdness to start crawling away as quietly as possible, while ignoring the burning sensation of the stinging plant against my exposed skin. As soon as I felt safe enough to leave the bushes, I activated my Sound Canyon Jutsu, listened for a few seconds, and leapt into the trees. I poured chakra into the earrings and veered to the right when I felt a pulse of chakra respond.

The first thing I noticed was that Kaji was crouching on the ground, holding something. I scanned the area warily before dropping onto a root near her and slipping Shinzo's bag on my back.

"Kaji" I called, nodding as she glanced up and realized I was there, "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm okay. Do you know where Aki is?"

I shook my head in response.

"You were closer. What are you holding?"

She held the item out to me and I accepted it, noticing the blood splattered on her hands. I stared in confusion at the second Earth scroll I was holding in my hands as Kaji stood up and dragged her non-bloody wrist against her cheek.

"I was attacked by the guy who blew us apart. Got that scroll from him." She explained simply as she wiped her hand clean on the ground and stood up.

"The blood?" I asked while slipping the scroll into Shinzo's bag. Shinzo hooted in annoyance but moved aside to let the scroll in.

"Not mine" Kaji replied with a grin. I smiled faintly in relief before focusing more chakra into my earrings. I could feel Kaji's earring's chakra signature react, and also felt a fainter chakra signature that wasn't too far away, and heading closer. About two minutes later Aki dropped into the clearing with a weary sigh. I took one glance at the bleeding cut on her left arm and pulled some bandages from my bag.

"Ouch, what happened to you?" Aki asked, gritting her teeth as I tightened the bandages on her arm. I winced myself as her hand brushed over a welt on my neck.

"Stinging plant. Rolled into a few bushes" I replied, "You okay?"

"As good as I'll ever be, I guess" Aki replied with a grimace.

"Since we're all here let's go" Kaji commented impatiently as she glanced around the clearing warily, "I don't like this spot. It feels too open"

Just as I was about to comment, laughter filled the air. My jaw immediately snapped shut as Kaji, Aki, and I immediately formed a circle in the middle of the clearing, kunai out and ready to defend. Three ninja dropped down from the trees, surrounding us as we shifted our stances accordingly. A quick glance at their forehead protectors told me they were grass nin.

"Look what we caught guys, a couple of nin thrown together at random"

I felt more than saw Aki stiffen, and I risked a glance at the kunoichi she was across from. She had flaming red hair that stood out from all the green of the forest and made me want to smack myself for not noticing her sooner. Her forehead protector was on her forehead and the symbol barely visible thanks to long bangs that were brushed behind her ears. Like the grass nin I had seen outside my hospital window she was wearing a long deep purple skirt and a dark green halter top. She looked like she was at least three years older than us, and the sneer she had on her face wasn't confidence inspiring. Aki shifted her stance ever so slightly and gripped the kunai she had in hand more tightly, which made me smile inwardly.

"Aw, how cute. They actually think they're a team"

I glared at the ninja in front of me, quickly taking in his appearance. His eyes were the first thing that caught my attention. They were a muddy brown color, but were mocking and as hard as rock. His brown hair was combed neatly despite the fact that he had been in the forest for a day like the rest of us. He was wearing standard issue black pants and a deep red shirt with black sleeves while his forehead protector rested on his upper thigh. He didn't really look threatening, but something about him made me nervous.

The last ninja didn't say anything, but it was immediately obvious who had laughed before we were surrounded. His laughter sounded similar to something scratching a chalkboard and it made me wonder if he had inhaled smoke or something when he was younger. Like his other two teammates, he looked like he was maybe three or four years older than us. He looked like he was wearing a man skirt though, in dark blue, over his black pants, and was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with fishnetting on his biceps. His forehead protector rested on a pouch that was on his waist like a fanny pack, and his long black hair was held in a high ponytail that reminded me of Ino.

"How about we make this short and you give us your scrolls?" the kunoichi asked as a slow smile spread across her face.

"How about not?" Kaji retorted with a scoff. Before the rest of us could move, she was gone. Next thing I know, creepy laughing guy was rubbing his cheek and Kaji was flying back into our circle. She landed on the ground with a grunt before standing up and glaring.

_That was fast! What happened?_

"I'm guessing by the looks on your faces that you all have no idea what just happened" the ninja in front of me commented with a laugh, "Obviously you are all over your heads, so just give us your scrolls"

"I ran at him and something hit me in the stomach" Kaji stated quietly, "But I didn't see him move!"

The creepy guy started with his freaky choking laughter again and this time held his hands out in front of him so we could see them. He was holding what looked like tonfa, but they were a pale green that kind of looked like a dying plant. I felt a bit of chakra flare and watched in shock as the tonfa elongated, kind of like a whip.

"What? What happened?" Aki asked frantically as she risked a quick glance over her shoulder. I just shook my head in response. I didn't know how to explain that.

"Well kiddies? What's it going to be?" the kunoichi asked. The smile was still on her face. "Scrolls or fighting?"

Aki nudged me with her elbow and gave me a short nod. I sighed in response and reached my hand slowly back into my pouch to pull out the Earth scroll Kaji had just found. We all tensed up when the grass nin tensed up in response to my actions, and I warily held out the scroll for them to see before tossing it to the guy in front of me. He smirked as he caught it and pocketed it before crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. I gave him a confused look as his smirk widened. He held out his hands and shrugged as he stared me down.

"I said _scrolls_. I know you have another one"

There was a tense and nervous silence for more than a few seconds before I spoke up warily.

"W-what are you talking about? That's our only scroll…"

The neat freak's laughter wasn't any better than the chain smoking creeper's. It was high pitched and sent shivers down my spine.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he spat out, "I saw the way you stared at that Earth scroll when your friend handed it to you. Obviously you already had one if you weren't excited about it"

"But if you already have our extra Earth scroll why would you want our second one?" Aki asked in frustration as his smirk widened even more and became impossibly evil looking.

"To narrow down the competition, of course. Now, scroll or fighting?" he echoed as his two teammates began laughing.

I guess we didn't answer quick enough.

"Jump!" Kaji yelled. Without hesitation, Aki and I both jumped up as the tonfa vine whip slashed where our legs had previously been. My hands were immediately rushing through hand signs by the time I was on the ground, and within seconds I was moving.

"Flaming Shadow Chain Jutsu!"

My opponent rushed at me with his evil smirk and narrowly dodged when I whipped the chain at his head. I narrowly dodged senbon needles that seemed to appear out of nowhere and just managed to wrap the chain of fire around his ankle. I threw him into a tree and dove again when more senbon suddenly appeared out of thin air. I heard a faint flutter of wings and a hoot and grinned when I realized Shinzo had left his bag and joined the fight. Next thing I knew, I was groaning after being kicked into a tree. I managed to lash at the neat freak with my chain though, and he yelped, caught unaware when his clothing caught on fire even though the chain never touched him. There was a brief flash and suddenly he was screaming in pain as he clutched his neck and landed hard on a branch. Shinzo had dive bombed him and slashed at his throat with his claws while he was distracted by the fire. And while he was distracted by his bleeding throat, I lashed at the branch he was on with the flaming chain, making the moss on the branch burst into flames. He landed on the ground with a startled and slightly scared look on his face while I quickly wrapped the flaming chain around my fist.

Just when I was about to start attacking him with taijutsu however, I was forced to jump back when a cloud of purple mist descended on where I was about to attack. I heard Aki yell, but there wasn't enough time to dodge as Aki crashed into me, coughing as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She tackled me to the ground as senbon rained on where I had been sitting, and I was forced to push her out of the way when another purple cloud descended on where she was sitting. This was ridiculous.

"Stop!"

The deep voice was one I hadn't heard before, but I faltered in my attempt to stand up when I realized it had come from the creepy laughing guy. He was holding Kaji against him with her hands behind her back and had his tonfa weapon against her throat. What caught my attention, however, was the giant glistening thorn-like protrusion coming out from the tonfa that was pressing against her neck. I heard Aki swallow nervously as she noticed exactly what I was staring at. Even Shinzo alighted quietly on my shoulder with barely any movement as we stared at them.

Kaji was scowling and struggling in the ninja's grip. One of her swords was partially unsheathed but still in its casing and nowhere close enough to her hands for it to be of any help. I faintly noticed that her eyes seemed to be flashing gold, but I was too focused on her predicament to make any sense of it.

"Scroll please"

_**Well at least he's polite about it**_

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

Aki slowly reached down into her left leg warmer and withdrew our other Earth scroll. She tossed it to the red head, who smiled and pocketed it, as the guy who held Kaji captive shoved her away.

"Great" neat freak stated smugly, "Now girls? Think fast"

"Wha-"

* * *

Hinata paused mid-jump and just barely made her landing on the next branch as she turned in the direction of the sudden explosion that rang through the area. It was closer than all the other explosions and traps they had heard so far, and she actually felt the resulting wind that blew through the trees.

"Jeez, that one was close" Kiba commented in shock as he and Shino landed next to her on the branch, "Lucky that wasn't us, huh?"

Hinata nodded in response, still a little shaken up from the unexpected noise, but Shino didn't react at all to the statement.

"Shino?" Kiba asked, watching the bespectacled boy with a confused and worried expression.

"My kikai just died"

Without a word, all three of them immediately raced toward the explosion, quietly leaping through the trees faster than they had been traveling before. It was Hinata that noticed the flash of blue in the bushes first. They dropped down immediately next to the bush, only to dive out of the way as shuriken flew at them.

"Whoa, calm down!" Kiba exclaimed, his voice a few octaves higher than usual as he stared at the shuriken sitting in the ground a few inches from his thigh, "It's us, Ashi's teammates!"

"Sorry…" a strained voice replied quietly, "Just being careful…"

The blunette's response was halted by a fit of coughing and a groan of pain that made Hinata rush to her side.

"A-are you okay? Aki-s-san, right?"

"Yeah. I don't think so…" she replied wearily, "I hurt all over and can't see for crap"

Hinata gently helped her remove herself from the bushes while Kiba immediately began asking frantic questions.

"What happened? Where's the rest of your team? Are you guys okay? What's going on?"

He only paused when he saw the injuries the blunette had, wincing at the various cuts, scratches, and burns. His eyes widened when he noticed the shard of wood embedded in her leg and immediately dove in his own pack for a roll of bandages.

"We were fighting…and there was this explosion and then I-I woke up in those bushes-" Aki trailed off with a gasp of pain as Hinata pulled the wood shard from her leg and immediately began bandaging the wound.

Meanwhile Shino and Akamaru were both searching the area for any trace of familiar chakra or scent. Kikai beetles made the air thick with humming and eventually Akamaru trotted back to Kiba with a helpless whine.

"The explosion singed everything" Kiba muttered irritably, "Akamaru can't find anyone"

"That way" Aki commented, pointing to the east as the team stared at her in startled shock, "I can feel their chakra"

Deciding not to question her, Kiba helped Aki to her feet, letting her lean on him as they immediately started heading in the direction Aki pointed.

* * *

They found Kaji looking badly burnt and leaning against a tree with her arm cradled awkwardly by her side and blood dripping from a gash on her temple. Aki immediately stumbled to her side as Hinata whipped out the bandages. Kiba and Shino were too busy being preoccupied by the marks on the ground that implied Kaji had dragged herself to where she was now.

"No, don't bother" Kaji hissed as she batted away Hinata's hands as Hinata tried to help patch her up.

"B-but your a-arm…"

"No. Over there" Kaji growled out, pointing to her right to some damaged bushes, "Ash"

Hinata and Kiba froze, but Shino was moving before Kaji even finished her sentence. He returned about a minute later cradling a limp form in his arms that immediately kicked everyone else into action.

"Ashi…oh sh-" Kiba muttered as Hinata jumped up and ran over.

"She's breathing" Shino stated simply as he set her down on the ground, "It was safe to move her"

"A-a-and Shinzo?"

Shino wordlessly pulled what they recognized to be Shinzo's carrying case off his shoulder.

"He's injured. Looks like Ashi tried to protect him"

Kiba swore angrily as he attempted to help splint Kaji's arm while Hinata searched Ashi for any injuries.

"Lots of b-burns and cuts. I-I t-think she h-h-hit her head"

"Kaji? Kaji!"

They all turned to look at Aki, who was gently but frantically shaking the blonde's shoulder. The blonde had fallen unconscious and had gone worryingly pale.

"Crap"

* * *

Thanks for reading the latest chapter of Just Wanna Make You Smile. I'm so very sorry for the cliffhanger. :)

Feel free to review!

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

**Loweska, RWolfe94, and Escape to Ouran**

**for the reviews last chapter!**

* * *

_::Preview::_

* * *

_Time's running out, the team is horribly injured, and they have to find another scroll! To make it even worse, everyone seems to be facing their own personal problems. __Will nothing go right?_


	35. Chapter 35: Chuunin Exams Part Four

A/N: I would like to apologize for the long interval in between updates. I had meant to post a new chapter way before Christmas but I was too busy, and just when I was ready to post, I somehow managed to kill the internet. I'm so sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. Many of you have probably forgotten exactly what's going on, so as a slight warning, a kid named Daisuke is mentioned. He's one of Ashi's friends that she met up with again in chapter 29 when she visited Kuragari, her home village. As for a general recap...

**In the last few chapters...**

_Ashi and the rest of Team 8 are nominated for the Chuunin Exams by Kurenai-sensei. Unfortunately, the exams are only allowed to be taken in teams of 3. Ashi volunteers to drop out because she was injured during a quick mission to Kuragari is still recovering. However, the Hokage decides to place Ashi on an allied team with two other ninja from Mist and Sand. Ashi meets up with her team on the day of the exam and is surprised to learn that her teammates are Aki and Kaji, two friends from Kuragari she hasn't seen in years. Their team manages to pass the first exam along with the rest of the rookies. During the second stage, Ashi, Kaji, and Aki are constantly on the run because other teams think they're the weakest and the easiest to grab a scroll from. A particularly strong team from Grass manages to corner and defeat the trio. Team 8 is startled by a large explosion, and the kikai beetles that Shino apparently sent to follow Ashi die, meaning Ashi's team is probably the team caught in the explosion. Team 8 make their way to the explosion site, managing to find the trio all badly injured. Only Aki is conscious._

Sorry again for the long delay and the unusually long author's note.

~Ashi of Instrument Trio

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto but does own some elements of the plot and some characters**

* * *

**Ch. 35**

**Chuunin Exams Part Four - A Bit of Better Luck**

* * *

Pain. There was a distracting fuzzy feeling of pain that seemed to grow worse and worse as time passed. It was the first thing that registered in the darkness. At first it was just my head, but then it registered in my arms, legs, back, and side. The next was a fluttery feeling in my stomach, as if I was moving through the air or dropping to the ground. Then sound registered. At first it was just a shushing sound, like wind rushing past my ears, but there was an unrecognizable sound just behind it that grew into a painful ringing noise.

Despite my preoccupation with the throbbing pain that was shooting through my body, something else caught my attention. It took a while to recognize, but it suddenly clicked. Bamboo. I could smell bamboo. It was mixed with the smell of grass and the forest after it rains. Something about the smell bothered me, as if there was something I was supposed to remember. Something it was supposed to remind me of, maybe. In that way it was good, I suppose. It distracted me from my pain. All at once, something clicked and slipped out of my mouth before my brain fully registered what the scent reminded me of.

"Shino…"

I felt more than heard him turn his head to look at me, and I somehow found the energy to open my eyes sluggishly. He was worried. I could tell immediately. But for some reason a smile crept onto my face. I couldn't help but feel that everything was going to be alright.

"Ashi"

"…It's great to see you Shino" I whispered as I let my eyes close. I felt Shino signal something but drifted into unconsciousness before anything could happen.

* * *

"Ashi, wake up"

"Ashi's awake?" I heard Kiba all but exclaim in worried excitement. I couldn't help the pained groan that escaped from my mouth, and for that I was rewarded with the sound of Hinata's voice scolding Kiba.

"She's awake? Oh thank Kami"

And there was Aki's shaking but relieved voice, slightly strained with pain. I waited for a few seconds, expecting Kaji to make a teasing comment about how long I was out. But then I remembered the faint sound of pain in Aki's voice and a frightened expression passed through my mind right before a giant flash of light and darkness.

"Kaji! Is she okay?" I asked worriedly as I sat up quickly.

Big mistake. Next thing I knew I was curled up against a tree, groaning quietly in pain. When I opened my eyes I noticed a blurry Shino hovering over me with Aki's face peering worriedly over his shoulder and Hinata directly behind her.

"You're a Hyuuga. Your bloodline can see into people's bodies, right?" Aki asked suddenly, turning to Hinata urgently, "Can you see if anything's wrong with them?"

Hinata shook her head with a look of regret on her face.

"S-sorry b-but…we can only see the ch-chakra systems. We can't see bones or th-things like that"

"Oh. That sucks" Aki sighed after a brief pause. A look of faint horror crossed her face as she backtracked, "Not your bloodline limit though. That's amazing. It's really great, honestly! I just mean for our situation and…yeah"

I shook my head faintly, in no way surprised by Aki's outburst as Hinata was. She started trying to assure Aki that she found no offense in her statement, and that started a sorry competition. I was tempted to reach a hand over and cover one of their mouths, but that would involve movement.

"Um, guys? The cut on her head won't stop bleeding" Kiba called out, interrupting the two of them. Hinata immediately rushed over to Kiba and presumably Kaji as Aki froze for a few seconds before hobbling over to the pile of packs sitting by a nearby tree.

"Does anyone have blood replenishing pills?" she asked worriedly after a few seconds of digging through her bag.

"Medicine pouch" I called back distractedly as Shino put his hand in front of my eyes.

"How many fingers?"

I stared blankly at him in response. Even if everything _wasn't_ blurry I'd give him the same blank look. That was such an overused question.

"Can you see my fingers" he rephrased when I refused to respond. I gave him a helpless shrug as I tilted my head slightly and squinted.

"Sort of…yes, but they're kind of blurry"

He gave no response and started slowly moving his finger up and down and side to side. I followed with my eyes until he decided my eyesight was apparently decent enough and dropped his hand.

"Aki-san, may I check for broken bones?" I heard Hinata ask Aki as Shino took my hand and started pressing quickly and firmly on it and my arm to check for injuries. I guess Kaji was stable if Hinata was turning back to Aki. This went on for a few minutes, with a yelp heard every once in a while from Aki when Hinata found a deep cut or other injury. Everything went pretty much fine for me, except for a few cuts, burns and a bruised or cracked rib. In fact, Shino was helping me stand up to see if I could walk by myself when he put a stabilizing hand on my back as I stumbled. I gave a strangled gasp of pain as I jerked away on reflex and stumbled into a tree, jarring my rib. Within seconds I was on the ground again with tears of pain in my eyes and my arms around my ribs. It took about a minute for me to realize that Shino's hand was resting on my shoulder as I uncurled myself and slowly sat up.

"Sorry" Shino apologized as I shook my head in response.

"No, it was an accident" I replied weakly as I caught my breath.

"Well, that was dramatic" I heard Kaji's voice comment. She sounded tired and groggy herself. "So, what happened?"

"You guys were caught in an explosion" Kiba explained briefly as he checked her non-broken arm for injuries, "You're all injured"

"Did we lose the scroll?" Kaji asked worriedly as Aki bent down to her leg warmers to check.

"Nope. It's fine"

"Shinzo! Where's Shinzo?" I asked suddenly as I realized all of a sudden what seemed missing. I panicked for a few seconds as I patted my back, looking for his bag, but calmed down when Kiba handed it to me.

"He's a bit injured, but he'll be fine in a few days" Kiba told me as Shinzo popped his head out from the bag and hooted weakly. He was scratched up and looked a bit battered. One of his talons was badly cut up and he had a cut across his face. I stared at the cut across his face with regret, knowing it would scar. I should have been able to protect him better.

Shinzo tilted his head and hooted softly, as if asking if I was okay, and I gave him a tiny smile as I ripped a small piece of bandage and gently dabbed at the cut, which started below his eye and ran down to the end of his face. I would have bandaged the entire cut, but that would have covered his eye and would make it hard for him to function.

"So, I guess that means we need to go scroll hunting again" Kaji sighed as I glanced up at her.

"A-actually, we know where there's a scroll…" Hinata commented, trailing off in embarrassment as all three of our heads immediately turned to her.

"Awesome! Thanks! Point us in the right direction and we'll go for it!" Kaji exclaimed in excitement, her previous depressed sigh all but forgotten.

"With all of your injuries?" Kiba asked incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief, "Forget it"

"They're not that bad" Kaji retorted, a confident grin creeping across her face, "I mean, what injuries do we have?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing much. Burns, bruises, and cuts. Not to mention probable cracked bones, large gashes, your broken arm, the that giant cut from a giant wooden shard embedded in Aki's leg, and Ashi's probable concussion" Kiba retorted back sarcastically, snorting in disbelief, "You call _that_ nothing?"

Kaji just laughed as she forced herself to stand, using a tree as support, "It could be worse"

The expression on Kiba's face would have been priceless had I not been frantically thinking through our fighting options. I couldn't move well, but I guess I could grit my teeth and bear the pain. Taijutsu would probably be a 'do or die' option for me, considering I wasn't sure I'd be able to even dodge effectively.

With Kaji's arm broken, her moves were probably limited a lot as well. I don't know about her sword techniques, but any jutsu would definitely be a struggle unless she was seriously going to grit her teeth and bear that pain too.

Aki's leg would definitely reduce our speed and movement, but otherwise her injuries might be the least dooming. She could use her jutsu, and she was amazing with genjutsu, so we had a great chance with that. Add the fact that I can also still use jutsu and the fact that Kaji always has tricks up her sleeve, I'm sure we could figure something out.

"Kaji? Aki? Know any medical jutsu?" I asked, gently pushing Shinzo back into his bag. He deserves a bit of rest for now.

"Eh…nope!" Kaji replied cheerfully with a grin. I don't know how she could be so happy about something like that.

"A bit. Nothing major or helpful" Aki replied slowly, "I definitely can't mend broken bones or fix a concussion"

"Can you close up a bigger than average cut?" I asked, gesturing to the cut on Kaji's head.

"Um…yeah. Probably can do that" Aki replied with a smile, limping over to Kaji, who frowned as Aki's hands hovered over her head.

"Won't that waste too much chakra?"

"Not too much" Aki replied simply, "And it's better than bleeding into your eyes for the next five minutes or so"

"Hmm, touché"

The look on Hinata and Kiba's faces was still priceless, and this time I took the moment to bask in amusement. They were frozen in disbelief.

"You guys can't be serious. There's no way you're doing this by yourselves" Kiba blurted out.

Kaji turned on him with a harsh glare as she scowled, "And what are we supposed to do? Sit here and be prey? Forfeit? Die?"

"W-we could help…" Hinata suggested quietly.

Aki exchanged looks with me, and we both exchanged looks with Kaji, silently arguing against her stubborn streak. We could use help. There's nothing wrong with accepting help.

"…Fine"

* * *

Minutes later we were heading back in the general direction of where we had first started. In fact, to be accurate, we were heading toward where we first heard that pained yell not five minutes into the second stage of the exam. Once again, I was on Shino's back, piggyback style, because running too fast made me dizzy. Kaji was running near Hinata, who was watching out to make sure she didn't get any more injuries. Aki was on Kiba's back because of her bad leg.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had all been uncharacteristically silent. Well, Kiba and Hinata were silent, of course. Shino was just oddly stiff. No matter how much I thought about it, though, I couldn't figure out why other than the fact that we were probably heading back to a place where a team had been attacked. Well, there was always the possibility of scavenger teams hanging around, I suppose.

"Oh...Kami" I heard Aki gasp as she and Kiba landed in a clearing up ahead. Kiba didn't seem to react at all.

"Whoa…" Kaji gasped as she and Hinata landed in the clearing next. She took a few steps into the clearing before shaking her head and backing up, "This is…a massacre"

Now I was morbidly curious. What exactly was in the clearing?

I felt Shino stiffen more as we dropped into the clearing, and I couldn't help but stiffen myself. An unfortunate team was lying collapsed in the forest clearing, pale, gaunt, and completely drained of blood. It was…disturbing, to say the least.

"…What happened here?" Aki whispered as she took a deep breath and began limping toward the bodies. A scroll was poking out from underneath one body's arm, but we couldn't tell what scroll it was without actually checking.

"Leeches" Shino replied quietly, staring out at the bodies.

Kaji shuddered as she shifted her weight restlessly, while Aki cringed in response as well. Their reactions were probably just from the idea of having your blood drained dry by leeches. I, however, was more worried about the person who had just spoken.

I reached out to touch Shino's shoulder, only to frown at his furrowed eyebrows and the way he flinched ever so slightly when I moved my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked lowly, dropping my hand and frowning even more when he didn't immediately relax.

"Yes"

Liar.

I gave him a look that specifically said 'I don't believe you,' reached out and grabbed his jacket sleeve, tugging on it to make sure he was looking at me.

"It was them or you. No one wants to do it, but it's okay. You're okay"

I didn't get a response, but then again, I didn't really expect one either. I'm not really good at comforting people, but I at least wanted him to know I didn't think of him any differently for the bodies laid out in front of us.

"It's heaven" Aki called out, causing Kaji to curse and me to sigh in disappointment. Great. This just got a lot harder.

_I guess we couldn't expect success so easily…_

…

"Huh…odd"

"Wha?" Kiba asked, making me turn toward him. He gave me a wary look, and I immediately replaced my thoughtful expression with a smile.

"Eh, nothing. Just thinking"

"Right…"

* * *

"How did we lose them!" Aki exclaimed with a slight wail in her voice as she bent backward to dodge a kunai aiming toward her head.

"Heck if I know!" I growled in response, just barely managing to land a punch on the guy in front of me who groaned before substituting himself with a log. I was breathing hard and trying not to hold my side to give away the pain I was currently in, "Gah! Kaji this is your fault!"

"Sorry! I thought I saw something! I thought they knew where I was. I didn't mean to wander away, I swear! Wind Bullet Jutsu!" she apologized as she blocked a kunai flying toward her with one sword while spitting a dense ball of wind at her opponent's face.

We weren't doing so well, but we were holding our own. We knew for a fact that our opponents had an earth scroll. The only problem was that we weren't exactly in the right shape to take it from them. We were just managing to keep up with them.

Kaji was managing well enough with one sword and actually managed to get a few jutsu out, though she looked like she was in serious pain the whole time. Aki wasn't doing badly herself with her genjutsu, and she was flexible enough to dodge despite her leg injury. She was quickly running out of chakra though, frazzled, and looked ready to drop. I had underestimated how much my head injury would affect my fighting. Anything that made me spin quickly or involved sound made me dizzy enough to want to throw up. Not to mention, harsh impacts jarred my ribs and back. It didn't help that I was also running out of chakra.

I grimaced as I wrapped the flaming shadow chain around my fist and leapt onto a branch to dodge a kick that would have definitely hit me in the side. I would not have liked getting hit with that.

"What's the matter guys? Getting tired?" one of them taunted through their weird mask. They were rain nin. Very cocky and self assured rain nin. Honestly, I thought it was a little sad, because we were managing to defend ourselves well enough and we were pretty injured. It probably would have been a different fight if we weren't so beat up.

"Yeah. Tired of your voice!" Kaji yelled as she chucked a kunai she had picked off the ground at his head. I watched, almost unbelieving, as the badly aimed kunai flipped in the air two and a half times and hit the rain nin in the head. With its base. The nin dropped, unconscious, and I had to refrain from smacking my forehead for the sake of my own health.

_Daisuke was right…dumb luck…_

"Ash, watch out!" Aki yelled, and I spun around, just managing to punch another nin who was leaping at me with my flame covered fist. He shrieked in pain and shock as flames began licking at his shirt, and I punched him again in the face this time, letting out an extra burst of chakra in order to let the flames grow and to knock him out. Unfortunately, it didn't work the way I planned. I felt my chakra cut out again, and knew enough to cover my face, toss Shinzo's bag to the side, and brace myself.

The explosion wasn't bad this time, probably because I wasn't trying to channel electricity through my chakra. The fact that I was running out of chakra probably didn't hurt either. Regardless of the reason why, it wasn't a fiery flare of chakra like it was when I was attacked by that bandit, but a sudden rush of chakra that blew both me and the rain nin back.

The rain nin managed to land on his feet and skidded a few yards away. I also landed on my feet, but I immediately collapsed and started dry heaving. My head was spinning and I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach.

"Pfft. Is that all you've got?" the rain nin taunted as he pulled out three kunai, "How sad. I guess I'll just turn you into a pin cushion now"

I winced as I crouched down, ready to dive out of the way as soon as he released the kunai, but-

"FANG OVER FANG JUTSU!"

The rain nin didn't even have time to yelp as Kiba crashed into him from the side. I let out a shaky breath of relief as my limbs turned to jelly and dropped me to the ground. I took a deep breath and forced myself to get up, stumbling in my effort, but managing to stand just as Aki elbowed her opponent in the face, knocking him out cleanly. She glanced up at me and gave me a shaky grin before collapsing to the ground.

"Aki!" I exclaimed, rushing over, only to see her give me a thumbs up from the ground.

"'S okay. I just can't move"

I collapsed on my knees next to her before carefully face planting, letting my forehead rest on the grassy ground as I let out a shaky breath.

"How is that okay?" I laughed in exhaustion as I felt her jokingly tug on my braided ponytail.

"Earth scroll" Kaji panted as she flopped down next to us, resting her head on Aki's uninjured leg and flopping her unbroken arm onto my back, "Can we go to the tower now? _Please_?"

Shinzo gave an annoyed but worried hoot as footsteps approached, but I knew without looking that they were Kiba's thanks to Akamaru's barking.

"Heh, you guys look tired"

Shinzo fluttered to my back and pecked me once in the shoulder before fluttering down to the ground and nuzzling himself into my neck, as if reassuring himself that I was alright.

"No duh Keebs" I groaned, as I heard two other footsteps approaching.

"I found Shinzo's bag" Hinata announced as she and Shino stopped, standing next to Kiba, "A-are you guys alright?"

"Got the scroll" Kaji informed tiredly as her arm disappeared from my back. It landed on my back a few seconds later though, so she was probably just showing them the scroll.

"Great, that means we can head toward the tower" Kiba stated, obvious relief in his voice.

"Yeah, that sounds great and all Keebs" I started, turning my head slightly so I could at least see their feet.

"But we can't move" Aki finished for me with a sheepish laugh.

* * *

"Open the scrolls" Shino stated simply after we had read the sign on the wall.

"R-ready?" Hinata asked as Aki, Kiba, and I nodded, "One, two, three!"

We all opened the scrolls at the same time and immediately smoke started pouring from the scrolls.

"It's a summoning seal!" Aki gasped as she tossed the scroll away from her. We copied her actions, watching in shock as two figures stepped out of the smoke.

"Oh good, you guys are at the tower"

"Hey! You guys made it! And with three days left to spare!"

We all stared as two people stood in front of us, one that I faintly recognized, but another that I don't remember meeting before.

"Whoa, it's that Chuunin guy!" Kaji exclaimed, pointing at the person who had appeared out of our scroll. Our person was that heavily scarred chuunin who had given us our id cards before the first exam.

"The name's Raidou" the chuunin offered with a smile, "We were supposed to make sure you didn't open the scrolls before you got to the tower"

"We're also here to explain the sign to you" the other person continued as he picked up a heaven and an earth scroll and held them up to the two blanks we had noticed before, "Basically, it says, if you don't have enough knowledge, train your minds. If you don't have enough strength, train your bodies"

"Um…so…what do we do now?" Aki asked, giving voice to the thought that was in all of our minds.

"Rest! You guys deserve it" Raidou replied as he gave each one of as a glance over, "You have three days so I'd try to get as healed up as possible. Who knows what's coming next. Good luck!"

With that, Raidou disappeared from the room. He probably body flickered or something. The other guy stayed a bit longer.

"Good job guys, we'll be seeing you soon" he praised before disappearing as well.

He left us standing awkwardly, staring at the place they had both been standing for a few minutes before Kiba decided to break the silence.

"So…anyone want to see if there's any food?"

There was an accompanying bark and I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Of course that's the first thing you say, Keebs" I groaned as Kiba laughed.

"Hey, I second that idea!" Kaji called, raising her hand as she grinned broadly, "I'm so sick of mission ration bars and soldier pills"

"You're kidding" Kiba deadpanned as he stared at Kaji with clear disbelief, "What about your arm?"

"What about it?" Kaji asked, seeming completely oblivious to the weirded out looks she was getting from Team 8 minus me, "It's not going anywhere"

Kiba opened his mouth, looking like he was about to start scolding her, but paused and shook his head with a sigh.

"Okay then, to the food!"

"You kiddies have fun" Aki called teasingly as she stretched her arms, wincing as she placed too much weight on her injured leg, "Don't get into any fights, and keep it kid friendly"

Kaji rolled her eyes as she, Kiba, and Akamaru walked out the door, ignoring my snickering. After we watched them leave I glanced around the room we were standing in, observing everyone and frowning at Aki's rueful glance at her leg. Our injuries needed tending to and like Raidou said, we all definitely needed rest.

"Kami, I just want sleep" I groaned as I slid to the floor with a whine. Hinata was at my side immediately, shaking my shoulder.

"B-but you have a concussion Ashi. You should stay awake"

"Aw, c'mon…"

I looked up as a hand rested itself on my head, and managed to give Shino a small smile at what was, no doubt, his warning look.

"I know, I know. Gotta heal in time for the next stage, right?"

Next to me, Aki smiled, watching our interactions as a thoughtful look came to her eyes.

"…interesting…"

* * *

Thanks for reading the latest chapter of Just Wanna Make You Smile!

Feel free to review!

* * *

**Special Thanks To...**

**Escape to Ouran, LifeIsARayOfSunshine, RWolve94, and sykaeh**

**for the reviews last chapter!**

**Also,**

**Special Thanks To Everyone who alerted and favorited as well!**

* * *

_::Preview::_

* * *

_After a much needed few days of rest it's time for the third stage of the exam. Unfortunately it seems like there are still too many competitors, so everyone has to fight in a preliminary round. Even worse, many people are still injured, the preliminary exam is a one on one battle with random match ups, and some of the strongest and deadliest teams are still here. Things will still be okay, right?_


	36. Chapter 36: Chuunin Exams Part Five

A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry about the hiatus. I cannot apologize enough for the delay in between updates. I can't believe it's been more than a year. The time management problems that come with college can be pretty hard to handle but I promise to try to work toward more regular updates. I'm not completely happy with this chapter. There's a lot of dialogue and it's been a while, but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things. Also, the line breaks are doing weird things, so I apologize if they look a bit weird. Since it's been since a long time, a mini recap:

**In the last few chapters...**

_Ashi was placed on an allied team made up of representatives from Konoha, Suna, and Kiri. Much to her surprise, her two other team mates somehow happened to be two of her friends from Kuragari, Kaji and Aki, who she hadn't seen in years. Their team manages to pass through the first round with the rest of the rookie teams. During the second round in The Forest of Death, Ashi's team was cornered and defeated by a team from Grass. Luckily they were found and rescued by Team 8 due to Shino's forethought to plant a female kikai beetle on Ashi, and both teams manage to make it to the tower with time left to spare._

And with that, here's the next instalment of Just Wanna Make You Smile!

~Ashi of Instrument Trio

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto but does own some characters and elements of the plot**

* * *

**Ch. 36**

**Chuunin Exams Part Five**

* * *

After three days of much appreciated rest all the remaining teams were called to the stadium where the third stage was going to be held. The second exam had started with twenty seven teams, but we were down to nine, I think. Glancing around, I noticed that the entire rookie nine plus us were here, as well as Gaara's team, Lee, Tenten, and Neji, Kabuto's team, the team from Sound and the team from Grass. We had been cut down to a third of our starting group.

All the teams were in various stages of fatigue and varied on a scale of completely fine like Gaara's team, which didn't have a single scratch on them, to beat up and tired like Naruto's team, who were covered in scratches, bruises, and dirt, to needs a hospital visit. That would definitely be Aki, Kaji and me.

Kaji's arm was in a makeshift splint, and we had gotten a bandage to put over the cut above her eye. Aki had been trying to keep off her injured leg, so she had a long branch as a makeshift crutch/cane, and her leg was obviously wrapped up. Unlike Kaji and Aki, I didn't have any obvious serious injuries, but the light hurt my eyes, loud noises still gave me headaches, I still felt tired despite the three days of rest, and I still got dizzy every once in a while. When we reached the tower I put a bandage over the cut on Shinzo's face, which meant one eye was covered, practically a bandage eye patch. I also bandaged up his injured talon, but that seemed to be healing pretty well. I kept the bandage on anyway, just in case. We definitely needed a trip to the hospital, but not until the exams were done. We could hold out until then.

"All the rookie 10 are here" I heard Sakura whisper as I continued to glance around at the stadium and remaining competitors. It looked like all the sensei and chuunin proctors were in front of us, as well as the Hokage.

"Hey, old man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and the super-brows are here too" Naruto whispered loudly to his team as I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and continued to stand at attention in the lines we had been directed to stand in. Old man Hokage, huh? Jeez, if I said that in front of my parents I'd be grounded for months, "Feels like everyone important is here"

"The third Hokage will now explain the third exam" Anko announced loudly, immediately attracting all of our attention as everyone who wasn't facing forward faced the front.

We all watched as the Hokage took a step forward and cleared his throat before talking in a strong attention demanding voice.

"The third exam will now begin, but before I explain there is one thing I want to make clear" the Hokage stated, clearing his throat again as he adjusted the hat on his head, "It's about the purpose of the exam and why we do these exams with other villages. We say that it's 'To maintain good relations with other villages and to heighten the level of ninja.' Don't be deceived"

My attention was completely on the Hokage at this point. I was slightly confused. I mean, yes, I know there are probably more reasons for the Chuunin Exams than treaties with other nations and improvement of our skills, but the way the Hokage was talking about it made it seem like those two reasons were just covers, fake reasons.

"The exams are more like war between the nations"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tenten blurted out. In response, the Hokage sighed and removed his pipe from his mouth.

"In the past ninja villages used to fight to gain power and control from other villages. In order to prevent a loss of military power, the Chuunin Exams began as a place for ninja to fight to protect their village's pride."

"Wait, why do _we_ have to do this?" Naruto complained as he stepped forward a bit, "I thought the exams were to choose who would become Chuunins!"

So the exams were just a disguise. We were being used. I couldn't help the small sigh that escaped my mouth.

"I definitely feel like a pawn now…" I muttered. Behind me I heard Aki chuckle.

"You saying that probably shouldn't amuse me this much" she whispered. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah, a ninja is a tool for their village. I've heard it" I whispered back.

"Doesn't mean we have to like it" Kaji grumbled without turning around, sounding disgruntled and upset. I frowned at the back of her head. She wasn't usually this…well, she used to let things like this slide right off her.

"The third stage of the exams provides a place for famous lords, leaders of ninja villages, and important clients to watch your battles" the Hokage continued, "Countries that are obviously stronger will be flooded with jobs and weak countries will lose customers. In addition, countries can show how strong they are and can gain an upper hand over neighboring countries"

So basically the future prosperity of our villages rested on our shoulders. That wasn't a lot of pressure or anything.

"This is a life-or-death battle for your dreams and your village's dignity!"

We all stood there for a few seconds letting his words wash over us before I heard Naruto state with confidence, "Heh, I understand now"

That confidence was enough to make me crack a grin. Oh Naruto. He's like a little ray of self-assured sunshine.

"I don't care. Tell us the details of the exam" Gaara growled. I'm sure I wasn't the only person who shivered at the tone in his voice.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama" a voice interrupted as someone dropped in front of us, "Please let me explain"

"Please do"

We watched as the man turned around with a cough.

"Pleased to meet you. I will be your judge, Gekkou Hayate. Before the first exam there is something I'd like you to do"

He broke off into a coughing fit, and my eyebrows furrowed worriedly as he took a few seconds to catch his breath. He was pale and had obvious bags under his eyes. He was also really skinny…was he healthy enough to be our judge? I mean, he's not going to keel over unconscious or worse in the middle of the exam, right?

"Excuse me. As I was saying, I'm going to have to ask you all to participate in preliminary matches to see who makes it to the third stage"

_Preliminary matches?Are they serious?_

_**T…many…**_

I frowned heavily. That was the first I've hea-

"Preliminary rounds!? What do you mean?" Shikamaru's annoyed voice rang out, interrupting my thoughts. Oh jeez, if Shikamaru was upset this was really important. I mean, obviously it was important because the faster the third stage was done the faster we could all get out of here and get healed, but for Shikamaru to be so annoyed is telling of how serious this is.

"It's possible that the first two rounds were too easy. Too many people were let through" Hayate explained in his weirdly almost monotone voice, "According to Chuunin Exam regulations we have to do preliminary rounds to reduce the number of people participating in the third exam"

"As Hokage-sama said, we have a lot of guests coming to the third exam so we can't have a lot of matches. We don't have much time either, so those who aren't feeling well-"

Hayate broke off into another coughing fit and I watched worriedly as we waited for him to finish his sentence.

…_Okay, seriously, is __**he**__ healthy enough to be our judge? He doesn't look too good…_

_Y..eah_

Renshi's voice was so weak I barely managed to catch it. I frowned heavily once again. Unfortunately, this isn't the time to figure it out.

"Excuse me. Anyone who wants to quit after hearing the explanation please let me know. The preliminaries will begin immediately"

"Immediately?" Kiba asked in shock as I groaned. I was at least hoping to have a bit more time to recuperate.

"But we just got done with the second exam!" Ino complained as Shikamaru scowled behind her.

"Troublesome"

"Gah, this sucks!" Kaji exclaimed, adding her displeasure to the upset voices.

"Oh I forgot to add this but these matches will be one-on-one from here on out, so please withdraw if you'd like"

Okay, that made me feel a bit less confident. Some people were definitely more fit to fight than others. But there was still no way I was going to drop out until I had tried my hardest for it. I've gotten this far, haven't I?

"Maybe you guys should withdraw"

I didn't have to know whose voice it was to know who was whispering to us. Kiba. He means well, really, but you'd think he'd know we weren't going to back down by now.

"Nah. I've had worse. I can still make it through" Kaji brushed off with a grin as she clenched her fist determinedly, "I'm still going to whoop all their butts, just like I promised"

I couldn't help but grin. Then Kiba turned a slightly begging look on me, as if _I_ was the voice of reason for the team.

"Kiba, thanks for worrying about us but there's no way we're going to stop now. I mean, I can't back down if Kaji won't. Konoha's got pride, right?"

"Aw, now that you said that I can't back out. I've got to represent for Mist, right?" Aki 'complained' with a smile as she readjusted her goggles on her head, immediately making any attempt by Kiba to appeal to her finer sensibilities completely pointless.

"But what about your injuries?" Hinata reminded us softly as Akamaru barked in what seemed like agreement. Even Akamaru was against us? Ouch.

"I've had worse" Kaji repeated. It didn't sound like she was trying to reassure us. It sounded like a simple statement of fact. I'm not sure why, but that unsettled me for a few seconds, even if I could agree that most of us have had worse than a broken arm. I wish I had that resolve.

"My move set might be limited, but I've had time to rest and recuperate" I stated truthfully, "If I reach my limits, I'll forfeit, but not until I've tried my hardest"

The look Hinata gave me might have been a bit of faint respect, but considering my lack of expertise in reading facial expressions, I wasn't really sure. I smiled at her regardless.

"Akiraka?" Shino asked, urging Aki to prove herself. He was worried just as much as Kiba and Hinata, but he of all people probably knows that fighting is a lot about intent. You can't fight with uncertainties. You have to give it your all at all times. I forget that sometimes, but being around my teammates definitely helps remind me.

"My injury isn't too bad now. I can walk without this crutch. If people underestimate me, well, that's their problem"

She said it so blandly that it made me wonder what she really had under her sleeves. I couldn't help but grin slightly. I definitely wanted to watch her match.

A raised hand at the corner of my eye grabbed my attention, and I glanced over, shocked to see that Kabuto had raised his hand.

"What?" Kiba asked as he turned his head to look at where I was currently staring.

"Um, I'll quit"

"Kabuto?" Naruto asked in confusion as Hayate flipped through a roster list.

"Yakushi Kabuto of Konoha, right? You may leave then"

"Kabuto, why are you leaving?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Sorry Naruto. My body is worn out. I still can't hear out of my left ear from that punch before the first round. I can't fight right now, especially if it's a life or death battle"

I glanced over him briefly. I mean, to his credit, he did get a blast of sound waves directly to his face. The thing that bothered me was the fact that he didn't look especially beat up or anything. He had cuts and scratches like everyone else, but that was about it. He also didn't seem to be overcompensating for his deaf side, like most people would. If it was just fatigue, we were all tired. Oh well, I shouldn't be judging others for knowing their limits.

"You guys are sure a-about your decision?" Hinata asked quietly as I nodded.

"Definitely" Aki answered for all of us.

After waiting a few more seconds to make sure no one wanted to retire Hayate started explaining the rules of the matches.  
"Okay then, let's start the exam. It'll be one on one just like a real battle" Hayate explained with a stray cough, "Since we have exactly 26 people we will have 13 matches. The winners will advance to the third round. There are no rules. You'll fight until the other person is knocked out, killed, or forfeits. If you don't want to die, give up immediately. To prevent unnecessary deaths if I judge that the match is over I will end it"

He gestured to the wall and we watched as a screen appeared.

"This screen will decide the fate of your matches. Your names will be randomly matched with your opponent. Let's begin"

We watched in slight apprehension as letters began flipping on the board and I gave a breath of relief as a name flashed on the board. It was more relief that I wouldn't have to fight him than it was relief that it wasn't my name.

"Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke"

"…Yoroi…?" I heard Aki whisper as I reread the names with a jolt. I calmed down once again as I realized the last name was different. It didn't stop me from remembering that Yoroi had been reported missing in Kuragari. Did Aki and Kaji know?

"Will the people whose names were called please step up?" Hayate asked.

"The first competitors are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any protests?"

"No" both of them chorused.

I observed Sasuke and his opponent as they stood in front of us. Sasuke's motions had seemed stiff while he walked. He was probably injured. His opponent was wearing his Konoha forehead protector on a bandana around his head and had a facemask, kind of like a handkerchief, covering his face. His clothing looked like what Kabuto was wearing. His other teammate was wearing the same thing. A team uniform?

This would probably be an interesting match. I don't think I've heard about the Akadou clan before.

"We will now begin the first match" Hayate was interrupted by another cough, "Everyone who is not currently fighting please move up to the stands"

We all took that as our cue to move, and I followed the rest of the group up the stairs to the balcony. All the jonin were there, so the teams gravitated toward their sensei. That left Aki, Kaji, and I standing awkwardly by ourselves, somewhat closer to Kurenai-sensei and Team 8 than any other team.

"Ashi!" Kiba called, waving me over when he noticed us standing by ourselves near the wall instead of by the railings like everyone else, "You'll never see the action from over there"

Kurenai-sensei turned as well with a smile as she gestured for us to join Team 8 as well. Kaji didn't need another invitation. She basically skipped over, dragging Aki and I with her. I smiled as she sat down, letting her legs hand down from the balcony while grabbing the bars with her hands, looking like a little kid at a zoo. Aki and I placed ourselves on either side of her: me by Shino, leaning on the rails, and Aki on the other side, drumming her fingers. All the rookie/konoha teams seemed to instinctively gather together on one side, while the teams from Sand, Sound, and Grass stood on the balcony across from us.

"Begin" Hayate announced as he stepped back. We all pressed closer to the railings as both of them made slight movements.

* * *

At first glance it looked like it was going to be a normal ninja battle. You know, test out skills, approach warily, then a take down. It only seemed that way for the first few seconds though. There was a clang of metal hitting metal and then the next thing I noticed, Sasuke was on the ground clenching his shoulder in pain.

"What the…Sasuke didn't get hit by anything, right?" I asked, glancing at Kaji and Aki who undoubtedly had better eye sight than me.

"Pre-existing injury?" Aki offered as I glanced at her, shaking my head.

"Maybe, but he threw with his other arm"

We were quiet after that, watching with full attention as Sasuke dodged a probably fatal blow and managed to knock Yoroi to the ground and get him into a submission hold. Either he would forfeit or Sasuke would dislocate his arm.

"That was quick…" Kaji muttered as Aki shook her head with an interested look as she leaned into the rail.

"It's not over yet"

We watched in shock as Sasuke's grip suddenly failed and he was backhanded in the stomach. Next thing we knew, Sasuke was on the ground and Yoroi's hand was on his head. The chakra on Yoroi's hand was actually visible, and I found myself actually worrying about the Uchiha. Chakra anywhere close to the head was never a good thing, especially if it was visible. My worry wasn't necessary. It took a few seconds, but Sasuke managed to get out of Yoroi's grip. He was stumbling and panting though. He was obviously dead tired all of a sudden. And Naruto was freaking out.

"You call yourself Uchiha Sasuke? Stop being an idiot! Get serious!"

"He is an Uchiha, right? Jeez, this is a sad fight. I kind of expected more" Aki muttered just loud enough for Kiba and Shino to hear. Kiba glanced over but quickly glanced back to the fight just as Sasuke stopped dodging and kicked Yoroi up into the air. He looked like he was struggling for a few seconds, maybe disabled with pain, but he regained control and beat Yoroi into the ground with a quick midair combo.

"The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke" Hayate announced as Sasuke struggled to stay sitting up after crash landing onto the ground. Once again, Naruto was freaking out.

"That Naruto kid is a really good teammate" Kaji commented as Kiba scoffed.

Kaji glanced at him and I shrugged.

"Don't take Kiba wrong, he is. Naruto's just…he can be a bit of a handful at times"

"Annoying's more like it" Kiba muttered under his breath. I elbowed him in the side.

"A-Amazing match" Hinata complimented.

"Feh, it wasn't that good" Kiba groused with a slight smirk.

"Keebs, even I admit it was good considering how it was going"

Our potential argument was halted when Hayate spoke up once again.

"Now we'll begin the next match"

Our eyes immediately traveled to the board, which flashed a few times before two names appeared.

"Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino"

My heart skipped a beat as I straightened out and turned to Shino.

"Kick his butt Shino" Kiba urged with a thumbs up as Hinata clenched her hands together.

"G-good luck Shino!"

"Good luck Shino. Wipe the floor with him" I commented with a smile and a thumbs up, just like Kiba. He nodded in response to our encouragement as he walked down to the floor.

"We will now begin the second match" Hayate announced when Shino and Zaku were facing each other.

I frowned as I got a good look at Shino's opponent. Both of his arms were wrapped up and in a sling around his neck. What the heck had happened to him and how the heck was he going to fight like that?

"Do you think Shino can defeat him?" Hinata asked quietly as Kiba straightened out instead of slouching. All our attention was going to be focused on this match.

"Yeah, he's strong" Kiba replied with quiet confidence, "I wouldn't want to face him"

"He can handle this" I agreed quietly. Despite all our faith in Shino, it didn't stop us from worrying. We knew for a fact that he was strong, but we've always been there to back him up. But he can do it. I know he can.

"Begin"

* * *

They stood there for a long few seconds, just staring at each other before we heard Shino speak.

"If you fight me here you'll never be able to fight again. Retire"

"Confident" Aki commented with slight amusement as I shifted my weight slightly.

Shino wasn't one to trash talk for no reason. He rarely bluffed. That means he believes he has the upper hand right now.

"This hand moves, so I'll beat you with one hand!"

Zaku ran toward Shino and tried to punch him in the head, but Shino blocked with one arm. It was the most absolute minimum amount of motion. He must have said something, because Zaku was obviously aggravated.

"Stop talking back! Air slicer!"

There was an explosion of smoke and dust and I gasped audibly as I clenched the railing and leaned forward, trying to see through the dust. He got hit with that massive sound blast head on! He didn't even try to move!

"Shino…" I mumbled worriedly under my breath, clenching the railing tighter as the smoke cleared and Shino's body became visible, collapsed on the ground. What had he been thinking?

"Come on. Stand up" Zaku demanded.

I managed to breathe a sigh of relief as Shino stood up. I heard Hinata and Kiba sigh in relief and I could see them physically relax a little from the corner of my eyes. Everyone else seemed to be tensing up though, and I glanced to the floor in curiosity and slight worry. What I saw there made me relax a bit and I had to actively school my face to remain blank to keep from smirking. His kikai beetles were out.

Shino had let a few crawl out obviously from under his skin to crawl across his face and over his jacket. That was all to intimidate and psych Zaku out. What Zaku hadn't noticed yet was the literal army of kikai beetles approaching him from behind. At that exact moment, Zaku turned around, looking horrified. Ah. He's noticed them now.

"Where are those bugs coming from?" Aki asked. I glanced at her, watching her eyes scan up and down the floor, before turning back to the fight.

"They're kikai beetles. He houses them in his body" Kiba explained, sounding confident and proud in Shino's abilities.

"…I don't even want to know how that's possible" Kaji shuddered as her eyes remained trained on the fight below.

"These guys are called kikai bugs. They attack their prey in groups and devour their chakra. If I attack you with that many you'll never fight again. If you want to survive, I recommend giving up now. If you use that move with your hand I'll make the bugs attack you from behind. If you use that move on the bugs, I'll attack you. You can't win. You're supposed to save your trump cards for the end"

"That is definitely the most I've ever heard him say at one time" I deadpanned. He's willing to talk to psych out his opponents, but he'll barely say a word otherwise.

Kiba laughed at that, and I even heard Hinata let out a giggle. Kurenai-sensei was probably smiling as well, and I gave up on trying not to smile. Typical Shino.

"Don't underestimate me!"

My attention immediately snapped back to the field as Zaku pointed his left hand at Shino and pulled his right hand out of its sling, pointing at at the army of kikai. Shino's hands wavered for a second from the seal he had been holding, probably in shock.

"You're supposed to keep your trump card until the end, right?"

"He can use that arm!?" Kiba exclaimed in shock as Akamaru whimpered quietly.

…_used…against.._

_Renshi? Renshi! I can't hear you. What's going on?!_

"Oh Kami" I heard Aki gasp as Kiba and Kurenai-sensei gasped at the same time, and I glanced up just in time to see what looked like chakra exploding from Zaku's arms, ripping the sleeves off his body. From his elbows. Zaku let out a scream of pain as he doubled over. Shino moved behind Zaku and was probably saying something to Zaku, because Zaku flipped over his hands and I managed to spot kikai beetles crawling out of his hand. He had a hole in his hand? That explains the sound blasts, so…

"Shino plugged the sound channels, so the chakra was forced to escape from the weakest point…" I muttered.

"His elbows!?" Kaji exclaimed incredulously. Her eyes had widened in shock.

"…Yeah"

We all watched as Zaku tried to turn to attack Shino, only to be met with a strong backhand to the face that sent him flying back. When Zaku didn't get up from the blow, Hayate walked up to him. He bent over, studying the boy for a few seconds, paying special attention to his arms, before standing back up.

"It seems this match is over. Winner, Aburame Shino"

"Heh. Knew he could do it" Kiba reaffirmed with a smirk as I nodded in response, though my thoughts were preoccupied. Sometimes I forget how ruthless he can be. He can see his goal and walk toward it without hesitation. A true ninja.

_That determination…to plan and not hesitate about your action's consequences…I wish…_

"A-ah, good job Shino!" Hinata congratulated as Kiba stepped up to Shino as he approached and slapped him on the back with a large grin.

"_That_ was amazing" Kaji praised as Aki nodded in agreement.

"You made it look easy" she added with more than an ounce of respect in her eyes.

I waited until Shino had made his way back to his original spot, accepting congratulations from Kurenai-sensei with a nod, before saying anything.

"Great job Shino" I praised, smiling as he turned to face me, "But seriously, you could have dodged that sound blast"

"It looked like a nasty hit. Ash was practically climbing over the railing" Kaji commented. I could hear the laughter in her voice, but I ignored it.

I know that he didn't really need a scolding, and he _had _won with flying colors, but after months of training with me and after seeing Kabuto get attacked you'd think he know how bad being hit directly with a sound blast could be.

I was interrupted from my mental grousing as Shino placed his hand on my head in that familiar gesture of his.

_I understand._

I sighed as I crossed my arms.

"What I mean is good job"

"Thank you" Shino stated simply in response. I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder lightly with my hand. It was then that I realized that the next match was about to start, but the board displaying the names was already blank.

"Wait, who's fighting?" I asked, leaning over the railing to get a better look. It was Kabuto's other teammate and Gaara's brother. Kankuro had placed his giant wrapped mummy thing on the ground in front of him and they looked like they were staring each other down.

"Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro of the Sand" Kaji replied, this time actually laughing, "Too distracted to pay attention?"

I scowled and sent a half hearted glare at Kaji, but I didn't bother retorting.

"So what do you think Ka-chan? You worked with Kankuro. How will this battle go?" Aki asked suddenly, distracting Kaji's attention from me. I would have sent her a thankful look, but the grin she sent me was just as teasing as Kaji's voice had been.

"Kankuro will destroy him"

It seems like every competitor in this stage of the exam is interesting. It makes me wonder who we'll be put against.

"Begin"

* * *

_Thanks for reading the latest chapter of JWMYS! _

**_Special Thanks to..._**

**_sykaeh, Angel2rock, Escape to Ouran, shirokuromokona, ILOVEANIME123_**

**_and t__o__ everyone who alerted and favorited since the last update!_**


End file.
